


The associates

by Meero125



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 102,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero125/pseuds/Meero125
Summary: A story that runs in the background of the Blacklist, between Red and one of his associates. I own nothing of the Blacklist or the characters, unfortunately!





	1. Chapter 1

Red sat on the garden bench meters away from the FBI building looking towards it. A blonde girl in her late twenties approached him, carrying a brief case and put it down on the bench next to him. She scanned him for a moment, before briefing, "The case, sir. It contains all the documents you've required."

He raised his head to her and smiled playfully, "Thank you, my dear."

She sighed and asked worried, "Are you sure you really want to do that?"

He chuckled, before he gets up and give her a light kiss on her cheek, "What a question?! ... See you soon, Eloise."

She sighed again and followed him with her eyes, before turning around and moving back to her car.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eloise sat alone in the big couch reviewing some papers, before she hears knocking on the door of the flat. She put her hand on her small pistol in the back of her belt and approached the door slowly. She looked through the door hole, before she smiles and opens the door. The big guy gets in smiling calm, "Hello, Eloise."

She hugged him fast and kissed his cheek lightly, "Dembe, I've missed you."

He moved to an armchair and sat down gazing at the papers scattered on the couch, "I see you've been keeping yourself busy."

She sat back to the couch, "Reddington has asked me to do some research on Floriana Campo, before he..."

She couldn't complete her words as she didn't find the right words, so he said, "Before he turns himself in to the FBI?"

She nodded, so he shrugged, "He knows what he's doing."

She moved her hand through her gold tresses, "I don't know. I see that was insane of him."

He got up and moved to the kitchen to pour them some coffee, "Don't worry, Eloise. He's got a plan."

She followed him with her eyes shaking her head, "But why? And why now?"

He brought the two mugs giving her one and settled back into his chair, "You need to trust him more than that, dear."

She held her mug with her both hands seeking warmth, "I do trust him, Dembe. You need to know that. I wouldn't go that far with you guys, if I don't trust you."

He shook his head sipping his coffee, "You took too long to go with us, dear. Yet, I don't see you trust his moves completely."

Her eyes got clouded with tears, "You know I had my reasons. Losing my parents in one moment because of him wasn't a little thing."

His face hardened, "I know how it feels to lose your parents in the same moment, Eloise. But they didn't die because of him."

She nodded and got up nervously pacing around, "Yeah, they didn't die because of him. They died because of working with him. They died for him."

He sighed and opened his mouth to object, but she raised her hand to stop him, "It's okay, Dembe. You don't have to explain. I've already dropped it. And I'm loyal to our boss now."

He got up and moved to her, "I understand, Eloise. I still feel sorry for them and of course for you. I understand why you refused his help for the whole five years following their death. And I understand why you accepted it afterwards."

She looked at him and nodded, "I owe him much now, Dembe. He saved my life. I will never forget that, and will never let him down, because of that."

He smiled and patted her shoulder gently, "Never doubted it, Eloise. We trust you more than you think."

She asked confused, "Then why don't you explain to me what's going on? Why the hell did Reddington surrender to the FBI after all these years? And..."

She looked into his eyes, before sighing and sitting on the couch burying her face into her hands. He asked slowly, "And what Eloise?"

She raised her head to him and clenched her hands, "What about us, Dembe? What are we going to do now without him?"

He smiled, "He will be back, sooner than you think."

She shook her head, "I'll never understand him."

He raised an eye brow before he kisses her forehead lightly and moving to the door, "He's more simple than you see him. He's only keeping some information for himself. Sometimes knowledge puts you in risk."

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, he's Mr. Secrets. And he's the Mastermind...Where are you going?"

He looked at her seriously, "I need to keep high profile. We might have some serious changes soon, if Raymond's plan went as he thought."

She waved, "Okay, Dembe. Good luck. Keep in touch."

He left, leaving her alone between her papers, or Red's.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Three more days have past before Eloise hears from any of them. She was having her lunch in a diner near her residence, when her phone rang. She answered to hear Dembe, "Hello, Eloise. I have good news for you."

She swallowed the food that she was still chewing, "I'm listening."

She could hear him smiling, "I'm standing few yards away from him now."

She opened her eyes widely, "From whom?"

He replied quietly, "Mr. Secrets."

She laughed, "Is he okay?"

He replied, "He is. I've joined him, with Luli with me. We're after Floriana Campo. We're going to join you soon."

She whispered, "What do you mean after her? And when did Luli come to the States?!"

He answered "It's a long story. Raymond will tell you everything when we join you tonight."

She asked amazed, "He's coming with you?! How?"

He sighed, "I told you it's a long story. I thought you might be interested to know everything is going as he planned. See you, Eli."

He hung up with her leaving her shocked.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Late that night, Red, Dembe and Luli have joined Eloise in the safe house Red told her to head to after they've helped Liz to capture Floriana Campo and her cartel.

Eloise hugged Dembe happy, so he patted her back smiling before pulling away. She looked at Red and nodded, "Sir, welcome back. I'm glad you made it, although I don't understand how."

He chuckled, "I'll tell you everything in the morning, dear Eloise. Now I need to sleep deeply."

She smiled, but her smile faded when she saw him smiling at Luli winking , "Dear Luli, will you help me fulfilling that need, like old days?"

Luli smiled pleased, "It's a pleasure, Raymond"

He moved up the stairs wishing them good night, so Luli embraced Eloise with one arm kissing her lips fast, "Nice to meet you eventually, my friend. We're going to have a long talk in the morning."

She left them and hurried up to catch Red, leaving Eloise almost shocked of their behavior before she turns to Dembe with confused eyes. He smiled at her and shrugged, "That's Luli."


	2. Chapter 2

Eloise got up early next morning, that she thought no one else would be awake in the house but her. She didn't bother change her pajamas and went downstairs to make herself some coffee to help her get rid of that headache before she can start her day. She realized she was wrong, when she saw Red standing in the kitchen pouring himself some coffee. She cleared her throat, so he smiled and turned to her, "Good morning, Eli."

She smiled and approached to have her coffee, "Good morning, sir. You got up earlier than I thought."

He chuckled and shook his head, "God, how many times did I tell you to stop calling me sir?"

She smiled embarrassed noticing that he has ignored her question. She didn't answer as well and get occupied with holding her mug with her hands seeking warmth as she always does. He watched her for a moment before he asks, "Did you sleep well? You don't look well?"

She nodded raising her eyes to him, "I'm fine. Just mild headache."

Before she says anymore words, she's noticed the elastic bandage on his neck through his unbuttoned collar. She approached him and moved her hand to his neck without touching it asking concerned, "What's that?"

He waved his hand, "It's my first souvenir from our dear, Lizzie."

She repeated confused, "Lizzie?"

He nodded, "Agent Keen. She implanted her pen into my Carotid artery."

Eloise opened her eyes shocked and moved his collar to check it, "Oh, my God. What happened? Are you okay?"

He laughed holding her hand gently, pulling her with him out of the kitchen, "Of course I'm okay, dear. Come on, I'll tell you everything."

She moved with him to the couch, sitting beside him sipping her coffee as he started to tell her about his days in that box in the blacksite and his cell, till he got the agreement with the FBI.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eloise looked at Red after he's finished telling her everything that happened through the few last days, from the minute he's left her till Floriana got arrested. She looked at him confused, "So, you're working with the FBI now? WE are working for them? And, they know where you are right now."

He looked at her eyes and nodded. She shook her head, "Why? Why now? And why her? Why are you so concerned with Elizabeth Keen? I'll never understand that. I've been working with you for the last two years. Working almost adjacent to you even more than Dembe. I've never figured out why you care for her that much."

He tilted his head and opened his mouth, intending to give her another vague answer of his, but he got cut off by Luli joining them with a big grin on her mouth, "Good morning, everyone."

Red moved his eyes to her smiling back to her, "Good morning, sweetie."

Eloise scanned her with amazed eyes. She was wearing one of what seemed to be Red's shirts with nothing else. She thought she must have had an exciting night with the Concierge of Crime last night. She swallowed her thoughts and shook her head smiling, "Good morning, Luli."

It was few minutes later and the two girls engaged in making breakfast, while Dembe and Red were talking about a phone call that Red has just received. They all sat to eat, then Red got up,"Dembe, are you ready to go to that meeting?"

Dembe put down his glass of tea and got up moving to the door. Red gave Luli and Eloise a quick look, "Are you, girls going to be okay together?"

Luli smiled winking, "Don't worry, Raymond. I'll take care of her."

Red laughed sarcastically, "Oh, dear. Please don't. Leave the young lady alone."

Eloise were moving her eyes between both of them, before she ignored their weird comments and shrugged, "I'll be fine."

Red nodded and left following his bodyguard.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eloise sat down in the big library of the house buried in paper work, till Luli got in with a mint cigarette in her hand. She stood by the door leaning to the door frame, "I've heard much about you. Even before you start working with Raymond."

Eloise looked at her with empty eyes, so Luli walked in going on, "Your mother had told me much about you."

Eloise held her breath, "You've been working with Reddington for long time!"

Luli sat down and had a deep breath, "More than ten years. I met Jessica many times and we talked about many things. You were the main topic of her talk, that I've always felt curious to see you. She was a very nice lady."

Eloise hardly held her tears, "Yes she was. till she was killed in the car exploded with her and dad inside. The car that Reddington was supposed to be inside."

Luli nodded sad, "We all felt horrible for that, including Red. He didn't rest till he got their assassins, and you already know that."

A tear has escaped her eye, "Yeah, I still have those photos he sent me with the proof they were the killers."

Luli twisted her mouth, "I'm sorry I couldn't come to their funeral. Red kept me busy with some financial work. he insisted to buy the house you've lived in with your parents and write it to your name."

Eloise sighed, "Dembe and Mr. kaplan came and told me he wouldn't be able to come too. I remember him calling me a week later and telling me he'd bought the house and sent me the papers to sign. And he'd paid my college fees as well."

She stopped to take a deep breath, before she continues with a husky voice, "I yelled at him and told him I didn't need his money. I... had enough money to go on till I graduate and find a job. He offered me one but I refused."

Luli took a deep breath of her cigarette, "I know. This was part of the work that prevented me from coming."

Eloise tried to concentrate on the papers she's reading, but she raised her head to Luli, "You know I haven't met him till that night two years ago."

Luli looked at her concerned, "Red?"

Eloise nodded, "That night after I've fought with Rick and left that party. I walked out lost and vulnerable. Those guys who met me trying to... hurt me. He's shown up in that minute. I was high and drunk. I was mad of Rick, after he wanted me to have sex with him and two of our friends."

She cut her words trying to regulate her breath. Luli didn't want to push her anymore, so she's just listened to her with sad eyes. Eloise had a deep breath, "He's always sent me Dembe to check on me. I've never accepted it, but I liked Dembe and was always happy to see him. That night, he didn't send Dembe. He came himself. He's appeared in his coat and fedora holding his gun. They got scared and ran away, leaving me on the ground. I got scared too, when I saw him approaching me. Till he put his gun into his belt and kneeled beside me to check me. Then Dembe got into my sight and I could figure out who was he. He was the man who ruined my life and took my parents from me."

Luli shook her head, "He didn't. He wouldn't risk their lives, if he had any doubt they were in danger. But anyway, he's always been caring and worried about you. All the five years. He's never swallowed the idea of you hanging out with that guy, Rick. He knew he and his friends were the worst company for you, especially in that period following the death of Jessica and Michael. You were vulnerable, and Rick was using you. Red has kept an eye on you, watching you getting more involved with that guy, till you start to attend the drugs and sex parties with your twisted friends. He decided to intervene, but it was too late. You'd already become a drug addict and your friend had bugged you with an STD, because he had multiple partners other than you, which you've never known, till Red had shown you his pictures with them."

Eloise fisted her hands, "Yeah, I spent weeks in Red's custody being treated of the addiction and the STD. I was a mess when he's found me. But I paid for it. I'll pay for it my whole life. I'll never be able to have my own baby."

She raised her eyes to Luli, "You know? Reddington should have intervened more earlier than that."

Luli tilted her head, "He tried. You were stubborn."

Eloise nodded, "I know. This is why I owe him my life. If he wasn't there for me that night, I would have been killed. After I recovered from that mess , I decided to follow him to the hell. I was grateful for him, although part of me wished he had left me to die."

Luli gazed at her face, "I see you are already dead, my friend. You've devoted your life to Raymond, that you've forgotten to live your life. You haven't got any personal life. I mean, of course I love him, but I need some personal space and have my own life. My needs have to be fulfilled."

Eloise looked at her amazed, "I thought you've fulfilled some last night!"

Luli frowned, "What? Nooo. You misunderstood. You thought I had sex with him?"

Eloise smiled, "I couldn't think of other thing, after I heard him last night before he drags you to his bedroom."

Luli laughed, "He was talking about massage."

She winked, "I had some relaxing techniques, that help him relax and get into deep sleep."

Eloise felt he cheeks blushing, so Luli laughed playfully, "Don't go so far, sweetie. I never get involved with Raymond in sexual acts. Although some of these techniques may involve sexual organs, but we always keep it professional."

Eloise smiled, so Luli offered simply, "You want to try it?"

Eloise stared at her, so Luli got up pulling her hand, "Come on, I promise you will try something different. And I won't touch any private areas, if you're afraid of that."

Eloise followed her laughing, "Yeah, please don't. You would bring back a bad memory, if you did."

They raced to her room as old friends having fun together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it for now. I hope you like it. I know it had little of Red, but next one will do. I'd like to know what you think about the story and where you expect this is leading us to ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Eloise had lied down prone on the massage bed, with her body almost naked except from a small towel covering her lower back. She said, "I didn't know we had a spa in this nice house."

Luli smirked, "It's just a massage bed in a separate room."

Luli started her massage setting with the upper limbs, before she proceeds to the lower limbs. Eloise started to feel her body getting relaxed, so she whispered, "You know? Reddington was right. I'm starting to fall asleep."

Luli smiled, "I haven't started my special techniques yet."

"And I prefer you don't, dear Luli."

The two girls startled when they heard Red's voice. Luli turned to the door smiling, while Eloise turned her head to him trying no hide the sides of her breasts. Luli replied to him as he stepped into the room, "Don't worry, Raymond. I'm not doing anything sexual to her."

He smirked and took off his suit jacket, putting it down on a nearby chair. He followed it by folding his sleeves up and rubbing his hands with the massage oil. Eloise stared at him as he winked to Luli, "You know I can't guarantee it, dear Luli. I know with a beautiful girl like Eli lying naked in front of your eyes, you mostly won't help it."

Luli shrugged, "Well, she's not my type."

Eloise looked at her shocked as she left the room. Red ignored her gaze and asked softly, "Relax, Eli. I'll take it from here."

She rested her head back and asked, "Luli is...?"

She didn't know how to ask, so he bit inside his mouth, "She doesn't like men."

She nodded and closed her eyes as his hands touched her lower back and started to press gently against her soft skin. She asked curious, "How was your appointment?"

He replied simply, "Well, it seems I'll have to fly to Haiti myself, to finish that job."

She opened her eyes, twisted her head to look at him, "When do you want me to be ready?"

He moved her head gentle back into neutral position, "I'm leaving only with Dembe this time."

She growled, "Come on, I've never gone to Haiti."

He laughed, "Don't act like a little girl, sweetie. I'm going for a job that won't take more than a few hours."

She smiled looking back at him, "I thought I've been your little girl for the last two years, daddy."

He smiled sadly, "Okay, my little girl. I promise our next vacation would be there, if you really want that."

She grinned happily, before she blushes as he continued, licking his lower lip, "Although I don't believe that pretty body belongs to a little girl."

She cleared her throat and sat up covering her little breasts with her arms, "I guess this is enough for now. I have to go check if Lorca's papers are ready."

He shook his head and handled her her sweatshirt and moved to leave the room.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eloise didn't stop pacing the hall, while Luli sat down quietly watching her. Luli eventually sighed, "Calm down, Eli. It's going to be okay."

Eli stopped and looked at her nervously, "I don't know why he insisted to go to Maryland alone."

Luli shrugged, "He's not alone. Dembe is with him."

Eli twisted her lips, "He didn't take me with him, AGAIN. That's the second time he leaves without me in one day."

Luli replied simply, "You know it's dangerous. He wants to keep you safe. He's going after the Stew Maker, who has Elizabeth. He won't risk losing you too."

Eli looked at her amazed, "What do you mean losing me too?! Who the hell is that Elizabeth to him?! She ruined our life, since she's appeared in it."

Luli objected, "You know she's been always in our life, someway or another."

Eloise sighed and sat down, "Yeah, but he's been acting different, since he had direct contact with her. Sometimes I doubt he gave himself in to the FBI for her."

Luli laughed, "Of course, dear."

Eli frowned, so Luli asked, "Are you jealous, my dear?"

Eli objected, "Of course I'm not."

Luli tilted her head and continued as if she didn't hear Eli, "He's been taking care of you since that night. You've always been a priority for him. You were so close to him. Now, he practically has another girl. He's keeping you away. You think he's doing it because he doesn't care about you anymore. But I assure you, you're wrong. He's going on a dangerous mission, Eloise. He wants to keep you safe."

Eli had a deep breath, "Maybe you're right. Or maybe I'm just... worried about him. I don't know."

Luli smiled and got up moving towards the stairs, "Don't worry, dear. He's going to be okay."

Eli asked her amazed, "Where are you going?"

Luli chuckled, "I'm going to bed, Eli. You don't expect me to stay up the whole night waiting for our boss."

Eli wondered, "What if he needed our help? What if he called?"

Luli winked, "I'm sure one of us would be awake waiting for him, dear. Good night, Eli."

She sent her a kiss through the air and went up heading to her room. Eli sighed and held her phone concerned waiting for any important calls.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Red and Dembe arrived at the house after midnight by about two hours. They got into the almost dark house to find it so silent. Dembe commented with a low voice, "The girls must be asleep."

Red chuckled, "I just hope they're not sleeping together."

Dembe laughed and headed to his room, "Good night, my friend."

Red smiled watching Dembe getting into his room, "Good night, Dembe."

He moved to his room as well, before he stops abruptly when he hears the footsteps. He watched Eloise opening her room door silently wearing a short sleeveless sleeping gown that barely reaches her knees. He scanned her, then tilted his head grinning, "Hello, Eli."

She moved quietly to him with her arms crossed in front of her chest tightly, "Hello, Red. Welcome back."

He opened his door and got into his room, "Why are you still up?"

She followed him into his room, "I was... waiting for your call. Did you... find her?"

He raised an eye brow, while he started taking off his jacket, "You were worried about me? Or curious about her?"

She swallowed and moved to take the jacket from him and put it on the hanger, "From your mood, I can tell everything went okay. You've got your blacklister and saved your agent?"

He gave her his vest as well, "Through the last twenty years, I had many relationships with pretty and hot women. But you know this already."

She avoided his eyes, as she helped him untying his tie and unbuttoning the shirt, while he went on, "I remember no one of them had ever waited for me to get back in the night. That feels very... domestic." He chuckled, so she looked at him with pursed lips.

He took his shirt off, "I remember the last ones waited for me were my wife and daughter."

Her hands froze for a moment and she seized breathing. She didn't take the shirt from him to hang it, but moved her hand to his neck checking his wound, "It's going to leave another scar."

He understood she wanted to change subject, so he laughed sarcastically, "One more scar won't hurt, my dear."

She looked at the scars that had appeared of his undershirt, "This one will be visible."

He sighed, "You don't need to worry about the visible scars, Eloise."

She touched his undershirt, "Let me see your hidden scars, Red."

His eyes darkened and he took it off slowly, before he stands with his bare back to her. She frowned and touched his back very lightly and hesitated with her fingers. He shivered under her touch, so she whispered concerned, "Does it hurt?"

He shook his head and replied in a lower octave than his usual, "They stopped hurting decades ago."

She moved her hand over his extensive scar up to his shoulder and arm. He gently held the hand touching him, and pulled her to face him. He scanned her sad face, then put a soft kiss on her fingers, "Go to bed, Eloise. It's already very late and you need to have some sleep."

She asked, "You want me to make you something to eat or drink, before I go to bed?"

He smiled, "I'm fine, Eli. Don't worry about me."

She nodded and whispered, "Good night, Reddington."

She kissed his cheek lightly, before leaving him and heading to her room, with the image of his bare back still in front of her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Read and review please so I know what you think and if I go on. sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language.


	4. Chapter 4

Eloise and Luli sat together in Luli's room, chatting about many things and laughing. Luli suddenly said as she looked through the big window, "She's here."

Eli approached, "Who's she?"

Luli pointed through the window, "Lizzie. Here she's parking the car."

Eli watched the black SUV parking, and a pretty brunette getting out of it. She scanned her with curious eyes. That was her first time to see his Lizzie. She's wanted to see her many times, but Red has always been careful to keep her away. She's now used to watch him leaving alone to the blacksite with Dembe. He doesn't want her involved in any of that. He wants her only to take care of his paper work and arrange his schedule. He's keeping her in the shadows and that made her mad.

Luli noticed the look in her eyes, so she said, "She's pretty, isn't she?"

It seemed to her Eli didn't hear her, although Eli did as she started to scan her body. Liz looked so perfect as woman. A mature woman. Eli was twenty six, but she's always had that lean body that her friends has always mocked of her, especially when she had short hair. All her life, she looked like a boy. She's even never had to wear a bra, because of her tiny beasts. She felt her eyes burning with tears she's holding, when she remembered Rick, her boyfriend for all six years. He hated that about her. He hated her being so skinny. She always looked as a tall teenager with that body, which she hated about herself. She remembers the photos Red had shown her of Rick and his other girls. They all looked like Lizzie, maybe a little younger. But they all had that feminine body, those protruding tits and those rounded hips. She on the other hand had to leave her blonde hair grow to look like a girl. Although practically she failed to, as she had to keep it held in a ponytail for her job with Red. Even Luli, she said she wasn't her type. This must be because of her very slim sculpture. She flushed when she remembered Red talking about her beautiful body. He's the first man to say that about her. Luli cut her thoughts off as she wondered, "You're still with me?"

Eli smiled embarrassed nodding, "You think I can go to him now? Pretending I don't know she's with him."

Luli cocked her brow, "I prefer you don't."

Eli knew her friend was right, so she tried to hold her curiosity and continued chatting with her.

Luli could tell Eli's mind was away, so she asked her concerned, "Are you okay? Really. You seem distracted, since you saw Keen."

Eli looked at her seriously before she asks suddenly, "Why did you tell Red I'm not your type?"

Luli stared at her amazed for a moment then replied cautiously, "Because I don't like blondes."

Eli asked again, "You mean if I dye my hair, you will like me... as a woman?"

Luli frowned, "Where does this take us to?"

Eli shrugged, "I'm just trying to know if he prefers her because she looks more like a woman not a school girl like me?"

Luli looked astonished before she laughs, " You don't look like a school girl. You are a pretty woman. And if 'HE' refers to Red. Then you're wrong as always. He doesn't like her more than you, and he doesn't look at her like that."

She continued winking, "Besides, he's already said you have a pretty body."

Eli sighed, "I think he was just flirting."

Luli scanned her sad face, "This is really bothering you?"

Eli twisted her lips and nodded, so Luli pulled her up off her chair and moved her to stand in front of the tall mirror. She scanned their reflection, before saying as she was talking to herself, "This is a tall body and this is good. You're very... thin and this can be fixed with changing your clothing. You need to stop wearing those skinny pants. Your legs look like spaghetti sticks in them. You also need to stop wearing those jumpers, which makes your chest... so flat. You need to wear shirts or blouses that are tight on your chest, so your tits become obvious."

She left Eli scanning her body in the mirror and moved to her cupboard. She came back with a brown skirt and a beige blouse.

She helped her changing her clothes and stood to scan her body. She looked at her legs and shook her head before waving, "Take off those boyish sneakers."

She gave har a pair of beige sandals which Eli wore instantly and asked her as she moved her hands on her body, "What do you think?"

Luli tilted her head, then approached her and held her hair, "Get rid of that rubber band. Leave your hair flow naturally."

Eli did as she said and looked at her, wondering. Luli looked at her with admiring eyes, before she licks her lower lip,"Fascinating."

Eloise laughed, "That seemed so..."

Luli laughed, "So Reddington." She then looked at the window, "She's leaving."

Eli looked at the window watching Liz leaving. She cleared her throat, "I need to talk to him."

Luli waved to the door, "Go ahead. I know you need to hear it from him. I'll never convince you."

Eli kissed her fast, "You're my lovely friend."

Luli smiled watching her leaving the room, then she whispered, "What is this really about Eloise? What are you doing?"

"""""""""""""""""""""

Red sat alone on the sofa watching through the window. He heard the footsteps, so he looked towards the door. For a moment Eloise saw amazement in his eyes, before he smiles softly, "Eloise, I thought you went out with Luli?"

She shrugged, "You know I wouldn't go anywhere without telling you."

He nodded and looked back to the window. She sat next to him hesitated, "What was that about?"

He frowned then asked without looking at her, "What was what?"

She swallowed, "Agent Keen, why was she here? You've already finished the case of the Courier. Is there a new name?"

He turned to look at her with a mask face, so she had a deep breath then asked with lower octave, "Why are you keeping me away? That's not something I'm used to from you. You don't want me with you anymore?"

He scanned her body for a moment, then looked back into her hazel eyes, "I'll do what I have to do to keep you safe, Eloise. You must be sure of that."

She felt lost in his green eyes, "Why don't you want me to meet her?"

He laughed, "I'm not hiding her from you, dear. Actually I'm hiding you."

She looked confused, so he held her hands tightly, "I don't want them to look at you as they look at me. I'm a criminal to them. All my associates are. You shouldn't be. I want you to stay pure, to stay innocent."

She shook her head, "You know after all what has happened to me , I'm not that innocent."

He moved his hand over her hair, "You were young, desperate and alone. Any girl in such circumstances would have gone further. You are innocent, Eloise. They will assume you're a criminal, if they see you with me, which you aren't."

She whispered, "I feel the same desperate, when you keep me away, Red. I feel I've committed some mistake and you're punishing me. I feel lost and scared."

He raised an eye brow staring at her honest eyes. He pulled her to his chest gently, "You're my little girl, Eli. Don't you ever feel like this again."

He kissed her hair softly, before pulling away, "We'll have dinner out together tonight."

She knew he was ending that conversation, so she got up ready to leave the room, "A new blacklister or a new deal?"

He laughed sarcastically, "Neither of those, my dear. I just thought it would be nice to have dinner with you away from work."

She smiled, "That would be great. It's been a long time."

He pointed to her clothes, "And let Luli take care of your look tonight. She's doing it perfect."

She blushed and left trying to run away with her embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one , R and R please.


	5. Chapter 5

Luli got up of her sleep because of the hand pushing her arm gently. She opened her eyes to see Eli standing in front of her wearing nothing but her robe with nothing beneath it. She sat up worried, "Eloise? What's wrong?"

Eli touched her shoulder, "Nothing is wrong. It's just... I can't sleep."

Luli turned on the lamp beside her bed, "I thought you would come back from that dinner with Red and immediately fall asleep. You were supposed to be relieved and happy he's taking care of you like old days."

Eli nodded, "I'm."

Luli scanned her embarrassed face, "I'm listening, Eli. What's happened?"

Eli shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed, "We talked. He told me somethings about Elizabeth, her father, an important file, and other things."

She had a deep breath then went on, "He was very nice to me tonight. As if he was apologizing for what he made me feel the last few weeks."

Luli nodded, "That sounds great."

Eli nodded, "We had dinner and... we danced."

Luli asked encouraging her to go on, "And...?"

Eli twisted her lips, "It felt great."

Luli whispered, "What felt great?"

Eli sighed, "Him. He felt great. Being in his arms. Being so close to him. Feeling the heat of his body, his hand resting on my back. Resting my head on his chest and listening to his heart. That felt amazing. It felt different than what I used to feel with Rick or any other man. His voice whispering into my ear, and his breath touching my neck... Luli that made me so aroused."

Luli raised her brows, "You got enchanted with his charm!"

Eli looked at her with confused eyes, "I couldn't sleep, that heat inside me is eating me. I don't know what to do."

Luli winked, "I guess I can help you."

Eli gazed her as she moved out of the bed, "How?"

Luli gave her a sleeping mask, "Wear that, I'll take care of you."

Eli stared at her shocked, "Are you out of your mind?"

Luli helped her to put the mask on her eyes, "Fortunately, I have a bottle of perfume of his. He forgot it few days ago and I put it in my bag while we were leaving the house."

Eli didn't see her, but she smelled his perfume spreading in the air. She felt Luli's hand pushing her shoulders gently, "Lie down, sweetie. I'll help you cool down."

Eli breathed deeply to fill her chest with his scent and lied down on edge of the bed.

She felt Luli opening her robe slowly then resting her hands on her thighs.

Eli gasped with the touch, then she relaxed as she felt Luli's hands moving up her body. She moaned softly, when the hands started to knead her breasts. She breathed deeply again as she felt the fingers rolling her hardened nibbles. She bent one of knees as Luli held her large nibbles with her teeth. Her back arched with the licking and biting of her tits. She cried when she felt two fingers plunging into her pulsing core. Instantly, Luli moved down to take care of her wetness. Luli started to lick her clit with her rough tongue. Feeling the tongue on her nerve bud and the two fingers thrusting deeply and vigorously inside her made her keep crying at a low voice. She was afraid Red or Dembe hear them, especially as she saw the lights are still on downstairs. It didn't take Luli much before she felt Eli's muscles are starting to tighten around her fingers. She bit hard on her clit and curled her fingers up with last two thrusts, before she feels her friend quivering hard and all her body convulses forcibly.

It took Eli a few minutes to recover from her high state. So Luli pulled her hand out of her slowly and watched her flushed body amused.

Eli had a deep breath, then took off the mask sitting up, "God, that was great. I haven't had these feelings for two years."

Luli smiled, watching her tying the belt of her robe around her body, "I'm glad I could help you."

Eli smiled at her, "You're an amazing friend, Luli. But you have another problem to take care of."

Luli raised her thin eyebrow wondering, so Eli lied down on the bed, "You have to choose, either you sleep here next to me, or you go to sleep in my bed. Because my body feels like jelly and I doubt I can go back to my room."

"""""""""""""""""""""

Red finished his wine and looked into his watch. He's been up since he was back with Eloise. He kept his mind busy with Lizzy and her troubles with Tom. He sat for an hour, before he decides to go to his room and have some sleep. He moved upstairs heading to his room. As he approached Luli's room, he stopped abruptly. He could hear her moans. He moved closer to her door, careful not to make any sound. He felt shocked, when he recognized it was Eloise who was moaning. He swallowed not believing that Luli and Eloise are really involved together. He closed his eyes tightly and had a deep breath, before he moves to his room with heavy and silent steps.

He got into his room and changed his clothes, then he lies in his bed with Eli's voice still in his ears. He knew she had her twisted behavior during her relationship with that boy,Rick. They did everything wrong that a teenage can do. That was relatively normal in her age and circumstances. But he never thought she's lesbian. Is that why he didn't see her engaging with any other relationship after she's joined his team? Is this why she let Luli give her the massage setting?

He's always wondered why she didn't try to know any men since he got her two years ago. But he thought it might be because he has kept her busy almost all the time. Now he thinks she didn't because she hated all men. After what Rick has done to her and how he ruined her, she preferred girls. He literally ruined her for all men.

He sighed and felt a tear escaping his eye down to his pillow. He drowned in his sad thoughts about his little girl till he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter is done, tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Eli got up next day almost at noon. It was obvious Luli has already got up long ago, so she sneaked back to her room to have a shower and change.

She went downstairs to find Red in the kitchen making himself some tea. She joined him to make her coffee, "Good morning, sir."

He gave her a side gaze, "Good afternoon."

She blushed, "Sorry I got up late."

He smirked, "Never mind, I know you had an exciting night."

She stared at him, but he ignored her and moved to the library. She made her coffee then followed him. She sat on an armchair facing him, "Where are Luli and Dembe?"

He sipped his tea looking at the backyard through the big window, "I sent Luli on a mission. Dembe is outside preparing the car."

She asked, "You're going to the Post Office?"

He turned to look at her, "Lizzie is on leave. I'm meeting her outside."

Eli smiled, "Then I can come with you?"

His eyes darkened with anger as he got up, "You're not going anywhere, Eloise. You wait here till your new friend is back."

She looked at him shocked as he moved to the front door. She got up fast and followed him as he opened the door. She held his elbow stopping him, "Red, what's going on? Are we okay?"

He scanned her face, before answering coldly, "We'll always be okay, my dear."

He left her confused and her heart bounding hard watching him leaving with Dembe, to meet Lizzie.

"""""""""""""""""""

Few hours later, he came. She was still sitting in the library alone reading. Red stood by the door and gazed her, "I'm flying to Germany, you want to join me?"

Eli got up fast, "Of course I will. You want me to get anything with us?"

He shook his head, "We're coming back the same day."

She nodded and moved to her room to bring her bag. As she climbed the stairs, she heard him, "I'm okay, if you want to stay here with Luli."

She frowned for a moment, then sighed and ignored his comment.

Few minutes later, they were on his jet. Dembe sat on a chair away from them. Eloise sat next to him asking, "So you're going to meet that guy Max to tell you about the bomb he made for Gina Zanetakos?"

He nodded, so she asked concerned, "What about the shipment in Houston? Did Hakim call you?"

He got some papers from his briefcase and opened them in front of them. She leaned to him to see the papers. Her body shivered when she smelt his perfume. It was the same one Luli used last night. Red could notice her cheeks blushing and her breathing getting irregular, so he moved the papers away asking concerned, "Are you okay?"

She swallowed and nodded silently. He watched her as she leaned her head back to her chair. He raised an eyebrow cocking his head amazed, then moved the papers back to his case.

They didn't say a word the whole way to or back from Germany. They've reached their guy, got the information they seeked and Red delivered it to Agent Keen. They got into their new safe house. Luli was already their with their baggage. Red asked her, "Are you working on the deal I've told you about?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Red moved to his room, but he stopped when Luli continued, "Grey brought the painting. It's in the office room."

He nodded and walked to the office with Dembe with no more words.

Luli looked at Eloise, "What's wrong? "

Eli walked to her and shrugged, "I don't know. He's been like that since yesterday. He barely spoke to me during our flight."

She waved to the hallway, "Now, show me my room."

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Early in the evening Eli got out of her room to find Dembe and Luli playing Poker. She watched them for a moment, then asked, "Where's our boss?"

Dembe nodded to the office while Luli replied, "With his new piece of art."

Eli walked to the room and knocked lightly. She heard his voice, so she opened the door and got inside, closing it again. It didn't seem he has noticed her presence, so she stood there quietly then cleared her throat embarrassed. He sipped his wine asking, "What can I do for you, Eloise?"

She replied, "They've got Zanetakos, and the bomb."

He nodded without looking at her, "I know."

She swallowed, "Hakim has just called, the shipment is heading back to Houston."

He cocked his head, "That sounds like a good news."

She nodded, so he looked at her and smirked, "Thank you, my dear."

She approached him hesitated, "What's wrong, sir?"

He pursed his lips and looked to the painting in front of him. She touched his shoulder lightly, "You've been acting different since... since we had dinner together. Did I do something wrong?"

He frowned, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She wondered, "Tell you what?"

He had a deep breath then replied, "About your relationship with Luli. Why did you hide it from me?"

Eli looked at him shocked, then replied huskily, "It's not a relationship. We're just fri..."

He cut her off, "I heard you. That night we had dinner together. I heard your cries and moans in her room."

Before she replies, they heard knocking on the door, followed by Dembe getting in with Elizabeth. Red waved to Dembe to leave, then he nodded to Eli. Eli looked at him then to Liz who scanned her with mad eyes, before yelling at Red, "You and I were done."

Eli could tell she was extremely furious, so she left with no more words.

Eli went out to find Dembe and Luli had stopped playing, so she sat next to Luli and sighed. Dembe looked at them and felt Eli has things to say to Luli, so he left to the kitchen.

Luli turned to her and asked curious, "Okay, what is it, this time?"

Eloise looked at her trying to hold her tears and replied huskily, "He has heard us."

Luli raised an eyebrow, "The night before?"

Eli nodded silently, so Luli shrugged, "So what?"

Eli whispered, "He's mad of me. I feel he is disappointed."

Luli waved with one hand, "He will get over it."

Eli opened her mouth, but she was interrupted by the door opening and Lizzie rushing out of the room leaving the house in a hurry. Eli looked at Luli hesitated, so the later nodded to her encouraging. Eli walked to the room Red was in, and opened the door slowly. Red was sitting just as she left him a couple of minutes ago. Only his face was flushed and rigid. Eli could see the tears glowing in his eyes. She approached worried, "What was that about?"

He tilted his head and gazed her worried face. He scratched his forehead and swallowed, "It's about her husband, she believes I made up all of that. She doesn't want to believe the truth about him."

She sighed and moved behind him. She rested her hands on top his shoulders. He sighed and rested the back of his head to the chair. She began massaging his shoulder and neck muscles gently. With the movement of her hands, he felt his tension is relieved gradually, so he closed his eyes. She whispered, "It was the first time I do that."

He opened his eyes and got his mind alert again. She continued, "I wasn't feeling... all right. I needed to release that tension. Luli helped me to relax. It wasn't romantic. She's just helped me, because..."

Her hands froze on his shoulders and she had a deep breath, before she whispers, "I didn't know what else to do to feel better."

He raised his hands to hold hers as he got up. She looked at him confused, when he turned to face her. He smiled sad, "I'm glad at least one of us was relieved."

She locked her eyes to his teary ones, before she approaches him and pressed a kiss to his tensed lips. She pulled away worried about his reaction. She was surprised when she saw him raising his eyebrow amused. She moved her face near to his again hesitated, she touched his lips very lightly and could feel his lips responding to her kiss. She closed her eyes and held her breath, as her pressed his lips tightly against hers. She moved her arm to embrace him, but he stopped her and held her arms with his hands. He pulled away and had a deep breath, before he said with a husky voice, "It's better you leave me alone, Eloise."

She moved her confused eyes on his face, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and sat down on his chair staring at the painting again, "Good night, my dear."


	7. Chapter 7

Eli sat in Red's jet facing him, "Why are we going to Nebraska?"

Red sipped his tea, "I'm visiting an old friend."

She scanned his calm face, "That sounds very not you."

He looked into his drink, "I'm not a monster, Eli."

She frowned, so he continued, "Sam, Lizzie's adoption father. He's very ill."

She bit inside her lips and nodded. He pursed his lips and looked at the window.

Few hours later, she sat in the back seat of the car they've rented. Red opened the car and sat next to her nodding to Dembe to drive. She scanned his rigid face, before she asks, "How is he?"

He twisted his lips and gazed her, "Dead."

She opened her eyes astonished, then she whispered, "I'm sorry, Red." He nodded and took the phone from Dembe to call Lizie. She watched him talking to her about her father and General Ludd and offering her to fly her to Nebraska to see her sick father. He hung up with her then sighed. Eli scanned him concerned, "Are you okay?"

He didn't look at her, but turned his face to the window, "I met her husband."

Eloise tried to examine his face, but she failed, so she asked, "Did he know?"

He turned to look at her for a moment then replied, "He knew Sam was dead, but hasn't told her yet."

She nodded and held his hand firmly, so he smiled with only the angle of his mouth and watched the road in front of them.

A couple of minutes passed, then he looked at her, "I'll take you to the writer's house, then leave with Luli and Dembe to Munich. We'll meet the Hudsons and come back the next day. We'll keep you briefed." She nodded silently and turned her eyes to the window next to her trying to swallow the pain in her heart .

""""""""""""""""""""

For a whole day, Eli didn't hear from Red or her associates. It wasn't common he leaves her all that period without calling her. She's spent the whole night awake waiting for their call. She was confused, is he still angry with her? He's been treating her normally since she told him what happened that night with Luli. Why did he leave her this time? That deal he's traveled to make with The Hudsons, it wasn't even a dangerous trip. She didn't know when she fell asleep, but it must have been after dawn. Because it was almost noon, when she got up panicked by the sound of her phone ringing. Her heart missed a beat when she saw the caller, it was Red.

She answered fast to hear Dembe's voice.

Before she asks him why they didn't call her, he talked, "Eli, bad things had happened. I want you to leave the house now and go to Kate. Stay there till I call you."

She asked panicked, "What's happened? Where's Red?"

She heard him sighing, "I don't know, Eloise. I lost him. One of our old enemies has set us up and broken into The Post Office, killed Luli and had Raymond."

Eli gasped and her tears ran as she heard about the death of her only friend. He heard her sopping so he said, "Eloise, listen to me. I'll find him and bring him back. I just need to know you're safe. Please, leave now. I'll call you later."

""""""""""""""""""

Eloise held her suitcase and stood at the front door of the old house shaking. She waited till the door was opened and Mr. Kaplan has appeared. She threw the bag to the ground and threw herself into her arms crying. Kate twisted her lips and patted Eli's back gently, "It's okay, my dear. You're going to be okay. Come in."

Kate held the young lady leading her inside and helping her to sit in a comfortable couch. Eli wiped her tears and looked at Kate, "Did Dembe tell you?"

Kate nodded and gave her a cup of water, "He called and told me everything. I called Baz and he will be here soon."

Eli asked with hoarseness in her voice, "What are we going to do?"

Kate opened a small case on the table and checked its contents, "YOU are going to stay here. I have some business to do."

Eli shook her head persistently, "I'm not staying here alone. I'll look for my boss."

Kate turned to face her and held her shoulders firmly, "My job is to find my employer and keep you safe. This is the only place in which I guarantee your safety."

Eli stared at her with eyes full of tears and nodded. Kate patted her cheek lightly, "Good girl."

She took her bag and left. Eli raised her legs on the couch and held them tightly to her chest. Her tears ran silently on her cheeks, while her heart prayed to God for her boss.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eloise didn't change her position for hours. Kate and Dembe came back before sunset to find her still sitting in the couch embracing her knees with her arms. Only her eyes got puffy and red because of crying. When they got in, she raised her pale face to them expectantly, "Anything?"

Kate shook her head silently and moved to her room. Eli looked at Dembe terrified, so he sighed and sat down next to her, "We couldn't find him. We found Garrick, dead. But we couldn't find Raymond. It seems Raymond has killed him and gone."

She buried her face into her hands and whimpered. Before he speaks, his phone rang, so he answered then hung up fast. Kate got out of her room and asked him, "Any news?"

He nodded, "That blood on the chair beside Garrick's body, The FBI labs confirmed it was Raymond's"

Eli gasped and raised her head to him. He said fast, "It was only small spots. It seems he was injured but not seriously."

She looked at them with blurred eyes, "Now what?"

Kate held her shoulders pulling her up, "Now, you need to eat some food and go to bed."

Eloise shook her head, "I'm not eating anything."

Dembe embraced her face with his big hands and locked his eyes to hers, "Eloise. We will find him. I promise you."

She whispered, "What about Luli, what about her body?"

Mr. Kaplan replied, "I had that taken care of. We got her body and we will take care of her."

Eli rested her head to Dembe 's shoulder and sopped hysterically. He embraced her waist and led her to her room.

""""""""""""""""""""

Another night had passed without sleeping for Eloise. She stayed the whole night awake in her bed crying. When she saw the sunlight getting into her room through the curtains, she got up and left the room heading to the bathroom. When she got out, she saw Kate sitting in an armchair sipping her morning tea. She tried to hold on, but her legs were shaking, so she leaned to the door frame, "Kate."

Kate looked at her and got annoyed when she saw her that weak and pale. She rushed to support her, "Oh, dearie, you look like hell."

Eli whispered, "I'm fine."

Kate held her and led her to the nearest sofa, then went to the kitchen and brought her a cup of coffee. She gave her the cup and said gently, "Here, drink that and I'll make you a sandwich."

Eli pushed her hand weakly, "I'm not hungry."

Kate moved her hand over Eli's hair, "My dear, you need to eat something, please. You are starving, and Raymond will kill me if he sees you like this."

Tears began to run out of her eyes again as she whispered, "Raymond?! We've lost Raymond, and Luli. I lost my family, again."

Kate wiped her tears and smiled motherly, "No, my dear, Raymond is okay. He's called."

Eli held her breath and held Kate's hand firmly, "When? When did he call? Why didn't you tell me? Where's he? Is he okay?"

Kate put the coffee down to the table, "Easy, young lady. He called me three hours ago. I thought you were asleep."

Eli asked huskily, "Where's he? Is he okay?"

Kate nodded, "He's great. He's just angry. He's seeking revenge for Luli. He wanted to see Dembe and Grey. They must be with him now."

Eli hesitated, before she asks, "Did he ask about me?"

Kate smiled warmly, "Of course he did, dearie. He wanted to make sure you're okay and safe."

Eli sighed and rested her head back on the sofa, so Kate grinned, "Now, let me go and bring you something to eat."

Eli didn't really hear her, but continued staring at the air.

When Mr. Kaplan came back with the breakfast, she found Eloise lying down on the sofa and already has fallen asleep. She raised her eyebrows and put the tray on the table. She covered her with a small blanket and pulled the blackout curtains together leaving her to have some rest after a most stressful night.


	8. Chapter 8

Red got out of his room in the luxury hotel suite and looked at Dembe who has just ended a phone call. Red asked quietly, "Who was it?"

Dembe put the phone into his pocket, "It was Mr. Kaplan."

Red raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

Dembe shook his head and gave Red some papers, "No, it's just Michael."

Red put the papers aside and asked worried, "What about her? Something has happened? I thought I made myself clear when I told Kate that her first priority is taking care of Eloise."

Dembe nodded, "She's fine, till now. She just can't accept losing Luli. Especially with you away from her. She's ceased eating, since you disappeared. She barely talks and sleeps. She's crying all the time, and she wants to talk to you."

Red sat down and sighed, "I don't want to talk to her now, Dembe. I can't. I won't provide her the comfort she needs. She even might hate me more than she's done before."

Dembe sat in front of him, "Raymond, the girl is breaking down. I tried to talk to her, but Kate told me she didn't respond as if she didn't hear her. She needs you badly, my friend. You know Luli was the only friend she had since we got her. And you are her all family."

Red closed his eyes in pain, then opened them to look at Dembe in the eye, "I was set up, my brother, by one of my people. One of us had betrayed me. I won't risk having her close that one. You and Kate are the only two I trust most. I have to keep her away from me, till I know who is our mole."

Dembe frowned, "At least talk to her."

Raymond shook his head and said with hoarsy voice, "She's holding on because she trusts you, my brother. Once she hears my voice, I know she will breakdown. She won't understand why I'm keeping her away, and she won't forgive me for it."

Dembe examined his face, "You're in pain too for that, Raymond? You want to talk to her?"

Red had a deep breath then replied, "I know she's in pain and she needs me. I can't help her and that... that hurts me more than it does to her. This is why we need to move fast to know who has sold us, my brother."

Dembe nodded and held Red's arm firmly, "Then, let's not waste time. Let's pay our friend Henry that visit."

"""""""""""""""""""

Kate sat next to Eli in her bed. Eli was sitting pale in her bed staring at nowhere, while Kate tried to convince her to eat.

Eli didn't respond to her, so Kate put the food tray on the bedside table, "Dear, you need to eat. You're starving. Raymond will not like this. You have already lost weight in the last few days."

Eli looked at her blaming, "Stop lying to me, Kate. Come on, tell me the truth. I'll act like a big girl."

Kate stared at her, "Tell you what, my dear?"

Eli's eyes got teary, "Tell me he died."

Kate held her hand firmly, "But he didn't. I talked to him myself."

Eli whispered, "Then why doesn't he want to talk to me? Is he angry with me? Is he punishing me? Does he hate me because Luli died and I didn't?"

Kate stared at her amazed, before she answers, "Of course not, sweetie. He's worried about you, this is the only reason he talked to me. And this is why you have to eat."

Eli shook her head again and closed her eyes tightly trying to end the conversation.

She opened her eyes widely, when she heard the familiar voice, "It's okay, Kate. I'll feed her myself."

Kate looked at Red, who stood by the door wearing his three pieces suit and fedora. She smiled and got up leaving the room, "Welcome back, dearie."

He smirked and approached Eli's bed, before he sits on its edge facing her. She stared at him not believing it was really him, till he tilted his head and smiled at her genuinely, "Hello, Eli."

She couldn't help throwing herself onto his chest and embracing him tightly. He hugged her gently and patted the back of her head. She buried her head into his neck and sobbed, so he hushed her, "Sh... It's okay, baby. I'm here now. It's over."

He continued rubbing her back lightly and kissing her head, till she calmed down and stopped crying. She raised her face and scanned his face longingly, then held his face with her hands whispering, "Where have you been?"

He held her hands with his two hands and kissed her palms lightly, "We're not talking about anything till you eat."

She smiled and held the sandwich Kate had made to her and started eating it slowly, with her eyes locked to his. She held his right hand with her left tightly as she was eating. He raised an eyebrow, then smiled understanding she was afraid he leaves again.

Few moments later, she put her sandwich down to the tray and held his other hand, "Now, why were you away? What have you been doing?"

He sighed and moved to sit beside her, "I prefer you don't know."

She looked at him confused, so he embraced her shoulders, "I had to do things I know you wouldn't like. I did these things for you, and for Luli."

She looked at his hand that holds her hands and twisted her mouth nervously, before she asks, "Where are Dembe and Grey?"

Red had a deep breath then answered, "Dembe is out with Mr. Kaplan. Grey is dead."

She looked at him panicked, "What? How?"

He bit inside his lip, "I told you not to ask."

She looked at his rigid and cruel face, then sighed and rested her head to his shoulder, "Are you leaving me again?"

He frowned for a moment, then shook his head silently.

She closed her eyes and didn't say anymore words.

""""""""""""""""""

Eli opened her eyes three hours later, to find herself sleeping in her bed and covered properly with her blanket. She opened her eyes widely and looked around in the room, before she jumps out of the bed rushing out calling Mr. Kaplan. She tried not to fall down with her legs still shaking of sleep and exhaustion. She didn't find anyone in the hall, then she heard sounds in the kitchen. She moved towards the kitchen as fast as she could, before she stopped suddenly. Red turned to her and smiled, "Hello, Eloise. I thought you would like to eat dinner, if I made it myself."

She rushed into his arms, "I thought it was a dream."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her away, "It wasn't a dream, my dear. I'm here and I'm not going to leave without you. Now, can you go and have a shower before we have dinner together? Or you might need my help in that?"


	9. Chapter 9

Red got into his current safe house with Dembe, to find Eli sitting among papers on the couch as usual. They greeted her and Red approached her to kiss her, "Hello, young lady."

She smiled, "Hello, old guy."

He smirked and sat in front of her as she looked at Dembe, "Hello, big guy"

Dembe smiled and headed to the kitchen.

She then looked at Red asking concerned, "Did you get your Alchemist?"

Red nodded and got a folded paper out of his pocket, "Yes, and I got his list."

She scanned his victorious facial expressions and wondered, "Whom are you looking for, Reddington?"

He raised an eyebrow, then tilted his head wondering, "When will you stop calling me my last name?"

She pursed her lips and sighed, "So, you're not going to tell me."

She collected her papers and moved to her rooms, before she hears him, "A girl."

She froze for a moment, then turned to look at him, "What?"

He raised his eyebrows, then lowered them again, "You asked whom I'm looking for, and I answered."

She moved back to him and stood just in front of him asking amazed, "What girl?"

He sighed and got up to hold her shoulders with his hands, "Not now, Eli. Now we need to find the mole among the FBI."

She shrugged, "Well, I forgot to tell you. Borochov has called few minutes ago. He said he might has found something interesting for you."

He looked at her with anger obvious in his eyes and held her shoulders tightly "Are you serious? How could you forget something important like that?"

She moaned under the pressure of his hands, so he exhaled sharply and walked away from her calling Dembe. She sighed in rage watching them leaving again.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Few hours later, they came back again. But this time Eli was sitting on the couch drinking hot chocolate, holding the mug with her two hands to keep them warm.

Dembe greeted her with a silent nod as usual and headed to his room. Red seemed he didn't notice her presence or ignored her, and got directly to his room. She stared at his back astonished, then put down her drink and hopped of the couch following him to his room. She didn't even knocked on the door, so he pursed his lips and stood still without looking at her. She stood behind him and embraced him from behind, resting her head on the back of his shoulders and asked seductive, "Are you mad of me?"

He shook his head, "You're unbelievable."

She chuckled and turned him to face her, "I was just teasing you."

He looked into her eyes and bit inside his lip, so she took his fedora of his head and whispered, "Really. I was taking the papers to my room, then coming back to tell you."

He sighed, so she winked, "I wouldn't have left you without an answer to my question."

He laughed, "You are insane, my dear."

She laughed and approached his face slowly, "Who's that girl you're looking for, Red?"

He locked his eyes to her blue eyes, and felt the clenching in his abdomen. She whispered into his ear, "Well, tell me why you are looking for her?"

He cocked his brows and didn't answer again. He swallowed hard when he felt her lips brushing against his neck as she spoke, "What is it with you and young women?"

Her hands moved to his chest, "You like them younger now, Raymond? Do they attract you?"

He held her hands firmly when he felt they were moving south, so she pulled back a little and looked into his green eyes. She could see them glowing with lust, so she brought her lips close to his cheek again, "Are afraid of me, Raymond?"

She brushed her lips against the angle of his mouth, enjoying his panting and the air brushing against her cheek.

She touched his lips lightly with hers and whispered, "Talk to me, Raymond. Tell me why you are looking for a girl, if you already have one?"

He suddenly pushed her away violently and took a step back. She looked at him surprised and moved to approach him again, but he ordered her with a rigid tone, "Go to your room now, Eloise."

She waltzed to him,"Red, I..."

He cut her off firmly, pushing her gently to the door, "I said leave, now."

She left the room trying to hold back her tears. She didn't look at him fearing he sees her embarrassment and her anger. She got into her room and closed the door violently. She was boiling with anger. He's just rejected her, he kicked her out of his room. As if she was a whore or a plague. She clenched her teeth forcibly and let her tears run. She hated him for that, for everything. She hated herself for caring about him and her trial to seduce him. She doesn't even know why she acted like that. Why she felt that attracted to him. She remembered her friend Luli. She wished she was here to talk to her. To tell her how she feels and try to know the reason. She got completely sinking in her thoughts that she didn't know she's stopped crying and that about an hour has passed. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car parking in front of the house. She was amazed. She knows Dembe was here. Then who was that? She walked to the window and looked through the curtains. She was surprised to see Dr. Lauren Kimberley, the scientist friend of Red. She saw her with him few times. And she remembered that almost each time had ended with the scientist in his bed. She felt extremely angry to see that woman visiting her boss in that particular moment. She sat on the edge of her bed hesitated, shall she get out and check it?

She tried to listen, but she didn't hear anything. Few minutes later, she could hear the sounds coming from the adjacent room, Red's room!

It was clear that there were two persons talking in the room. She fisted her hands on the bed sheets in extreme anger. He kicked her out to bring Lauren. She froze when she heard her seductive laugh. The laugh that was followed by a moan. She felt the clenching in her lower abdomen, when she heard Red groaning. She closed her eyes tightly in pain. They were having sex. He was having sex with another woman, few meters away from her. She could feel the heat and trembling in her core. She got up and opened her drawers looking for somethings, till she found what she wanted. She sprayed his perfume in the air and on her body and sniffed deeply. She remembered that night, when Luli used the same perfume bottle of Red to relieve her desire. She was glad she has collected some of Luli's stuff with her, when she left the writer house after Garrick's attack. The moaning continued in the next room switching her on more and more.

"That woman is really vocal." She thought as she took off her clothes and lied naked in the bed, covering herself with the cotton sheet. She breathed in the scented air around her and felt herself getting wet with the whimpers of Lauren. She held Luli's vibrating dildo and caressed her clit with it gently. She kneaded her small breast and its nibble with her other hand. She heard Red's groan again, so her core shivered. She moved the dildo inside her rabbit hole slowly, breathing in Red's perfume and hearing his groans. She closed her eyes and switched on the dildo. She began to moan herself, when she felt the shaft thrusting into her wet and tight tunnel slowly. She couldn't help imagining that it was really him inside of her. She whispered his name and increased the speed of the dildo penetrating her. The cries got louder in the next room and she felt herself close. She deviated the dildo upwards to reach her spot and drive her to the edge. Her body shuddered and she exploded, the same second she heard Red's cry as he comes inside the other woman. She turned off the vibrator and held still, panting with the after-waves of her climax. The noise next to her has stopped too, and she could guess he really reached his orgasm the same moment with her. She sighed and wiped the tear that escaped her eye, before she turns the lamp beside her bed and falls asleep with the feeling that he's still inside her. She didn't bother to get the vibrator out of her core. She wanted that feeling lasts forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Red walked out of his room to the big hall of the house. He moved to the kitchen to make them some breakfast. On his way, he saw the mug Eli was drinking of, last night. He held it and shook his head when he realized it was hot chocolate. He smiled sadly as he remembered his girl, Jennifer. He used to fight with her, when she was young. He's always asked her to drink milk before going to bed, but she refused and preferred hot chocolate. And she has always left it on her bedside table for him to take it to the kitchen.

He took the mug to the kitchen with him, before he hears her coming out of her room. He didn't turn to her, till she stood by him and took her mug from him to wash it. She met his cold attitude with a smirk, "Sorry, I forgot to wash it last night."

He cooked his head and ignored her comment, "Good morning. Shall I make you something to eat?"

She shook her head, "I'll just have some coffee. Where's Dembe, by the way?"

He bit inside of his lower lip, "He's out."

She swallowed, "And your friend?"

He frowned and didn't answer for a moment, so she said, "I don't see her car."

He shrugged, "She's left early in the morning."

She nodded sarcastically, "Oh, sorry for that."

He raised his eyebrow for a moment, then replied, "Well, I'm not."

She poured her coffee and went back to her room. He followed her with his eyes scanning her tall lean figure. She was very thin and not his type of women, but she was somehow an attractive young woman.

He sighed and sipped his tea. He remembered last night. She was acting very strange. He understood she's been under psychological stress the last week, but she crossed the line last night. And she could trigger him. He's already felt himself getting tense and switched on. But he couldn't go any further with her. After all, she was the daughter of two of his associates. Besides she was younger than his own daughter. He closed his eyes as he remembered the feeling of her lips touching his neck lightly. He raised his hand and touched his neck trying to recall the feeling. He had to ask her leave. He wouldn't be able to hold himself, if she kept doing that. He tried to suppress his desire after she's left , but he couldn't. This is why he had to call Lauren. And Lauren has helped him much, although he kept his eyes shut all the time he was having sex with her. He had Eli's face in front of his eyes as he was thrusting into Lauren. He heard her moans, not Lauren's. He didn't want Lauren, he wanted Eloise. He's even whispered her name, when he felt Lauren's muscles clenching around him. Fortunately, Lauren didn't hear him. And after he's done with her, he immediately fell asleep next to her. And he was glad to wake up in the morning to find she has already left. He didn't want Eli to meet her. He knew she mostly has heard them, Lauren has always been a vocal woman and he loved that about her. But this time, he hated it.

And now, with Eli asking about her, he's sure she has heard them and he feels bad about that. He sighed, and held the phone to call the other girl. To call Lizzie.

""""""""""""""""""""""

"An adoption agency, Reddington? Are you serious?"

Eloise yelled at Red amazed, after he's come back with Dembe from their meeting with Lizzie.

Red shrugged, "What's wrong with chasing an adoption agency, my dear? They are thieves. They steel babies from their mothers."

Eli crossed her arms in front of her chest and laughed mocking, "Oh, of course nothing is wrong. You're the kind-hearted Mr. Reddington. Why wouldn't you go after them?"

Dembe smiled silently and watched Red inverting his lower lip, "You're right. Why not?"

She exhaled angrily, "Come on, Reddington. It's about the baby your new girl wants to adopt. Or shall I say, your old girl?"

He frowned and didn't respond, so she waved at him, "You don't want her to have a baby, do you Raymond? You are trying to affect her decision and change her mind."

Red's eyes darkened and he shook his head slowly, "No, I'm not."

She yelled again, "Yes, you are. And YOU are a twisted man, you know that?"

He held her arm strongly, "You are the unstable, my dear. YOU are a stubborn and spoiled girl. And you need to behave, or I'll lock you in your room, till you learn how to talk to your boss."

She looked at him panicked, then pulled her arm forcibly of his hand that it hurt her, then rushed into her room.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Next night , Red knocked gently on her door. He got in once he heard her voice. Eli was in her room standing in front of her dresser combing her gold hair. He looked at her for a moment, then walked to sit on the edge of her bed and crossed his legs, "Hello, Eli. I haven't seen you since yesterday!"

She turned to him shrugging and answered calmly, "You've said you would lock me in my room. I wanted to do it myself so you don't bother yourself or waste your time. I know you've been quite busy lately."

He sighed and pursed his lips, so she sat next to him without looking at him, "So, you got your goal?"

He nodded, "If you are talking about the agency, yes I did. As well as the FBI mole."

She looked at him amazed, "You knew who set us up?"

He nodded again, "And I took care of it. We're safe for now."

She looked at their reflection in the mirror, "Good, because I wanted to ask you a favor."

He turned his face to her, "What can I do for you, my baby?"

She frowned, "I need a job."

He cocked his head, "You already work with me, Eloise."

She shook her head and looked at him, "Not anymore, Red. You don't need me. I've been helpless to you lately, if you haven't noticed that."

He held her hand between his hands, "You are a very important member of my team, Eli. Maybe I've frozen your duties for a while, but I have my reasons."

She looked back at the mirror biting inside her lip, so he sighed and pressed her hand gently in his hands, "I'm sorry I was so cruel to you yesterday, Eli."

She looked at him astonished. He has just apologized to her. The great Raymond Reddington told her he was sorry. She raised their hands to her mouth and kissed his hand softly as she looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry too, Raymond. I think I've pushed you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly, then got up. She smiled watching him leaving her room, before the smile froze on her lips as she heard him, "Madeline Prat has contacted me few hours ago. She needs my help."

He didn't wait for her response, but got out and closed the door. She clenched her teeth angrily and threw her pillow at the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Eli finished tying the butterfly bow for Red and took a step backwards to scan him, before nodding, "Perfect."

He smiled, "Thank you, dear Eli. You're the best."

She twisted her lips, "Good luck with your date. Your Lizzie and Madie. You would be busy tonight."

He chuckled and grabbed her elbow, "You are my one and only, Eloise."

She cocked her head as he drove her downstairs, and said, "Lizzie is downstairs. You're letting her see me?!"

He nodded, "I guess it's time you have a new friend, my dear."

She walked with him towards the room Liz waiting inside. She slowed down behind him and saw him freezing astonished as he saw Liz, "Wow,... and I like the clutch."

Liz looked at him amazed as he scanned her beautiful red dress. Eli swallowed watching him savoring Lizzie's body with his eyes. She got in hearing him as he smiled at Liz, "You have me, and I'm not letting anything happen to you."

She saw Liz smiling at him and her eyes glowing, so she cleared her throat embarrassed. Red turned and waved to her, "Come in, Eli. I want you to meet my dear Lizzie."

Lizzie looked at her quietly, "I think we've met before."

Eli nodded and shook her hand, "Yes, we have."

Red smirked, "Don't you two look beautiful?"

Eli blushed , so he bent his elbow to Lizzie, "Shall we go?"

Liz put her hand on his elbow and smiled at him, before nodding to Eli. Eli rushed to stand in front of him. She put her hands on his chest, then kissed his cheek fast, "Be careful, please."

He smiled and patted her cheek gently, before leaving with Lizzie to the Syrian Embassy.

""""""""""""""""""""

Red came back that night late with Dembe. Eli was still up waiting for him in her room. She heard them as they got into the safe house, so she got out of her room, "Did you get it?"

Red shook his head pursuing his lips and got into his room.

She followed him and started to help him taking off his clothes, "What happened?"

He gave her his jacket, "Madeline lied to us. She used us to get it. We barely got out of the Embassy without being caught."

She helped him unbuttoning his shirt slowly and avoided his eyes as she asked, "Did you meet her?"

He chuckled, "Of course I did. We danced together. She's still mad about last year in Florence."

She bit her lip and nodded, "Now, what are you going to do?"

He took off his shirt, "I've called Baz. He's taking care of it. He's setting up a warehouse."

She swallowed hard as she saw him lowering his pants, "You will need my help in that?"

He turned his back to her, "No, I want your full concentration on Jolene Parker."

She approached him and asked with a lower octave, "So, you danced with Prat, and Keen, of course?"

He grinned and put on his silk pajamas pants, "Yeah, I was a lucky man tonight."

She sighed, "Of course you are."

She whispered and put her hands on his bare scarred back, "Red."

He raised an eyebrow, "Eli."

She moved her hands slowly up to his shoulders, "Dance with me."

He took a deep breath and held her hand to pull her to face him, "Wearing my pajamas, Eloise?"

She shrugged, "Whatever."

He laughed sarcastically, "Didn't I tell you you are insane, my dear?"

She stared at him angry, then pushed him in his chest, "Fuck you, Reddington."

She rushed to her room and closed her door, before she buries her face into her pillow and cry hysterically.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Few days have passed with Eloise avoiding dealing with Red except about work. Till that night she found him sitting alone in the library of their safe house. He was smoking a cigar frowning and it was obvious he was thinking deeply. She stepped in, leaned her body to the door frame and asked, "Something wrong, boss?"

He looked at her deeply then answered, "I got a flash driver from our cowboy."

She approached and sat down facing him as she asked concerned, "About Jolene Parker?"

He nodded and pursed his lips, "That girl has been following us for months."

She cocked her eyebrows, "What was on that flash driver?"

He shrugged, "photos of us, you, me, Dembe, Grey, and even Elizabeth."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, as if she suddenly felt cold, "Why do you think she has these photos?"

He twisted his mouth, "She's either after multiple minor targets, or a big one."

She panicked, "You?"

He raised his eyebrow for a moment, then replied, "I've told him to bring her to me. I've called Brimley."

She had a deep breath and looked at him annoyed, before he asks, "Did you call Christine?"

She sighed again and nodded, "The show will be on the twenty second as you ordered."

He smiled at her and nodded, "Thank you my dear."

She tried to smile, but it came out a pale smile. She then got up intending to leave, but he held her hand as she moved in front of him. She looked at him wondering, so he smiled again, "You're going to be okay, Eli. I'll keep you safe."

She shrugged and didn't answer. She didn't want to argue with him or speak up her mind. After all, she's still mad at him. So she pulled her hand of his and left to her room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

On the night of the show. Red insisted she goes with him. The theater was totally empty from audience. She sat in the chair next to him, waiting for the Swan Lake Ballet to start. She looked behind to see Dembe standing by the door, wearing his black suit and a bulge obvious under his jacket.

She sighed and asked, "So, The Cowboy and Parker didn't show up again, after you've told him to bring her?"

He frowned, then nodded without looking at her.

She asked again, "Do you think she's killed him?"

He stared at her for a moment, "Dear, the ballet is about to start. Forget about them now and enjoy. You're not wearing this fascinating dress to ruin the night with thinking. Just enjoy, for one night."

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply trying to relax herself, then looked at the stage as the music has started.

She watched the ballet silently trying to follow his advice, but she couldn't. She knew he's felt her tension, when he moved his hand to hold her small hand and pressed it firmly but yet gently, as he's always been to her for two years.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eloise decided to relieve Red's sadness. A smutty chapter, you've been warned.

Eli smiled at Red and Dembe as they got into their apartment, "Welcome back, guys. Any luck with our hacker?"

He approached her raising an eyebrow surprised she was working on his music box, "Lizzie is after him now, I suppose."

He wet his lower lip with his tongue and pointed to the apparatus, "I see you're making a great job, my dear."

She chuckled proud of herself, "Of course I'm, my dear. I'm your student."

He laughed and took off his jacket and coat, then approached her as he bent up his sleeves, "Okay student, let me take it from here."

She moved aside and watched him for a moment, before she asks, "Shall I make you something to eat or drink,?"

He cocked his head, "Why don't you make us some dinner?"

She smiled and shrugged, "Sure, it's a pleasure, boss."

She moved to the kitchen watching Dembe opening the door for Lizzie. She smiled at her thinking it must be about their blacklister, Ivan.

She stayed at the kitchen for few minutes, before she hears Liz yelling at Red. She waltzed to them to see Red still standing behind the table working on the music box, and Liz yelling at him, "The truth is, I don't need evidence to connect this to you. Jolene Parker is in my life because of you... Nothing of this happened, until you arrived to my door step. My life was great, my marriage, Tom. Thank God I have Tom... Because with you, I never know what to believe... Have fun with your project."

Liz rushed out angrily and Dembe followed her leaving Red and Eli alone in the room.

Eli examined Red's face silently. He was flushed and had watery eyes, so she approached hesitated, "Red."

He raised his sad eyes to her. The look in his eyes broke her heart, so she rushed to him, pulling him tightly to her chest. He was shocked by her movement, but the smell of her hair that touched his face lightly helped him to relax between her arms. He buried his face in her neck inhaling her scent deeply, so her body shivered. She moved her hands over his back and whispered, "I'm sorry, my dear."

He embrace her with his strong arms and murmured huskily, "I'm fine."

She pulled away from him with her hands still on his back and scanned him, "Are you sure?"

He locked his eyes to her and touched her face lightly. She turned her face towards his hand and kissed it softly. He raised an eyebrow then lowered it, "Eloise, you are..."

She cut him off with her lips touching his very lightly, so he closed his eyes in pain. She noticed that, thus she intensified her kiss and pushed her lips to his in a deep kiss.

He didn't respond to her kiss, so she bit his lips gently and whispered between her teeth, "It's okay, Red."

She clenched her fists around his vest, when he began licking her lips lightly. She opened her lips slightly to allow his tongue to enter her mouth, and he didn't disappoint her. She moaned in pleasure, when she felt him devouring her longing mouth with his tongue, lips and even his teeth. She started pressing her body tightly against his body, till she could feel the twitching in his pants. She broke the kiss to have a deep breath and looked into his darkened eyes. She saw him panting in pleasure and lust, so she held his hands and pulled him to his room few meters away from the table. They got in and she closed the door and rested her back to it, pulling his body to hers again. He scanned her for a moment then whispered, "Eli, we can't do this."

She pressed her lower body into his and licked her lips, "You need this, Raymond. As much as I need it."

Hearing his first name of her wet lips made him more aroused, so he pinned her to the door and crushed on her lips, in the most passionate kiss she's ever had.

Her hands moved fast on his back, till they reach his bottom. She squeezed him strongly, pushing him towards the fire growing inside her core.

When he felt her fighting for air, he moved his lips to her neck to take care of it while her left hand moved to knead her little breast. He could feel her nibble aroused through her fabrics, so he held it tightly with his fingers, so she screamed in pain and pleasure. Their continued their hard foreplay, before she moves her hands between their body to handle his belt.

In a moment, his pants fell into his legs and she slipped to squat in front of his tensed body. She watched the huge bulge in his shorts and raised her requesting eyes to him.

She knew she had his agreement, when he took a deep breath and closed his eyes slowly expectantly.

She started to massage his bulge gently with her right hand, while her left grabbed his butt tightly. When she heard his moan, she smiled and slipped his shorts down so fast that he moaned loudly. She chuckled, "Careful, my dear. You don't want Dembe to hear us."

He held his breath and nodded with his eyes still closed.

She looked down to his bulge, which now was throbbing freely against his hairy lower abdomen. She raised her eyes surprised. He was very big and its red head was leaking precum. She remembered Rick and the guys she slept with before him. No one of them was that big.

She grabbed him with her two hands and the head was still obvious. She closed her eyes and licked the head slowly. Red's body shivered with her touch. She tasted his precum and felt her core trembling. It was salty and yet sweetie. She had never tasted something like that.

She removed one of her hands to his balls caressing them, before she starts licking and sucking him very amused. She heard him panting under the effect of her touch and the feeling of her hot clever lips around his shaft. She was really clever, Rick and their friends had taught her many techniques that she used on him with great pleasure. She tightened her lips around him and teased the smooth head with her teeth, till she felt the vein on his underside pulsating forcibly, so she left his shaft suddenly getting up. He groaned, and opened his eyes objecting. He met her begging eyes, "I want to feel you inside of me, Red."

He frowned and shook his head, "Eloise, I shouldn't..."

She put her fingers on his lips, "Please, it's okay. You know I can't be pregnant."

He gazed her hesitant, but she started to take off her sweat shirt, followed by her pants. He stared at her flushed and bare body except from her lace purple panties.

She held his hand and moved it to the soaked fabric. The feel of it made his shaft twitch between their bodies, so he pushed the panties down her legs and she stepped out of them , kicking them away with her pants. She stood before his hungry eyes, totally naked and her juice wetting inside her upper thighs.

He knew she was ready for him, but he wanted to please her more than she did with him. He moved his big hand to her thighs, kneading them teasingly from inside up, till he reached their apex. She closed her eyes in pleasure, when she felt his finger touching her clit very lightly. He sat on his knees in front of her, then moved his face to her core. Her body shivered when she felt his rough tongue on her folds, and a moan escaped her mouth. He opened her lips with his both hands stretching her folds and clit, before he starts lapping it. If she had taught different techniques, he had the experience. He knows how to make a woman scream in ecstasy only in few seconds. But he didn't want to finish her that fast, he doesn't know if he can do it again. He continued licking, sucking and even biting her clit, till he heard her moans getting louder and he knew she was close. He broke from her and got up holding one of her thighs and raising it around his waist. He looked at her blue eyes, "Are you sure you really want this?"

She nodded and pressed him to her tightly, "More than anything I've ever wanted."

He didn't wait any more, but held his hard shaft lining it up with her opening. He swallowed when he felt her juice covering his head, and pushed slowly inside her suffocating cavern. She gasped sharply, when she felt her walls stretching around him beyond repair. She buried her face into his neck to suppress her scream as he penetrated her more further. He was moving into her very gently, getting in her inch by inch and withdraw a little to dive in again. She was very tight and pressing tightly on his engorged cock, and that was driving him to the edge. He knew he wouldn't last much inside her, so he just thrust into her suddenly to hear her whining in his neck. He held still for a moment to take a breath and give her a chance to adapt to his thickness, but he was wrong. Even if he waited for hours, she won't get adapted to his huge length inside her tight tunnel. He was ruining her for any other men, but she didn't care, she just wanted him, and only him, right here and right now. His length was stretching her walls extremely, that she just wanted to go on to stop the pain building inside her core, so she started to move towards Red's hip rhythmically and he got her, so he started thrusting into her slowly but deeply and forcibly, that she whimpered with each thrust. Her eyes began to tear with the pain and desire, and he could feel her leg can barely carry her weight, so he carried her and moved to sit on the edge of his bed with himself inside of her. He sat down and she now was straddling him. She embraced his waist with her legs and arms and received his thrusts with her hips, gasping with each one. He felt she was close, so he increased his pace and whispered, "Open your eyes, Eli. I want you to see me cumming inside you."

She obeyed him silently, and he moved her back a little to adjust her position, so that his cock hits her spot. He groaned when he felt his head touching the rough area on her wall. She now was screaming continuously, and he was very close too,so he moved one of his hands between them and pinched her clit mercilessly. She screamed his name, as she exploded around his cock milking it strongly with the vigorous contractions of her walls around him. He snored from the back of his throat as he plunged into her two more times covering her walls with his salty juice.


	13. Chapter 13

Eloise opened her eyes a couple of hours later, to find herself still lying naked in Red's bed, only covered with his sheets. She turned to look around the room, but she was alone. Though, she could smell him in the pillow beneath her head. She sighed and got up to put on the clothes she took off when she was engaged with him in the most wonderful experience she's ever had. She still can feel her walls trembling and the permanent stretch he put on them. She thought, she won't be able to walk normally for days.

She moved to the door to open it and go find Red, when she heard sobbing. She opened only a small crack slowly and silently, before she closed it back panting and shocked. She pressed her back against the door. The same way her back was pressed, two hours ago, when Red pinned her right there. Only this time he was out there with another woman. With Lizzie. He was holding Lizzie, who was sobbing between his arms, and he was whispering into her ear and kissing her passionately. She held her breath and barely held her tears, till she heard the door opening. She opened the door again, but the apartment was empty. Red has left with her. She left to her room and sat down on her bed crying.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Eli woke up next morning to find Red has left her a not beside the coffee machine. He's left to El Salvador with Dembe.

She sighed relived, that would give her time to rethink about what happened last night, and how she will deal with him after it. She scanned herself in the big mirror for several minutes as she sipped her coffee. She held her blonde curls with her fingers examining them, then she looked at her jumper and jeans pants. She really looks like a boy more than a woman. Again she started to compare between her look and Lizzie's, till she made her mind.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

For two days, she didn't see or talk to Red. He was busy with Liz and her brother in low. He only left her notes or sent her messages.

The third day, she woke up and moved to the kitchen as usual. She could smell his scent all over the place, so she could guess he's already here and awake. Mostly, he got dressed too and getting out of him room in minutes. Her body tensed for the idea of seeing him, after all what happened and what she's done in the last two days.

As she expected, Red has opened the door of his room , walked to the kitchen, before he froze. She heard his steps, so she turned to face his astonished face. He scanned her for a long period, then asked, "Eli, what the hell have you done?"

She shrugged, "I cut my hair and dyed it. I believe you like brunettes more."

He scanned her brown short hair, then moved his eyes to watch her tight blouse and skirt, before grinning, "You still remember what Luli has taught you."

She shrugged again and turned to pour him some coffee. He approached her and pressed his body to her back gently, whispering to her, "I like you the way you are, my baby."

His hand moved to grab her hip, but she stopped him abruptly and turned to face him, giving him his cup, "Your coffee."

He stared at her amazed, and watched as she moved away from him to get out and sit down on the couch crossing her long legs. He followed her and sat in front of her, so she started, "How is it going with your Lizzie?"

He raised his eyebrow, "We couldn't get much from her brother in law. We had pieces which we still can't connect."

She nodded, "Good luck."

He cocked his eyes, "What's wrong ? You don't just look different. You sound different as well."

She extended her legs, "Everything is wrong, Reddington. We made a mistake."

He stared at her, "I thought you wanted it."

She got up and her voice began to get higher, "I wanted it, but you shouldn't have let it happen. You should have stopped me."

He swallowed hard and his eye twitched as she threw him with a hateful look, "Especially if you're already involved with another woman."

His jaw dropped, then he asked, "What are you talking about?"

She didn't see Dembe getting in, so she yelled at him, "You, son of a bitch, fucked me. And two hours later, you brought your slut. As if I wasn't enough for you. And this isn't the first time, remember Kimberly?"

He got up and walked to her angrily, "I've never touched Elizabeth. And you..."

He was cut off with her hand slapping his cheek with her voice, "You, liar. I hate you."

She rushed to the door, running away from his prison and her conflicted feelings.

Red stood still and didn't even turn to watch her leaving, while Dembe moved to him touching his shoulder lightly, "You really did that, Raymond? You slept with Eloise?"

Red cocked his mouth and turned to him, "I know it was a mistake, my brother. But she wanted it. I wanted it too. We just couldn't..."

He couldn't go on, as he felt the tension in his throat preventing him from talking, so he sighed and sat down scratching his forehead sadly.

Dembe watched him for a moment, before the phone rings. He checked it, then looked at Red, "It's Agent Keen."

Red took the phone and tried much to make himself sound normal as they talked about their next blacklister.

""""""""""""""""""""

Late in the evening, Red and Dembe came back to their apartment, after the FBI got the Pavlovich Brothers, and he paid Lizzie a visit following her fight with Tom.

Red got directly into his room, avoiding meeting with Eloise. He started to take off his jacket and vest, before he hears knocking on the door. He sighed and replied, "Get in."

He thought it was her, but it was Dembe having a serious look in his eyes, that made Red ask, "What's happened?"

Dembe replied, "Eli's gone."

Red looked at him annoyed, "What do you mean gone?"

Dembe waved at her room, "I went to her room to check if she came back. But she wasn't there. Nothing was there. She's taken all her clothes and gone."

Red's eyelid switched and he ordered his bodyguard, "Call Mr. Kaplan and Baz. See if she went to any of them."

Dembe said, "I did. They know nothing about her."

Red took his jacket and wore it, on his way out, "Then, let's go find her."


	14. Chapter 14

Liz got into the hotel suite Red is staying in, to find him talking in his cell phone. Red nodded to her and went on nervously, "Okay, Glen. Sent me those photos. I need to know who took my girl."

He hung up and asked Liz, "Agent Keen, how can I help you?"

She shrugged and gave him a file, "I think you are the one who needs my help. Where's Eli by the way?"

He frowned looking at Dembe, "She was taken."

Dembe repeated shocked, "Taken?!"

Red nodded and looked back at Liz sighing, "She left angry two days ago and we couldn't find her. But I was told just now, that she was taken. Someone has kidnapped her, few blocks away from here after she's left. The pictures will be here in less than an hour."

Liz pointed to the file, "No need. We already know who took her."

Red raised an eyebrow and checked the file, to find several papers with photos, one of them belonged to Eloise. Red asked, "What am I looking at?"

Liz replied, "Targets. It turns out Berlin didn't contact Lord Baltimore to find you. But for her. We found many potential targets, but I recognised Eli between them. This is why I came directly to you with all other targets."

Red raised of the couch and took the phone again as he talked to her, "Thank you, Agent Keen. I really appreciate it."

She got up and looked at him confused, "What are you going to do?"

He held her shoulder firmly, "Berlin got Eloise, Lizzie. I need to find him before he hurts her."

""""""""""""""""""

Red sat down on the couch checking the photos Glen has sent to him over and over. He heard knocking on the door and a few moments later, Dembe came with a big inflated yellow envelope. He gave it to him, "This was left in the reception for you."

Red looked at him wondering, so Dembe asked, "You want me to open it?"

Red answered, "No, I got it."

He opened it carefully and got the photo out. It was for Eli lying scared on bed. He got a cell phone out of the envelope and dialed the only number he found in its memory.

He heard the rough voice, "Mr. Reddington, I presume?"

Red asked calmly, "Where's she?"

Berlin replied, "I imagine how you must be missing her. So I made you a little something to remind you of her."

Red got a small box out of the envelope and heard as Berlin went on, "I'm going to do to her what you did to my daughter. I'm going to send her back to you, piece by piece."

Berlin hung up, leaving Red staring shocked at Eli's finger that lied inside the box with her ring around it."

Red swallowed hard and called Dembe with hoarsy voice. Dembe rushed to him to see the finger inside the box. He looked at Red terrified, "This is Eli's ring?"

Red nodded and could barely hold his tears as he whispered, "We need to move fast."

"""""""""""""""""""

Red got into the black Mercedes, so Dembe asked him fast, "How was your meeting with Berlin?"

Red sighed, "We're meeting tonight. I'll transfer his money back to the Monarch Douglas Bank, and he'll give us our girl."

Dembe nodded, "I'm glad you could reach an agreement."

Red pursed his lips, before they hear the phone ringing. Dembe checked it and handled it to Red, "It's Agent Keen."

He took the phone, "Lizzie, how was your flight?"

He heard her, "I know what you are doing. You got Kaja, so you can steal Berlin's money and get your friend back."

He replied simply, "Once she's left the bank , she became vulnerable. I only took advantage for an apportunity."

She yelled at him, "That money is going to fund terrorism all over the world, and I'm not going to let that happen for the sake of one girl."

He shrugged, "You don't have a vote."

She replied, "I have Kaja."

He pursed his lips and asked, "She gave you the routing numbers?"

She replied firmly, "We froze the accounts where you put Berlin's cash."

He sighed, "Eloise is going to die, Elizabeth."

She spoke, "I'm sorry."

He replied, "No, you're not. Not yet."

She pegged, "Don't go through it, we can find another way."

He twisted his lips, "The deal is moving forward."

She said,"You can't hold up your dept. He will kill you."

He said ending the call, "Wish me luck."

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Dembe parked the car beside the old warehouse and got down to open the door for Red, who marched slowly towards the car facing theirs. Berlin and two of his bodyguards got of the other car.

Red looked at Berlin and said firmly, "My associate."

Berlin nodded to one his people, so he moved to their car and helped a female to get down of the car. Red's heart escaped a beat, when he saw Eli in the same blouse and skirt she was wearing about a week ago. He scanned her weak shaking body as she moved blindfolded with the guy. He didn't move his eyes away from her as he ordered Dembe, "Give him the codes."

Dembe gave one the guards a small paper. The guy input the numbers into his tablet and waited for the money transfer to take place. After a few moments, the guy nodded to Berlin, so he nodded to the guy holding Eli. The guy pushed her forward to walk to Dembe.

Dembe moved to get her. Once he held her body gently, she shivered under his touch for a moment, before she relaxes, when she heard his voice, "It's me, Eloise."

He drove her slowly to Red. Red frowned, when he saw her pale face and the right ring finger wrapped in gauze. She whispered, when she smelled his perfume, "Raymond?"

He swallowed hard and nodded to Dembe to take her to the car.

Red clenched his teeth in extreme rage and moved towards Berlin's car, but Dembe stopped him with a firm grip around his arm.

He watched Berlin's car moving away and he then moved around to sit next to Eli. He turned to look at her and removed the blindfold carefully. Eli opened her eyes slowly and stared at him for a moment, before she crashed into his chest forcibly. He gasped and held her tightly with his strong arms listening to her sops. He whispered into her ear as he wiped her hair, "Sh... It's okay, my love. You're safe now. It's okay, it's over."

She continued crying for a few minutes, till he could calm her down completely. She raised her congested eyes looking into his, "Is that really you?"

He grinned sadly and patted her cheek. Her eyes got teary again, "How could you leave me with him all this time?!"

He swallowed and his eyes got tearful too, "I'm sorry. I know it took me long, but I've made terrible things to bring you back."

She touched his right cheek lightly, "I'm sorry too, Red."

He embraced her with his arm, "It's okay, sweetheart."

They heard the phone ringing and Dembe gave it to him, "It's Elizabeth."

Red sighed and pulled Eli to his body tightly as he answered, "Lizzie, how can I thank you...? Yes, I got her. She's with me. Not now, Lizzie. We can talk tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to spend some time with Eli. I will... Thank you, Elizabeth."

He hung up with her, giving the cell phone back to Dembe, before he grins to Eli, "Here we are. Shall I order you some dinner, my dear?"

She tried to smile, "I'm not hungry. I just need to have a shower and sleep for a whole week."

He kissed her forehead, "I can afford that."

He helped her get down after Dembe has parked the car. He drove her to his suite. He looked at Dembe, "She will sleep in my room and I'll use the couch. You stay in your bed."

Dembe nodded and smiled at Eli, who was still shaking in Red's arms. Red took her to the bathroom, started to fill the tub with warm water as she started to took off her clothes slowly. He took off his jacket and vest then turned to help her, before he froze and stared at her bruised body. He frowned, "Did he hit you?"

She shook her head, "I tried to escape."

He didn't move, so she gave him her hand asking for help to get in the bubble bath. He gazed her, so she swallowed avoiding his eyes, "I'll keep my panties on."

He nodded and supported her body as she sat slowly and rested her head on the edge of the tub, keeping her wrapped hand out. He bent his sleeves up, then took the sponge and started washing her shoulders gently. She sighed and closed her eyes as he preceded forward to her chest. He washed her hair and back, before they hear knocking on the door. He stood to open the door for Dembe, who gave him a cup and closed the door again. Red smiled at her, "Dembe has brought you your hot chocolate."

She smiled and took it. He sat again on the stool beside the tub and washed her thin legs as she sipped slowly. He then watched her enjoying her drink, smiling at her. When she finished, he brought the big towel and wrapped it around her body as she stepped out with his help. He helped her put on the new pajamas he bought for her and put her in his bed gently. He walked to the bathroom again, so she wondered, "What are you doing?"

He turned to her, "I'll bring the hair dryer."

She shook her head, "Don't. I want it wet."

He gazed her fatigue face and nodded. She watched him as he changed too and came to sit in the bed next to her.

He embraced her body with his arm and asked concerned, "You feel better now?"

She looked in his green eyes and nodded. He smiled at her then kissed her forehead, "I'll sleep here on the couch in front of you, in case you need anything."

She held into him, "No, don't go. Stay With me please."

He stared at her, then lied down next to her. She moved closer to him and lied in between his arms. He patted her back lightly, so she whispered, "I was so scared."

He took a deep breath and replied, "I know. I was scared too."

She looked at him confused, so he went on, "When I saw your photo and your...finger. I got so scared to know you're hurt. I got scared I might..."

He took another deep breath, "...I might not see you again."

She buried her face into his neck and breathed in his scent, "Me too. I wanted to see you one more time before I die."

He held her tightly, "I'll never let you go again."

She raised her head, "He said you've killed his daughter. That you've cut her into pieces and sent her to him piece by piece."

Red Shook his head, "It was a misunderstanding, I'm not a monster, Eli."

She nodded and buried her face into his chest again closing her eyes, "Good night, Red."

He smiled and covered them with the bed-sheets, "Good night, Eloise."


	15. Chapter 15

Eli opened her eyes slowly and gazed Red smiling at her. She smiled when she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed facing her, with one of his hand resting lightly on her hair. She held his other hand,"Good morning."

He took her hand up to his lips, "It's good afternoon, actually. It's two o'clock."

She stared at him surprised and sat up fast, "Oh, my God. I've slept too much."

He held her shoulders, "It's okay. You needed that. Besides, there's nothing you need to do right now."

She took a deep breath and smiled, "Actually I need to go shopping, after I've lost my bag when Berlin took me. I don't intend to wear those clothes I was wearing there again."

He moved a hair tress behind her ear, "You don't need to. I've already bought you some, I hope you like them. You can buy others later of course, but now you need to get up, eat something and leave with Dembe."

Her face got pale as she asked, "Leave? Where to?"

He gave her the paper bag from the bedside table, "I brought you hot dogs, I know you must be missing it."

She moved his hand with the bag away and asked, "Reddington, where am I going to and why? I'm not going anywhere without you."

He pursed his lips, "Eloise , I need you to stay safe, till I'm done with Berlin."

She asked confused, "I thought you said it was a misunderstanding."

He cocked his head, "Yes, but we're not done yet. Besides Elizabeth wants the FBI to interrogate you about him, and I'm not going to let that happen. You're going to stay with Mr. Kaplan for a couple of days."

She sighed, "I see, it's about your Lizzie again?"

He raised an eyebrow, "No, it's not. It's about you."

He got up moving to the door, "Eat and get dressed, Dembe will be waiting for..."

She cut him off firmly, "I'm not going anywhere, Reddington. I'm not leaving you."

He turned to look at her surprised, so she ignored him and started eating her sandwich.

He shook his head and left without more words.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the evening, Red was working with Eli in the new safe house on a movie projector, when Liz came in with Dembe. Eli didn't notice her sharp expressions, so she smiled at her, "Agent Keen, I didn't have the opportunity to thank you for what you have done for me. Red told me."

Liz scanned her for a moment, then looked at Red, "I didn't do it for you. I did it for him, he's an important asset to the FBI and I wouldn't have let him die in his trial to rescue you."

Eli got shocked and looked at Red confused, so he put his hand on her back as he talked to Liz, "Easy on the girl, Lizzie. She just wanted to thank you."

Liz looked at him angrily, "The FBI is not working for handling your personal affairs."

Red sighed, "Oh, dear. Aram!"

Liz continued, "If your daughter is in danger, we'll protect her, either from Berlin or you."

Eli looked at Red amazed as he asked, "Who told you she's my daughter?"

Liz ignored him, "You have no right to have anything to do with that girl. Not since the night you abandoned her."

Red swallowed, "I'm touched."

Liz said as she moved to the door, "You turned my life upside down, I'm not letting you do the same thing to her."

Red crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I believe this is jealousy?"

She sighed, "I'm not jealous."

Red smiled, "I assure you Lizzie, my quest for finding this girl will no way comprise our relationship."

She put her hand on the door knob, "Our relationship?! Let me make myself clear, Aram is not going to help you find your daughter. And the guy you have following me. Either you get rid of him, or I will."

He cocked his head watching her leaving till Dembe gave him the phone, "It's Glenn, he's found her."

Eloise waited till Red finished his call with Glenn, then asked hesitated, "Is this why you wanted me to leave? Because there's another girl? A third girl, actually or the first."

Dembe gazed them annoyed, then left the room quietly. Red watched him leaving, then looked at her,"What are you talking about, Eloise?"

She put her hands in her pockets, "Why am I hearing about this for the first time? Why didn't you tell me you've asked Glenn to look for your daughter?"

He sighed and continued working, "She's not my daughter."

Eli yelled at him, "Then who the hell are you looking for? And why?"

He didn't answer, so she held his hand firmly preventing him from working on his project, "I'm talking to you."

He cocked his head and locked his eyes to hers, "She's Berlin's daughter. And I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this."

She asked amazed, "Like what, Red?"

He raised his voice, "Like you own me, and like she was going to take me from you."

Her eyes suddenly got filled with tears, as she asked huskily, "And I'm wrong about that?"

He had a deep breath, "only about part of it."

She approached him and asked hesitated, "Which part, Red? That you're mine, or that she's taking you from me?"

Red held her face with his hands gently, "YOU are mine, Eli. Be sure no one will ever separate us from each other."

She shook her head whispering, "That's not an answer to my question, Red."

He kissed her forehead, "Eli, this girl is important to finish the war between Berlin and us, Are you with me, or you're out?"

She put her hand lightly on his cheek, "Of course, I'm with you, Raymond. Till the end of my life."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eli sat in the backseat of the black Mercedes watching Red buying them coffee. Few moments later, he got inside the car and sat next to her sighing. She asked concerned, "Is it her?"

Red cocked his head staring at her then nodded.

She asked again, "How will you persuade her to come with you?"

He shrugged, "I'm going to kidnap her."

""""""""""""""""""

Red knocked on the door and got into Eli's room. He raised an eyebrow amazed, when he gazed her sitting on the floor surrounded by papers. She raised her eyes to him smiling, then got up to embrace him with her arms, "Welcome back."

He kissed her cheek, "I see you've been keeping yourself busy."

She nodded, "I was checking about The Decembrist as you told me on the phone, but I got nothing."

He nodded, "You're fast."

She smiled, "Forget about him now, how was the reunion of Berlin and Zoe?"

He sighed and moved to sit on the edge of her bed, "Wasn't nice. She won't forgive him for what he's done to her."

She sat next to him and held his hand tightly, "It's different from your case, Raymond."

He gazed her sadly, so she embraced his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "You didn't have a choice, Red."

He swallowed and said trying to change the subject, "Listen, I might have to travel with Berlin in our pursuit of The Decembrist. I don't think you would like to join me then."

She had a deep breath, "I understand. I'll be fine. I'll be waiting here."

He smiled in appreciation, then squeezed her hand gently getting up, "Well, I believe I should leave you now to have some sleep."

She didn't let him leave her hand, and looked him in the eye, "You don't want to share bed with me tonight?"

He chuckled and pulled her up to him, "Good night, my dear."

She smiled bitterly, "You know, two years ago, I knew I wouldn't be able to get pregnant and have my own child. I've accepted it. I just can't accept I'll never be able to wear a wedding ring either."

He stared at her in a sad astonishment, then hugged her left hand with his both hands and kissed it warmly, "It doesn't mean you can't love or be loved, dear. You can wear it in your middle finger."

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Red came back from Moscow next night to find Eloise sleeping in his bed. He changed quietly to not to disturb her, and lied silently next to her. He felt her warm body sneaking behind him to stick to his back, so he whispered, "Eli."

She hummed and embraced his waist with her arm. He turned to look at her sleeping face, before she opens her eyes lazily, "Red, you're back."

He wondered, "Why aren't you sleeping in your bed?"

She yawned, "I wanted to see you, when you come back, I couldn't stay awake anymore, so I thought waiting for you in your bed will be a good idea."

He sighed and sat up. She gazed his rigid expressions and got up to sit facing him concerned, "What's happened?"

He looked at her worried face with glowing eyes, "It was Fitch. He's The Decembrist. All that time, he set me up with Berlin, watched me searching all the time and even asking for his help, and never has the gut to tell me the truth."

Her jaw dropped in surprise and couldn't respond. So he went on, "And Elizabeth. Things are getting out of her control."

Eli asked, "You mean her secret?"

Red sighed and nodded, "I feel she's in trouble. But she doesn't trust me enough to share that little secret with me."

She shrugged, "If it was about her not killing her husband as you thought. Then it's not about trusting you, it's more about being afraid of you or your reaction."

He gazed her unbelieving, "You're giving her excuses?"

She held his hand, "No, I just understand why she wouldn't tell you."

He cocked his brows, "Would you do the same, if you were her, Eloise?"

She suddenly jumped onto his lap, "I would kill the whole world for you, Red. Especially my husband, so I can get you."

He chuckled, "Here we go, Miss Unstable again."

She put her hands behind his neck, as she approached his face with hers, "Admit it, Reddingon. You like Miss Unstable."

He moved forward, so she's now lying under him, "And I miss her too."

She moved her hips up to his and whispered, "I miss you too, Raymond. I need to feel you inside me one more time."

"""""""""""""""""

Eli sat on the couch, staring at the cell phone on the table in front of her. She wanted to call Red, but she knew he would be mad of her. He already yelled at her once, barely, when she called him to know what he's done with Zoe.

She got up this morning between his arms, after a wonderful love-making last night. He was very nice and gentle to her. He treated her like a queen. She smiled when she remembered the amazing feelings she had with him last night. Rick has never treated her like that. She opened her eyes this morning to his green, kind eyes, and got up to have a shower, till he made her breakfast. She felt so happy, till Elizabeth called!

She told him Fitch was kidnapped and they could get him, with a sophisticated bomb around his neck, which Berlin put himself. Red got mad and decided to use Zoe to get her father. And that's all she knew. She tried to call him after two hours, but he was tensed. He almost yelled at her asking her not to call again and he would call her when he needs her assistance.

Her eyes glowed with tears, he always calls her Unstable. He was wrong. He makes her Unstable. Being nice to her makes her so happy. Then he treats her like this and he expects her to stay nice?

She moved her fingers through her hair tresses. It's almost eight o'clock now, and she didn't hear from him. She stayed the whole eight hours pacing the house, and checking the news, expecting anything about Fitch, but there was nothing. And she can't wait anymore. She's made her mind and moved her hand to the phone, before she hears the door opening.

She rushed to Red and Dembe, "What happened? Could you save him? Did you get Berlin?"

Red didn't answer and moved to his room, while Dembe patted her shoulder lightly. She followed Red to his room to find him sitting in the big armchair silent. His expressions were relaxed, but she could see the volcano behind his glowing eyes. She sat on her knees in front of him and held his hands, "Are you okay, Reddington? Talk to me, please."

He sighed, "Alan is dead, he's exploded in front of my eyes. And I killed Berlin."

Eli got shocked, "Oh, my God. I'm sorry, Raymond."

He got up and moved to the window, so she got up and followed him hugging his back, "That's not the only thing? Something else is bothering you."

Red whispered, "He asked about the Fulcrum, they're not sure I have it. Any he's warned me of them. He told me about a safe, but he didn't have enough time to tell me where exactly I can find it."

She rested her face on his shoulder blade, "What about Lizzie?"

He turned to face her abruptly that she got panicked, "Why are you so concerned about Lizzie, Eloise? Why do you feel so curious about her secret?"

She stepped back amazed, "Red, what are you saying? I'm asking because this will affect our business."

He cocked his head, "Which business are you talking about, Eli? The business we had last night? Or another business you're planning?"

She stared at his darkened eyes, "Are you out of your mind?"

He approached her slowly, "You want to know her secret, Eli? Well, she didn't kill Tom. She kept him in a yacht, till he killed a man. I had to bribe him to get away from her, and had Mr. Kaplan dealing with the dead body."

Her jaw dropped, and she froze in her place, till he reached her and held her elbow, "You're satisfied now, Eli? Or you're looking for another kind of satisfaction?"

She frowned and tried to get rid of his grip, "Reddington, you're drunk."

He pushed her forcibly to the bed, raising an eyebrow momentarily, "Well, that would be a new experience for you... Don't you think so?"

She looked at him panicked, "What the hell are you doing?"

In a moment he took off his three pieces suit and lied over her. She pegged, "Raymond, please let me go now. We can talk tomorrow."

He moved his hand to her pants undoing it, "Why, sweetheart? You don't want me inside you tonight? You're not ready for me?"

She panted, when she felt his hand rubbing her opening harshly, so she moaned in pain, "Red , please."

He pinched her clit, "You know, Eli? The two times we were together, you were already wet and ready for me, though you were extremely tight. I wonder how you would feel, if I got you now, not ready, scared, and anxious."

He lined himself to her tight hole, "I wonder how long I will last before I explode inside you."

Her tears ran down her temples, and she bit her lip so hard trying to suppress her scream as he plunged into her in one swift mercilessly. He groaned, when he felt her walls trembling around him. He buried his face into her neck, holding her legs up with his both hands, "I'm sorry, Eloise."

She sopped in pain, as he started to thrust into her with slow pace that grew faster in moments. He could feel her walls beginning to lubricate, so he made his thrusts deeper and stronger that she shuddered with each thrust and began whining, "Raymond, aaaah, please, Ray..."

He moved his hand between their bodies and circled her clit, "Yes, Eli... come for me, baby... come with me..."

She panted, "Ahh, Red...I'm...I'm coming, RAAAAY." Her body convulsed under him and her walls squeezed him so vigorously that he came the same moment with her, moaning in pleasure with her name slipping continuously between his lips.

They kept still for moments, before he got up of her scanning her shaking body. He swallowed and moved to the bathroom inside his room without a word.

She got up slowly with her tears still running. She put on her panties and pants and sneaked out to her room.


	16. Chapter 16

Red poured himself some wine, and sat on the sofa to get astonished with Eli getting out of her room. He scanned her clothes, she wore a very tight leather skirt, that he wondered how she got into it. A skirt that reached only her mid-thigh. With a sleeveless red top, exposed half of her back and the almost flat cliff between her breasts. She curled her hair and let it flow freely, barely reaching her bare shoulders. He cocked his head,"Going out?"

She avoided his eyes and proceeded to the door, "Yes."

He frowned, "Wearing like this? Oh, dear, you look like a whore."

She stared at him angry, so he waved with his glass, "Don't look so stricken. A woman wears like that only to attract bad guys, my dear."

She looked at him with extreme rage and hatred, "Go fuck yourself, Reddington."

He sighed, "Shall I send Dembe with you to give you a lift, at least?"

She opened the door, "I don't need your bodyguard."

She left fast before he replies, and he had a deep breath, before he took the last sip and call his bodyguard!

Eloise stopped a taxi asking him to take her to the night club she used to go with Rick and their friends.

She looked out of the window thinking of how harsh he treated her tonight. How she still feels the burning caused by the bruises he did to her womanhood. He's never been so cruel to her. And she needed a distraction. She didn't get angry because he called her whore. She got angry because she knew he was right. She wanted to forget how he hurt her, physically and emotionally. He himself made her feel like a whore when he raped her like that. She could feel it wasn't desire this time. He was angry and he needed a distraction himself. He needed a release. And she was the only one available. And that hurt her more than the abrasions in her cunt.

The taxi reached her destination and she got down with shaking legs. She took a deep breath, when she got into the place that witnessed her youth madness. She used to dance, have drugs and even have sex with her boy in many corners in that place. Many times they got high and she just straddled him till they come together. Many times Rick made her come with his fingers inside her as she sat next to him among their friends. Nothing has changed in the place. Only people has. She couldn't recognize any familiar face around her. She gazed their favorite corner to find a couple sitting there, doing exactly what she used to do with Rick, so she walked to the bar and sat on the stool. She found herself reflexively spreading her legs, waiting for Rick's hand to sneak between them to her core as he used to do. She asked for martini and started to sipped it slowly gazing around her.

Her eyes stopped at the blue eyes staring at her boldly. He was drinking red wine and smiled at her once her eyes met his. She smiled back to him. How could she ignore those clear eyes and such pretty face? She scanned him with curious eyes, before she raises her glass saluting him with a nod. He didn't hesitate and got up to approach her and sit on the bar stool next to her, with the most charming smile she's ever seen. He asked with a warm voice, "May I buy you your next drink?"

She smiled, "That's a pleasure."

He moved his hand to shake hers, "Jacob."

She gave him her hand , "Eloise."

He didn't leave her hand immediately, so her face flushed. He gazed her pretty face, "You're alone here, Eloise?"

She nodded, "I used to come here with my friends. That was long time ago."

He nodded and looked at her bare thighs, "You seem very alone tonight."

She nodded again and sipped her drink, "Yeah. I came here seeking some company."

He asked concerned, "You sound desperate too?"

She shrugged, "I had a fight."

He raised his eyebrows, "With your boyfriend?"

She chuckled sadly, "I don't really have one. I had a fight with my boss. He treated me a little... bad, today."

He touched her hand hesitated, "Sorry for that. But that's what all dumb bosses do all the time."

She smiled, then asked him, "What about you? Why are you here alone?"

He smiled, "I'm trying to feel free, after I've been kept a hostage for the last four months."

She stared at him astonished, before he laughs, "Just kidding. I had some issues lately with my wife."

She nodded, "I see. Sorry for you."

He nodded and asked the waiter to fill their glasses again. They talked for moments and he told her he was a fourth grade teacher, and she told him she was a secretary. As they talked she's noticed his hand sneaking naturally to rest on her thigh. She knew he meant it, and knew his intentions, but didn't protest. She needed that touch and even more intimate, she would like. She needed to feel she's a desired woman. That a young handsome man wants her.

She felt his thumb brushing in between her thighs under her skirt as they talked, and she couldn't help pressing herself against his hand. She missed that feeling, that behavior. Everything with Red was studied and planned. And she got bored of that. She needs to act impulsively and she knew Jacob will be the one. And he could understand what she needs , so he paid for their drinks and held her elbow pulling her to an empty couch in a far dark corner. She felt his hand caressing her butt softly and that made her wet. He was clever and knew how to treat a woman, and that pleased her and made her smile. She swallowed her smile as the two shadows intersected them. She raised her face to meet Red's angry eyes and Dembe standing behind him.

She asked hesitated, "What are you doing here?"

He cocked his head gazing her blamingly, before he crossed his hands in front of his body talking to Jacob, "Don't tell me this is just a coincidence."

Jacob frowned, "Two times in one evening? I must be so lucky to meet the Concierge of Crime twice!"

Red chuckled, "Oh, dear. What the hell are you doing with my colleague, Tom?"

Eli stared at him shocked, before she looks at Jacob moving away from him, "Tom? You said your name is Jacob?"

Tom shrugged, "You told me to stay away from Liz. You've never mentioned Eli. Besides, I didn't plan for it."

Red nodded in non-patience, "Stay away from my people, Tom. That's my last warning, or I will kill you myself."

He grabbed Eli's arm pulling her out with him and Dembe, who opened the door for them as they all walked to their car. Eli felt a lumb in the back of her throat, when he pushed her gently inside the car and moved to the other side to ride next to her.

Red nodded to Dembe who drove and pressed a button so a glass shield raised behind him, separating Red and Eli from him.

Red bit inside his lip and asked without looking at her, "What the hell were you thinking of, Michael?"

She swallowed knowing she'd made a big mistake, and he wouldn't let it go. She replied huskily, "I didn't know who he was."

He turned to face her cocking his brows, "Really? Will that make a difference, Eloise? You walk into such cheap place, offering yourself to the first man talks to you? You think it would be better, if that man wasn't Tom Keen?"

She looked through the window beside her and didn't respond. He sighed, "Eli, I know I hurt you tonight. I'm sorry."

She looked at him, feeling her tears running, "You think your apology is enough, Reddington?"

He had a deep breath and looked at the road in front of them, "I followed you after you've left with that taxi. After you've got inside, I had a phone call. Luther Braxton is in a ten level prison. He will break into it and steal important information. I need to stop that."

She shook her head hating his way of changing the subject. She tried to sound calm, but her voice broke as she asked, "Why are you concerned?"

Red shrugged, "He's looking for the Fulcrum. I can't let him have it."

She shouted, "Fuck you and your Fulcrum."

He twisted his lips and looked at her, "Braxton was the one who ordered to bomb my car, Eloise. The bombing your parents died in. He was behind all of it. I could reach his men and kill them, but I never got that close to him."

She stared at him nervously, "What are you saying? What close? The man is already rotting in a prison."

Red nodded, "I will break into the prison. I'll get captured."

"""""""""""""""""""""

Eli changed her clothes and wore her tank top and yoga pants, then sat in her bed thinking. It was really a mad night. Fitch's death, Berlin's, Lizzie's troubles, Red almost raping her . Then her, meeting Tom Keen, of all people, and admiring him. And now Red telling her about the man behind her parent's death and him willing to get caught and imprisoned to get him and find his Fulcrum. He told her about that prison before, and she knew how dark it's in there. She knew if he's gone there, he mostly will have never come out again. And she won't accept that. She lost her parents and became an orphan once. She won't get through that again. She won't let him die, even if it was for revenge for her parent's death. She doesn't want that revenge.

She couldn't think about that alone anymore. She needed to speak up her mind and make herself clear for him.

She checked her clock, it was past midnight, but she didn't care. She would wake him up if he was asleep. She walked to his room and knocked. She was surprised to hear him calling her in. She got in and gazed him sitting in his armchair with his legs extended in front of him and a Cuban cigar in his hand. He breath out the smoke and asked concerned, "Why are you still awake, Michael?"

She approached and sat on the edge of his bed, "I don't accept that apology, Red. I won't accept you getting into a prison, seeking revenge to apologize for something you did under stress. I understand why you did it and I forgive you. Let's just drop it."

He shook his head, "You're wrong, Eli. This is important to me as it is to you. I have to go. I have to prevent him from getting the Fulcrum."

She asked with a higher octave, "Why? Why the hell is it so important to you, that you make that dangerous move?"

He got up and sat next to her, "I'm alive because they think I have it, Eloise. If they got it, I won't live for another day."

She looked into his eyes with panicked eyes, "I can't let you die, Red. You can't leave me alone."

He held her hand and pressed it gently, "You won't be alone, Eloise. You have Kate, Baz and Dembe. They will protect you with their lives."

She shook her head, "I don't need them. I need you."

He raised his eyebrow touched with her words, "I'll be fine, Eli. I have a plan. I have some friends inside the prison. They owe me and are ready to help me."

She rested her head to his shoulder and whispered, "Please, be careful and come back to me safely."

He held her body tightly and kissed her hair, "I will my dear. I promise."

She raised her face to him, "I'm sorry, Red. For what I've done tonight. I wasn't thinking properly."

He nodded, "I know, I know I hurt you... Let me help you heal, please."

She smiled and let her body move with him, till they lied next to each other in his bed. He moved his hand under her top to reach her nibble, "Did he make you aroused?"

She closed her eyes and nodded with blushed cheeks. He whispered as he rolled the hardened nibble, "Did you want him?"

She swallowed, "No, I wanted you. I imagined that was your hand under my skirt."

He moved his hand into inside her pants, till he reached her wet panties, "Like this?"

She moaned when he moved his index over his folds through the fabrics. She nodded, "Yes, Red please. I need to feel your touch."

He moved down to her abdomen and separated her legs, "Open your legs for me, my baby."

He pulled her pants down and lied between her thin thighs. He rubbed her with his hand, sending a shiver to her core, before he moves her panties aside exposing her. She shivered again, when she felt his breaths over her folds followed by his tongue. She held into his short hair, as he buried his head between her legs sipping her juices. He could see the small cuts he caused earlier tonight, so he began licking them very lightly. He wanted to relieve her pain, but he knew she needed more. So he plunged his tongue inside her opening, and circled her clit with his thumb fast. He felt the tension in her legs and her hands moved to clinch around the bed sheets, with her moaning getting louder. He then introduced one finger followed by another one inside her. He let his tongue and teeth take care of her sensitive bud, while he pumped her with his two fingers, till he hears her begging. He increased his pace, curling his fingers upwards to hit her most sensitive area and scratch it with his nail. She didn't last for more than two more thrusts, before she shuddered under him with her walls quivering around him insanely, covering his hand with her sweet fluids.

He moved up holding her shaking body, with his two fingers still pumping inside her, and his thumb pressing hard against her clit to elongate her climax as long as he can.

A few moments later, her body got relaxed after her shaking waves of pleasure are over. She raised her blushed face to him and whispered, "Thank you, Raymond. That felt very nice and unique."

He smiled and pulled her to his chest, "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

She embraced his legs with her bare ones, "That's a great idea."

He covered them with the cotton sheets and looked her in the eye, "You're very precious to me, Eloise. I'll never let anyone hurt you, including yourself or me."

She touched his cheek, "Red, tell me you're not doing this because you feel it would be the last time. Tell me you will be back safe."

He sighed and pulled her head to her chest and whispered, "I love you, Eloise."


	17. Chapter 17

Red stood in front of the mirror fixing his butterfly tie, asking Eli who stood watching him with a pale face, "What do you think, my dear? I want to look brilliant, when I got arrested."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "You look charming, sir."

He gazed her silently, then moved to hold her shoulders firmly, "Eli, everything is going to be okay. I just need you to leave Hong Kong with Dembe and Edward, and stay safe at home till I come back."

She nodded without saying any word. He scanned her sad face and patted her cheek kindly, before he looks at Dembe. Dembe nodded, "She will be okay."

Red kissed her forehead passionately and shook hand with Dembe before he leaves.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Two days later, she got his call. Dembe gave her the phone and she held it with her hands tightly, "Raymond, thank God. Are you okay?"

She heard his voice, "I'm fine. Luther got Lizzie. I told Dembe where to meet me to get them. I just wanted to tell you I'm fine."

She asked concerned, "What about the Fulcrum?"

He sighed, "He didn't get it."

She sighed, "Fine. Be careful, please."

She hung up and looked at Dembe who smiled at her, "I have to go."

She nodded and kissed his cheek lightly, then moved to her room to get ready for his return.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

In the evening, Red got into the safe house with Dembe. Eli rushed to him hugging him tightly and burying her head into his neck. He embraced her and moved his hands over her back slowly, "It's over, Eli. Eventually, I got your parents' killer."

She whispered, "Thank you, Red. Thanks for everything."

He patted her shoulder and drove her to his room, so she wondered, "You're not going to have dinner?"

He shook his head, "I just need to have some sleep. I had a rough day."

"""""""""""""""""""

A week or two later, Eli got up in the morning to find herself alone in Red's bed. They had a great time together last night after he's come back from Uzbekistan solving Ruslan Denisuv's issues with their water contamination. She looked around the room, but she didn't find him, so she got up and headed to the bathroom.

Few minutes later, she joined him and Dembe in the library of their current safe house. She was surprised to find Liz with them arguing. She greeted them quietly, "Good morning, everyone."

Dembe smiled at her and Liz nodded annoyed, while Red cocked his head, "Eli, you've missed most of the fun, dear. You sleep too much nowadays, don't you see that?"

Her face blushed as she swallowed embarrassed and sat down, "We have a new name, I guess."

He gave her a cell phone, "The Kings, they abducted Madeline Pratt."

She looked at him confused, "And you want to save her, after what happened last year?"

Liz got up of her chair, "That's what I said, few minutes ago."

She moved to the door, "I'll talk to Cooper."

Red nodded and watched her leaving, with Dembe following her. He looked at Eli's angry face and pursed his lip as he moved to the door as well. Before he reaches the door he heard her, "You know why I woke up late, don't you?"

He turned to her as she continued, "I woke up late, because I had come five times last night. My partner was very aroused and we had a great, great night." He raised an eyebrow.

She got up shrugging, "We didn't know your mistress would be abducted. Sorry for that." He frowned annoyed. And she ignored him as she walked past him leaving the room, "I promise you, I'll be careful not to do that again...sir!"

He held her arm tightly, "We're getting out. I have an important appointment. Are you coming?"

She swallowed hard and nodded trying to hold her tears,"Yes, sir."

"""""""""""""""""

Eli sat in the back seat of the Mercedes-Benz, next to Red after he's finished his meeting. She kept her eyes on the road in front of the car, trying to avoid talking with Red as much as possible. He knew that, so he cocked his head and looked forward too, till the phone rang and Dembe gave it to him. She listened to him as he talked to Liz about The Palace where Pratt is kept in by the Kings. He hung up and talked to Dembe, "We'll drop our Eli here and head to The Palace. Earl King is holding Madeline at Silvio Haratz' safe house"

He then looked at Eli, "Can you take a cap back to home, my dear?"

She didn't look at him as she replied, "I'm coming with you."

He pursed his lips and moved his hand to Dembe, "Your extra gun, please Dembe."

Dembe got a small gun out of his boots and handed it to him, so he gave it to Eli and said annoyed, "You stay close behind me."

She nodded and took it silently.

Few minutes later, they reached their destination. Dembe parked far from the house and they sneaked into it with Dembe in front and Red next to him, while Eli stuck to his back pointing her gun ready for use.

They got in, to find a guy tied on a chair with a bleeding hole in his forehead. Red looked at Dembe, then they heard movement getting near. The three pointed their guns towards the noise before, Madeline appears with a some men pointing their machine guns to them. Red looked at the one guy holding Madeline's body in front of him as a hostage, "You must be Tyler King. How much do you want for her?"

Eli gazed him bitterly, noticing how he looked at Madeline. Madeline had contusions on her face and it was obvious she was beaten. And this made his eyes full of pain and anger. Eli held her gun tightly in pain as she heard Tyler, "You can have her."

She was surprised to see him throwing her to Dembe with an electrical razor in her hand that she used to shock Dembe in his neck and bring him down unconscious. Red raised his gun at Madeline fast as she looked at him, "Sorry, Dembe."

Eli pointed her gun to her too, as she heard her boss, "Well played, Madeline. Pay back for our little game last year I presume?"

She smiled, "Consider us even."

Tyler approached him,"Raymond Red Reddington, lot number eleven. Beautiful!"

Red gazed Madeline blaming and shook his head , Eli wondered, "Red?!"

He didn't move his eyes to her as he replied, "Put your gun down, Eli."

She looked at him confused and heard Madeline, "Listen to him, Eli. He knows we won't hurt you. We have no interest in you."

Red looked Eli in the eye twisting his mouth and nodded, "It's okay, put it down."

Eli put her gun on the floor with her fearful eyes still locked to his. A strong guy held her and put her down on a chair starting to tie her tightly. She moaned in pain, so Madeline commented, "Easy on her Mike, she's his favorite."

Red cocked his head and put his gun down, before two men handcuff him and take him out with Madelin and the others, leaving Eli alone with the unconscious Dembe.

For more than half an hour, Eli tried to get rid of the robe tying her hands, but she couldn't. Till Dembe opened his eyes suddenly. She called him, so he turned to look at her holding his neck in pain,"Eloise, where's Raymond?"

She replied fast, "They took him. Are you okay?"

He nodded and got up to untie her, "Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head watching him making a call, "Elizabeth, they got Raymond. Madeline set him up."

""""""""""""""""""

Late in the evening, Eloise sat with Dembe in her room waiting for any news from Liz or Red. Dembe scanned her pale skin, "He will be fine, Eli. It's only a matter of time."

She nodded, "Our boss is naive sometimes Dembe, isn't he? Naive and impulsive. He lets his desires drive him to the trap so nicely. And Madeline knows it. She knows his weakness."

Dembe shook his head, "You are his only weakness, Eloise. You and Elizabeth."

Her eyes glowed so he went on, "I don't like what's going on between the two of you, Eli. But I understand why you are attracted to him."

She swallowed, "It's not just attraction, Dembe. And I didn't mean it to happen. I just fell into him involuntarily."

He looked at her concerned so she shrugged, "Besides, I don't have another choice. I don't think I have much chances to meet The One, with me working with the Concierge of Crime."

Before he talked, they heard the front door closing, so Dembe held his gun and opened the room door fast to meet Red walking towards the bar. Dembe put the gun back into his belt and hugged his boss, "Welcome back, my friend."

Red patted his back, "Thank you, Dembe. I'm glad you are okay ."

Red raised his eyes to Eli who walked out of her room. He sighed as he let Dembe go, "Eloise, thank God you are fine. I was worried about you."

She shrugged, "Why wouldn't be? You've left with your girlfriend and her friends. There was no one else to hurt me."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest,"Off course except unconscious Dembe. But I assure you, Dembe is much less dangerous to me than you."

He approached her, till his suit brushed against her sweat-shirt, "Eli, I know you're mad at me, but I..."

She cut him off with a cold kiss to his cheek, "Welcome back, sir."

She left him abruptly and walked into her room closing the door violently.

Red sighed and poured himself some scotch and started sipping slowly as he talked to Dembe. After a couple of minutes, he stared at Eli who just got out of her room with a small suitcase in her hand. He asked annoyed, "What are you doing?"

She put the case down and replied in a tone she fights much to keep calm, "I need to leave for a while. Consider it a vacation. Or... fire me, if you'd like. But I need a break. And I need to be away from business and... and you. To reconsider our...our relationship."

He raised his eyebrows astonished, then nodded, "Okay, Eloise. I'm not holding you against your well. But may I know where you are leaving to?"

She had a deep breath, "As if I have a choice! I'll go to Kate, Red. And I'd like Dembe to give me a ride, if you don't mind."

Red looked at Dembe and nodded, "Sure. I wouldn't let you go alone in such late time."

She tried to smile, "Thank you, sir."

He waltzed to her and held her face with his both hands, "I hope you don't take much time."

She looked him in the eye holding onto his bent elbows, so he lowered her head a little to print a deep passionate kiss to her forehead.

She pulled away gently after his kiss and whispered, "Goodbye, Raymond."

Dembe held her case and walked her to the door, before she hears Red, "Call me if you need anything, Eloise. And anytime."

She looked back at him nodding, "You just keep safe and be careful, please... for me."

Her voice broke as she said the last few words, so she ran out to the car, escaping before her feelings make her throw herself into his arms. She already made her mind, she's leaving!


	18. Chapter 18

"Good morning, sir? What can I bring for you?"

Red raised his eyes to the tall waitress in that small diner in Bethesda. He took the hood off of his head and bit inside his lips, "A waitress, Eli? Really? Is that what you left me to be? You think your parents would like that?"

She pursed her lips and scratched her forehead with the pen she's holding, "Red? What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You think I would forget your birthday?!"

She swallowed and looked behind, "Red, please. My boss is watching me. I don't want to be fired in less than a week. What do you want to drink?"

He cocked his head, "I'm your only boss, my dear. Now, take off that gown and come home with me?"

Eli wrote down in her note, "I'll bring you tea."

He held her hand forcibly before she moves, "Eloise, I promised your dad I would take care of you. And if this means I drag you out of here, I'll do it pleased. You really don't want me to be violent with you, do you?"

She pulled her hand, "Give me a minute."

He watched her talking to a young man standing by the cashier. He sighed in rage as she walked towards him after she took off her gown. He held her elbow and pulled her out to his car. She saluted Dembe with a nod as she sat in the car.

She yelled at Red, once he sat next to her, "Kate told you about it, didn't she? I shouldn't have told her I found a job."

Red yelled back at her, "A job? Is this the job you're seeking, Michael. You think Mike or Jessie would be proud of you to be a waitress?"

She shrugged, "They wouldn't have been proud of me to be working with you either."

He raised his eyebrow shocked. Then he shook his head and looked through the window beside him, "If you insist, Eloise, I found you a job in a company that belongs to a friend of mine. A good guy, not a criminal, if you were concerned about that. He needs new accountants in his new branch. That's a job your parents would be proud of."

She sighed and watched the house approaching, "Thank you."

Dembe parked the car in front of Kate's house and they got into the house. Kate met them at the front door, "My dear, welcome home."

Eli gazed her blaming, "I'll be upstairs."

Red kissed Kate, "Dear, Mr. Kaplan. Thank you for taking care of my girl."

She nodded, "She's a good girl. Only a little stubborn."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eli sat in her room at Kate's house sopping silently. Red is back. She knows he's here to get her back with him. And that job he's offering, must be a new game of his. She hates him for his continuous trials to manipulate her. She hates herself for being so weak and vulnerable to him. She loves him and he keeps pressing hard on her feelings with his numerous relationships. Lauren, Madeline, Lizzie... and others. She's tired. She feels her soul is burning as long as she's near to him. He gives her wings and flies with her to the sky, then pushes her of the cliff very mercilessly. Each time she tries to escape, he holds her back. He will never allow her to go, she knows it. With all the information she knows about him and his associates, of course he can't.

She wiped her tears, when she heard the knocking on her room door. Red got in, after she's invited him in. He closed the door and stood watching her face, "Are you all right?"

She nodded and pointed to the chair, "I'm fine."

He sat down frowning, "Are you sure?"

She had a deep breath, "I'm fine, Red."

He twisted his mouth and nodded, "I came to celebrate with you. Happy birthday, Eloise."

She nodded, "Thank you, but I don't intend to celebrate, so it seems you've wasted your valuable time."

He cocked his head, "I know you are angry, Eli, for many reasons. But I'll do what I have to do to keep you safe."

She crossed her arms, "I don't think I was in danger in that diner."

His tone raised by an octave, "Come on, you didn't see how your BOSS was looking at your ass while you were talking to me, or how he licked his lip putting his hand in his pants pocket, when you bent while you were taking off the gown. The guy was going to eat you alive, Eli. It was only a matter of time."

Her face blushed in rage and embarrassment, "So what? Does it hurt you to know I'm a desirable woman? Or you're jealous?"

He shook his head and his eyes darkened as he replied, "I never said you weren't desirable, Eli. I thought that was obvious."

She sighed and moved her fingers through her tresses, "I'm tired, Red."

He got up and sat next to her on the edge of her bed, "I know, Eli. This is why I agreed you have a break. And this is why I found you this job. But don't ever think about getting out of my life."

She sighed without looking at him, "I'll be fine, Raymond. I can take care of myself. I'm a grown girl now, and I've learned much during the last three years. I don't need your protection any more."

He twisted his mouth whispering, "Maybe I need you."

She stared at him amazed, so he looked into her eyes, "Maybe I feel guilty about what happened to your parents. Maybe I'm trying to punish myself by keeping you in front of my eyes to remind me of what I've done and how I hurt you. Maybe I'm not doing it for you, but for myself to overcome this feeling of guilt."

She held his hand, "You owe me nothing, Red. You don't have to feel guilty. I'm not blaming you for their death. You shouldn't be that cruel to yourself."

He smiled sadly, "I'm sorry for every moment of pain or fear you've been through because of me, Eloise."

She raised his hand to her lips and printed swift kissed on it, as she locked her blue eyes to his green ones, "You saved my life, Red, several times. You made me feel things I've never felt with anyone else. You taught me many things. You took care of me in my darkest moments. Actually I owe you, Reddington."

He embraced her shoulders with his arm and pulled her tightly to him kissing her hair kindly.

She pulled back after a moment, "Now, tell me what you've done in the last two weeks. How is it going with Lizzie and the Fulcrum?"

He sighed, "She has it, Eli. She's had it all the time."

She held her breath amazed and got up to sit on her knees in front of him asking concerned, "Did she give it to you?"

He shook his head, "We didn't have the chance to talk about it yet. Things have been rushing the last two weeks. She was framed with murder of the harbor's master, and I had to look for Tom and bring him back to exonerate her."

Eli raised her brows, "Tom is back? For her?"

He twisted his mouth nodding silently. She scanned his face, "You're really not here to take me back with you? You will just let me go that easy?"

He cocked his head, "Of course, Eli. Have you ever had doubts about that?! But... I'll keep you here with Kate. I'll keep you watched, to ensure your safety. I'll be always here for you, if you don't mind."

She gave him a warm hug, and he embraced her little body tightly, burying his face into her neck, "I missed you, Eli."

She clenched her fists into his back, "I miss you too, Red."

He kept her in his arms for moments, then pulled back a little, not leaving her body, "You know I'll always be expecting you to come back."

She nodded and her eyes glowed, "There's that guy. He's an accountant works with the diner's owner."

Red swallowed, "You have feelings for him?"

She shook her head, "No, of course not. I only worked with him for a few days. But when he knew today is my birthday, he insisted to invite me to dinner. He knows I live with my aunt and..."

She paused, so he nodded understanding, and let her go of his grip, "It's okay, I understand. I'll leave now and keep in touch. Just don't rush into a relationship, please."

She held onto him, "No, I didn't mean that. I don't want you to go. Stay with me for one day at least. I really miss you so much . I miss Dembe too. I just felt I should tell you. I'll call him and tell him I left the job and I'm leaving."

Red smiled relieved and held her tightly again, afraid of losing her.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Red came back with Eloise late that night, after they had dinner together. Kate was still up waiting for them. She smiled, when they got in laughing together and Dembe following them. Red smiled at her, "Dear Mr. Kaplan. I'm sorry we kept you awake that late. But I've promised our lovely Eloise an unforgettable birthday."

She nodded, "It's okay, my darling. I'm glad I saw her laughing eventually. Happy birthday, my young lady."

Eli kissed her cheek, "Thank you, Katy."

Kate smiled, "You're always welcomed, dearie. I think I can go to my bed now. Good night, everyone."

she kissed Red whispering into his ear, "You're not going to lose her, my kid."

He smiled, watching her going upstairs, then Eli turned to him, "Tell me you're going to spend the night with me."

Red cocked his brows, "I thought you haven't considered our relationship yet!"

She smiled putting her hands around his neck, "I haven't. But feeling the heat of your body during that dance made me..."

She winked at him, so he laughed genuinely, "God, this is what I meant when I told you not to rush into a relationship, Eli."

She approached her face to his, "You're not a relationship to me, Raymond."

He kissed her lips lightly, "I know, sweetheart."

Eli licked her lips, "Red...I ..."

He put his fingers on her lips, "Eli, listen to me please. I have to go now. I wish I could stay with you tonight, but I need to get The Fulcrum. You know it's life saving to me. I have a war coming. If I didn't survive it, I want you to know that I..."

Eli cut him off, "You will win this war, Red. And I'll be always safe here with Mr. Kaplan waiting for you."

He smiled and hugged her for a last time, "Stay safe,my baby. And happy birthday."


	19. Chapter 19

Eloise got up of her chair behind her new desk. It was time for her break, so she decided to go to the diner next to the building to get a sandwich and a cup of coffee then come back to work. This was her second day in the job Red recommended for her and she haven't made any friends yet. She took her jacket and wore it annoyed. She had to wear formal for the job and she hated that. She wore skirts very few times in her life, but she has to.

She walked down street, before she hears her phone ringing. She answered the unsaved number to find it was Dembe, "Dembe, how are you?"

He replied, "Eli, I have a bad news."

Her heart skipped a beat, "Something happened to Red?"

He replied, "He was shot in the chest. It's critical and he's asking about you."

She asked panicked, "Where are you?"

He gave her the address and fortunately it wasn't far. It took her less than half an hour to reach. She arrived there to meet Baz at the door. She entered to Meet Dembe and Kate. She asked panting, "Where's he? Is he okay?"

Dembe held her arm driving her in, "He's in operation, a main artery was cut and they have cauterized it to stop the bleeding. The doctor is removing the bullet from his chest now."

She gazed the isolated room they used to do the operation. Red was lying on an operation bed with blood on his face and chest, a tube getting out of his mouth and a screen monitoring his vital signs. A doctor stands by him working on his chest with the help of some nurses.

She gasped and saw yellow patches in front of her eyes, feeling the ground is moving beneath her. Dembe held her waist tightly when he noticed she was falling down. She leaned her head to his shoulder, and asked huskily, "What happened?"

He replied, "We met Elizabeth to get The Fulcrum and a shot came of nowhere."

Before she wonders, she saw Liz approaching with Tom. She wondered confused, "What's he doing here?"

Liz moved her eyes between Eli and Tom, "You two know each other?"

Eli looked at Dembe amazed, so he replied, "He lives here , Eloise. We were attacked at the previous safe house, so Elizabeth brought us here."

Liz asked, "How do you know each other?"

Dembe gazed Tom annoyed and pulled Eli away to whisper to her, "Eloise, I need you to go to Red's apartment. There's something important I want you to bring so we can use The Fulcrum."

She frowned, "I'm not leaving him, Dembe. I'm sorry."

He sighed, "Eli, Raymond needs us to do this, and I can't leave him."

She shook her head sopping, "I can't leave him either, Dembe. Please."

He stared at her red puffed eyes then nodded, "Okay, Eli. I think I have to send Elizabeth. I know Raymond wouldn't like it, but we don't have a choice."

She hugged him and whispered huskily, "Thank you, my dear friend."

He nodded and left her watching Red.

Few minutes later, Liz had already left and the surgeon got out. She got into the room and gazed the unconscious Red connected to a monitor and lines.

She held his hand passionately and kissed it. Dembe joined her, "The doctor said he did well and he's going to wake up in moments. She turned to look at him, before she collapses into his chest crying hysterically. He patted her head, "It's over, Eli. He's going to be okay."

Her voice broke as she sopped in his shoulder, "I was so scared. When you told me, I got panicked. I shouldn't have left him. I got afraid I won't see him again, won't hear his voice or feel his touch."

He smiled and pushed her away gently, "Well, I believe you can hear his voice now."

She turned fast to find Red blinking. She held his hand again pressing it gently, "Red."

He opened his eyes slowly and gazed her as he spoke weakly, "Eli, you've come."

Her tears ran as she smiled and nodded, "Of course, my love. I would never leave you again."

He tried to smile, but the pain didn't allow him. He raised his eyes to Dembe, "Where's Lizzie?"

Dembe smiled, "She's fine. She had to go."

Red nodded and looked back to Eli, so she put her hand lightly on his cheek massaging his temple and whispered, "Are you okay?"

He frowned, "Of course I'm."

She smiled and kiss his hand that was still in her other hand, "How do you feel?"

He sighed in pain, "Like I was hit by a train."

Her eyes glowed with tears again, before Tom joins them. She watched them as Tom talked to him about Lizzie then left the room. She put a soft kiss on Red's lips and followed Tom.

She approached him hesitated, "I wanted to thank you."

He wondered, "For what?"

She cleared her throat, "For what you've done for him. By hosting us here, you saved his life."

He shook his head, "I didn't do it for him, I did it for Lizzie."

Before she replies, his phone rang. He smiled, "It's her."

She nodded embarrassed and walked back to Red.

In a minute Kate was joining her and Red and her voice sounded worried, "We have a situation. We're under attack."

Red frowned and Eli gasped when the lights turned off. She held Red's forearm tightly while Kate crossed her arm carrying a small gun. Red asked calmly, "What are you doing, Kate?"

She replied, "Saving your life."

He shook his head, "You know there's nothing you can do here. You need to take Eloise and go. Find a way out."

Eli shook her head, "I'm not leaving you again."

Red looked at her, "I'll be fine. And if I'm not, you know what to do. You have to leave with Kate."

She held on to his hand, "Kate can do it. I'll stay with you. I'll die with if I have to. But I won't survive without you."

She turned to look at Kate and smiled, "Go, Kate. We'll be fine together."

Kate looked at her sadly, then kissed Red's forehead and Eli's cheek. She gave Red her gun, "You will need this." And left.

Red started removing the lines from his body, "This is the most stupid decision you've made in your life, my dear."

She helped him, "If you're right, then I'm glad I won't live to regret it."

Her words were followed by the sound of gunshots and machine guns. She startled, so he looked into her blue eyes. She smiled pale and nodded, so he adapted his position with her help, to start shooting at the attackers getting inside, till his mag is empty. He pointed to the guy that had fallen dead inside with them, so she moved to bring his gun machine. As she held it, others have got into the room pointing their weapons to her head and Red. She looked at Red asking and he twisted his mouth annoyed. She put the weapon down and walked to Red's bed as one of the guys pushed her. She stood by his side holding his left hand tightly. A phone rang and one of the attackers answered then gave it to the one pointing his gun to Red and Eli. Eli locked her eyes to Red's and smiled as she moved her lips without any voice, "I love you."

His eye flinched and he was surprised to see the guy waving to his friends and leaving without a word.

She looked at him astonished and whispered, "What happened?"

Red replied, "Lizzie, she's found Leonard Caul."

She helped him rest back in the bed and seconds later, the site was breached by FBI team. She sighed when saw Dembe coming. He saw her holding Red's hand, so he nodded relieved and got out again. Red looked at her, "That was wrong, Eloise."

She wondered, "What was wrong?"

He frowned, "You should have gone with Kate. I'm the one who should protect you."

Her eyes glowed, "I didn't stay to protect you, Reddington. I stayed because I can't live without you. Because my life will end if anything happens to you."

He stared at her truthful eyes and pressed a kiss to her hand.

They saw Lizzie getting in. She looked at Eli for a moment, then talked to Red, "Cooper has secured a ward in the hospital for you and your medical team. He will oversee your security personally."

She finished her words and moved, so he called her, "Lizzie."

She stopped and turned to him, so he spoke weakly, "When I hired Tom Keen..."

She cut him off, "Don't. There's nothing you can say."

He had a deep breath and spoke again, "When I hired Tom Keen, it was..."

Eli squeezed his hand gently and left them alone. She went to join Dembe and Baz to check their loss.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eli didn't leave Red for a second as they moved to the hospital. She insisted to stay with him in the ambulance holding his hand tightly. While Liz joined Dembe in the black Mercedes-Benz. As they reached the well-secured floor, they found Ressler there.

Red was moved cautiously into his room and connected to the medical equipment. Eli smiled kindly at him, "You feel okay?"

He raised an eyebrow for a second, "I don't feel worse if that what you're asking about."

She kissed his forehead, "Glad to hear that."

She then nodded to the adjacent bed, "Glad your room has two beds too. It wouldn't be so comforting to sleep on a chair."

He shook his head, "You should go home, Eli. You're not staying here. Dembe will, I'll feel better if you're safe at home. And you need to change these clothes too."

She touched his cheek passionately, "You're my home now. And, you need some sleep. I'll go see if I can get some coffee here and will be back. Get some sleep, Reddington. I'll be fine."

He smiled at her and closed his eyes peacefully.

As she moved out, Dembe nodded to her and got into the room. She walked to Liz who was talking in her phone. Liz hung up and looked at her, "Is he okay?"

Eli nodded, "He will be fine. Thank you, Elizabeth."

Liz nodded and looked away avoiding eye contact with her, "Tom told me. About what happened between you two in that bar."

Eli swallowed, "Nothing happened. I was angry, and I didn't know who he was. Red came in the right moment."

Liz opened her mouth, but closed it when Ressler joined them wondering, "Who the hell is she? Another criminal working with Reddington?"

Eli raised her eyebrows amazed and angry, but Liz replied fast, "Ressler, this is Eli. And she's clean."

He scanned her and asked, "How can a person work for Reddington and stay clean?!"

Eli cocked her head to look much like her boss, "You know, Agent Ressler, I've heard much about you from Reddington. Never known he was right about you till now."

His face reddened, but she didn't give him a chance to reply and moved to bring herself the coffee.


	20. Chapter 20

Eli extended her tall legs in front of her as she sat watching Red breathing in and out and listened to the beeping of the monitor. She heard the knocking on the door and saw Ressler getting in. He scanned her exhausted face, "Good evening. I brought you coffee. I thought you might need some if you want to stay up all the time like this."

She took the cup from his hand, "Thank you, Agent Ressler. I thought you've left earlier this morning."

He nodded as he watched the sleeping Red, "I did. But Cooper called me an hour ago and told me he had to leave. How is he?"

She sipped the hot drink, "He's strong. He will be fine."

He scanned her clothing, "You haven't left since yesterday?"

She nodded, so he offered, "I can send someone with you, if you need a ride."

She smiled, "Thank you. A friend will bring me some clothes in the morning. I'm fine."

He nodded and approached the window, "I've checked your file. I couldn't find anything doubtful. You were a so ordinary person."

She shrugged, "That's what Agent Keen told you. You didn't want to listen."

He turned to look at her, "I wonder, Eloise. Why a young, pretty lady like you would work for Reddington."

She got up and moved to Red's bed watching his relaxed face, "I owe him. He saved me, several times of different threats. He owns me."

She then turned to Ressler smiling sadly, "Besides, as you know now, I don't have any family or friends. He's all I have."

Ressler nodded, "I understand. But you can make new friends. You can have a normal life, find a job, make a family. What's really tying you to him?"

They heard Red's calm voice, "What are you doing, Donald? Are you recruiting my assistant?"

She smiled and turned to him, "Let him try, Red. You know he will fail."

Ressler shook his head wondering, "I don't know what are you doing, Reddington to make them so loyal to you."

Red chuckled weakly, "You really don't want to know, Donald."

Eli smiled, Red went on as he gazed her, "Dear Don, I don't think my pretty young lady have eaten anything. Would you please take her out and feed her?"

She raised her brows amazed, while Ressler smiled, "Sure. I can take her home to change too if she wants to."

Red waved with his hand, "You don't have to. She lives far from here. You can take her to any nearby shopping mall and buy her what she needs. It's on me."

Ressler nodded, "With pleasure."

Eli walked to kiss Red and whispered, "What are you doing, Reddington?"

He smiled and replied with a higher octave, "Enjoy and have fun, my dear."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Two days later, Eli got into Red's room to find him sitting in his bed and Dembe helping him having his lunch. She walked to him and kissed his cheek, "How are you doing, my dear boss?"

He kissed her, "I'm fine, did you enjoy your tour with Agent Ressler?"

She raised an eyebrow astonished, "My tour?! I thought you sent us to give Liz a ride."

He smiled, "But you took longer time than I thought."

She took the spoon from Dembe and filled it with the green salad, "Yeah, he insisted we have lunch together."

Red chewed the salad and looked at Dembe pretending he's blaming him, "And you wanted me to wait for her to eat together?!"

Dembe gazed him silently, so Eli asked concerned, "Have the doctor come to you?"

He replied, "Yes, he said everything is going well."

She wanted to give him one more spoon of rice, but he pushed her hand gently, "Thank you, Eli. I'm full."

She nodded and Dembe removed the food tray away when her phone rang. She answered fast, "Hello, Don. Oh, I didn't know I forgot it in your car,... no, you don't have to come back. I'll be fine. Okay, see you in the morning."

She hung up to hear Red wondering, "What did you forget?"

She avoided his eyes, "He brought me a little gift."

Dembe pursed his lips while Red cocked his head, "I didn't know our Don is that nice!"

She swallowed, "It's just a scarf, I saw it when we were shopping together and I said I like it. I didn't know he would buy it for me. It wasn't that important."

He twisted his mouth and nodded. She had a deep breath then asked, "Anything from Caul?"

He smiled, "Don't worry, my dear. He's working on it. We're leaving tomorrow and he will give us his house for a couple of days. We have a new name."

She stared amazed, "Tomorrow? Red, you've been shot only four days ago. You need to have some rest."

He curled his brows, "I'm fine, Eli. I'm not that old."

She looked at him concerned, "Red, you're more safe here."

He laughed sarcastically, "You think Ressler and Cooper are keeping me safe?! I can protect myself and my people, my dear. Or you are sorry you won't see Don again?"

She stared at him, "Red, what are you saying? I admit I like Agent Ressler, but it's not like that. You are my first concern."

He smiled genuinely, "It's okay if you like him , my dear. I only want to see you happy."

Dembe sighed and Eli replied nervously, "I really don't see it like that, Reddington."

She moved to the door, "I'll go to see if I can get hot chocolate here."

She followed her words by leaving with angry steps, so Dembe turned to look at Red, "What are you doing, my friend?"

Red cocked his head, "What?"

Dembe shook his head, "You're not making the same mistake with her."

Red sighed, "She deserves a good person, Dembe?"

Dembe frowned, "And this person is Agent Ressler? You know that will put her in difficult situations."

Red shrugged, "I'm just trying to detach her from me. She can choose another person, of course under my supervision. But she needs someone of her age. She deserves someone better than me."

Dembe insisted, "I don't like that, Raymond."

Red narrowed his eyes, "I thought you hated my involvement with her."

Dembe nodded, "I do. But I hate to see her hurt like Elizabeth, when she figures out what you are planning. That would break her, my brother."

Red avoided his eyes as he twisted his mouth, "She already likes him, Dembe. I don't need to plan for it."

Dembe replied, "Just stop your tries, Raymond. Please. Let her make her own choices. Don't make the same mistake again. She's not strong enough like Elizabeth. That will kill her."

Red swallowed, "I know, Dembe. I know."

Next morning, Eli got up early and got her breakfast with Red and Dembe, before they got ready to leave. She looked at Red worried, "Are you sure you can do it? We can stay for a couple more days."

He patted her shoulders, "I'm fine, my dear."

She nodded and helped him put on his coat, when Ressler got in. He looked at them for a moment, before he asked, "Are you ready?"

Eli nodded so he went on, "Are you sure you want to leave now? Will you be safe?"

Red laughed, "Of course, Donald. Don't worry about me."

Ressler looked at Eli, so Red bursed his lips and nodded moving with Dembe to the door. Eli looked at Ressler embarrassed, so he approached her, "Will you be okay?"

She nodded, "Of course , Reddington can take care of me."

He nodded,"Call me if you need anything."

She smiled, "Thank you, Don." She kissed his cheek grateful and pulled back fast when she saw Red turning to look at her. For a second she saw the anger in his eyes as they darkened, but it disappeared soon. She swallowed and walked to leave with them.

She didn't say a word the whole way to Caul's house. They reached the house and she helped him get out of the car as Dembe brought their bag.

Inside, they met Leonard Caul and Eli left them and chose a room for Red and her to unpack their bag. When she went out back to them, Caul has already gone and Dembe was hanging up the phone. She heard Dembe speaking to Red, "She's on her way."

Red nodded and put a hand on his cheek, "Well, I think I need to shave before our Lizzie joins us."

Eli walked back to the room, "I'll take care of that."

He followed her and sat on the chair in front of the dresser. In a moment, she was helping him to take off his coat and jacket cautiously, undoing his tie and first two buttons of his shirt. He watched her quietly as she avoided his eyes and began spreading the cream on his chin up to his cheeks. He noticed her hands were shaking, so he murmured, "Relax, Eli, or you're going to cut my skin when you start using the razor."

She replied with a low voice, "Don't worry, sir. I'll never hurt you. Just let me do my job and take care of you."

He shut his mouth and moved his head with the movement of her hand. She put her thumb on his temple to stretch the skin and he commented, "Your hand is freezing too, do you feel okay, my dear?"

She whispered, "I'm fine."

She finished the shaving then Dembe joined them, "Agent Keen is here."

Red held Eli's arm and walked with her to the garden to meet Liz. Liz smiled at them,"Swinky dicks!"

Red smiled and nodded as he sat down uncomfortably on the chair. Dembe stood a few metres away from them as they discussed their new name, while Eli stood beside him.

Few minutes later, Liz has gained all the documents and information she needed about the blacklister then left.

Red looked at Dembe, "Anything from Caul?"

Dembe approached, "He hasn't found Jasper yet."

Red nodded, "Call, Brimely. Till him I need him here tomorrow. And call Kate."

Dembe nodded and started dialing the numbers.

Eli looked at him, "Red, you need to have some rest."

Red cocked his head, "A war is coming, Eloise. There's no time for rest."

"""""""""""""""""""""

Next morning, Caul joined the three of them during Red's walk around the house. He told them about Jasper's disappearance and Red gave his orders to Dembe to explode the man's boat. Caul left and Dembe followed to execute the plan to enforce Jasper to show up. Eli held Red's arm to continue their walk. But he held her hand gently, "Eloise, we need to talk."

She looked at him worried, "About what?"

He held her shoulder, "I want you to leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been quite busy lately, But I hope the three chapters in one day can make you forgive me. I hope you still follow and like my story. Tell me what you think, your comments make my day. And I'll try to update soon.


	21. Chapter 21

"But why?"

Eli whispered huskily, trying hardly to hold her tears, as Red held her and told her to leave.

He bit inside his lip, "Things will get worse here, Eli. Brimely is on his way to here. I don't want you to be here, while we're doing this."

She had a deep breath and looked to him begging, "Red, if you're doing this because of Ressler, I apologize. It's not what it seemed to be. I was just..."

Red put his index finger on her lips, "It's not, Eloise. I'm trying to keep you safe. I don't want you to hate me for what you might see or hear in the next days."

She shook her head and couldn't hold her tears anymore, "I'll never hate you, Raymond. Whatever you've done."

He smiled, "I know , sweetheart. But thinking about your safety will distract me. I'll be more focused, if you stay with Kate."

She grasped his jacket tightly and sobbed, "I don't want to leave you."

He pulled her to his chest, "I know, my love. But I promise I will call you frequently. And I'll get you back to me, when things get better."

She clenched her fists tightly on his back and whined in his chest. He bit inside his cheek and rested his chin on her head, "Everything is going to be okay, Eli. I promise."

He put a loving kiss on her hair and pushed her face away wiping her tears with his palm, "Let's go, pack your stuff together."

She asked with hoarseness of her voice, "At least let me stay with you till Dembe is back."

He smiled and nodded, "Sure, my dear."

She tried to smile back to him, but it was a pale and sad smile. So she hugged him and held onto him afraid it would be her last time to feel his warmness.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eli lied down in her bed in Mr. Kaplan's house trying to sleep, when she heard the knocking on the door. Kate got in with a phone in her hand, "It's Raymond."

Eli jumped of the bed taking it from her hand with her both hands. She whispered in the phone, "Red, are you okay?"

Kate gazed the look in Eli's eyes and shook her head then left the room.

Red replied, "I'm fine, my dear. How are you?"

She bit her lip, "Missing you so much, dear."

Red sighed, "I miss you too, Eloise."

She said through the lump in her throat, "How is your wound?"

He replied, "It's healing, It feels much better."

She couldn't speak, so he went on after a few moments, "I thought you might want to know how things are going."

She nodded as her tears ran, "I need to know you're okay. But of course I'd like to know if you're making any progress so I can join you soon."

Red chuckled, "Well, I got Jasper. I got some information but this is not enough. I've asked Kate to take care of some issues which I need you to help her with. Baz will have to travel with Edward too. Kate will tell you everything."

She sighed, "How is Dembe? And Lizzie, everything okay with her?"

He replied after a moment of silence, "Dembe is sending you his greetings. And Lizzie? I had to tell her about her mum in the photo... Eli, I want you to be careful and stay alert, please. The Cabal has already started the war."

She asked, "The OREA bombing?"

He replied, "Yes. This was just a start."

She sighed, "I'll be fine, Red. You stay safe and take your medication, please."

He said, "I will my dear."

She hung up with him as she whispered to herself, "I love you, Raymond."

"""""""""""""""""""

Eli was working with Kate and others in the old theater, preparing for the data show, when they saw Red and Dembe getting in. Eli ran to hug him, but he put a cold kiss on her cheek and talked to Mr. Kaplan about the preparations. She watched him concerned looking for any sign of pain or discomfort, but he looked fine. When he finished he turned to her, "Eli, I want you prepared. We might leave any moment. Are you coming with me?"

She nodded automatically, "Of course I'm sir."

He held her shoulder firmly, "They've framed Elizabeth. We may have no time. If I had to go alone, you know what to do."

She nodded as she bit inside her cheek, "I'll stay with Kate till you call."

He nodded, "Good girl. And stay safe, please. For me."

She nodded as her eyes glowed with tears, "You too."

He nodded and she looked him in the eye and whispered, "Raymond, I'm scared."

He held her hand, "You have all the right to be, Eli. But this will end and you will be safe and back with me again."

He put a fast kiss on her lips, before he leaves in a hurry with Dembe.

She stood in her place watching her soul leaving with him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Few hours later, Eli stood next to Dembe watching their boss demonstrating to the journalists from different countries about The Cabal. She felt the clenching in his stomach as he talked about the shadow organisation allover the world. And how journalists put themselves and the people they love in grave danger.

After he's done he left with Dembe and Eli stayed with Kate for a while at the old theatre before they leave to their home.

Eli made her coffee and opened the television to watch news. She gasped and dropped her cup when she saw the breaking news about Tom Connoly's shooting and murder. Kate rushed to her when she heard the glass shuddering. She froze when see saw the picture of Liz adjacent to that of the A.G.. She frowned and looked at Eli annoyed "Are you okay?"

Eli looked at her then at the broken cup on the floor and nodded, "I'm fine. I need to call Red."

She held her phone and dialed the number, before she throws it to the couch nervously, "He's busy."

Kate held her forearm, "Of course he is, dearie. Let's fix this mess first, then try to call him again."

Eli bit her lower lip and nodded, "I'm sorry, Kate."

Kate removed the glass pieces carefully, "It's okay, dearie. I understand."

As they worked together to clean the coffee spilled, the phone rang, so Eli reached to it fast, "Raymond."

She heard him, "Eloise, listen to me. Elizabeth has shot Connoly. I'll be with her in a minute. I've called Edward."

She gasped, "You're leaving with her?"

He said, "I'm sending Dembe back to you. You two will join me later. I'll keep in touch. Stay safe."

He hung up with her and she collapsed shocked to the chair.

"""""""""""""""

Eli sat in the sofa holding her bent knees to her chest tightly and watching the news. Mr. Kaplan approached her, "Dembe has called."

Eli didn't seem she heard her as she continued staring at the news, so Kate sat next to her, "He went to see Isabella. They took his granddaughter."

Eli turned her face to her shocked, "Who took her?"

Kate frowned, "Must be The Cabal."

Eli buried her head between her knees and had a few deep breaths. She raised her pale face to Kate,"They set a perimeter. They wouldn't be able to leave."

Kate put her palm on Eli's hair, "Red always has a plan B. Don't worry about them."

Eli nodded and didn't reply, although her heart prayed for him.

She didn't know how much she stayed watching the news, but she was surprised to find Kate waking her up next day almost at noon.

She got up panicked, so Kate patted her arm, "It's okay, dearie."

She stared at her for a moment then moved the small blanket of her body asking, "Anything about Red or Dembe?"

Kate sat next to her, "Dembe didn't call. The bad news is Elizabeth couldn't pass the perimeter and went to the Russian Embassy asking for their protection. Red is working on getting her out of there, before they take her to Russia."

Eli looked at her amazed, "Oh, my God. She's making things harder for Red. But wait a minute. How did you know all those details?"

Kate got up, "Reddington called, he wants you in Del Rio diner in half an hour. I've already packed your things."

Eli jumped of the couch, "What were you waiting for to tell me that Kate?"

In less than half an hour, she were getting into the diner looking for him.

She gazed Red sitting alone to a table in the corner drinking tea. She rushed to him and he got up hugging her gently. She held onto his sweater, "Raymond. I thought I wouldn't see you again."

He kissed her temple, "I told you I'll get you back."

He helped her take off her small backpack and she sat next to him, "How is your wound?"

He tilted his head, "I'm great of course. I had the best nursing service."

She chuckled, "Good. I can see you look younger by the way."

He laughed and looked to the waitress, "Lucinda, let's have one of your great pecan pies for my young lady here."

Lucinda nodded smiling and Eli said, "And coffee too, please."

She gazed Red smile, "I was asleep when you called, I only had time to have a shower and change."

He put an arm on her back, "Sorry I woke you up, but we have no time."

She asked, "What about Liz?"

Red nodded, "She's joining us soon."

They were interrupted by the man sitting to the table next to them yelling at a lady sitting with him, "You think I'm stupid, Carly? I know what's going on."

Red frowned and raised his head to him annoyed. The guy looked at him, "What are you looking at, old man?"

Eli swallowed and Red sighed in rage, before he notices Liz getting into the diner. He got up so she saw them and rushed to their table. She sat in front of them panting, so he asked concerned, "Are you all right?"

She shook her head, "No,I'm not. Ressler tried to kill me."

Red pursed his lips, "Ressler was trying to save your life."

Before he explains, the lady next to them moaned in pain, "Clayton, you're hurting me."

Red looked at the guy surprised, so the guy looked back at him challenging, "Are you deaf, old man? I told you to mind your own business."

Red frowned and Eli looked at the guy amazed, so he yelled at her, "You too, pitch."

Red had a deep breath and got up walking to the man and sat next to him, so Clayton looked at him amazed, "What the hell? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Red took the gun out of his pocket and put its tip into Clayton's side so he shut up. Red whispered with a freezing tone, "It seems you don't have the slightest clue how to talk to a woman, have you?"

Clayton didn't respond and continued staring at Red so Red went on, "Now, my friends and I are having a very important discussion. So just sit down and enjoy your muffin. And if I hear you say anything other than please or thank you to Carly, I'll drag you into the men's room and wash your mouth with soap. And if that doesn't work, I'll cut your filthy tongue with that butter knife. Is that clear enough for you?"

Clayton nodded panicked, so Red put the gun back into his pocket and returned to the seat next to Eli.

Eli looked at him astonished for a moment before Liz got up, "I'm going to the ladies' room. I need to freshen up."

They nodded and Eli looked at him, "You've threatened the man, because he called me pitch?!"

Red bent his head, "No one calls my girl pitch."

She raised an eyebrow touched with his words and touched his hand warmly, "And you looked so hot when you did that."

He smiled at her warmly, before Liz comes back, "A police car is out of the diner."

Red nodded, "Good."

He opened his bag and got a machine gun out of it. The two of them got shocked as he walked to the door and shot the car. Liz followed him while Eli sit panicked in her chair unable to move a muscle. She watched him as he apologized for the diner costumers and came back to her with Liz.

In minutes Ressler and HRT was surrounding the diner and Red told him his conditions including bringing Marvin Gerard to him. Eli looked at him and whispered annoyed, "What's going on, Red? Why Marvin? You think he can defend Liz?"

He smiled wryly, "Relax, my dear. I have a plan. A long term one."

She sighed and took another cup of coffee from Lucinda. She moved her fingers through her blonde hair nervously as she watched Liz talking with him.

After a while, Gerard has joined them. He greeted her with a genuine smile and stood arguing with Red after they removed his wires and bugs.

She stood with Liz near from them by their table, before she feels she's being pulled forcibly as Clayton pulled Lizzie's gun from her belt and pointed it to Eli's temple, keeping his left arm around her neck. She gasped and Red yelled her name panicked before they all freeze.

Red looked at Eli's terrified eyes and shook his head as he sneaked towards them, "Put that gun down, Clayton. You don't know what you are getting yourself involved in."

Clayton nodded to him, "You put your gun down, or I would explode that pretty head into small pieces."

Red twisted his lips and put the machine gun down on the table next to Gerard. He continued stepping towards them as he raised his hands, "Now let her go, Clayton, or you will pay for threatening my girl and scaring her."

Clayton's hand shook and he tried to step back pulling Eli with him, "You stop where you are."

Eli held his arm around her neck trying to free herself, when he hit the table behind them. Red pointed to the gun, "Okay, Clayton. But you need to remove the safety first."

Clayton stared at the gun surprised removing it away from Eli's head, the same moment she raised her foot of the floor and kicked his knee with her heel.

Red moved fast and held the man's hand and twisted his arm behind his back forcibly that he moaned and let Eli go. Eli moved away from him watching Red hitting Clayton's face to the table, before Carly screams when the blood scattered.

He ignored the woman begging, till Eli yelled his name. He stopped abruptly and pushed the man to the ground. Carly ran to him checking him, while Red turned to look at Eli who was still rubbing her neck. He approached her, "Are you all right?"

She nodded avoiding his eyes, so he asked worried, "Are you sure?"

She patted his arm, "I'm fine, Red."

They were interrupted by Marvin calling Red. Red moved to him and Eli sat to a table burying her head in her hands.

Few minutes Liz walked to Red, "This guy needs medical care. It seems his nose is broken and the bleeding hasn't stopped."

Red shook his head, "Let's leave this to Agent Ressler. We're leaving."

He walked to Eli and held her arm pulling her up, "Okay, everyone. This is almost over. I want you all to move to the kitchen."

They did as he said, and he locked the door behind them, then moved with his friends and the diner owner to a side door. They used the temperature control unit to open a secret door to an elevator, which lead them to an underground room, from which they got to the street.

They all got out and Marvin was surprised to see a small van waiting for him with his fiancee inside. He left them with a promise of studying the Fulcrum documents.

Eli and Liz moved with Red down street and Liz asked, "Now what?"

Red chuckled putting an arm around Eli's shoulders, "Now we're back to plan A. We leave the States."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, that was a longer and harder chapter to write. I hope you like it.


	22. Chapter 22

Eli sat in an armchair sipping her wine with her knees bent under her. She looked at Red who stood with Liz at the door of the container on the freighter on their way to Spain. She was surprised to know they're leaving via sea. She's always expected they would use his plane. He turned to look at her, "Dear Eloise, come and join us. The sea smells mesmerizing. I know you'll love it."

She smiled, "Thank you. Actually, I do love the sea, but not after sunset."

He laughed and helped Liz to get back inside and closed the door again.

Eli sighed and put down her glass, "I believe I need a hot shower more than anything else now."

He gazed her as she got up, "I wish there was a tub in here, or Jacuzzi."

She shrugged and moved to the small bathroom within their big container.

She got inside and leaned with her back to the door sighing. She lied, she needed a moment alone. She's still shaking after what happened earlier today in the diner. She rubbed her temple feeling the cold tip of the gun still pressed against it. She didn't have a chance to stay with herself to take her breath. She's been with Red for three years, but this is the first time she gets that close to her end. She was amazed she wasn't scared. Actually she was worried about him, about Red. For the first time in these three years, she saw panic in his eyes. And that scared her. He got too attached to her. He got terrified by the idea of loosing her. And that means he really loves her. He told her he loves her several times, but she thought it was complement or just to relieve her. Never thought he really does. She started to take off her clothes and turned the faucet. She got her body under the warm water washing the stress of her body. She closed her eyes and let the water flow on her face. She kept her eyes shut as she applied the shampoo to her hair, so she didn't see the shadow sneaking into the bathroom.

She couldn't feel there was someone with her, until she felt the warm hands rest on her waist. She gasped and turned fast, opening her eyes. She saw Red standing naked few inches away from her, so she wondered, "Red, Something wrong?"

He got under the shower with her, so the warm water started to hit him and he leaned to her ear whispering, "Yes, sweetheart, something is wrong. I missed you."

She smiled and put her arms around his neck as he embraced her flushed body with his strong arms pressing her against him. He bit her earlobe and continued huskily, "I miss the wonderful feeling of your walls trembling around me. I miss when they close on me very tightly driving me to climax. I miss your voice when you scream my name when you come, your warm juice sheathing me. I miss your delicious taste, your hypnotic smell."

Her body shivered with his words and his warmth. She whispered, "Careful, Red. I'm getting so aroused."

He licked the water running on her neck, "You better be, my love. Because I'm going to rock you very hard."

She buried her head into his neck breathing in his scent, "Elizabeth will hear us."

He moved his hands down her back, "She hasn't slept for three days. She's in a deep sleep and won't hear your screams."

She gasped, when he squeezed her buttocks firmly. He continued kneading them and leaned to take her nibble into his hungry mouth. She moaned in pleasure and felt the heat growing up inside her as he started sucking and bitting it. He continued for moments then moved away, "Turn around and lean on the wall."

She did as he said and felt the water hitting her lower back. He raised her left leg forward giving himself a space and leverage as he stood right behind her. She felt his abdomen touching her back before he slips the tip of his shaft on her core slowly. She trembled of the feeling of his velvety touch on her soaking hole. She barely held her scream, when he plunged into her very fast and forcibly. He leaned forward supporting his head on the back of her neck and paused for a moment to give her time to accommodate and give himself a chance to adapt to her tight tunnel. It amazed him, although they made love several times, she's still as tight as the first time. And she still behaves like it's their first time together, or her first time. He knew she has the experience and she's shown that. But once he's inside her, she just changes into a virgin teenager. And he loved that about her. He couldn't wait anymore, so he started pulling out of her slowly and thrusting back inside her very strongly to elicit a gasp from her with each thrust. He kept her left leg raised with one hand while his other hand kneaded her right breast strongly. When he found her moans are getting uncontrollably louder, he increased his pace and force and her body shook violently with each thrust till he felt her muscles clenching around him insanely, so he raised his right hand fast to her mouth to suppress her scream.

For moments, he could feel her squeezing him inside her, but he closed his eyes tightly and stopped moving trying not to come with her.

He gave her a minute to rest, then turned her to face him. He watched her flushed and exhausted face, "You're okay?"

She smiled genuinely and nodded, so he smiled and raised her right leg with his left hand and brushed her engorged lips with his rock-hard shaft. She panted with the great sensation, so he moved his lips over hers as he whispered, "When that guy put the gun on your head today,..."

She looked at him amazed and didn't object when he bit her lower lip and sucked it, before he continues, "I got extremely panicked."

She closed her eyes and kissed him lightly, "I know."

He brushed her lips with his again, so she parted her mouth to allow his tongue to wander it in a deep kiss.

When he felt she was fighting for air, he pulled back a little and started gentle and slow thrusts into her.

She smiled amused and raised her both legs around his waist to deepen his thrusts and embraced his neck with her arms.

He put his hands on each side of her shoulders watching her pretty face and the amused look in her eyes, "I haven't felt that panicked for more than twenty years."

Her smile vanished, so he continued his movement and talk, "I was scared of loosing you."

She hushed him, "Shh... I'm with you now. Just enjoy it."

He buried his head into her wet neck and started to increase his pace. He groaned with the feeling of her trembling walls after her first wave of orgasm. She whined of the pain building inside her and the pain of her back hitting the wall behind her very forcibly. She was surprised to feel his right hand sneaking to her buttocks before she feels a finger getting into her anal hole. She moaned in pain as he added another finger to increase the stretch on her muscle although she was already wet because of the water shower over them.

She put her lips to his shaved scalp as she started screaming. He was fucking her cunt and anus simultaneously and with the maximum force he has. She held onto his back very tightly as she felt her walls writhing and quivering around his cock very hard the same moment she felt his hot springs washing her walls stream after stream with a loud groan of him in the root of her neck as he came.

They both didn't move for minutes waiting for their pleasure waves to subside. They were both shaking, but Red could help her put her legs back to the ground and supported her body. He helped her wash her body of their fluids and she put on her clothes and got out heading to the other bed to lie down in after that exhausting shower.

In minutes, he joined her in the small bed and pulled her to his chest kissing her forehead, "Good night, my love."


	23. Chapter 23

Eli sat down next to Red who sat on the sofa watching the news. She rested her head over his stretched arm behind her, "I can't believe you brought me my hot chocolate here on the freighter. When I got up, I thought I wouldn't be able to drink even coffee."

He smiled and didn't comment. She looked at Liz, "You still look tired, you haven't slept well?"

Liz shrugged, "I did. I just feel little dizzy."

Red looked at her curious and Eli nodded, "Must be sea sickness. I feel little shaky myself."

She watched the news with them as she sipped her drink. She noticed Red is very focused on the news so she asked, "What's so interesting in a factory bombing, sir?"

He didn't respond for a moment, then looked at them bending his head with a smile on his lips, "This company my dears is owned by The Cabal."

Both of them looked at him, so he put his hands on his knees as he got up, "I guess we'll have a change of plan."

Liz wondered, "How is that?"

He took his cellular, "I need to make some phone calls."

He left them alone for a few minutes, then came back with a rigid face. Liz looked at him worried, "Something wrong?"

He twisted his mouth, "We can't reach Dembe."

They stared at him and Eli asked cautiously, "Did you talk to Kate?"

He looked at her cocking his head, "You knew about that?"

She swallowed, "He called once and told us his granddaughter was missing. And we didn't hear from him after that."

He sighed, "Baz has tried to reach him for the last two days, but he failed."

She bit inside her lip, "Shall we call Glen?"

Red nodded, "I already did. And we're going back."

Liz raised her eyebrows, "Going back? Why?!"

He looked at her, "To find Dembe. And to fight back. We will stop our defense. We're going to attack the Cabal."

""""""""""""""""""""

Few days later, Eli got into the theater they're using as a safe house. Red was sitting with Liz discussing the information they got from their tour with the Verdiant industries and how they brought down one of the Cabal's members.

She stood in front of his chair throwing a yellow envelope to him, "Baz brought those."

He looked at her amazed at her nervousness and opened the already opened before envelope. His eyes darkened when he saw Dembe in the photos sitting with a black guy in a restaurant. Then Dembe breathing in from a mask with a small tube, and other photos in which he collapses and three men hold him and take him out leaving with Solomon."

He swallowed hard and rested his head to his hand thinking. Eli took the photos from him and walked to sit on a far chair with her eyes glowing.

Liz got up of her chair and took the pictures before she wonders, "You know who this is?"

Red shook his head silently, before he sighs and got up, "But I know who can find out."

""""""""""""""""""""

Red turned in one of the two small beds inside the theater and sighed. He felt Eli's hand sneaking forward to his abdomen, "You're still awake?"

He held her hand and pressed a gentle kiss on her palm, as he pressed his body against her thin body behind him.

She approached his ear whispering, "We're going to find him."

He turned back to her and embraced her tightly, "Dembe is not just an asset to me, Eloise. He's more like my youngest brother or my son."

She buried her head into his neck, "I know. He will be fine."

He kissed her head and swept her hair with his hand, so she whispered, "Liz, does she know about us?"

His hand froze over her head, then he sighed, "I believe she will eventually."

She raised her eyes to him, "Is that okay with you?"

He kissed her temple, "We don't have to think about it now, my dear. She must have her doubts, seeing us sleeping in one bed must look suspicious. But we have more important things to think about for now."

She nodded and buried her head into him again tangling her legs with his, "You're right. Dembe is our top priority now."

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Next night, Eli sat alone in the theater reading some papers when Red and Liz came back. She looked at them, "Any luck?"

Red nodded and sat next to her, "We've met Aram and he helped us in that computer game to reach the Djinn. And Caul brought us the information about the guy who took Dembe, Matias Solomon."

She bit inside her lip, "So, any plans?"

He got up and poured himself a drink, "We wait. Till the Djinn contacts us and Caul tells me where to find this Solomon."

She nodded and watched Liz wishing them good night and going to her bed. She approached Red and asked, "What's wrong with her? She looks distracted. Something happened?"

He twisted his mouth and put his drink down on the table. Eli touched his shoulder worried, "What is it, Raymond?"

He sighed, "It's Tom. He's trying to reach for her again. He went to Ressler offering help."

She swallowed, "You think she will contact him?"

He cocked his head, "I told her not to do. But I can't assure she would listen to me."

She asked, "You want me to keep an eye on her?"

He held her hand and pulled her to their bed, "I don't think this is a good idea. Let's just wait and see."

""""""""""""""

A day or two later, Red came back with Liz after they've got the Djinn, or gave her to Ressler with the names of her clients including two members of the Cabal. They found Eli standing by a clothes rake holding a dress. Red bent his head amazed, while Eli smiled and sat down exhausted on a nearby chair.

Eli smiled embarrassed when she noticed the question in his eyes, "I didn't find anything to do, so I checked the old clothes of the actresses."

She held the chiffon dress near to her body, "There was something about this dress attracted me. What do you think?"

Liz laughed and nodded, "It's pretty. I think it would be more pretty when you wear it."

Eli smiled at her , it was almost the first time Liz speaks to her nicely. She raised her eyes to Red asking his opinion, so Red smiled and shook his head, "I agree with Lizzie."

Eli asked, "So, I can keep it?"

Red nodded, "Of course, my dear."

Her smile widened and she kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Red."

She went into the room and changed in less than a minute and came back to them.

She held the dress under her waist line, "What do you think?"

Red licked his lips in lust as he scanned her body. She looked more feminine and younger with the strapped shoulders and the knee high chiffon layer that flew freely from her waist down. The crimson color itself with the small white and pink flowers made her skin more ivory than before.

Her face blushed as she saw the desire growing in his green eyes, so she looked down for a moment before she raises her glowing eyes.

The look in his eyes changed immediately as he saw her tears and he held her hand, "Eloise, are you okay?"

Liz looked at Eli worried too as she heard her husky voice, "It's just...Luli. That dress reminded me of her."

Red frowned and pulled her to his chest, "I know my dear. I understand how much you miss her."

Eli asked him hesitated, "Do you think we will loose him as we lost her?"

Red ceased breathing for a moment then replied, "I would never let that happen, Eli."

Before she responds, they saw Caul getting in with a rigid face. Red looked at him worried and moved Eli away from him gently. Caul approached him, "I found the place he was kept in. But it was empty."

Red frowned, "Any sign of him being hurt?"

Caul looked at Eli hesitated, "There are traces of blood on the floor. It's obvious he was tortured."

Eli gasped and put her hand on her mouth panicked. While Red pursed his lips, "Take me there."

Caul nodded and moved to the door with Red. Eli held Red's hand, "I'm coming with you."

Red turned to meet her with darkness in his eyes, "Stay here, Eloise. That might be dangerous."

She froze with his cruel tone and felt him taking his hand from her leaving.

Liz scanned her sad, then whispered, "I'm sorry, Eli."

Eli raised empty eyes to her silently, so Liz went on, "You guys look so close."

Eli swallowed the lump in her throat, "We are more like a family. You know Red and Dembe are all I have."

Liz nodded, "Yes. I've noticed you and Red are... quite more than that."

Eli raised an eyebrow, "Are you jealous?"

Liz chuckled nervously, "Jealous? No, Eli. I only wanted to give you an advice."

Eli looked at her amazed, so she went on, "You know I'm a profiler. Or I used to be. Your relationship with Red is not a normal one. You're emotionally or sexually involved with him... but you really are not. You're more like...using him temporary. You're attached to him because you don't find an alternative."

Eli shook her head slowly, "You're wrong, you're very wrong about everything you've said."

Liz smiled with pity, "I'm not. You sleep next to him in one bed, Eloise. You're convinced you love him. And he's using you. But eventually, he will break your heart."

Eli swallowed, "You don't know what you are talking about."

Liz ignored her comment, "You need to see your face when you were talking to Ressler. For a moment I thought you too might have something together. And I remember your crash at Tom in that bar..."

Eli cut her off nervously as she got up, "That was different. I was mad at Red, when I met your loving husband. And Ressler? Yes, I liked him, but not the way you're thinking about. And Red is not using me."

She followed her words by rushing out angry before Liz can dive inside her any more. She was confused, she couldn't deny what Liz said. Part of it was right. She loved Red because he was the only one there for her. She wouldn't love him in different circumstances. But Ressler? Did she have feelings for him? Was it obvious that she likes him? Is that why Red was mad at her for a while? Does she really love Red? And the most important, is he using her?


	24. Chapter 24

Eli hung up the phone inside a street phone booth and jumped into the passenger seat next to Red. She waited until he hung up with Aram and asked concerned as she sat facing him, "Is she okay?"

Red pursed his lips and nodded, "John and Bobby were killed. Elizabeth is fine. She stole a car and left it few blocks away. We need to get her. You?"

She sighed, "Dembe has contacted Mr. Kaplan. He sent her a message to pick him."

He drove heading to Liz, "Dembe will have to wait. Aram gave me a name for the gunsmith who makes the Wendigo his weapons."

She nodded and rested her back into the seat, till they reached Liz. She opened her door and jumped to the back seat, so Liz jumped into the passenger seat panting, while Red was stopping the car.

Red turned to Liz worried, the same moment she crushed into his chest, "My God, that bullet was so close that I heard it. I thought..."

Eli watched them shocked, as he embraced Liz and patted her back gently, "Shh, you're safe now."

He waited for a moment ignoring Eli's mad eyes, then pushed Liz away gently to see her face, "I've good news. Dembe has contacted us. We'll get him and leave, but we need to get an address for our Wendigo and pay him a visit first."

""""""""""""""""""

Eli sat behind the steering wheel waiting for Red and Liz to come back from their visit to the Wendigo. She held the wheel firmly with tensed hands that her knuckles got whitened. She took deep breathes and rested her head back trying to relax herself.

She sees Red hugging Liz passionately each time she closes her eyes, even with each blink. She knew Red cared for her for reasons older than even herself. But that seemed different. That seemed more than caring. He held her with real feelings of love. And that broke her heart. She tried hard to wear a rigid mask so he doesn't see it. But she knew he will sense it. And Liz, her rushing into his arms and holding onto him, seemed different too. Liz has never crushed on him like that, or at least not in front of her. They've never lost control in front of her like this. And Liz accused her of crushing onto her ex-husband?!

Eli felt the tears burning behind her eyes. Did they always have feelings for each other and she's never noticed it? Were they very careful to hide it in front of her? Was he really using her? Taking an advantage of her? Was this what Liz was hinting to when she spoke to her few days ago about her relationship with Red?

But he kept her in his bed all the few weeks they've spent with Liz. Maybe things has grown between them in this period. She swallowed the lump in the back of her throat and wiped a tear escaped her eye rapidly, as she saw Red and Liz approaching. She started the engine and drove to them. Red got into the passenger seat holding a laptop, while Liz got into the back seat. Red looked at Eli concerned, "Are you okay? Something happened?"

She shook her head keeping her eyes on the road, "Nothing happened, I'm just excited to see Dembe. You got the Wendigo?"

Red gave the laptop to Liz, shaking his head, "Well, it seems it's bigger than we thought. But we got his laptop and we'll figure it out. Now, let's go to meet our dear friend."

""""""""""""""""""""""

Liz sat on garden bench in that park checking the laptop, and Red stood next to her watching the faces around them and waiting for Dembe. Eli was careful to keep a distance from him till she can think properly about the current situation. A car stopped few meters away from them, so he squeezed Lizzie's shoulder, "Dembe is here."

Liz raised her eyes to watch the car. Eli walked to the car following Red, before she stops abruptly when she sees Mr. Vargas getting out of it with a sad face.

She collapsed to the bench, when she heard him telling Red about Dembe's death. She sobbed silently and Red held her shoulder firmly fighting his own tears.

He sat next to her listening to Mr. Vargas. He squeezed her hand and rubbed it with his thumb gently, before he gets up and holds Mr. Vargas's face, "We're going to revenge for the good man's death. I promise."

Eli looked at him with blurred eyes, before Liz interrupted them as she turned the laptop to him, "Red, that logo. I've seen it in a drawing at the gunsmith's."

Red gazed the logo, before he pulls Eli up and walks to the car, "I guess we need to revisit him. Mr. Vargas, call Edward. Tell him to meet us after an hour in the airfield, we'll need to get Lizzie out of here."

He opened the back door of his car for Eli and Liz and got into the passenger seat next to Mr. Vargas.

""""""""""""""""""""""

The four of them got out of the car as Mr. Vargas stopped few meters away from the jet. Red scanned the place fast, then asked him, "Where's Edward?"

Mr. Vargas tilted his head and didn't answer, so Red took his sidearm from his belt and pointed it to him, "What have you done?"

Before he ends his question, they found about ten men appearing out of nowhere holding guns. Liz pointed her gun as well, while Eli moved closer to Red as she noticed Solomon getting out of the jet with two other men. Once she saw him, she recognized him, so she whispered, "Raymond!"

Red turned to face Solomon, pointing his gun to him and pulling Eli behind him. Solomon met him with a cold smile, "Mr. Reddington. I think you know the outcome of this. You will shot me and one or two of my associates. your girlfriend might get two. But eventually the three of you are going to die."

Red frowned and moved his eyes among Solomon's men before he says, "Put down the gun, Elizabeth."

Liz hesitated for a moment, so he bent down to put his gun on the floor repeating, "Put it down."

She obeyed him and did as he did. In a second the three of them were surrounded and captured by Solomon's men. Solomon scanned Red and Liz for a moment, "So, what is it with two of you? Everybody wants to know. Is it a daddy-daughter thing? Or a May-September relationship?"

Red chest heaved as Solomon turned to look at Eli, "What about you my dear? Why is he keeping you around?"

Red cut him off, "The fact that we still alive means you need something from me. Whatever it is, let them go and my resources will be at your disposal. It's a limited time offer, Matias."

Solomon waved to his men, "Oh, you will give me what I need. I'm certain of that."

Red watched Solomon's men bringing a small table and dragging Liz to her. Liz struggled to get rid of them and kicked one of them as they made her lie down on the table, but in a second she was pinned firmly to it. Red looked at her with pain and anger, while th blood escaped Eli's face as she watched it.

Red tried to pull his arms from the two men, but Solomon put the gun in his chest and pushed him down to a chair, "You need to stay down."

Red yelled at him, "Call the Director, tell him I'm giving him everything I've been collecting against him."

Solomon approached Liz, "You don't need to bother yourself with the Director any more. You're in my care, Reddington."

He got a pocket knife from one of his men, "What happens next, will be in the international news. I'll kill an international terrorist."

He moved the knife slowly and superficially on Lizzie's pants, so Red yelled at him, "Solomon. Look at me."

Solomon turned to him smiling, before he walks towards the shaking Eloise, "Then I'll take care of that pretty girl of yours."

Eli swallowed as he entered her personal space going on, "She has a pretty face. And the crimson dress, it makes her a goddess."

Eli looked at him terrified, as he put his hand on her chest, "Although she had the smallest tits I've ever seen."

Eli closed her eyes in pain, when he pinched her nibble.

Red shook his head, "Leave her alone, Matias. She's just a pawn. She's not important to you."

Solomon turned his face to him, "But she is to you, isn't she?"

He moved his face to Eli's ear, "Tell me, my dear, is your rabbit hole as tiny as your tits? Have you ever tried a black guy plunging into you?"

She glanced to Red and whispered, "Please, let me go."

Red closed his eyes tightly in pain and panic. Hearing Solomon saying this to his girl and her pegging him made his heart shiver.

He heard Solomon chuckling, "What is it, sweetie? Are you asking him permission?"

He then turned to Red, "Does you fuck her, Reddington? That's interesting. You need to open your eyes wide then, to watch me taking your little girl."

Red struggled forcibly, when he saw Solomon raising Eli's dress fast and plunging his hand into her. Eli whined in extreme pain, when she felt Solomon entering her with three of his fingers. She tried to move away from him, but the two of his men fixed her body and legs firmly. She looked at Red with eyes full of pain and pegging, that killed him. She cried when she felt Solomon ripping her opening with his fingers curling inside her, so Red yelled and jumped out "Solomon, let her go. She's nothing to me. I was just using her, but she's no one."

Solomon laughed amused, "Yeah, she's so tight. I love it."

Eli shut her eyes in pain from her body, and soul that got hurt with Red's wards. Her tears ran down her cheeks , before she hears a door opening and a golf car getting in. She couldn't see what was going on, but she heard the gun shots and Solomon moving away from her with his two men. She opened her eyes to see Red running to her with his hands cuffed behind his back. He pushed her gently to the ground with his shoulder and rushed to protect Liz.

In seconds, there were only silence and dead bodies on the ground. Eli raised her head to see Dembe putting two guns into his belt, and freeing Red who took care of Lizzie as Dembe rushed to her pulling her up. In a second, Red was touching her shoulder and asking worried, "Are you okay?"

She nodded so he asked, "Matias?"

She bit inside her cheek, "He ran away."

He nodded and held a gun from the ground, then approached Mr. Vargas who had a shot in his leg. He gazed him for a moment, before he shots him twice in his chest, "This is for Eloise and Elizabeth."

He then turned to hug Dembe tightly, "Dembe, my dearest friend." He patted his shoulder strongly and kissed him. Dembe held onto him tightly as he started to collapse down. In minutes, Red's medical team was with them transferring Dembe into a secured place.

Eli watched them as they left, then sat down on the stairs of the jet scanning the mess around her. She listened to Red talking in his phone with Aram telling him about a plan to fake Lizzie's death. He hung up with him to call Mr. Kaplan asking for her help. She didn't move a muscle till Kate arrived and Red explained his goal to her.

Eli watched Kate working with empty eyes, so Red approached her and spoke to her with a low voice trying to sound calm, "Eli, you can go home with Kate."

She kept her eyes on Kate as she asked, "Why? Because I'm just a pawn? Or because I'm no one to you?"

He bit his lower lip in hurt, "You know that's not true."

She looked at him with cruel eyes, "I don't know what's right or wrong anymore, Red. I just know this is my job. And I'll do it as it should be, sir."

He stared at her amazed for a moment, then he sighed as he held her shoulder gently, "Eli, I'm really sorry. I wanted you to leave, because I care about you, because I don't want to see you hurt."

She smiled bitterly, "Don't worry, sir. It's not my first time to be sexually assaulted or abused."

He closed his eyes in pain for a second then whispered, "Eli,..."

He was interrupted by Liz calling him, "Red, the death has been confirmed on the site."

He sighed and left Eli, to start their next step in saving Lizzie's life.

""""""""""""""""""""

Eli sat on a chair next to Dembe, who was sleeping in the bed connected to monitors and venous lines. She kept his hand in hers and held a book she was reading with her other hand.

She raised her head to Red, who got near to her. Red asked softly, "How is he?"

She put Dembe's hand gently on the bed and got up moving aside, "Stable. Did you get Arioch Cain?"

Red sat down on the chair, "We didn't. It was a misunderstanding."

She stared at him, so he twisted his mouth, "I'll tell you everything later."

She nodded and asked, "Where's Elizabeth?"

He scanned her for a moment, then bent his head to the right, "Did it hurt?"

She opened her eyes wide,"What?"

He had a deep breath trying to control his agitated emotions, then got up and held her face with his hands and whispered, "Solomon, did he hurt you? I mean... physically. Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention?"

She stared at his caring green eyes and replied automatically, "A little. But I'll be fine."

He held her head to his chest passionately, "I love you, Eloise. You've got to know that. You're very important to me."

She sighed relieved and put her arms tightly around him, "You too, Raymond. You're everything to me."


	25. Chapter 25

Eli lied down on the couch watching TV in their hotel suite, when Red and Dembe came in. She sat up smiling, "Welcome home."

Dembe smiled back to her, while Red leaned to kiss her softly and sat next to her embracing her shoulders with his arm, "Hello, sweetheart. How was your day?"

Dembe left to his room, she replied, "Boring. Where's Elizabeth?"

He bent his head for a moment, "She's gone to meet Tom."

She examined his face, then looked back at the TV avoiding his eyes, "And this makes you mad."

He furrowed his brows, "I told her that was a wrong idea, but she said he's got important information that would help us exonerate her."

She moved her fingers through her hair, "You're jealous?"

He chuckled and got up heading to his room, "Don't start."

She followed him, "Well. At least you will get your meeting with the Foreign Minister of Venezuela after you've given him Zal bin Hassan."

He bit inside his lip as he started taking off his suit. So she touched his shoulders lightly pressing her body against his back, "Are you okay, Red?"

He turned to take her between his arms, "I just had an insane day, my dear. Chasing Zal bin Hassan, him turning out to be Shahin Navabi. Liz, and Tom coming back into her life again. And finally Cooper has Karakurt."

She touched his cheek gently, "At least , these are good news after all."

He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "You're right. Now, would you please call Lizzie and help me take a hot shower?"

She laughed and kissed his cheek, "With pleasure, sir. I'll join you in a minute."

""""""""""""""""""""""

Eli sat in the back seat of the Jeep listening to Red's phone call with Dembe. He hung up, so Liz asked him, "Did he get the package yet?"

Red shook his head as he entered a gas station, "He will in minutes. And he's going to join us in less than an hour."

Liz sighed as he stopped the car so he nodded, "Lizzy, we're very close. This will all over soon."

She tried to smile, "Well, I guess I'll go freshen up till you fill the gas."

He chuckled, "Okay. Dear Eloise, you're going with our Lizzy, or staying with me?"

She replied as she opened her door, "Neither. I'm getting us something to eat. I'm starving."

He laughed and got out of the car watching them getting into the market.

Few minutes, later Eli got out with the paper bag in her hand, to see Liz standing outside shocked. She approached and wondered, "Where's Reddington?"

Liz looked at her with widened eyes, "I don't know. I just got out and he was gone."

Eli looked at her terrified, "What do you mean gone? He can't just go and leave us here alone."

She wandered the place with her eyes, "He would never leave us."

Liz looked at her confused, then rushed back to the market. Eli moved around the station to see if he was parking somewhere else, but there was nothing. She went to back to meet Liz getting out and dialing his number. She watched her with a racing heart, before Liz hangs up and looks at her disappointed, "Nothing. He's not answering."

Eli voice started to break, "Something has happened to him. I feel it. He's in danger. We need to call Dembe."

She held her phone with shaking hands and dialed his number. Once she heard him she asked, "Dembe, did Red call you?"

The blood escaped her face and she felt the ground is moving beneath her, so Liz held her with firm arm and talked to Dembe for seconds then hung up.

Liz held Eli's shoulders firmly, "Eloise, listen to me. We're going to find him, okay? Please, don't panic. I'll call Samar and see if she can trace his phone number."

Eli stares at her, "No, they will know his place too. We need to get him back not deliver him to the FBI."

Liz nodded, "I'll take care of that."

Few minutes later, the two girls were getting down of a van into a salvage yard. They thanked the driver for the ride and wandered inside the yard till they found their Jeep.

They moved fast to her and looked through the still open window. Eli gasped when she saw the blood on the driver's seat. Liz held her arm, "We don't know it's his blood."

She saw his phone, so she took it checking its call register, but found nothing except her number and Dembe's.

Eli looked around, before she sits down to the ground burying her face into her hands feeling lost.

"""""""""""""""""""

Eli rushed into Ian's bookstore and she immediately saw Dembe standing by a bookshelf with a book in his hand. She ran to him and he opened his arms to hug her kindly whispering, "What happened?"

She raised her panicked eyes to him , "Raymond, he's been taken. We met a guy in the salvage yard. He told us a guy called Jasper brought him our car. Liz went after him. She told me to stay away and come to you."

She was panting, so he patted her back, "A good decision. The package will be here soon. We can take it and return to find him. Everything is going to be okay."

She nodded with terrified eyes and praying heart.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

An hour later Liz stopped a car in front of the bookstore. Dembe and Eli joined her in the car immediately. Dembe asked her as he jumped into the passenger seat, "Anything about Raymond?"

Liz nodded, "The guys took him contacted me. They know who we are. They need two millions to release him."

Dembe stared at her, "Lizzy, what are you thinking of?"

Liz pointed to the case he's holding, "We'll give them the money and get him back."

Dembe shook his head, "Raymond won't like that. You know we'll use these money to clear your name."

She twisted her mouth, "You have another plan?"

Few minutes later, they reached their destination to find two guys waiting among the trees. Dembe said as he got out of the car, "Eloise, stay in the car."

She did as he said and watched them from the backseat, before she hears the sirens of police cars. She got out fast when she saw them approaching and FBI men getting down from the cars. She saw a gun directed to Liz and Dembe hitting the gun yelling at her and Liz to run away. She didn't hesitate anymore and ran as fast as she could in a different direction than that Liz used. She saw Ressler running after Liz, before the trees hide the scene from her eyes.

She kept running for minutes between the trees, til the sirens sounds faded away. She stopped and rested her back to a tree panting, before she startles panicked. She felt the vibrations in her pocket, so she took the cell phone. She answered fast with her breaths still breaking, "Red? Where are you?"

She listened to him then replied, "They got her, Raymond. Ressler got her. They got Dembe and the money too."

She tried to regulate her breathing as she listened to him then said, "Yeah, I've seen it. I think it's not far from me. I can reach it in minutes. Be careful, please."

She hung up with him then looked around her, before heading to the main road to meet Red.

Few minutes later, she saw a car approaching her, so she stopped hesitated before she recognized Red behind the wheel.

He stopped in front of her and opened the door, so she got in and crashed herself into his chest crying.

He embraced her thin body with his strong arms, pulling her tightly to his chest and rubbing her back gently, "It's okay, my dear. I got you."

She pulled back to check the wound in his head, "Oh, my God. Are you hurt?"

He swap his hand over her hair, "I'm fine, Eloise. We need to go now and find out what we're going to do to rescue our friends. We need to call Ressler."

She gazed at him with extreme worry and sat back in her seat.

She closed her eyes and listened as he called Ressler, Aram then Navabi. She looked at him amazed, "Why do you want to meet Navabi?"

He bit inside his mouth, "Relax, my dear. We need her help to get our package back. In the meantime, we'll need to see our friend, Rafael to arrange our meeting with his Foreign Minister."

She had a deep breath, "I hope your plan works. We're risking everything."

He held her hand and squeezed it, "Everything will be okay, Eli."

"""""""""""""""""""

Eli opened her eyes after midnight by a couple of hours, to find Red Lying next to her on his back with his eyes staring at the ceiling.

She touched his bare arm lightly whispering, "You haven't slept yet?"

He sighed and looked at her, "I couldn't."

She turned to her side, facing him and rested her palm over his chest, "You will save her, Raymond. Ressler is with her now. Our plan to get the director is simple and will work."

He didn't answer, so she sighed, "Unless Aram couldn't do his part."

He held her hand over his chest, "Aram is clever. He saved her life today. He will do it. I'm sure of it."

She asked, "Then why are you worried?"

He smiled and turned his face to her, "You know? If you were my daughter, I'd like you to marry someone like Aram."

She furrowed, "Well, I'm glad I'm not your daughter, because I'm not marrying anyone but you."

He ceased breathing and she felt the tension of his hand holding hers , so she sighed, "Relax, Reddington. I'm not asking you to marry me."

He licked his lower lip, then he said as if he didn't hear what she said, "Tomorrow, you will stay here, till you get different orders."

Her jaw dropped for a moment then she whispered, "Why? The whole team is joining you to get the Director. Even Samar, Aram and Cooper will. And you want me to stay here?"

He turned to his side and put his arm around her, "You don't have a role in tomorrow's plan, Eloise. Taking you with me might put you in danger. I trust Aram. But things my turn into an unpleasant direction for any unexpected circumstances. I want you to stay away."

Her eyes glowed with tears, "You insist on keeping me away."

He shook his head and wiped her tears kindly, "I insist on keeping you safe."

She looked at him blaming, so he smiled, "I'll be with you by the end of the day. But you can't escort me in such mission, my love."

She nodded and buried her face into his neck sighing. He pulled her body to his chest tightly, "Go back to sleep, sweetheart. Everything will be okay. I promise."

She raised her head to him, "You need to have some sleep too. Tomorrow will be a rough day."

He rubbed her back, "I won't be able to close my eyes, until I save my girl and clear her name."

She scanned her face, "Sometimes, you act like she was really your daughter."

He sighed and patted her back, "Good night, my love."

""""""""""""""""""""

Eloise spent the whole day watching the news in their safe house and pacing the hall. She had a call from Kate to tell her Red got the Director.

Few minutes later, she saw Ressler holding Karakurt on the TV screen during the live transmission of Lizzy's trial.

She started to feel relieved and tried to call Red, but he was unavailable. She could guess he mostly wold be on the plane of the Foreign Minister of Venezuela with the Director now.

She tried to keep herself busy reading or watching news, till it got dark. She decided to try calling him again. She smiled when she heard Dembe's voice, so she asked, "Dembe, how are you guys doing?"

She heard his calm voice, "We're fine, Eloise. We're bringing Elizabeth and will be with you soon."

She smiled, "Okay. I'm waiting for you."

She got into her room and have a scented shower. She found a mauve dress in her cupboard, so she wore it and stood in front of the hairdresser watching herself. She dried her hair and let it flow on her shoulders and upper back.

She heard the front door opening, so she got out to see Red, Liz and Dembe getting in laughing.

She stood at her room door smiling at them. Red took off his fedora and gazed her admiring, so her face blushed as she said, "Lizzy, congratulations."

Liz smiled back to her, "Thank you, Eloise. Thank you all."

Eli nodded and approached them as she held Red's hand, "I made you some macaroni and steak for dinner."

Liz nodded, "This is so sweet of you. I'm hungry."

Dembe moved to the kitchen, "I'm starving. I'm so happy too, and this can make me eat a whole lamb."

They laughed, then Red pulled Eli to their room, "You guys can eat my share. I just need to sleep deeply."

They smiled and Eli rubbed his back as she winked to them, "I guess he wants me to take care of that too."

She followed him to the room and closed the door. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed staring at her. She stood in front of him smiling, so he shook his head, "You're pretty."

She blushed and moved to sit next to him. She held his hand and looked at him, "You did a great job, Raymond. I wasn't sure we were going to make it."

He nodded and tucked a hair tress behind her ear, "Do I deserve a reward?"

She leaned to brush her nose against his, "Of course you do."

He raised an eyebrow wondering, so she got up, "Take off your clothes and lay in the bed. All your clothes."

Red looked at her amazed, so she got up and stood in front of him crossing her arms in front of her chest, "What are you waiting for?"

He smiled and got up slowly to get rid of his three pieces suit, the tie and the white shirt. He stopped for a moment so she said, "All of it."

He glanced at her, so she approached and whispered to his ear, "I want you naked."

He took off his undershirt slowly then his shorts to stand in front of her totally naked. She licked her lips in lust, "Now, lie down on your back."

Red did as she said and watched her getting on the bed with him. She smiled at his expecting face and gazed his already aroused length throbbing against his lower abdomen.

She raised an eyebrow, "You're already ready for me, sweetheart."

He nodded, "Are you?"

She shrugged, "We'll see."

She lowered her body to his, to press a deep kiss on his demanding lips. The feel of her dress touching his chest made him shiver. He held her lips with his teeth desperately, sucking her lower lip. She parted her mouth so his tongue invaded it fast. He licked her nectar and moved his hands over her back up and down till his hands reached the rim of her dress. He pulled it up continuing devouring her mouth and put his hand inside her panties to catch her cheek tightly.

She groaned protesting and pulled her face back taking her breath. He looked at her eyes confused, so she smiled, "We're playing my roles."

He smiled as she moved his hand away from her and moved down the bed to reach his waist line.

She lowered her face to his chest not breaking eye contact with his lusty eyes, till she reached his erected nibble. She licked it with her tongue and he moaned in pleasure. She kept teething and teasing him till her hand traveled south to his erection. He gasped when she cupped his balls squeezing them, and thrust his hips reflexively upwards. She smiled enjoying it and moved to kneel between his legs. She looked at his flushed face and his panting, then started to take care of the throbbing between his legs. She closed her eyes amused and licked him once from base to its velvety top. His body shivered again and he whispered her name. She moved her lips softly over the inside of his thighs and washed them with gentle kisses and bites. He groaned with the torture she was doing to him, but she ignored him. He bent his knees and started to buckle his pelvis upwards demanding her hot mouth to deal with the heat between his thighs. She heard him moaning, "Eli, what are you doing to me?"

She raised her head to him, "Just enjoy, Ray."

He had a deep breath then completely ceased breathing when he felt her hand capturing his length and driving it into her mouth. She swapped the now leaking pre-cum with her tongue enjoying his taste. She moaned in pleasure and licked her teeth. He felt the clenching in his lower abdomen and watched her licking and sucking him very slowly. He closed his eyes enjoying her hot lips around him. She smiled proud of herself and how she can make the Concierge of Crime so aroused and pleased. She moved her lips faster around him as she felt him getting harder and heard his moans. She knew he was close when he moved his hands to grab her hair and thrust inside her mouth strongly. She heard his husky words, "Eli, I'm almost there,... Eli,... I'm... God. This is..."

He couldn't continue his words as he come strongly in her mouth shocking her with his flush inside her mouth. She pulled away fast swallowing his juice and licking the drops from her lips keeping her hand on his cock milking him to the last drop.

He sighed and rested his legs back on the bed scanning her thin flushed body between his leg.

He waited till he regulated his breath then said with low voice, "That was the greatest reward."

She looked at his still hard cock then smiled at him, "Well, we're not done yet."

He narrowed his eyes and held his breath, when he felt her laying her soft body over his strong body slowly. He embraced her and rubbed her back slowly, "May I?"

She smiled and buried her face into his neck kissing and biting, then moved her lips to his earlobe sucking it. What she was doing and the feel of her soft flesh pressed against him fired him on again. He didn't know she was burning inside out herself. The feel of his chest hair bushing against her breasts, his hardness pressing between her thighs. This made her can't tolerate the tension inside her core anymore. She sat up kneeling over his thighs. He smiled as he saw her blue eyes darkened. She held his hard-rock shaft and positioned it to her opening locking her eyes to his. She sat down slowly over his shaft, closing her eyes and holding her breath, as she felt him diving inside her and stretching her shaking muscles, as he got further inside her. She stilled for a second to adapt to his size. She opened her eyes smiling at him. She started rocking herself over him slowly making him press against her clit as he moved in and out with each movement. He looked at her pretty body moving slowly over him and moved his hands to rub and squeeze her thighs as she moved. He breathed in deeply, feeling her hot slick muscles sheathing him intimately. She felt different this time. She even looked different. She never acted dominantly like this. Never rode him like this. He always had the upper hand. And for the first time he loved being controlled.

His hand sneaked between her thighs to reach her sensitive nerve bud. She moaned in pleasure when he scratched it slowly with his nail driving her insane. She panted and increased her pace leaning backwards to let his velvet head stroke her rough spot.

She started to gasp with each stroke and her body began to shake with pleasure. He knew she was close, so he sat up and held her pelvis steadily, moving it up and down fast and forcibly. She was now writhing in his hands after she totally lost control over her muscles. She grabbed his shoulder with her hand tightly that her nails cut his already scarred skin. He increased the pace and force of his movement and she whined shuddering around him. He felt her orgasm squeezing him tightly and milking him insanely. He thrust inside her one more time snoring like an animal as the dam fell and he exploded again inside her, covering her quivering walls with his seeds and joining her in her orgasm. He thrust inside her few more times slowly and weakly to drain himself to the last drop of his cum, till they calmed together and he got her into his chest, bringing her down to lay down on the bed.


	26. Chapter 26

Eli put a cup of tea on the table in front of Mr. Kaplan, who sat rigid in her chair. She smiled at her kindly, "I'm glad you're safe, Kate. I got terrified when Red told me about... that bad incident."

Kate tried to smile back, "Thank you, dearie. I feel like our dear Raymond is over reacting." She said raising her head to Red, who stood angry looking away from them and putting his hands in his pants pockets.

He pursed his lips nodding, "Giving the circumstances, I don't believe that's possible."

Kate sighed and didn't reply, so he turned to face her, "About those ladies,..."

Kate cut him off, "Their families know they'd well provided for. Thank you, dearie."

She got up leaving after she gave Eloise another pale smile.

Eli looked at Red's mask face. She approached him touching his shoulder hesitated, "I'm sorry, Raymond."

He bit inside his lip and nodded silently. She examined his face, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Telling Liz about the Shell Island and getting Gregory involved in that."

He twisted his mouth and didn't answer, so she went on, "You would be alone there, Raymond. And they believe you are an FBI informant. This is a dangerous game."

He looked at her annoyed, "Eloise, please, stop doubting my plans and my abilities. I'm done with your persistent fears and doubts. I must do this to save my life. And I can protect myself. Thank you very much for your concern."

She stared at him shocked by the way he talked to her. She felt the burning behind her eyes, so she swallowed and tried to keep her voice non-shaking, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to annoy you. Excuse me."

He sighed as he watched her leaving the room and sat down to the sofa.

In her way out, she met Elizabeth who smiled at her, so she said, "Hello, Elizabeth. As a word of caution, he has a sour mood, today."

She left to her room to spill her tears alone into her pillow.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Eli got into the house to find Red sitting in the hall drinking wine. She greeted Dembe and walked to Red. He raised his eyes to her in a silent question, so she sat down on the chair in front of him, "I've gone to Barbara Meninger, as you told me. I gave her the money and she will call Liz to tell her she's willing to give her the apartment. She refused at first, but I could convince her eventually."

He sipped his wine and nodded, "Thank you, my dear."

She nodded and got up heading to her room. She stopped before she reaches the door and turned to him, "How was the meeting in the Shell Island?"

He bent his head to one side, "Well, as planned, I believe."

She bit her lower lip, "So , they now believe you don't work with the FBI?"

He nodded, so she asked again, "And Gregory?"

Red swallowed, "Dead, as he wanted. I killed him and Marcus."

She nodded and opened the door, "Good job."

He frowned watching her getting into her room. Dembe approached, "She doesn't mean it, Raymond. She's just mad because of the way you've treated her earlier today."

Red licked his teeth, "I know, my friend. I know."

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Red got up early next morning alone. He looked at the empty bed next to him and sighed. Eloise didn't join him last night, because she's still angry with him. He moved his hand over his shaved head and headed to the small bathroom in his room to shave and have a shower.

After about half an hour, he got out to the hall. Eli was already up and having her coffee. He scanned her for a moment, then moved to the kitchen, "Good morning, Eli. You're up early!"

She nodded, "Good morning. I called Liz. She told me that Barbara called her and agreed to give her the apartment. I offered help. I'll meet her there after an hour."

Red nodded and poured himself some coffee, "You will need a ride. I'll send Dembe with you."

She shook her head, "No, thank you. I know you're going to Kate. I'll be fine."

He brought his coffee and sat next to her. She didn't move as he put his arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry, Eloise. I didn't mean to hurt you like this."

She stared in her coffee, "I'm just worried about you. Over worried I know. But you're my...my everything."

He rubbed her shoulder, "I know. I was angry for those three ladies. This is why I talked to you this way."

She leaned her head to his shoulder and held his knee, "Never mind. I'm glad you feel better now."

He kissed her head, "Will we have dinner together tonight?"

She raised her head, "That sounds great. I'll stay with Liz the whole day and will be here by the evening."

She squeezed his knee gently and got up, "I guess it's time to go."

She leaned to give him a fast kiss on his lips, then left waving to him.

"""""""""""""""""""

At her apartment, Liz opened the boxes and said, "Thank you for your help, Eloise. I really appreciate it."

Eli replied as she put the few dishes on the kitchen marble island, "You're welcome, Liz. I'm already free today and I know Reddington wouldn't mind."

Liz glanced at her, "How are you doing with him? I see you two are getting closer."

Eli stopped and looked at her confused, "We are. Don't warn me again, please."

Liz shrugged, "I won't. I understand what love can make us do. Even it seemed irrational or un-logic."

Eli scanned her for a moment, "Did Tom call?"

Liz sighed and sat on the couch, "He wants to marry me, again."

Eli wondered, "And you want that too?"

Liz nodded, so Eli said, "Red won't like this."

Liz moved her hand over her hair, "I know. I told him."

Eli scanned her face, then said with a low voice, "I'm sorry, Liz. Maybe I can talk to him."

Liz shook her head, "You don't have to. I know that won't change his mind."

Eli swallowed annoyed of the remark. She hated that Liz was right about that. Although Red loves her so much, but he will never listen to her.

She had a deep breath and smiled, "Let's drop it for now. We have many things to do."

Liz smiled and got up to continue what they were doing.

"""""""""""""""

Early in the evening, Eli went back to their current safe house. She met Tom at the door leaving. He scanned her, then went out without a word.

She got in to see Red sitting to the diner table playing cards. She asked pointing at the door, "What was he doing here?"

Red furrowed and replied, "He wants to marry her."

She put her purse on the table, "And?"

Red shrugged, "I told him he won't."

She stared at him, "They love each other, Red."

He tilted his head and asked amused, "How was your day with Lizzy?"

She sighed annoyed of his way of changing subjects. She sat down on a chair, "It was fine. A little tiring, but fine. We unpacked most of her stuff. Had lunch together then we went for shopping. Liz had more things to buy for her new place, but I had to leave her alone in that and come back by evening as I promised you."

He nodded, "Good to hear you two are going along finally. Thank you, my dear."

She smiled, "Well, does that mean I'm still invited to dinner or Tom Keen ruined our plans?"

He chuckled, "Tom Keen can never ruin any of my plans, sweetie. Especially those with you."

She smiled and got up, "Good to hear that. Well, give me twenty minutes to shower and put on a dress that fits with my hot Raymond Reddington."

He smiled at her watching her pretty body swaying on her way to her room.

""""""""""""""""""""

After less than an hour, Dembe opened the car door for Eli, who wore a red dress and white heals and clutch. She smiled at him and got into the back seat to sit next to Red, who was just getting in with his three pieces black suit and coat.

She held his hand and gave him a warm loving smile, "It's been a long time."

He gave her back a kind smile, "I know, my dear. I'm sorry for that, Eli. But things don't always go as you plan. Bad things happen to good people."

She kissed his hand softly and moved closer to him dreaming of a wonderful night with her man.

Before she leans to his shoulder, she heard her mobile ringing. She took it from her clutch. She looked at it amazed, "It's Liz."

She answered and listened to the other side for moments, before she hangs up and talks to Dembe, "Dembe, go to the Memorial hospital, Elizabeth has been attacked."

Dembe didn't wait for orders from his boss and turned the steering wheel heading to the hospital. Red looked at her worried, "What happened?"

She frowned, "I don't know. That was a nurse from the hospital. Someone has found her unconscious in the garage of a supermarket and called 911. She seemed beaten up. They found my number was the last one she dialed, so they called me."

He swallowed annoyed and nodded as he turned his anxious face to the window next to him.

They reached the hospital and asked about Lizzy's room.

They rushed to the room. Red got in first after he knocked the door. He froze with the sight of Lizzy laying in the bed with bruises in her face and arms. She smiled at them, "I didn't know they've called you. I'm sorry, Eli. It seems I ruined your plan for tonight."

Red approached her and held her hand kindly, "My dear, how do you feel?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. A few bruises here and there, a few ribs broken, but they gave me pain killers."

He sat on the edge of her bed and Eli sat on the chair, while Dembe stood by the door. Red removed a hair tress behind her hair, "What happened?"

Liz sighed, "I went to the supermarket after Eli has left me. I bought some fruits and milk. After I've left, a guy followed me and asked me if I'm Elizabeth Keen. When I answered him, he attacked me and I fell on the ground. He kicked me till I passed out. I woke up here."

He held her hand with his both hands, "It was a mistake to leave you unarmed and unguarded, Lizzy."

She frowned, "You don't think of sending someone to watch me again, do you?"

He cocked his head, "We'll talk about that later. I'll leave Dembe with you for now, till you get out of the hospital."

She shook her head, "No need. I'm safe here."

Eli said, "We can never be sure of that Liz. I agree with Red."

Liz sighed, "Well, if you two insist, then I'll be glad to be in company with the sweet big guy." She threw a smile to Dembe, so he smiled back, "I'm glad you're okay, Elizabeth."

Liz looked at Red, "I believe I'll be fine now. Please, don't let me ruin your night. Go, take Eloise to wherever you were going. She deserves to have a nice time after she's been working with me all the day."

Eli shook her head, "No, it's okay. I'm already tired. We can do it tomorrow, or anytime."

Red looked at Eli concerned, "Are you sure? We still can go."

She smiled at him, "I'm fine, my dear."

Liz looked at them, "Okay. But you two don't have to stay with me. I really feel okay after I've had the pain killer. And Dembe will be here with me. Take her home, Red. Believe me, she needs rest."

Red got up and pulled Eli to join him, "If you insist. I'll call you in the morning."

She nodded, "Good night, both of you."

Eli followed him to their car. He opened the door of the passenger seat for her, so she got in and he turned around to sit in the driver seat. He started the engine and looked at her, "Are you sure you don't want to go for dinner?"

She nodded, "I guess we can get take out and just eat at home. Only you and me, having dinner and watching a movie together. That sounds more exciting and familial to me."

He smiled at her, "With pleasure, my dear little family. But we need to call our dearest Gelly bean friend first."

She smiled and closed her eyes resting her head on the chair. After all her night with him hasn't been totally ruined.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing reading my story and for kudos. Enjoy.

Eloise knocked the door and got into the hospital room. She smiled to Liz who sat up in her bed, "Good morning, my friend. How do you feel, today?"

Liz smiled, "Better. I thought you would come earlier."

Eli sat down to a chair beside the bed, "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. Red needed me to do some missions for him. He's sending you his greetings by the way."

Liz nodded, "I thought of that."

Eli crossed her legs, "He's sent Baz with me to guard you. You know Dembe is very essential to him. He's not just a bodyguard."

Liz smiled, "Yeah, you and Dembe are more like his family."

Eli nodded, "True. So, did you tell your colleagues in the office?"

Liz sighed, "I called them early in the morning. Of course no one could have come to visit me yet... Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Eli looked at her concerned, "Sure. I'm listening."

Liz tucked a tress behind her hair, "I'm pregnant."

Eli stared at her shocked, her heart skipped a beat, "Oh, how?... I mean when? Who is the father?"

Liz smiled embarrassed, "Tom. It happened before I shot Connoly."

Eli smiled, "Liz, this is great. Congratulations. Did you tell him?"

Liz shook her head, "Not yet. I can't make a decision. He was here this morning, but I couldn't tell him."

Eli nodded, "I understand..."

The knocking on the door interrupted them. Ressler and Aram got in. Liz smiled at them, while Aram approached her, "How are you doing, Liz?"

Eli got up and shook hand with Ressler, "Agent Ressler, how are you?

He smiled, "Fine. How are you, Eli? It's been a while."

Eli laughed, "Actually, we've met once, when you arrested Liz."

He chuckled and pointed to Aram, "This is Agent Mojtabai."

She turned to look at Aram, "Yeah, Red talked much about Aram the genius."

Aram looked at her amazed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know who is our pretty lady here yet. You know Mr. Reddington?"

She smiled, "Eloise, you can call me Eli. And yes, I work with Red."

He shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Eli."

She nodded, "Nice to meet you too... I think I'll have to go now. Dembe has job to do."

They said goodbye to her and she left with Dembe.

When they reached the current safe house, they found Red sitting in the office room reviewing some papers. He raised his eyes to them and smiled, "Welcome home, my dear friends. How is our patient today?"

Eli walked to him and kissed his cheek softly, "She's fine, she says hello to you."

Red brushed a light kiss to her lips and continued reading. She looked at the papers, "What are you reading?"

He looked at her, "One of my associates , Edward Winston was found dead. The way he got murdered was a little weird. I want you to do me some search about it."

She nodded concerned, "Sure. I remember his name. I'll see what I can do about it. Sorry for your loss. How was your visit to Glenn, by the way?"

He huffed, "Awful as usual. But he promised he will get me the guy who hit Elizabeth."

She laughed, "He's amazing. He's the only one who can get to your nerves."

He cocked his head watching her innocent laugh, then shook his head, "Let's skip this part. I'm starving. Will you eat with me? Or I've waited for nothing?"

She laughed again and walked to the door, "Of course you haven't. I'll make us some food immediately."

Dembe stopped her, "It's okay, Eloise. I'll cook for dinner tonight."

She licked her lips, "That sounds delicious. Okay Dembe, you know I love your cooking."

He smiled and left them heading to the Kitchen. Eli looked at the busy Red for a moment, then said in a low voice, "She's pregnant."

Red raised his amazed eyes to her, "Who's pregnant?"

Eli replied, "Elizabeth."

Red frowned, "Tom?"

Eli nodded silently, so Red shook his head, and spoke slowly, "This is wrong. There's no place for a baby in our world."

Eli swallowed, "She doesn't belong to our world."

He pursed his lips, "But she's part of our war with the Capal. Whether she wanted it or not. This isn't a convenient time to have a baby."

Her voice raised, "There is never a convenient time to have a baby, Red. I believe it's amazing for every woman to carry a baby of the man she loves. It's a blessing each woman wishes to experience."

Red got shocked with her words , so he bit inside his lip looking at her in pain. She stared at him with her chest heaving, before she leaves the room with nervous steps.

""""""""""""""""""

Few days later, Red sat down sipping his tea and watching Eloise working on her laptop. He scanned her serious expressions and his mind sank into his own thoughts. They've barely talked since she told him about Liz. She didn't sleep in a separate room as she used to when she's angry with him, but she's dealing with him very coldly. He though, felt a little satisfied that she's grown up enough to stay in their bed. That made him feel their relationship has become more mature than before at least. Their relationship is a matter of fact now, and nothing will alter it.

In spite of this, he was a little angry she keeps her talk only about work. He knew she was sad she can't have her own baby, but there was nothing he can do for her about that. He would pay his all money to make her dreams come true, but all doctors assured years ago that she can never get pregnant.

She was sad and trying to hide her feelings. She didn't talk about it again, but he knew it. It seemed like she was avoiding him more than being angry with him. Even their visits to Liz in the hospital were separate. She once met him there and refused to wait for him to leave together. She made a silly excuse and left in a hurry.

Eli raised her head to him and talked to him, but he didn't listen to her. He was staring at her, but his mind was busy. She noticed he was looking at her, but didn't answer, so she called him again, "Reddington!"

He flinshed and gazed her for another moment, "Sorry, Eloise. Were you talking to me?"

She scanned his exhausted face for a moment, then answered, "Bad news. William Dowd was found dead. The way he died was twisted too. It's more similar to the way Winston died."

He frowned and walked to look at her screen. He stared at the picture for a moment, then called Dembe, "Dembe, we need to go to the Post Office. I believe we have a new case."

Dembe approached, "I think we need to go to Glenn too. He's got an address for the guy attacked Elizabeth."

Red held his fedora and put it on his head, "Good, it seems we're going to have a busy day."

""""""""""""""""""""""

Eli looked at the clock on the bed-side table. It was past midnight. She heard the door of their room opening, so she got awake. She turned to look at Red who was taking off his jacket, "You're late."

He replied, "I went to Lizzy. I was making sure you sent her the new couch."

She sat up, "You doubt my work?"

He smiled, "Of course not. I needed to talk to her about the baby."

Eli nodded and got up to help him, "I've watched the news earlier tonight. You've got the Vehm. It must have been a really busy day."

Red nodded, "And I took care of the guy who attacked her as well."

She asked, "What did you do to him?"

He shrugged, "I killed him."

Her hands froze on his shirt buttons, "How could you be so cruel?"

He removed her hands from his chest and kissed them softly, "I told you once, no one messes with my people. He attacked a pregnant woman. He deserved more than that."

She swallowed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He continued taking off his pants and putting on his pajamas, then sat next to her holding her hand and rubbing it gently, "How are you?"

She bit inside her mouth, "I'm fine."

He looked at her face, "Are we okay?"

She raised an eyebrow amazed and held his hand, "Of course we are."

He took a deep breath and stared into the wall in front of them, and whispered, "I want you happy, Eloise."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm happy with you in my life, Red. I would be miserable, if I didn't have you."

He moved to embrace her shoulders and kiss her head, "I don't feel this is enough."

Her eyes glowed with tears, "You can't have everything you need, Red. Some things are just not your destiny."

He nodded rubbing her arm, "I understand. I wish I can do anything about that."

A tear escaped her eyes, "There's nothing anyone can do about it, my love."

He swallowed and nodded, "I went to Lizzy, to tell her it was a mistake to think like this of her baby. You were right, Eloise. This is a blessing, it would be selfish to think another way."

She nodded, "I'm glad you've changed your mind. I'll always wish to feel your baby moving inside me, although I know this will never happen."

He held her tightly to his chest, "You are my life, Eloise. You are the beautiful part of me. You are the only thing that makes my life worth."


	28. Chapter 28

"Are you going to tell Eli?"

Dembe asked Red, so Red sighed and put down the file he was reading, "I don't know, Dembe. But she will know eventually, so I believe I'll just tell her."

Dembe nodded, "I think you don't need to worry about her reaction. She's not the young compulsive girl anymore."

Red cocked his head, "I wouldn't worry about the compulsive unstable girl, Dembe. I could have dealt with her anger and nervousness. It's the mature young lady I'm worried about. It's her sadness that I fear. I wouldn't bear her tears. The sad look in her eyes will torture me more than her yelling or even slapping me."

Dembe nodded, "I understand... She will get through it, Raymond. Your love will make her stronger."

Red had a deep breath, "Well, call Lizzy and tell her we're going to meet her after an hour for our new name, The Promnestria."

Dembe nodded and dialed his phone, before Eli gets in carrying some bags. She smiled at them, "Hello, guys. You're still home?"

Dembe smiled at her, while Red gazed her calmly, "welcome back, my dear. Things have come up, so we had to cancel our meeting. How was your shopping tour?"

She looked at him concerned, "Fine. What happened? Why do you look annoyed?"

He got up grabbing her elbow, "Eloise, I need to talk to you before I go to tell Elizabeth about the next blacklister."

She nodded automatically and moved with him to their room. He closed the door quietly and turned to her, "Sit down, Eli."

She sat on the small chair in front of the dresser.

He sat on the edge of the bed, "Five years ago, before you join us, I had a deal in Paris. With an arms dealer, Frederick Moliere."

She nodded listening to him carefully, so he went on, "He had a daughter, Josephine. She was an angel, such a pretty creature that one rarely meets."

She swallowed with his voice getting husky. He didn't see it as he continued, "We felt in love. I used to go to Paris frequently to see her. We had a wonderful relationship."

She whispered with breaking voice, "This is why you've always taken me in all your travels except Paris? Because you were going to her?"

He nodded, "Yes. Till she told me she was going to marry. Her father had blood fights with another arms dealer called Stockwell. To end this war between them, a matchmaker arranged for the marriage of Josephine to the only son of Stockwell, who was a real bad guy, a monster. She couldn't refuse and they married."

She had a deep breath and her eyes glowed when she saw the pain in his eyes.

He swallowed, "He treated her very badly, hit her, humiliate her. We never stopped seeing each other. I wanted to help her, but she was afraid. Till he knew about us few months later. She called me, I heard him hitting her."

Eli's heart almost stopped, when she saw the tears in his eyes. She walked to him and sat next to him holding his hand tightly.

He had a deep breath trying to control his emotions, "I went to her immediately, but it wasn't fast enough. I watched the life draining from her eyes. Her husband came and I shot him. I took her to the hospital, but it was quite late."

Eli whispered, "She died?"

He shook his head, "Her brain and spinal cord were hurt badly, she's alive but she doesn't communicate."

She swallowed, "I'm sorry, Red."

He nodded and held onto her hand tightly like a baby holding onto his mammy, "This matchmaker, The Promnestria is here now. He's trying to benefit from the merger of two criminal families, The Vacarros and The Ericssons. He's orchestrating the marriage of Mads's son and Danny's daughter. This is another crime we need to stop."

She bit her lower lip, "And to have revenge?"

He sighed, "Eli, I understand how you feel about that..."

She cut him off, "I'm fine, Raymond. I understand. Is that our new name?"

He nodded silently, so she sighed, "Okay. I'll be here waiting for your orders."

He scanned her face concerned before he nodes and presses a soft kiss to the tip of her head and leaves.

""""""""""""""""""""

Eli sat in that dinner in the next afternoon alone. She ordered her coffee and looked out of the window next to her thinking. She's had nothing to do since yesterday, since Red told her about his ex-lover. He's been busy since then and buried in his case with that Promnestria. She felt awkward about it. A little jealous, but of whom? A physically and mentally dead woman? Maybe she's jealous because he cares about another woman, but definitely it's not romantic anymore. She thought about going to Kate and talking to her, but she was afraid Red gets mad of that. She needed to talk to someone, just talk...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the waitress bringing the coffee. She now knows there would be a wedding and Red intends to attend it to get that matchmaker to get his revenge for his ex-lover. Of course he wouldn't let her join him and Dembe for her safety. So she will have a day or two alone with nothing to do.

"How are you you, Eloise?"

She raised her eyes to the familiar voice. She was surprised to see Rick, her own ex-boyfriend. She said holding her breath, "Rick?!"

He smiled and held the chair in front of her, "May I join you?"

The surprise took her, so she couldn't speak, she just nodded with her head. He scanned her face, "How are you doing, Eloise? It's been a very long time. Since we fought and you... disappeared. Where did you go? Where have you been all theses five years? God... I missed you so much."

She had a deep breath and smiled embarrassed, "These are... so many questions to answer."

She took a small sip of her coffee and he smiled, "I have even more than those ones."

She nodded, "Well, for the first question, I'm fine. How about you? What are you doing here anyway? You work here?"

He chuckled, "I own the place. My father died and left me a small fortune. My mum helped me to heal from the addiction."

She bit her lip, "Sorry for your dad. How is your mum by the way?"

He smiled glancing at her mouth, "You still look the same pretty, Eli. Even more."

Her cheeks flushed, "I'm approaching my thirties now, Rick."

He looked at her beautiful face, "Where have you been, Eli. I've looked for you for months."

She sighed, "I found a job that makes me travel much."

He looked at her hands around her cup of coffee, "You're not married?"

She shook her head, "I'm not. This job keeps me really busy."

He smiled genuinely, "I must be lucky then. I've never forgotten you , Eloise. I know I made bad things to you. But I've changed. I'm sorry for everything, Eli."

She swallowed, "It's a past now, Rick."

He touched her hand hesitated, "Can we be friends again, just friends."

Her heart almost stopped and she felt the electricity of his touch, so she replied in lower voice, "I don't know, Rick. My employer travels much and takes me with him most of the time. I don't have enough time or space for being social."

He bent his head, "At least we can talk in the phone and chat every while."

She shook her head, "I don't even have a phone. I've no family or friends to contact. I only have a phone just for the job and sometimes he takes it."

He furrowed, "It sounds like he owns you, Eloise."

She shrugged, "I never cared about it, because I didn't have another thing to do."

He smiled, "Will you care now?"

She smiled, "I can come to your diner, if I have free time. That's all I can promise."

His smile grew bigger, "This will be enough for me, as a starting."

She smiled and paid for her drink, despite of his insisting not to let her pay, and she left with a smile on her face.

""""""""""""""""""""

Another day passed with Red busy with his case, leaving her at home alone with her thoughts. She thought about going to Rick at the diner, but she didn't. She knew Red would be angry with her for that. So she spent the whole day reading and watching TV.

The third day, she woke up to find him fully dressed and ready to leave with Dembe. She wondered why he's leaving that early. He told her he had some stuff to care about before he goes to the wedding tonight. She didn't know he was invited. She was asleep when he came last night, so he didn't have a chance to tell her Mads Ericsson had invited him.

She listened to him before biting inside her lip, "So, you have a plan for the wedding?"

He chuckled, "I always have a plan, my dear. Our man definitely will attend the wedding. I'll escort him to his crime scene."

She wondered, "What crime scene?"

Red sighed, "Josephine's apartment in Paris. Where the innocent beauty was murdered. His crime in merging the two families killed her, took her life out of her to leave just a mutated shell. I'll kill him in her flat."

Eli nodded then asked hesitated, "She's still in Paris, isn't she?"

Red stared at her for a moment, then put on his fedora, "I'll visit her in that institute before I come back. She deserves to know he paid for it."

She held his arm hesitated, "Will you take me with you? I don't want to stay here alone. I can wait in the car until you get him, then I fly with you."

He held her hand on his arm, "No need to, sweetie. I'll be back by tomorrow morning."

She had a deep breath and nodded disappointed walking away from him. He scanned her for a moment then left with Dembe.

She stayed the whole day wandering streets around their current house, then she finally found herself standing across the street from Rick's diner. She looked at the door hesitated. She was tired and hungry. She thought it would be okay to spend some time with an old friend from her past. To speak to someone of her age. To have a personal life away from work, as Luli used to advise her.

She walked and got in to sit down to a table in a far and dark corner. She couldn't help looking for Rick. When she couldn't see him, she asked the waitress about him after she's ordered for her dinner. The girl told her he went home and would be back in an hour.

She ate her food very slowly intentionally, till she saw him getting in through the door. She smiled and wiped her mouth lightly with her napkin. She saw the waitress talking to him and he's looking towards her. He smiled when he recognized her in the darkness and walked to her. He held her hand and raised it to press a gentle kiss to her fingers, "Eli, I'm glad you're here. I didn't think you would come back."

She smiled and invited him to join her, "Why did you think so? I told you I'd come when I'm free."

He tucked a hair tress of her blonde hair behind her ear, "And you're free tonight?"

She smiled, "My employer is out of the Continent for a whole day. I had nothing to do, so I thought we can have some time together."

He glanced at her pretty face, then got up offering her a hand, "Then, this is not the right place to spend a night with an old friend."

She looked at his hand hesitated for moments, then she made her decision and took his hand walking out with him.


	29. Chapter 29

Eli sat down with Rick in his diner in the afternoon. He held her hand on the table and sipped his coffee, "I missed you those couple of days, Eli."

She smiled, "I missed you too, Rick. I'm sorry I had to travel without telling you. But this is how my work goes. My boss decides suddenly we have to leave to finish a deal here or there."

He smiled, "I'm starting to get jealous of your employer, honey. You're with him almost all the time."

She pulled her hand and sipped her coffee, "You shouldn't be, Rick. You and I agreed to be friends. Friends don't get jealous."

He nodded and asked curious, "How old is he?"

She swallowed, "He's old. Much older than me."

Rick knocked on the table nervously with his finger tips, "Is he married?"

She stared at him amazed, "Rick, why are you asking all these questions?"

He shrugged, "I'm just worried about you. I want to make sure he doesn't..."

She cut him off, "Rick, please. I'm not here to talk about my employer. I'm here to spend nice time with a friend."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to bother you."

She smiled, "It's okay. Never mind. Listen, I'm free till the evening. What do you think about hanging out together in our old places, I'm talking about the nice places, not the kinky ones."

He laughed, "That sounds great. But I need to go home for an hour to give mum her medicine. You want to stay here or come with me?"

She smiled, "Well, I guess it's been a while since I saw Mary. That would be a good chance to say hello to her, if she doesn't mind."

He got up pulling her up close to him, "Of course she wouldn't. On the contrary, she's wanted to meet you, since I told her I met you."

She moved as he embraced her waist with his arm walking with her to his car.

""""""""""""""""

Red came back in the evening with Dembe to find Eli sitting on the sofa watching TV. He leaned to kiss her lips softly, "Hello, sweetheart."

She touched his face lightly, "Hello, darling. How was your day?"

He nodded, "It was an ordinary day. Yours?"

She continued watching, "It was nice."

He twisted his mouth gazing her, then glanced to the TV, before heading to their room, "Are you joining me?"

She nodded, "The movie will end in minutes and I'll catch you."

He raised an eyebrow amazed, then looked at Dembe who shrugged, before walking into his room alone.

Few minutes later, after the movie has ended, she joined him in their bed, but he was already asleep. She tried to close her eyes and fall asleep, but she failed. She couldn't forget her evening with Rick. She was glad he's really changed. He's not that careless guy anymore. She was glad to meet his mother as well. She's always liked her since she caught them having sex in his room years ago. She talked to her, cared about her like her own mother. She knew his mother had fought with him much for his behavior.

They talked tonight and she ensured her Rick had changed, and Rick has never loved a girl as he loved her. And that embarrassed her much. She felt guilty she can't love him back.

She felt Red's arm resting on her abdomen, and that brought her back to the sensation of Rick's arms around her earlier tonight. They had dinner together and danced. She felt uncomfortable at first, feeling his body so close to her, but listening to his warm voice and his hands rubbing her back softly, helped her to relax. In minutes she was putting her arms around his neck and talking and laughing with him. She was happy to live such a normal night. He was giving her back the life she's lost.

She didn't feel when she felt asleep, with Red embracing her holding her close to his body.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Eli got up early in the morning. She found Red in the bathroom having a shower. She stood in front of the basin brushing her teeth, before she felt his hands pulling her to him under the shower. She laughed surprised, "Red, what are you doing?"

He didn't care of her T-shirt that got totally wet now, nor her hair. He shoved her to the wall and buried his head into her neck, nipping and biting, "I'm punishing you, for not joining me immediately last night."

She gasped with the feeling of his hand sneaking into her panties. She moaned when she felt his thumb circling her clit, so she whispered, "Red!"

He brushed his lips against hers, closing his eyes to hide the lust in them, "I missed you, Eli."

She wasn't ready for him. She was still drowsy of last night, so she almost screamed when she felt his index and middle finger invading her hole suddenly. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling her tears falling with the water of the shower. She whispered his name again and felt his hand getting away from her to be replaced with his shaft. She held onto him tightly as he plunged inside her forcibly. She couldn't hear anything but his groans and the sound of their flesh slapping under the water. She felt his pace increasing and knew he was close. She clenched her muscles tightly around him, faking her orgasm and helping him to reach his. Few more thrusts and he groaned loudly emptying himself inside her tight tunnel.

Few minutes later, they were having breakfast together with Dembe. After they've done, Red held his coat and fedora and looked at her, "Sweetheart, I'm bringing Lizzy another case, Lady Ambrosia. I'll meet her first, then go to meet Glenn. Do you want to join me?"

She smiled, "Sure. I'm ready."

They met Liz and Eli watched him offering her money for her baby, then telling her about their next case.

They went to Glenn later, then joined Dembe in the car. She turned to look at him surprised, "You're bringing him two blondes?! Are you serious?"

He laughed, "Relax, my dear. I'm talking about Merlin and Monroe, the two dogs."

She stared at him astonished for a moment, then laughed, "You must be kidding. They're not even two female dogs."

Red laughed, "He wouldn't recognize it immediately."

She laughed again then asked, "Where are we going now?"

He had a deep breath, "We're going to Lizzy's apartment. She called and said it's urgent."

She nodded and sat quiet all the way till they reached their destination. She watched Liz yelling at him refusing Baz's surveillance. She saw the young boy sitting drawing under the small table. She sat on the ground trying to communicate with him. She gazed Red telling Liz about his life without his own child and how it was worthless.

Few minutes later as the boy started responding to her, Liz looked at her, "Eli, I see Ethan likes you. Can you stay with him till I go to the office? I won't be late."

Eli glanced at Red and nodded, "Sure. Take your time. We'll be fine."

Red waved with his hand, "I guess I'll have to bring the two blondes myself then and take them to our friend."

Eli smiled, "Good luck. Stay polite."

He chuckled and left.

Red went to Glenn with the two little dogs. Glenn was mad of that, but he just couldn't disappoint his friend. He gave him the address he needed. As Red walked to the door to leave, Glenn said, "Send my greetings to your lovely girl. Tell her I like her handsome friend, especially his hair.I didn't have the chance to tell her that in the morning."

Red turned to him amazed, "What friend?"

Glenn raised his eyebrows proud, "Yes, I got you. You didn't know about it, did you?"

Red asked furiously, "What friend, Glenn? What are you talking about?"

Glenn sat down behind his desk, "The tall young man, he owns a small diner two blocks away from my home. I saw her twice getting out of the diner. She seemed so happy. He held her like he possessed her. They looked like two hummingbirds."

Red's eyes glowed with anger as he nodded with no more words.

Down street, he got into the car. Dembe could sense the tension in his moves and face. He drove and asked worried, "Did he find her?"

Red nodded silently, so Dembe asked again, "Then what's wrong?"

Red had a deep breath, "Call Baz. Tell him to send someone Eloise doesn't know to follow her. I want to know where she goes when she's alone."

Dembe called Baz and told him his orders. He looked in the rear-view mirror, noticed the glow in Red's eyes, so he asked calmly, "What's wrong about Eloise, Raymond?"

Red bit inside his lower lip, "She's seeing someone."

Dembe frowned, "What do you mean? You mean she's DATING someone, or she's betraying us?"

Red cocked his head, "I don't know if she's betraying US, or just betraying ME. Glenn saw her with a guy, twice, I need to know whom and what for. Let's leave this to Baz. Now we need to visit our friend from the past days, Vasilia Patinka."

Dembe nodded and drove silently to the address Glenn gave to Red.

""""""""""""""""""""

Eli left Lizzy's place after Liz has been back. She called Red to see if he needs anything.

He replied, "Well, I'm having some help from our friend, Brimley. The type of help you don't like, trying to get an address for Lady Ambrosia. So I guess you're free for the next few hours."

She nodded, "I'll go for shopping then to make us some dinner, then go home. You have special request?"

He chuckled, "Special request? No, sweetie. I'll eat whatever you cook. I'll see you in the evening."

She hung up with him and headed to a supermarket near to their current place. On her way, she changed her mind, so she called a taxi and went to Rick.

She drank her coffee with him in his small office, then intended to leave before he held her hand, "I haven't seen you enough today. Would you at least let me take you home?"

She hesitated, "Ricky, you're not supposed to do this. My boss might kill me for that. Besides, I'm going for shopping before I go home."

He touched her cheek lightly, "Then let me go shopping with you, then I leave and you go home by yourself."

She sighed then smiled, "You're stubborn. Okay, let's go."

They left the diner with his arm around her shoulders, then rode his car. They went to a nearby supermarket. She bought what she needed and left with him. They stood by his car and she faced him smiling, "I think this is good night."

He held her face with his hands, "I'm afraid it is. But, won't you give me a good night kiss?"

Her face blushed and she held his wrist with her hand, "Rick, stop that, please."

He put his finger on her lower lip and whispered, "A friendship kiss, that's all I'm asking."

She sighed and put a quick kiss on his lips, before she walks away fast waving, "Good night, friend."

He smiled and waved, "Good night, love."

She went back home and started cooking. A couple of hours later, Red came back with Dembe with an envelope in his hand. She smiled at them, "Welcome back, my dears. Did you make it?"

Red took off his fedora and coat and put then on a chair, "Yes we did."

She got up, "Well, you deserve the delicious dinner then. Wash your hands and dinner will be ready in five minutes."

She walked to the kitchen, so he sighed and looked at Dembe. Dembe shook his head sadly and walked to the bathroom.

Red sighed again and opened the yellow envelope watching the photos with tearful eyes. He stared at Eli holding Rick's hand on her shoulder, another shot of him holding her face, a third photo with them kissing, with her sitting in his car, laughing in the supermarket.

He felt his heart pounding, so he put them back inside the envelope and closed his eyes in pain letting a tear escaping his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Red knew about Eloise's betrayal. How will he deal with it?


	30. Chapter 30

Eli got inside Rick's office in the afternoon, to find him reading some papers. She smiled and bent her head to one side, "Are you busy?"

He raised a smiling face to her, "Even if I'm busy. Everything can wait."

He got up of his chair to embrace her thin body and press a soft kiss to her lips, "How are you, honey? I missed you so much."

She kissed his cheek and pulled away, "I missed you too. I know it's been a while, this is why I decided to make it up for you."

He pulled her to sit down on the leather couch with him, "And how is that? Are you staying with me for the next couple of days?"

She chuckled, "Don't go so far. My boss is in Brooklyn, so I'm free till the end of the day."

He swap his fingers over her arm seductively, "This can be enough for me."

She shook her head smiling, "You never give up!"

He leaned to approach her face brushing his nose to her hair, "Admit it, Eloise. You like me, and you want me to touch you."

She had a deep breath trying to pull away from him, "Of course I like you, Rick. You are my only friend. This is why I don't intend to lose you again."

He held her thigh firmly, "Come on, I see the desire in your eyes."

She cleared her throat, "It's not desire."

He leaned more, till she's almost flat on the couch and he's over her, "Then it's longing? You miss me?"

She stared into his eyes, "Rick, stop that."

He moved his hand over her head and neck, "I know you're in relationship, Eloise. With your boss."

She shook her head and tried to move away, but he held her arms, "Relax, my dear. You want it too, more than you think. I know it, and you know it too."

She whispered, "Please, Rick. I can't do this."

He buried his face into her neck and started kissing her ear and neck very slowly, "But you need it, my friend. You need it badly. You need a young man, who can explode all your feelings, all your needs."

She moaned as he licked her and bit her skin very gently, "I can't."

His hand moved to squeeze her little breast, "But your body can, Eli. I can smell your arousal. Your body is missing my touch. Your body needs to be devoured by a strong young man, not a week old one, like your boss."

She closed her eyes tightly listening to his whispers. Her mind and heart refused every word he said, and the whole situation. But her body was responding. She could feel the wetness between her folds. She held his hand to stop him from rolling her nipple, but she stopped and gasped when his other hand sneaked down to her wetness. He rubbed her folds through the fabrics and whispered, "See? I can feel your heat."

She bent her knee reflexively to allow him proper access. The hand holding her breast raised her t-shirt and kneaded her bare skin seductively, so she moaned in pleasure and arched her back up. He didn't wait anymore. He undid her pants and pulled them down with her panties. She helped him undo his pants as well, before he lay his body over hers smiling. She closed her eyes and held her breath, when she felt his shaft penetrating her smoothly. He started thrusting into her the same moment her mind traveled away. She remembered Red. Remembered him inside her. She felt different with him, Red felt different inside her. She felt Rick increasing his pace, but her body stopped its response, and her feelings froze. Her body eventually refused to react to someone else but her Red. She moaned again, but with a different feeling this time. Not desire and lust like few minutes ago. But with mental and spiritual pain. Her heart was in pain for having someone else inside her. Her soul was burning, because she was embraced by other arms than Red's. Her tears fell silently and she whispered Rick's name, but he didn't listen. She had to cry loud so he looks at her. He stopped his movement and looked at her wet face shocked. He whispered, "Something wrong?"

She pushed him and tried to sit up as she whined, "I can't. I just can't."

He moved away and watched her putting on her clothes, "Eloise, did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

She got up and wiped her tears, "I'm sorry, Rick. I can't do this any more. It's not about you, it's me, I can't do this."

He tucked his shirt back to his pants, "I can't believe you're that loyal to him. What's he doing for you? Does he fuck you better than me? Does he give you money for it? is he blackmailing you somehow?"

She stared at him annoyed, "Why do you keep pressing on that? It's non of your business if it was him or someone else."

He shrugged, "I'm just curious to know whom you prefer to me. Whom you thought of, while I was fucking you."

She moved to the door angry, "You know, Rick. Giving up to you was the most stupid thing I've ever done. Go to hell."

She rushed out of the office and the whole diner forever.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

For hours, Eloise walked down streets with no goal. She was burning with feelings, sadness, anger, disgust, shame and fear. She was sad she betrayed Red. Angry and ashamed of herself. She didn't know how she would face him, how she would look into his loving eyes. And most of all, how she will sleep in his arms again, after she's slept with another man, the same man who hurt her years ago and Red saved her from his hell. She couldn't imagine Red's reaction when he knows she was back to him, when he knows she's betrayed him with that particular man. Would he forgive her? Would he kick her out? And the most important thing, will he stay in love with her, or he would hate her?

Red is unpredictable, when it comes to his romantic life, could he hurt her? With words or even physically?

She couldn't think. Rick's smell on her body was blocking her brain. A tear escaped her eye, as she thought of Red's smell on her body, on her pillow and on her almost all clothes. She sat on a bench for a period of time she couldn't count, till the streets got dark and empty. Red must have been back from New York now. He didn't call her and she doesn't dare to call him. Will she stay here forever? She knows he would find her eventually. He never gives up on her, or lets her down. She does, she let him down. She gave herself to another man. She got up and walked again, sinking in her thoughts. She needs to punish herself for doing this to him, for doing this to them. She can't go with that feeling of guilt forever. She needs to let Red know she's really sorry and she's regretted, not just say it.

She froze when she found herself standing in front of their house. She didn't know she was walking back to it. What caught her sight and broke her heart was the black Mercedes-Benz parking in front of the house. She thought of turning around and leaving, but Dembe's yell calling her stopped her. She raised her eyes with the lost look in them. He rushed to her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and walked with him into the house. He asked her as he embraced her shoulders with his arm, "We tried to call you. Red and I got so worried about you, when we came back and didn't find you. Where have you been all this time? Why didn't you answer our calls?"

She looked at him confused, "I must have dropped my phone somewhere."

She got in with him to see Red standing by the window holding a glass of scotch. He turned to gaze them constantly, that she felt pinned to the ground under his gaze. The darkness in his eyes brought a lump into her throat. She felt his eyes are stripping her of her clothes. She felt naked under his gaze. She wanted to throw herself into his arms, but she was afraid Rick's smell over her exposes the truth. She swallowed hard and pulled herself towards her room, "Good evening, Red."

She heard him answering her coldly and felt his eyes on her back , but she didn't stop. She got into her room and closed the door slowly.

She fell onto her bed sopping silently and burying her face into her hands to suppress her whining. She heard the knocking on the her door. She knew it was him. She raised her head and wiped her tears fast with her hand. He got inside the room before she even answers. He walked to stand in front of her scanning her congested eyes and nose. She couldn't raise her eyes to him, so he asked concerned, "Did he hurt you?"

She raised her eyes to him panicked, to meet his pursed lips and the worried look in his eyes. The tears in her eyes blurred her vision, he knew. He knew she was betraying him. He knew and didn't show it. He let her go further in the relationship. He didn't stop her, lock her in her room or hit her. Her eyes couldn't keep the hot tears anymore, so she let them run on her cheeks again. She would hide or lie to him. When she didn't answer, he asked again with a husky voice, "Did he hurt you, Eloise?"

She shook her head silently, so he sat next to her and held her hand rubbing it softly with his thumb, and whispered with breaking voice, "What happened?"

She sopped, he still cares. He knows she was with another man and still worried about her. How could he be so kind and caring? How could she be so cruel and careless? How could she do this to him and to herself?

She opened her mouth to answer him, but the words got trapped in her throat. Red looked at her face concerned, trying to hold his own tears. He was hurt, to know she's betraying him, and to see her like that. He wanted to struggle her, but her tears was burning him. He can't hurt her. He can't harm her. All he can do, is to love her and protect her. He turned to face her, and embraced her tightly with his strong arms. He held her head and kissed her hair passionately, that she sopped more. His kisses were soft and cruel in the same time. His kisses made her feel filthy. She heard his husky voice, "Did you sleep with him?"

She gasped and didn't know how to answer. How to say, yes she did. How to say she started but couldn't go on. He swallowed and his arms got tensed around her body when she didn't reply. He just patted her back and got up to leave the room. She raised her head and whispered before he reaches the door, so he turned to her wondering, "What?"

She tried to raise her weak voice, "I couldn't."

He cocked his head, so she swallowed, "Today, we..."

She saw the pain in his eyes, so she stopped and looked at the ground. He didn't move and she thought he deserves an answer, so she went on, her voice breaking, "I just couldn't go on. I feel he was,... burning me. I didn't enjoy it, or even want it. I couldn't let him,... finish."

He was fighting for air as she spoke, so he was almost choking when he asked, "Did you come?"

She shook her head forcibly, "No, no I couldn't. I wanted to run away. I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to, to die."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, before he walked out.

She broke down to her bed and cried as she's never done.


	31. Chapter 31

Red got out of Eli's room with his shoulders down. Dembe looked at him worried. It seemed he was carrying the burden of the whole universe. He asked with a low tone, "What happened?"

Red looked at him with non-focusing eyes, "Nothing serious happened."

Dembe approached him,"You talked about Rick?"

Red raised his eyes to him and bit his lower lip, "It's over, Dembe."

Dembe asked shocked, "What's over, Raymond?"

Red closed his eyes in pain and had a deep breath. He nodded towards Eli's room, "Take care of her, my friend. She needs it."

Dembe held his hand, "What about you, my friend?"

Red nodded, "I'll be fine. I just need to be alone."

Dembe looked at him with extreme worry, but didn't object. He watched him getting into his room and closing the door silently. Dembe sighed and walked to knock on Eli's door. He waited until she replied, so he got into her room and stood watching her compassionately. She was still lying on the edge of her bed crying.

She sat up and wiped her tears as she saw him. He walked to sit next to her and asked concerned, "How are you?"

She crushed to his chest and cried, "I made a big mistake, Dembe. He will never forgive me."

He rubbed her back kindly, "Why did you do this, Eloise?"

She sobbed to his shoulder, "I just needed a friend. He was nothing but a friend. I didn't want to involve with him in more than that. But he wanted more than friendship. I should have stopped him, but I was late."

She finished and whined again. He sighed and patted her back. She pulled back and asked him, "When did he know?"

Dembe replied, "Since you've gone with him to Glen."

She opened her eyes shocked, "And he never told me, neither you?"

Dembe shrugged, "You know him. And I can't betray his trust."

She closed her eyes, "But I did."

He held her shoulder, "I watched you having fun with your new friend and couldn't say a word. And watched Raymond in pain and couldn't do anything about it. It was hard to me too, Eloise. I didn't know what to do."

She held his hand, "Then tell me what I can do, Dembe. To get him back. What can I do so he forgives me?"

He shook his head, "Nothing you can do now, my friend. Give him some time, then we both talk to him."

She looked at him confused, "And I shall bear seeing him rejecting me and hating me like this?"

He patted her hand, "You made a big mistake, my friend. You have to pay for it."

She nodded and didn't reply. After a moment of silence she asked, "Did you get Drexel today?"

Dembe nodded, "We got him and more."

She looked at him concerned, "What do you mean?"

He twisted his mouth, "Drexel told Raymond about a painting Rostova has asked him to..."

She cut him off with a wave of her hand, "Wait, Rostova?!"

He looked at her worried, "Katrina Rostova."

She asked confused, "How could this happen? I don't understand."

He shook his head, "That's what Elizabeth believes."

She sighed and looked at him annoyed, before sighing again, "Okay, what about that painting?"

Dembe replied, "We went to the man who received the painting. It was a painting of Elizabeth standing by a tombstone."

She nodded expecting, "And?"

He sighed, "That tombstone had Reddington's name on it."

She looked at him panicked, "Dembe, this is creepy."

He nodded, so she asked worried, "What will Red do about it?"

Dembe got up, "He told the guy to send it back to her."

She got up, "Does he know what it means?"

He walked to the door, "He's the only one who can answer that."

He left the room, leaving her torn with her grief and fear.

"""""""""""""""""""

Eli got into Red's room without even knocking on the door. He was sitting in a big armchair sipping wine, with only his pants and shirt three buttons open and sleeves up. He frowned and asked amazed, "Don't you knock?"

She didn't speak, but walked to stand in front of him, that her knees were brushing against the inner of his thighs. He stared at her, she was so close. Standing between his legs like that made him feeling the twitching in his groin. He shifted his weight in the chair, so she doesn't notice it. He was mad at her, but she still had a marvelous effect on him. He was shocked when she gripped his head and pulled him gently to rest his cheek on her abdomen. He ceased breathing for a moment as she hugged his head firmly and whispered, "I'm very sorry, Raymond. I'll never do this again, I swear. I'll do whatever you want. I'll accept any punishment. But please, forgive me."

He had to raise his hands, still holding the glass of wine and push her hips away. She let him go amazed with the cruelty of his push, but she didn't dare to respond. He raised darkened eyes to her, "Some things are unforgivable."

She swallowed and stood like a convict waiting to hear his death sentence. He scanned her puffed reddened eyes and her tall thin body. He raised his eyes back to her face and his voice deepened, "Do you know what I do to those who betray me, Michael?"

She swallowed, so he went on, "Do you know how I punish an associate, when he betrays me? Do you remember what I've done to Mr. Vargas, Eloise?"

She nodded with eyes glowing with tears. He watched her for a moment and continued, "I was merciful to him, this is why I only shot him. Or maybe I didn't have enough time to take care of him, I had priorities then."

She nodded again, remembering what happened in the hanger. Red chuckled bitterly, "You really don't want to know what I've done to Grey."

Her voice broke, "If you want to kill me, I understand, sir. I made a very big mistake and I deserve what you do to me."

He shook his head, "I never killed a woman for cheating on me, Eloise."

She bit her lower lip and looked down. He watched a tear drooping to the ground, so he got up and stepped to her. He held her chin to make her look at him. He looked into her tearful eyes, "But you're not just a woman to me, Eloise. You're my woman, my girl, my baby. And this is different."

Her voice chocked with tears, "I'll accept any punishment, Red."

He bit inside his lip and walked to the window, "I've talked to Mr. Kaplan. You're leaving tomorrow morning, Dembe will give you a ride. I can get back the job you've left when I got shot. I'm sure you will make new friends soon there. Kate will take care of you. And of course Dembe and Baz will be always there for you if you need anything. I'll send you enough money every month. I'll make a huge bank deposit for you, so you use it if anything happens to me."

She shook her head not believing what he was saying. He wasn't just kicking her out of the house, he was kicking her out of his life. He wants her away, forever. She sobbed, "You can't do that."

He chuckled and turned face to her, "I can do whatever I want, my dear."

She stared at him shocked, then she grabbed his gun from the bedside table. He looked at her amazed as she removed its safety and pushed it into his hand. She faced him with angry face, "Then you better kill me."

He froze for a moment, then raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing, Michael?"

She stepped to him, so the tip of the gun in his hand got pressed against her abdomen as she said determined, "You will have to kill me, Reddington. Because I'll never leave you. I belong to you and I'll never stay away from you. Only death will make us apart."

The gun got shaken in his hand, when he felt it diving into her flesh. He pulled his hand back and threw the gun to the bed, "Go back to your room, Eloise. We'll talk about this in the morning. You don't think clearly, neither of us do."

She shook her head fast, "I'm not going anywhere, Raymond. Your room is my room. I'll stay in this room and I'll sleep in your bed as I've always done. You need to kill me to change that fact, Reddington."

She followed her angry words with taking off her t-shirt and pants. He stared at her shocked as she took off her clothes and laid down in the bed with only her panties. He felt himself stiffening to see her naked body, but he couldn't hide it this time. The bulging in his pants was obvious, even to her eyes. She felt her body trembling under the power of his look. And he noticed it, and noticed the goosebumps of her whole body. His eye flinched, he wanted her, needed her, and needed to punish her. He needed to explode his rage into her.

She was right, he can't let her go, but he must let her pay, he must hurt her as she hurt him. The wine he was drinking for the last couple of hours was playing with his head. He looked at her naked body, then at the gun on the bed next to her, but he can't do it. He would be punishing himself then, not her. He held the gun , looked at her eyes staring at him confused, then put back its safety and put it inside the drawer. He closed his eyes trying to mange his extreme rage and had a few deep breaths then sat on the edge of bed next to her. He scanned her pretty ivory skin and moved his hand to touch her face hesitated. She closed her eyes when she felt his fingers moving on her cheek, then down to her neck. She opened her eyes and smiled at him when his hand sneaked down to her chest. He ignored her eyes and his hand continued its journey down her body. She was panting now when his hand reached her panties. His touch was turning her on, firing her, and she was now ripe and ready for him. He moved her panties down her legs then threw it to expose all her body to his eyes. He bent her knees, and she immediately spread them for him. He cocked his head and looked at her for a moment, a strange look she couldn't comprehend. He leaned to her core, and her body shivered when she felt his breath over her wet folds and a moan escaped her mouth. She felt his nose diving inside her curls and she froze, he was smelling her, Red was smelling her. He wanted to know if she carried the smell of another man. He wanted to know if that man had come inside her. And that was exactly what Red was thinking about. He needed to know if she was still his woman, if she still carries his own smell inside her. He needed to know if that boy implanted his seed inside his woman, if that boy washed her walls of his own water. He needed to know she's still his woman. But unfortunately, she smelt different. She doesn't smell Red anymore. Red raised his head and asked huskily, "He came inside you?"

She shook her head forcibly denying the crime he was accusing her, so he spread her bent legs more, so that her sides of knees were now touching the bed. He got up and stared down at her fully open legs. He saw her wetness, saw a drop leaking out of her fold to wet the bed sheet beneath her. Or it maybe not her wetness, it could be a residual from his cum, Rick's cum inside his woman. Her body shivered again and she felt scared. For the first time in their life together, Red was scaring her. How he looked at her open core was horrifying. She watched him unbuckling his belt and removing it slowly. She whispered his name, but he didn't hear her. He just bent the belt and swiped her opening with it forcibly. She screamed in pain and shock. He cocked his head watching the red mark left on her skin. He heard her trying to hold her sobs, but he didn't stop. He gave her another hit stronger than the first, that she couldn't hold her tears. She cried in pain as he hit her for a third time. She was crying loud now, so he asked, "Does it hurt, Eli? You said you needed to be punished. I think this is the proper punishment. You betrayed me with your pussy, I'll make sure you can't do it again."

He followed his words with a fourth hit that cut her skin and she started bleeding. Her sobbing didn't stop him, neither the blood, nor Dembe who was now knocking on the door trying to stop him from hurting her.

His hits now moved to her thighs as he asked, "Did he held your pretty thighs? Or he just plunged into your cunt?"

She didn't answer as she was shocking with her crying. He was very cruel, but she couldn't do anything. She was in extreme pain. His hits moved to her chest and she writhed in the bed when it hit her nipples. She cried and pegged him to stop. She pegged him to have mercy, but he didn't stop. He just said with his eyes filled with anger, "I told you once, Eli. I'll ruin you for other men. And I meant it. You should have understood you're not a one night relationship to me. You were mine."

He hit her again, "And once you're mine. No man else can touch you. I'll kill any man who even thinks about it."

He gave her body another hit, "And now I'll literally ruin you for every man. You'll never be able to be touched by a man other than your man, other than me."

Dembe called him again, threatening to get into the room if Red didn't stop hurting her. Red hit her for a last time, then broke down beside her on the bed, "You thought I forgot about Solomon? You thought watching him touching you didn't hurt me more than it did to you? You thought I've forgiven myself for letting him do this to you, to my woman?"

She curled her body and whined silently. He watched her shaking body sadly, then touched her red skin gently. She moaned in pain, when his finger traced the red bruises over her thighs but she didn't move. She didn't try to avoid his touch or move away from him. And that hurt him. He was so cruel and so savage to her that he hurt most of her body, but she didn't even flinch. She didn't resist him. She really accepted his punishment and consented to it. His hand rested on the outer of her thigh that wasn't hurt and he sighed heavily. She opened her eyes slowly to watch him between her congested eyelids. He was sitting with his shoulders dropped and his eyes staring at belt thrown on the floor. She blinked twice to see if she wasn't seeing well. Was that a tear on his cheek? Was he really crying? She closed her eyes tightly and sobbed again, holding his hand over her thigh tightly. Red was crying. For her or because of her, she didn't know. But that hurt her more than him hitting her like this.

She felt him moving away from her. She opened her eyes to see him leaving the room. She whined for that. Wasn't that enough for him to forgive her? He's still mad at her after how harsh he treated her?! He will never forgive her? What can she do so he accepts her apologies?

She raised her eyes to the drawer. Maybe it's better if she kills herself? He hates her now, but he can't kill her. She has to help him do it then, to end his suffer and hers. She tried to move, but her all body was aching. She was surprised to see him getting back into the room holding a bag of first aid and a glass of water. She looked at him confused as he put them on the table and moved to his cupboard. He brought one of his cotton undershirts and her panties from the floor and moved to sit next to her. He avoided her eyes as he brought the small bag and started to deal with her wounds. She closed her eyes and rested as he took care of her and wiped her bruises with disinfectant and anti-inflammatory creams. When he came to her sensitive area, she quivered beneath his touch. He held his breath and his touch got lighter than a feather. She opened her eyes and watched him silently. How could he be so gentle to her after what just happened? She could see the pain in his eyes, but different from that she saw an hour ago. He was in pain for her. This time she was sure about it. He got her panties into her legs and pulled it up slowly and very careful not to cause her pain. She moaned as the fabric touched her opening, so he startled and watched her face worried. She helped him and tried to smile. He put his hand under her back to help her sit up and started putting his shirt on her. When he was done, he brought a small tablet from the bag and gave it to her with the glass of water. She took it silently and swallowed it with some water. He laid her down on her back again and pulled the cotton sheets over her body then walked to the door. He stopped when he heard her calling him, so she asked weakly, "Where are you going?"

He cleared his throat, "I'm going to sleep out on the couch."

She pegged, "Please, don't. I won't be able to get up and walk to the couch."

He turned to look at her amazed, so she smiled, "I told you, I'll sleep next to you wherever you sleep."

He twisted his lips and nodded, "Then, I think I'll smoke a cigar, then come back to join you." Her face lightened, despite the pain all over her body. She knew now he's back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quite annoying, even to me.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who gave kudos to this story or followed it. Special thanks to Rolobr who keeps making my day better by leaving her/his comments. Thank you all, here is another chapter which I hope you would like

For days, Eloise stayed in Red's bed recovering. Red barely has talked to her about what happened or about anything. He just took care of her bruises and wounds, prepare her cotton clothes and help her to change. Dembe used to bring her breakfast and dinner. Some days, he just left canned food beside her bed because they would be away all the day. He once sat next to her and held her hand carefully, "How are you doing, Eloise?"

She smiled softly, "I'm getting better. Thank you, Dembe."

He asked concerned, "Did he hurt you so much?"

She patted his hand, "I deserved it, Dembe. Besides, he's taking care of me very well. Most of my bruises have healed. And he's giving me strong pain killers."

Dembe nodded, "I'm glad you feel better, my friend. And I hope you consider me really your friend."

She looked at him amazed, so he smiled, "You don't need friends, my dear. Because you have plenty of them. You have me, Eloise. Just as you had Luli someday."

She bit inside her lip, so he nodded, "I understand you're afraid I tell him anything you tell me. But I assure you, I'll only tell him things that might harm him. After all he's my boss."

She laughed genuinely and pressed a light kiss to his cheek, "Thank you, my dear friend. Where's our boss, by the way?"

Dembe nodded to the door, "He's making some phone calls."

She asked with lower voice, "Do you think he's forgiven me?"

He patted her hair and got up, "Time will heal your wounds and his, my friend."

She nodded and watched him getting out of the room. She couldn't guess if he forgave her or not. Yes, he was sleeping next to her, but he never embraced her or pulled her closer to him like he used to do. Maybe that was because of her wounds , or because he's still mad at her. She got up twice and found her hand rested inside his strong warm hand. That wasn't enough for her, but that gave her hope. Last night, it happened again, so she turned her face to him. She still can't sleep on her side for long time because of the wounds in her groins. She needs to spread her legs. She gazed his calm sleeping face for a moment, then whispered, "Raymond."

He hummed with his eyes still closed. She couldn't tell he was asleep or awake, but she whispered again, "You still love me?"

She was surprised to see him turning his relaxed face to her, "Of course I do, Eloise."

She raised her eyebrows touched with his answer. She couldn't help asking her next question huskily, "You still want me?"

He sighed and whispered, "Go back to sleep, Eloise. You need to have enough sleep so your body heals. This is not a good timing of discussing our needs."

She twisted her lips, then whispered, "Good night, Raymond."

Her thoughts were cut, when she saw Red stepping in. He stood still for a moment watching her, then approached hesitated.

She raised her needy eyes to him, so he swallowed and walked to sit on the edge of the bed facing her. He tried to keep his voice calm as he said locking his eyes to hers, "Eloise, I might be away for a while. I have a new name that we need to take care of. I don't know for how long I will be away with Dembe. Do you think you will be okay? Or shall I call Kate to come and take care of you?"

She bit inside her lower lip, "Will you go abroad?"

He shook his head, "I hope I don't have to."

She moved her hand to caress his hand that was resting on his thigh. She avoided his eyes as she stared at their hands, "Will you call me, if it took you long?"

He had a deep breath, "I'll make sure Dembe or me would call to check on you. Shall I call Mr. Kaplan?"

She raised her eyes and spoke, "I'll be fine. I can walk to the kitchen and make myself anything to eat."

He nodded and asked huskily, "And your wounds?"

She smiled trying to assure him, "They're getting better. I don't even need a dressing on them anymore."

He nodded and touched his teeth with his tongue watching her face silently. He raised his hand to touch her cheek lightly. She closed her eyes and leaned her face to his hand in an eager need. He got up and kissed her forehead softly, "Stay safe, my dear."

She raised her blue eyes to him and nodded silently, before he leaves.

"""""""""""""""""""

Eloise tried to keep herself busy the whole day. The idea of having him away from her for such a long time brought a clenching sensation to her abdomen and heart. She decided to get out of the bed and have a shower. She couldn't have one through the last few days, but she believed the water wouldn't hurt her wounds now. The hot shower made her more active and willing to leave the bed. She walked heavily to the kitchen and prepared dinner for the three of them. She held her phone once hesitated, but she decided not to try to call him. She doesn't want to make him get mad at her anymore. She just decided to watch TV till it's evening or till they come back.

When she didn't hear from them till seven o'clock, she walked to the kitchen and had her dinner alone. When she's finished and washed her plate she made herself a cup of hot chocolate and brought a book to read it in the bed.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but it was past two o'clock in the morning, when her phone rang. She opened her eyes fast and sat up to take it from above the bedside table. It was Dembe.

She answered fast with husky voice of the sleep, "Dembe, are you...?"

She shut up when she heard the calm voice, "It's me, Eli."

Her heart bounded hard when she heard his loved voice. And he called her Eli. He hasn't called her that since that horrible night. She couldn't speak, so she just whispered, "Raymond, I missed you."

For moments, she got nothing but silence, till she heard him clearing his throat and murmuring, "I missed you too. How are you doing?"

She whispered again, "Fine."

Another moment of silence passed, then he asked concerned, "Did you have your medication?"

She answered quietly, "I didn't think I need it anymore. Where are you? Did you get your guy?"

He sighed, "I'm in the state, if that's what you are asking about. I haven't gotten him yet... Did you eat?"

She smiled, "I had my dinner, Red, and drank milk before I went to bed."

He chuckled, "I doubt you had milk, my dear. Mostly, it had been hot chocolate."

She laughed, "You know me better than I know myself, Raymond."

He cut his laugh off and spoke seriously, "Yes, I do, my baby."

She shut up to hear his deep voice. It's been a while they didn't laugh together like this. She whispered again, "Are you coming home soon?"

He sighed, "I'm working on it, sweetheart. I'm sorry I had to wake you up. But I've promised you to call whenever I can. Now go back to sleep, and I'll see you soon."

She replied, "Good night, Red."

They hung up and she put the phone back to find the book was dropped on the floor. She put it beside the phone and lied down on her side hugging Red's pillow and breathing in his scent on it, before she fells back into sleep with a smile on her lips.

"""""""""""""""""

Another day has passed with Eloise still staying alone in the house trying to keep herself busy and active. She went out for a walk, then had her lunch of yesterday's left over, watched TV and made a new dinner.

It was almost nine o'clock, when she finished her dinner and sat in the comfortable couch reading. Few minutes later, she raised her face to the front door, when she heard it opening. She saw Red and Dembe getting in, with Red wearing a hodded sweater and a black t-shirt. He wasn't wearing these when they got out yesterday. She got up and approached him hesitated. He met her with an exhausted smile, "Good evening, Eloise."

She looked at them amazed, "Good evening, guys. Welcome home. Why are you two covered with dirt? You were burying somebody?"

Red chuckled, "Actually it was the contrary."

She couldn't get his joke, thought it must has been regarding their last blacklister. She looked at him concerned, "Did you get your guy?"

He nodded seriously and moved to his room, "I get what I needed from him."

She said before he reaches the door, "Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

He turned to face her, "Thank you, Eloise. I don't feel hungry."

He got into the room and left her shocked. She looked at Dembe confused. After his call last night, she thought he forgave her and would act normally with her. Her heart ached when he acted that cold. Dembe saw the pain in her eyes. He heard Red's call to her last night and understood how she felt. He smiled kindly, "Elizabeth had a fight with him. Go with him and I'll prepare for the dinner."

She smiled, "Thank you, Dembe. I've already had my dinner. You will have to eat alone."

She then followed Red to their room. He was already in the bathroom, so she knocked and called him. She heard his voice answering her, so she asked hesitated, "You need anything?"

She heard him, "Thank you, Eloise."

She collected his dirty clothes and took them to the laundry basket. Dembe was already in the kitchen finishing his dinner. He thanked her for the delicious food and told her he was going to have a shower then go to bed. She washed the plates and wished him good night, before heading back to her room. She found Red already laying down on the bed in his pants and cotton undershirt. She took off her clothes, wore only a short night gown and got in bed next to him. He turned to his side and asked quietly, "How are you?"

She smiled, "I'm fine. How are you?"

He nodded, "Fine. Let me see your wound."

She lied down and raised the rim of her dress with her face blushed. He sat up and touched her abdomen slowly and gently. Her bruises have almost disappeared, so he pulled her white lace panties down carefully with his eyes watching her face for any sign of pain. She smiled embarrassed, "It's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore."

She moved her legs to help him, till he took her panties and put them away. She closed her thighs reflexively as she felt his gazes travels down. He murmured, "Are you shy of me, Eloise?"

She didn't speak and felt her cheeks burning with his words. He touched her upper thigh lightly, "Open your legs for me, sweetheart, so I can see you well."

She did as he said and spread her legs slowly. He leaned his head, so he can watch her wounds clearly. It was almost healed as she said, but he needed to make sure himself. Her body shivered, when she felt his fingers touching her lightly. She held her breath and watched him expectantly. He raised his eyes to her amazed, "Are you afraid of me, Eli?"

She let the breath out and shook her head silently. He nodded and started to trace circles with the tip of his finger over her sensitive skin as he moved his eyes back to in-between her thighs. His touch was very light yet torturous. She felt her muscles clenching each time he reaches her opening. He was turning her on. And she was afraid he leaves her after that. She couldn't know what he intended to do next, and she felt herself getting wet for him. She tried to keep her mind busy with something else away from his touch. She cleared her throat and asked, "What happened between you and Lizzy?"

He stopped his movement and looked at her, "She believes I knew her mother was alive and I've hidden it."

She sighed, "I can imagine how she reacted to that."

He twisted his mouth and nodded, "And she's going to marry Tom."

Eli opened her eyes amazed, "Again? Did she forget what he's done?"

Red shrugged, "It seems nothing is unforgivable."

She sat up and looked into his green eyes. She raised her hand to touch his cheek hesitated, "Does it mean you forget me?"

Red looked into her wide blue eyes and pulled her tightly to his chest, "I missed you, Eloise."

She held into him and clenched her fists tightly onto his back, "And I love you so much, Raymond."


	33. Chapter 33

Eloise sat with Red and Dembe in their current safe house, having dinner together. Dembe smiled, "You need to stop cooking your delicious pasta, dear Eloise. I'm starting to gain weight because of it."

She laughed and opened her mouth to reply, but Red was faster. He chuckled giving her a side look, "Some of us has already gained a few pounds, Dembe."

She smiled as she chewed, "Actually, that was the plan, my dears. Especially after Dembe has told me you hate skinny girls, Raymond."

Red cocked his head and looked at Dembe. Dembe swallowed his last piece and got up avoiding Red's look at him and smiling, "We were just chatting."

Red smiled and held her hand, "I told you, sweetheart, I love you the way you are. No need to change for me."

Her cheeks reddened when he continued as he got up, "Put it would be great to test that extra weight, don't you think so, Dembe?"

Dembe shook his head, "For you two, I guess. For me, I need to go to Frederick. He's called and said it's important, Remember?"

Red nodded as he helped Eli got the plates off the table, "Take your time, my friend."

Dembe smiled and walked out of the house leaving Maya at the kitchen washing the dishes. Red approached her and asked, "You need any help?"

She shook her head, "Thank you, my love."

He waltzed to stand right behind her, that she felt the heat of his body on her back. He whispered, "Are you sure?"

She smiled and nodded, "Positive. "

His arms sneaked to embrace her waist and his hands rested on her abdomen, "I thought you might need some help so you finish faster."

Her smile grew bigger, "I'm almost done."

He sighed behind her ear as he pressed his body into her back, "Good, because I'm not sure I can hold it for another couple of minutes."

She had a deep breath as she felt his hardness pressed against her lower back. She turned the spigot off and turned to face him winking, "You don't have to. Dishes can wait."

And he didn't wait. He lowered his hands beneath her buttocks to lift her. She raised her legs around his waist, and gasped when she felt his rock-hard cock pressed against her opening through the fabrics. He walked into their room, closed the door with his leg, before throwing her onto the bed. She laughed playfully, "It seems it's going to be rough."

He flipped her, so her abdomen was on the bed and he said huskily, "More than you can ever think. Are you ready?"

She had a deep breath and turned her face back to him nodding.

He couldn't wait for more permission. He undid his pants and let it fall to his legs with his shorts. He held her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed till her feet got down onto the floor . He raised the short dress she was wearing up to her waist and pulled her panties down till she took them off completely.

He panted with lust as her ass faced him asking him for penetration. He licked his lower lip scanning her naked lower body. He approached and leaned upon her body whispering, "Are you ready?"

She nodded silently, so he said, "If you feel any pain or discomfort just tell me."

She swallowed and nodded again. He held her hands up with his right hand to keep her steady. Then held his shaft with his left hand and positioned it to her opening. He was surprised to find her already wet and his velvety head was immediately covered with her wetness. He pushed himself forcibly into her rabbit hole and she gasped in pain despite the natural lubrication with the feeling of him filling her and stretching her curls. He rubbed her forearm gently and gave her a moment to adapt, before he started to thrust hard into her. He pulled himself out till the tip, then thrust into her again with extreme force that elicited a moan with each thrust. She was writhing beneath his body, but he was merciless. She felt him hitting her onto her very sensitive parts, so she started to whine. Her whines gave him more power and turned him on more that he increased his pace and made his thrusts more deep.

She gripped the bed sheets tightly and cried in pain, when she felt him hitting her cervix and felt the strenuous contraction in her womb. She gasped in pleasure when she felt her vaginal muscles trembling and holding onto his shaft tightly squeezing it hard. He moaned as he came hard inside her, feeling her muscles clenching around him and milking him forcibly. He thrust into her a few more times emptying himself completely inside her uterus.

When he felt her waves of orgasm vanished, he pulled himself out of her slowly and kissed her neck softly. He pulled up his clothes and watched her as she crawled up the bed to lie down on her abdomen to relax her body.

He approached the side of the bed and asked her concerned, "You feel okay?"

She smiled weakly, "I feel great. It just felt different this time, but still amazing."

He scanned her exhausted face, "Are you sure?"

She turned to sit up, "I'm fine. Go, see what happened with Frederick."

He nodded and walked out of the room to call Dembe. Eli laid her body down to bed and curled herself into a fetus position, trying to overcome those annoying contractions in her belly.

Few minutes passed before she feels the contractions increasing and sneaking up to her stomach. She jumped out of her bed rushing to the bathroom ignoring Red's amazed eyes in her way.

She sat on her knees in front of the toilet and emptied her stomach.

Red followed her to the bathroom and placed his hand on her back till she finished vomiting. She covered the toilet and flushed the water into it, before resting her forehead to the cover. Red asked worried, "Eloise, what's going on?"

She had a deep breath, then raised her watery eyes to him shaking her head silently.

He helped her to get up and wash her face, then drove her back to the room. She sat on the edge of the bed, her shoulders sagging beside her. He rubbed her back lightly, "What happened?"

She held his hand and sighed, "Just the contractions, they were very hard this time."

He asked concerned, "Did I hurt you?"

She looked at him shaking her head, "No, of course not. I'll be fine. Maybe it's just because I ate few minutes before it."

He frowned and looked into her eyes. She kissed his lips lightly and caressed his cheek with her hand, "I'll be fine, don't worry. Did Dembe call?"

Red nodded and pulled her closer to him, "He will be here soon. Are you sure you won't need any medication or a hot drink?"

She shook her head, "I just need to sleep."

He got up and pulled her up with him to help her lay down in the bed. He covered her and kissed her forehead, "I'll be out waiting for Dembe. If you need anything just call me."

She smiled, "Thank you, Red. Good night."

He wished her good night, turned the light off and got out of the room.

After the midnight by a couple of hours, Eli felt the movement beside her. She opened her eyes and saw Red sitting on the bed next to her and supporting his back to the pillow behind him. She sat up and touched his thigh, "Why are you still up? Something wrong? What did Frederick tell Dembe?"

He sighed and smiled at her, "Never mind, sweetheart, go back to sleep."

She moved her hand through her hair, "I think I'll need a pain killer. I have mild colics."

He sat up annoyed, "You want me to bring you a doctor , or take you to the hospital?"

She shook her head and rubbed his thigh, "No, dear. It's mild, no need to get worried."

He got out of the bed, "I'll bring you a pain killer and make you some herbal tea."

She smiled at him with pain obvious on her face, "Thank you, Raymond."

Few minutes later, he came back holding her mug and the medication. She swallowed the tablet, held the hot mug with her both hands and rested her head to the wooden bed behind her. Red sat facing her with extreme worry in his eyes. She smiled at him, "It's okay, I'll be fine."

He nodded and watched her sipping her tea slowly. She scanned his face, "What did Dembe tell you, Raymond? You look upset."

He sighed, "Fred told him about an old enemy. That enemy asked Fred for help, so Fred contacted me."

She asked, "One of our previous names?"

She scanned her face knowing he was hiding something.

He rubbed her leg, "Forget about it now, Eli. We need to take care of you."

She sipped again amused by the relaxing effect sneaking into her body, "I told you I'm fine. You just took me so hard tonight."

He cocked his head watching her smile not convinced. She put the empty mug down on the bedside table, "Thanks for the tea, Raymond."

He sighed and moved to sit next to her embracing her body with his arm. She leaned to his shoulder, "Who's that old enemy Red?"

He bent his head to look at her and bit inside his lip, "Solomon, he escaped few days ago."

Her body shook in his arm and her eyes filled with tears, "He's after us again?"

He pulled her to his chest, "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll keep you safe."

She buried her face into his chest and held on to him tightly. He rubbed her back and moved down with her to lie together on the bed, "Let's have some sleep, and tomorrow I'll talk to Lizzy."

""""""""""""""""""

Eli got up late next morning. She was amazed it was almost noon. She guessed it might have been because of the medication and the hot drink. She got up slowly and noticed the note Red left her on the dresser. She unfolded it to read he was gone to meet Liz to start their hunt for Solomon. She sighed and walked out to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. She poured it and walked out, before she stops abruptly because of the extreme pain in her gut. She put her cup on the maple island and bent forward moaning in pain.

She supported her body on the wall till she reached the bathroom. She was surprised by the bleeding. She stayed in there for moments, before she gets out slowly and got her phone. She called the only person that crossed her mind, "Kate, I need your help."

In less than an hour, Mr. Kaplan was rushing into the house. She found Eli lying on the couch pulling her legs to her chest in pain. She walked to her and sat next to her asking panicked, "Eloise, what's wrong with you, my child?"

Eli whined and her tears fell onto her cheeks, "I don't know. Everything was alright. But that pain, I can't..."

She gasped in pain and writhed on the couch crying. Kate put a hand on her back, "What about that bleeding?"

Eli sobbed, "I don't know. It never happened to me."

Kate got up, "Come on, we need to take you to the hospital."

Eli got up slowly and Kate helped her as she asked, "Did you tell Raymond?"

Eli walked with her to the car, "No, I know he's busy. I don't want to add a burden to him."

Kate helped her get into her car, "It's okay, dearie. I'll take care of you."

"""""""""""""

Eli lied down in the bed in the hospital and Kate stood few steps away watching the doctor talking to her, "We've injected you with anti-spasmodic medication to decrease your pain. And anti-hemorrhagic as well to decrease this bleeding. Is it the first time?"

Eli nodded, "It happened several years ago. I had pelvic inflammatory disease, that lead to frequent bleeding for a few weeks till I got treated. It never happened since this time."

He asked concerned, "You had any complications?"

Eli nodded sadly, "My tubes got obstructed by adhesion resulting from the inflammation."

The physician nodded, "Okay, Miss Michael, we're not jumping on conclusions. We need you to have some blood tests and sonography to have an accurate cause of that bleeding."

She nodded and looked at Kate worried, so Kate nodded, "Thank you, doctor."

The man left and Kate moved to hold Eli's hand, "How do you feel?"

Eli nodded, "Better. Did you call Red?"

Kate shook her head, "I thought we agreed not to call him?"

Eli swallowed, "Yes, I forgot my phone in the house. I'm afraid he might call and get worried."

Kate smiled kindly, "We'll call him when you finish your tests."

Eli nodded and watched the nurse getting in smiling at her, "Are you ready Miss Michael?"


	34. Chapter 34

Eloise looked at Kate surprised, when she heard her phone ringing. She has just finished her tests and sonography when the phone rang. Kate checked it, "It's him."

Eli got out of the bed, "Something wrong must be happening. He doesn't know we're together."

Kate answered and heard his voice, "Mr. Kaplan, I need you in Mary Margaret hospital as soon as possible. Lizzy is there with Tom. Get her out immediately."

She replied, "We're already there. We'll go find her and get her out of here."

She hung up and looked at Eli, "Go to my car now. I'll get Elizabeth and join you."

Eli looked at her astonished, but moved fast when she saw Kate rushing out of the room. She ran out to the parking and started the engine ready to go once Kate joins her.

In less than a minute, she saw Kate, Liz and Tom running to the car. She moved to the passenger seat and Kate jumped behind the wheel. Tom helped Liz to get into the back seat and sat next to her. Eli looked at them panicked, "Lizzy, what happened?"

Liz panted in pain, "We've been attacked during the wedding."

Kate said, "Don't worry, sweetie, I'm going to take you to somewhere safe with the best medical care team..."

Lizzy's gasp cut her off, so Eli turned to here, "What's wrong?"

Liz looked at her panicked, "My water broke."

Few minutes later, Eli was standing with Kate inside the night club, while Liz lied down on the bed inside the invented OR, with Nick checking her vitals and Tom standing right beside her. Red got in with Dembe, Baz and other security members.

Red walked to find Kate talking to Nick, while Eli sat on a chair far from them. He looked at Eli, surprised to see her, but asked Nick about Liz. He briefed him of the placental damage that happened at the accident and that he needs to perform a C-section or the baby would die.

Res got pale at the news and watched Nick preparing for the operation. He felt a hand holding his, and he turned to find it was Eloise. He sighed, "What are you doing here?"

She swallowed, "Kate was with me, in the hospital."

He frowned and looked at her annoyed. She squeezed his hand and whispered, "We'll talk about it later. Now we have more important issues to care about."

He shook his head and moved to sit on a chair. Dembe walked to him and briefed him of the security procedures for the building. Dembe looked around and said calmly, "Everything will be fine, Raymond."

Red snorted, "Oh, for God's sake, Dembe, spare me the mystical reassurance. Everything is not fine."

His voice began to get higher, "Where the hell was the perimeter defense at that damn church?" He got up facing him and started yelling nervously, "You should have employed four or five teams. Look at her lying there in this barbaric situation, with the child's life at risk. Everything is not fine. She never should have been at that God forsaken church."

Kate walked to them yelling at him, "Stop it, Raymond."

He looked at her and Eli moved to stand beside him, when Kate went on, "This has little to do with Dembe. And nothing to do with that poor girl in there."

He swallowed as he heard her blaming him for the whole situation, "This is on you, Raymond. Not anybody else. You were wrong to make her believe you could keep her safe. You made us all believe."

She finished her words and left them walking back to the OR with their sad eyes following her. Red bit inside his lip and Eli rubbed his arm kindly as she watched the tears in his eyes. He walked to watch the operation as Nick started to cut Lizzy's belly. When Nick got the baby out, Eli held Red's hand again. She gasped when she heard the nurse saying the baby wasn't breathing. She felt Red's hand got tense and cold. She held into his arm watching the nurse applying the Ambu bag to the baby with Nick.

When she heard the baby crying, she sobbed and turned to bury her face into Red's shoulder. He had a deep breath and smiled relieved. He moved his hand over Eli's head and kissed it lightly as they watched Nick moving back to suture the section.

He moved back to the chair with Eli and sat down. He raised his eyes to her, "Why were you in a hospital, Eloise?"

She swallowed, "Red, it's not important now. Liz and her child are our priority now."

He shook his head, "You're as important as they are, Eli. What's wrong with you?"

She put her hand over his shoulder and sighed, "I had sever pain, I was bleeding. I called Kate and she took me to the hospital."

He frowned, "What caused this?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. We didn't have enough time to know the results of the medical investigation I had. But they gave me medication to stop the pain and decrease the bleeding."

He held her hand over his shoulder and asked concerned, "You feel any better?"

She smiled and nodded, "I'll survive."

He smiled and got up, "Let's go check the new mother."

She walked with him to Lizzy, who was lying in bed carrying her baby girl with Tom sitting facing her. Red walked in first, smiling happily, "Congratulations, Elizabeth. May I see her?"

Liz replied nervously, "No, get out. Please, go away."

Red looked shocked and she looked at Tom, "Make him go away."

Tom turned to Red, "It's been a long day, and she was on a lot of drugs."

Red nodded and moved, but Lizzy's words stopped him, "It's not the drugs. This is my daughter. I'm begging you."

His jaw dropped and Kate held his arm, "Just wait out here. Let me talk to her."

He moved out with Eli, who put her hand on his back driving him away as Kate got in. Red walked with her and said to Dembe,"Keep an eye on things here. I'm going to get some air."

Dembe nodded, so Red put on his fedora and turned to him, "I'm sorry, Dembe."

Dembe nodded again, "I know, Raymond."

Red sighed and walked with Eli towards the door, before they all hear the peeping and Kate calling Nick.

They stopped and moved back to the room. Red asked Nick, "What's going on?"

Nick told them after he put Liz on the Oxygen mask that her lungs were collapsing because of the leak of the amniotic fluid into her blood. He told them she needed to be moved to a more advanced medical facility and put her in an induced medical coma to avoid lung swelling and heart failure. Red told him to tell Mr. Kaplan what he needs and it would be here immediately.

Red stood watching them helping Liz to breath regularly, till the machines come after a few minutes. The machines were moved to the OR and Nick started connecting them to Liz. Liz waved to Red asking him to get in. Eli stood out watching him holding Liz's hand and talking to her till she fell asleep. Eli's tears ran silently for both of them.

When he got out to her, she embraced him tightly trying to relief his stress. He buried his head into her neck and breathed in her scent closing his eyes. She rubbed the back of his head whispering, "It's going to be okay, Raymond."

Before he talks, the peeping of the monitor got faster again. Red pulled away and asked Nick, "What's wrong?"

Nick answered as he dealt with the machines, "Her lungs are very damaged, we need to move her to a hospital. This is not going to work here."

Red yelled, "We're going to bring you all you need."

Nick shouted, "There's no time."

Red rushed out, "Then we're going to the hospital."

He talked to Dembe, "Tell the paramedics we'll need the ambulance."

Eli followed him as he gave his orders to everyone then called Cooper asking for backup. He turned to her, "Stay here with Tom and the baby."

She shook her head, "I'm not leaving you. I'll ride with Kate."

He pursed his lips annoyed, not having the mood to argue. He got out and rode with Liz and Nick, while his team followed him with the black Mercedes and another SUV. In a very few minutes, their convoy was intercepted by Solomon's little army.

Dembe talked to Eli and Kate in the back seat of the Mercedes, "Keep down, we're going to get out of this."

Eli looked at Kate panicked, so Kate held her hand tightly trying to reassure her. Dembe opened his door and knelt to the ground starting shooting with his friends. The shooting continued for a minute, before they hear the sirens. Few moments later, the shooting stopped and Dembe got up, "It's clear. You can come out."

Eli and Kate walked out of the car following him hesitated. Eli saw Ressler approaching the van carrying Red and Liz and opening its door. She ran to check on them and froze on the sight that met her eyes. Nick was sitting down sobbing, while Red was sitting next to Liz holding her hand to his face and kissing it softly.

She called him huskily, "Raymond?"

He didn't answer her. He seemed he didn't even hear her. Nick jumped out of the car and walked away from the van sadly. Ressler ordered his force to back up and they heard other sirens approaching. Eli cried silently as she saw him kissing Lizzy's hand over and over and touching his face with her hand. Mr. Kaplan walked to them, "You need to leave, Raymond. The police are here."

When he didn't answer, she called him again. He squeezed her hand and pressed a last loving kiss to her fingers, before her gets up to kiss her forehead. Eli held Dembe's arm trying not to fall down. She sobbed for Red, watching him wiping Lizzy's face with his kisses.

Kate called him again, so he moved to the door and Kate helped him get out. He turned to her, "I don't want Elizabeth in the morgue. I want our people to handle this."

She nodded, "I'll take care of everything."

Ressler put his jacket on Red's shoulders and walked him to the car with Dembe and Eli followed them. Dembe opened the door for him and helped him get in. Eli moved fast to ride next him and Dembe got behind the wheel and drove them away. Eli looked at Red worried, he seemed so lost and broken. She moved closer to him and held his head gently to support it to her shoulder. He sighed and closed his eyes and let her embrace him with her kind arms.

She kept him in her embrace till they reached the night club again. She helped him get out of the car with Dembe and walked in with him. Tom turned to face their sad faces and he figured it out immediately. He murmur, "I should have stayed with her."

Red shook his head, "There was nothing you can do."

Tom cried, "Was she in pain?"

Red shook his head again, "No, she never woke up."

Tom looked at the baby in his arms, "I can't do this alone."

Red nodded, "You'll learn fast."

He swallowed and smiled at the baby, "Do you mind?"

Tom handed him the baby who looked back Red, "Her name is Agnes."

Red smiled to the baby, "That's a good name."

Eli approached them hesitated and put her hand gently on the baby's head. Red raised his eyes to her to meet her watery eyes. He cocked his head, "You want to carry her?"

She nodded and took the little baby and rocked her gently smiling at her. A tear escaped her eye and she looked at Tom, "She's pretty."

He smiled sadly and took his girl back from her. Red nodded and pulled Eli to him walking out with her and Dembe.

They got into their car and Dembe asked, "Shall we go home?"

Red replied firmly, "Take us to the hospital."

Dembe drove and Eli looked at Red amazed, "Why are we heading to the hospital?"

He cocked his head without looking at her, "To get your tests results."

She shook her head and touched his hand, "Raymond, we don't have to do it now. You need to have some rest. Let's go home now and I'll bring them tomorrow."

Red turned to her, "I'm not having rest, till I know what's wrong with you, Eloise. I'm not risking losing you too."

She swallowed and held his hand tightly seeking safety and warmth after a long rough day.


	35. Chapter 35

Dembe stopped the car in the parking lot at the hospital. Eli stared at the emergency door of the hospital. A tear ran down on her cheek. Red tilted his head, "Are you afraid to go?"

She shook her head, "We were here with her few hours ago."

Red held his breath and closed his eyes in pain. She patted his thigh and said with a husky voice, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He moved to hold her hand, "I'm coming with you."

She smiled at him kindly, "No need, Raymond. It won't take long. I'll be fine."

He looked at her concerned, so she pressed a caring kiss to his cheek and got out of the car.

It wasn't much before she comes back to the car. She was surprised to see the car locked and empty. There was no trace for Red or Dembe. She looked around her confused, before she finds them coming out of the hospital. She rushed to them, "Raymond, what happened? Why were you inside?"

The confused look in Red's eyes made her heart sink and it was obvious in her eyes, so Dembe replied as they walked back to the car, "We saw Tom getting in with the baby, and we wanted to check if everything was okay?"

She asked worried, "And? Is she okay?"

He opened the door for Red, "She's fine, Eloise. Tom just wanted to check on her and make sure she's healthy."

She nodded and moved to get in the car and sit next to Red. They kept silent for a few moments as Drmbe drove away, then Red turned to ask her calmly, "How was your tests?"

She smiled, "I told you, it's nothing serious. Just hormonal disturbance, mostly due to psychological stress."

He frowned annoyed, so she held his hand, "I'm fine, Raymond. Believe me. The doctor prescribed me some medications to go on for a few months. But he assured me it's just functional disorder, nothing serious."

He pursed his lips and nodded, "Dembe, let's buy her that medicine."

Dembe nodded silently and stopped in front of a pharmacy, got the prescription from her and went to get the medication.

They went back to their house, it was getting dark now. Dembe offered, "Shall I make you some dinner?"

Red shook his head as he headed to his room. Eli followed him, "Thank you, Dembe. I'll make him dinner, whenever he gets hungry."

Dembe nodded and watched them getting into their room, then headed to his room.

Red sat on the edge of the bed with his shoulders dropped and face staring at the carpet beneath his feet. Eli looked at him concerned and walked to touch his shoulder lightly, "Raymond, shall I run the hot water for you, so you have a bath?"

He raised his desperate eyes to her and nodded, "Yes, please."

She took off her jacket and her boots, then headed to the bathroom in their room. She ran the hot water and went out to get him clean clothes. In minutes, Red was sitting inside the warm bath resting his head back to the edge of the tub. He closed his eyes trying to relax his body and mind. Eloise changed her clothes and went to the kitchen to make them dinner. Dembe was there making some coffee. He asked her, "Is he asleep?"

She shook her head, "He's having a hot bath. I'll make us some dinner and convince him to eat."

Dembe gazed her calm face and smiled, "I'm not much worried about him, Eloise. Because I know you're with him."

She nodded, "Yes, Dembe. I'll always be with him."

Few minutes later, Red was sitting with them to the dinning table. He had to listen to Eloise, when she told him she hasn't eaten anything since last night, and that she needed to eat so she can take her medication. Her medication wasn't really connected to food, but she had to lie so he eats with her and Dembe.

She chewed her food slowly watching him. He wasn't eating, he was caressing the food with his fork. So she took some with her fork and moved it to his mouth. He looked at her, so she said, "Eat, Raymond, please. For me."

He eat what she offered him and chewed slowly. She continued feeding him herself under the sad gaze of Dembe. Few more forks and Red held her hand, "That's enough. Thank you, Eloise."

She nodded and got up to clear the table, when she heard him, "Dembe, I want you to take me to Jean-Sun's restaurant."

She turned to face him amazed, "You didn't like my food?"

Dembe smiled and Red shook his head, "I'm not going there for the food, Eloise."

She raised her wondering eyes to Dembe who nodded, "Sure. I'll be ready in two minutes."

She washed the dishes fast and followed Red to their room. He was already wearing his three pieces suit and putting plenty of money inside a black bag.

She asked worried, "Where are you going?"

He continued packing, "I'm leaving for a while."

She moved to the cupboard and pulled a pullover out of it, "I'm coming with you."

He turned to face her,"This isn't a place for you, Eloise."

She changed her clothes silently ignoring his comment. He stared at her for a moment, then got out of the room. When she followed him a few moments later, he was standing with Dembe carrying some papers. She approached them, "I'm ready."

Dembe looked at her annoyed and Red raised his hand to touch her cheek, "You can't come with me, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

She smirked, "I'm not asking your permission, my dear. Sorry."

He sighed and watched her moving to the door, so he shrugged and followed her out with Dembe.

The ride to the restaurant was silent. When Dembe parked the car, Red took the black bag and got out of the car. Dembe turned to Eli, "Eli, this is a not nice place. You shouldn't go in there. It's not safe."

She smiled, "Don't worry, Dembe. I know he won't let me get hurt."

He frowned, "He might be in a state that doesn't let him protect you, my friend."

She sighed, "Then I'll have to protect myself. Unless you decide to go with him instead of me."

He shook his head, "He won't let me, you know that. I don't know why he let you join him."

She looked at Red who was standing by the door of the restaurant now waiting for her. She swallowed, "Maybe part of him needs me to be beside him... I have to go. Wish me luck."

She rushed out and joined Red, holding his elbow tightly, as if she was afraid she looses him, or she was afraid herself and asking for safety.

They got in, and she saw an old Chinese woman walking to them smiling. He brought a fake smile to his lips as kissed her kindly. She greeted Eloise and asked him if he was here for dinner with the young lady, but he shook his head and told her he was interested in something stronger. She nodded understanding and walked them to the kitchen, then to a big freezer that contained many buttons on its wall. She pressed one and the front wall moved. The Chinese woman asked him if he needed it for both of them, but he shook his head as he stepped downstairs with them, "No, only me. My friend will stay here with me, because she doesn't have anywhere else to go. You won't feel her presence."

The woman nodded, "As you wish, Mr. Red."

She lead them into a small dark room with a small bed and a table with two chairs.

Eloise looked around them. There were several rooms around them, not separated by walls, but just curtains and carved wood. Her abdomen clenched, when she saw there was a couple of rooms already occupied. One by a single man, and the other with a teenage couple.

She held Red's hand reflexively and he looked at her, "You still can leave."

She shook her head, "I can't leave you."

He nodded and looked at the old lady cocking his head. She smiled and nodded, "I'll be back in a moment."

She left and Eloise looked at Red astonished, "An opium den, Reddington? Are you kidding me?"

He sighed and opened the wallet getting out some money, "You said you were ready to follow me to hell."

She had a deep breath and moved her fingers through her hair nervously. He moved to pull her to himself, "You don't have to stay, Eli. I want you to leave. You won't be safe here. I will never blame you if you go back."

She shook her head, "I'm not leaving you, Raymond. Till death do us apart."

He looked into her blue eyes for a moment, then turned to look at the woman who came back. He gave her the money and she gave him a small box. He looked at her, "Jean, please, take care of my girl. And feed her well."

She patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, Mr. Red."

She left the tiny room and Red talked to Eli as he opened the small box, "I think you need to have some sleep."

She watched him annoyed and murmured, "I'm fine. I'll sleep when I feel sleepy."

He brought a small opium lamp out, "You brought your medications?"

She sighed and sat to the table, "Mind your own business, Reddington."

She rested her forehead over her palm watching him smoking the opium capsule silently. A tear escaped her eye, when she remembered her days before Raymond Reddington. When she was a drug addict. When she was weak and lost. Before he saved her. And now he's the weak and lost. He didn't hear her sobs for him. He was sinking in his state. The opium made his mind fly away. She gasped seeking for air. Watching him like this broke her heart. Watching him so weak and vulnerable made her heart bleed. She saw him moving the lamp away and lie down on the bed, where he was sitting smoking. In a moment, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

She wiped her tears and nose and got up to check on him. She sat on her knees next to the small bed and moved a shaking hand to his neck. She felt his pulse. It was slow but clear and strong. She sighed and sat down on the ground next to his head. She held his hand between her hands rubbing it gently and rested her head to the bed.

She didn't know how much she was asleep, but she got up when she heard Jean walking in. She saw her carrying a small tray smiling at her, "I brought you lunch. I thought you would be hungry."

Eloise looked around, "Yes, thank you. Where did everyone go. There were a few people here last night."

Jean nodded, "They had their life to go back to, my lady."

Eloise sighed and nodded moving her eyes to Red. Jean put the tray on the table, "He will be fine."

Eli nodded and checked him again, before Jean gave her another capsule, "He paid for two. Here's the other one."

Eli pursed her lips and dropped the capsule into the lamp.

The Chinese lady nodded and walked away, so Eloise sat down and started eating her hot meal.

"""""""""""""""""

Eloise sat down on the floor next to sleeping Red, when Jean got down. She approached, "You should go now."

Eli got up moving away from the bed and she watched the old lady awakening Red.

He whispered asking for one more, but the lady refused and told him he had enough and it was time to go.

He got up slowly coughing, so Eli rushed to help him. His eyes met her concerned eyes, so he nodded and got out of the bed. She patted his back and helped him putting on his coat. He took his fedora of the table and walked out. Eloise nodded at Jean and carried their bag and followed her boss out of the restaurant.

When she reached him out, he was standing confused in front of a cab, and the driver was yelling at him. She ran to him and embraced him worried, "Are you hurt?"

He walked to the cab door and opened it before he gets into it pointing to her to follow him. She sat next to him and heard him telling the driver to take them to Cape May. The driver was amazed as well as her, "It's 200 miles away!"

Red got 500 dollars out of his wallet and gave them to him, so he didn't hesitate and drove away.

They didn't speak a word the whole way to there. She just kept her eyes on him. She could tell he was thinking deeply. The tears glowed in his eyes few times told her he was thinking of Lizzy. When they reached their destination, he murmured, "The razor, please."

She opened the small pocket of their bag and gave him his razor. She watched him shaving and talking to Marvin in the phone telling him about indeterminate leave.

When he finished, he gave her back the razor and the phone, then got out of the cab. He looked at the driver, "How much for the cab?"

She watched him giving money to the driver for the car and the guy just walked away with the money. She looked at him, "Why did you do that?"

He turned to look at her, "How do you think we're leaving?"

He didn't wait for an answer and walked into the near diner, "Come on, you must be hungry."

She followed him in and sat in front of him as he ordered them bacon and eggs.

She ate slowly watching his face concerned, "How do you feel?"

He cocked his head scanning her face, "I'm fine. Thank you, Eloise."

She looked into his green eyes, "For what, Raymond?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but shut it and his eyes drafted behind her suddenly. She looked behind, but saw nothing, so she asked, "Something wrong?"

It seemed he didn't hear her as his eyes moved to the diner's closed door, before going back behind her. She asked again worried holding his hand, "Raymond, what is it?"

He turned his eyes staring back at her, then shook his head. She stared at him for a moment, then continued eating.

A few minutes later, he was getting out of the diner with her heading to their car. He drove for another few minutes silently, leaving her drowning in her thoughts and worries about what just happened.

He parked the car in front of the big beach inn and got down. She followed him and walked with him into the front door, then headed together inside. She scanned the place with her eyes and looked at him, "It looks deserted."

He nodded, "It's March, Eloise. The place is closed till summer."

She had a deep breath, "So, are we staying here?"

He walked to a side door, "You don't like the place here, Eli?"

She sighed again and shrugged. He brought a beach chair and walked towards the sand, "Are you coming?"

She took her coat off and put it on a covered chair, then followed him to the beach.

When he reached the water, he put the chair two meters away and sat watching the waves. She sat on the sand in front of him and caressed the sands with her fingers, "You've been here before?"

He nodded and said, "Yes."

She raised her eyes of the sand and kept them on the far deep sea as she asked again, "Alone?"

She could feel the heat of his sigh burning her back when he answered, "Sometimes I was alone. Some not."

She bit her lower lip, "Friends?"

He shook his head, "Only one friend."

She wanted to ask him more, but she was afraid of his answer. She kept herself busy watching the old man moving away from them carrying a metal detector. She turned to sit facing him, but he wasn't looking at her. He seemed he didn't even sense her presence. She knew he was thinking about another woman, mostly not Liz. She's positive Liz has never been with him here.

She felt her burden preventing her from breathing, so she decided to keep herself busy with anything else. She got up abruptly and he raised his confused eyes to her, so she shrugged, "I'm going to see where we will sleep tonight, and find us something to make for dinner.

He didn't bother even nodding, and she considered he might have been not listening to her at all. She walked back into the inn with nervous steps, rubbing the sand away from her hands and clothes.

Inside, she found the bedrooms in the second floor and chose one for them. She cleaned it and thanked God there was electricity. She prepared the room, then got down to check the kitchen. In her way, she lit the fireplace to make the place quite warmer, when she raised her eyes to the window next to the fireplace. She was surprised Red wasn't sitting on the chair right where she left him. She stared for a second, before she gasped panicked and ran out to the beach. She took her boots off on the sand and ran into the water. She was breathing fast since she saw Red from the window running into the water fully clothed. The cold water hit her body, but she didn't care. She called him twice but he didn't hear her. She jumped among the waves till she reached him. When she touched his back, he turned to face her. The lost look in his eyes scared her more, what was he thinking of?

She pulled him with her towards the beach, and he didn't try to resist her. She drove him inside the inn and drop with him on the floor in front of the fireplace. He lied there very vulnerable, and she knelt beside him leaning forward trying to catch her breath. She looked at his face and listened to his whispers, "She's in the water, I must save her. I can't let her die."

She touched his face and he was freezing. She got up and walked to the cupboard bringing a couple of blankets. She sat down next to him and talked to him as she started to take his clothes off him, "Red, do you hear me?"

He opened his eyes weakly and gazed her undoing his pants as she said, "Help me, please. You've got to take these clothes off or you're going to die of hypothermia."

He complied and moved with her as she removed his clothes fast. She then covered him instantly with the two blankets, before taking off her clothes and lying with him beneath the warm covers. She snuggled her naked body to his tightly, tangling her legs with his. She embraced him with her arms and rubbed his back fast trying to warm up his body.

She was freezing herself, but all she cared about now was him and his attempted suicide. He opened his eyes again and looked into her panicked eyes. She asked between her panting, "Why did you do that, Raymond? Why did you get into the water?"

He moved his face into her neck seeking warmth, "I was trying to save her."

She felt the tears running down her temple and pressed her body more against his. She didn't know how long they stayed like this, but with his warm and rhythmic breathing next to her ear, she couldn't keep awake anymore and she fell asleep with him.

"""""""""""""""""

It was dark when Eloise opened her eyes. She was still lying on the floor with Red between her arms, only not as tight as before. She looked at his face and found he was already awake. She smiled, "Hi."

He gave her a pale smile, "Hello, Eloise."

She sighed and asked concerned, "How do you feel?"

He moved a hair tress away from her face, "Naked, between the arms of a pretty naked woman."

She nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that, but I had to, otherwise we both would die of hypothermia."

He sighed and closed his eyes trying to block the images that came to his mind. She touched his warm face, "Do you remember what happened?"

He opened his eyes and turned to his back staring at the ceiling, "I remember I saw her getting into the water. I had to prevent her. This is why I jumped into the water after her."

She rested her head on her hand as she bent her elbow staring at him, "So, you were not thinking of killing yourself?"

He frowned for a moment, then bit inside his cheek, "I wasn't."

She had a deep breath and moved her other hand over his chest hair beneath the blanket, "Who was she?"

He flinched, "Excuse me?"

She swallowed and avoided his eyes, "Who did you use to come here with? Whom were you trying to save?"

He closed his eyes in pain and swallowed the lump in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. She watched his frustration, so she sat up reaching for her clothes, "I'll go to see if there's something here to eat."

He held her hand as she put her pullover on and spoke sadly, "I'm sorry, Eloise."

She looked at him amazed, so he sat up, "I'm sorry, I put you in all of this."

She nodded and got up to wear her pants, "Never mind, Raymond. I've put you in worse, several time."

She finished wearing her clothes and walked to the kitchen. Few minutes later, she heard his steps approaching, then felt his light touch over her shoulders. He whispered, "Are you all right?"

She turned to face him and rested her forehead to his shoulder, "I don't like this place. It scares me. I feel I'm suffocating and I don't know why."

He moved his hand slowly over her back, "You want to leave?"

She raised her eyes to him, "I'm not leaving without you."

He pulled her to his chest, "We can leave now, if you want to. I'll do whatever you need to feel better."

She buried her face into his neck, "Driving in that darkness will scare me more. Especially I don't feel you would be ready to drive such long distance. I wouldn't either. I think I can make it till sunshine."

He moved his hand over her hair, "I'm fine with that. We can stay the night here and leave in the morning."

She pulled away smiling at him, "That sounds like a good plan. Now, will you help me make dinner? because I don't intend to move my eyes away from you again."

He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "With pleasure, my dear. And don't worry, I don't think of walking into the water again. I think it was the effect of the opium still in my blood."

She chuckled, "Good, because I don't intend to get into that cold water again, at least, not at night."

He smiled and helped her cooking, then sat to have dinner with her.

""""""""""""""""""

Red lied down to the bed on his back staring at the ceiling silently, while Eli lied on her side next to him. She rested her head on his arm and caressed his old wounds on his chest with her fingers. He asked quietly, "Did you take your medications?"

She nodded and replied in lower voice, "Don't worry, Raymond. I won't forget to take it."

He moved his hand over her bare back and asked concerned, "And you feel better? Did you have any complications from getting wet and cold earlier today?"

She rested her hand on his chest, "I'm fine, Raymond. How about you? you feel better?"

He had a deep breath, "I feel I'm talking to someone else."

She raised her head and looked at him wondering, "Meaning?"

He looked at her pretty face, "That girl, who insisted to come with me to the opium den, although she knows how risky it is, and although she has bad memories of drug abuse. That girl who jumped into the water, when she thought I was drowning, and took care of me till I recovered from my hang over. She's not the same girl I saved several years ago. She's not the weak and fragile girl who used to break down very easily from the least trauma."

She moved her hand to touch his face, and he held it and pressed a kiss to her palm, "Those couple of days made me see new aspects of you, Eloise, I've never seen. And actually I never thought you could be that tough."

She said with firm voice, "I had no choice, Raymond. I had to protect my love. I was protecting my life, my future. It was a battle of survival for me."

He sighed and nodded, "I know what you mean, Eli."

She smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips and rested her head back on his arm. He moved to face her, "Tom wants me out of the baby's life. He's asked me to stay away from them."

She sighed and caressed his cheek, "I'm sorry, Raymond. But I understand how he feels. So, give him some time."

He sighed in sadness and put his other arm on her waist scanning her face silently. They stayed for hours like that till she fell into sleep and he followed her few minutes later.

"""""""""""""""""

Eloise opened her eyes next morning, to find the bed sheets cold next to her. She got out of the bed fast and put on her pullover, before running downstairs calling him. When she reached the ground floor she found the door open, so she rushed out panicked and called him again.

She stopped and panted, when she found him standing at the beach with the old man from yesterday. She sighed and walked to him. He was looking at the sea, holding a small female locket in his hand.

She touched his forearm, "What is it, Raymond?"

He raised his eyes to her, "I need to see someone. We've got to go."


	36. Chapter 36

Eli sat in the passenger seat, next to Red who was driving silently with furrowed brows. She glanced to him, "You think you're okay with driving? I can drive, if you don't feel well."

He shook his head without moving his eyes away from the road, so she sighed and rested her head over the head rest closing her eyes. After a few minutes, she felt the silence between them is a weight over her chest, so she asked again, "Where are we going?"

He gave her a side gaze and answered, "I'm going to visit someone I used to know."

She crossed her arms, "And he is?"

Red clinched his teeth, "Lizzy's grandfather."

She opened her eyes shocked and unable to reply. She stayed the whole way silent and he could see the gears in her brain cycling fast. When he approached a small cottage among the tress, she raised an eyebrow and chuckled nervously, "Tell me I'm not kidnapped."

She saw the angle of his mouth curling up, before he stopped the car and got out. She didn't move so he bent and looked at her, "Are you coming?"

She looked at him hesitated, "Are you sure you want me to join you?"

He moved to her door and opened it, so she got down and followed him heavily.

"""""""""""""""

Eli sat to the small dining table at Dom's house. Red sat next to her and Dom put the plates of eggs and bacon in front of each of them. As she was hungry, she started to eat silently sensing the tension between the two men. She listened to her boss as he told Dom about Liz and how she died. When she finished her breakfast, she held her coffee and got up talking to Dom, "Thanks for the breakfast, sir. If you don't mind, I'll just have my coffee in your... garden, so you two feel more free to talk."

She finished her words and looked for Red asking his permission. Dom waved at her, "Go ahead."

Red nodded to her and she got out to sit on the chair out of the house watching the trees. As she sipped her coffee slowly, she felt the buzzing of her cellular. She took it from her coat pocket and answered, "Dembe, how are you?"

She heard his voice, "How are you doing, Eloise? How is Raymond?"

She sighed, "I'm fine, my dear friend. And Raymond? I don't know, Dembe. He's confused, lost. I don't know what to do to help him."

She heard his quiet words, "Don't worry, dear. He's strong. He's going to be okay. Just don't give up on him"

She moved her hand through her curls, "You know I'll never do, Dembe."

They continued chatting for moments. She told him about their visit to Dom. He told her today was Lizzy's funeral and he wished Red would be their for it. He told her Kate was taking care of it herself and she would be there, he might not be able to do. She hung up with him, when she heard the door opening.

She looked at Dom, who was getting out looking at her, "What about you, young lady? You have a special request from the town? I'm going for shopping."

She smiled embarrassed and put the phone back into her pocket, "Thank you, sir. I can join you if you need any help, or need a company to the town."

He scanned her face for a moment, then shook his head as he moved to his car, "I can take care of it."

She nodded and looked at Red, who was standing by the door. He waited till the man drove away and looked at Eloise, "Was that Dembe on the phone?"

She swallowed and nodded, "He was checking on us. And he told me Kate was taking care of the funeral. It's... today."

He bit inside his lip and nodded, before moving back in and she followed him.

She scanned the small house with her eyes and asked, "How long will we stay here?"

He scanned her for a moment, then answered shaking his head, "I don't know yet."

She twisted her lips as she approached the big library shelves. She asked again trying to sound normal, "So, you have any plans for anything?"

He said, "No."

She frowned and turned to look at him, "Why are we here then?"

He shook his head slowly, "I don't know, Eloise. I just needed to be somewhere far. I wanted to be alone."

She smiled nervously, "And you couldn't, because of me?"

He gave her a pale smile and moved to hold her shoulders, "I'm okay with you around, Eloise. You know you are part of my soul, so, technically, I'm still alone."

She smiled and gave him a soft kiss to his cheek, before turning back to the book shelves, "You think he would mind, if I took a book to read?"

Red shook his head, "I don't think he would."

She picked a book and turned to him shrugging, "I don't know. He seemed quite aggressive and hostile."

He shook his head, "He's not. He's just mad at me."

She chuckled, "Well, I'm sure you can make any kind person mad of you, my love."

He smiled and walked to the door, "I'll go check the backyard. You want to join me?"

She nodded, "Thank you. I think I'll just stay here to read."

He nodded and went out, while she sat on the couch and started reading the book.

About an hour later, she heard the door opening. She saw Dom getting in carrying the shopping bags. She got up fast leaving the book to help him. He looked at her amazed as she took the bags from him and walked to the kitchen. He looked at the book and the coffee mug on the small table, "I see you made yourself home?"

She swallowed embarrassed, "Red told me you wouldn't mind if I read one of your books. And I liked your coffee so much in the morning, so I made myself another cup, if you don't mind."

He started unpacking the merchandise and he asked, "And what did you choose to read from my library?"

She took that as an okay, so she started unpacking with him and he guided her to put everything in its place. She replied as she moved, "I chose Romeo and Juliet. I found a lot of Shakespeare's in your library."

He smiled, "Yeah, I've always liked to read to Shakespeare. He's my favorite."

She smiled and nodded, "I think it runs in genes then. She loved him much too."

His hands froze and he turned to look at her. She bit inside her cheek when she heard him, "How long have you known my granddaughter?"

She put the last milk pack in the refrigerator and turned to him, "For about three years."

He frowned and asked curious, "How was she? I only saw her photos."

She sighed, "We weren't close friends. But being with Reddington almost all the time, I believe that made me knew her enough to say..."

The look on his face let her eyes get wet as she went on, "She was pretty. Brunette with beautiful blue eyes. She was a nice person, and a kind one. Everyone who knew her loved her."

She chuckled, "Of course except the bad guys."

He smiled and walked her out to the couch as he asked, "And her baby? Did you see her?"

She sniffed trying to hold her tears, "The most beautiful baby I've ever seen. She chose to call her Agnes, before she..."

He nodded and scanned her emotionally affected face, then smiled kindly, "You look like a good person, Eloise. And a kind one."

She blushed and smiled, "Thank you, sir. Red told me you're kind too, and I trust his judgement of people."

She laughed softly, "Actually I saw you a little bit hostile at first. Sorry for that."

He smiled and shook his head, "It's okay, I understand why you thought so."

She smiled embarrassed and he raised an eyebrow, "But it seem you trust your employer so much then, to believe I'm kind despite what you saw. Or he's not just an employer for you?"

She hesitated, "It's... complicated."

He waved his hand in the air, "Yeah, I know everything about him is complicated."

She swallowed and he leaned forward, "I know how much he's charming, my little lady. I can get how you feel for him, but I hate to see you ending as my daughter and granddaughter ended. He's a dangerous man, and you look like a good girl."

She nodded, "I know he is, but if it wasn't for him, I would be dead long time ago. Actually he saved me, and took care of me."

Dom nodded, "That's what happened with Masha too."

She shook her head, "No, sir. Masha was in danger because of who she was. I'm, on the other hand, nobody. Except maybe for him."

He held her hand, "Just be careful, young lady. Raymond is good at manipulating people. He can make you feel you're the center of the universe, then you loose everything, even your life. Just as what happened with Katarina, and I'm sure it happened with Masha too."

She swallowed and looked down at the carpet for a few minutes before whispering, "She didn't know about you, did she?"

He sighed and his eyes glowed, "I don't think she did."

She looked at him sorry, so he cleared his throat, "Where the hell is he?"

He got up, so she did too and pointed, "He's outside, in the backyard."

He nodded and walked out leaving her alone among her thoughts.

She took the book and started to read again. Few minutes later, she found Dom stepping into the house with nervous steps and Red following him. She didn't try to interfere as she saw them fighting. She put the book down again and watched as Dom accused him of being the reason that turned Katarina's life upside down. And how he was the reason that all his family is dead. She saw the pain on Red's face and got up to rub his back, but he looked at her annoyed, "Eli, please, leave us alone."

She looked at them embarrassed, and just walked out. Few minutes as they argued, Red heard the humming outside, and could tell Eli was talking to someone. He put his hand on the back of his belt instinctively, and asked worried, "Are you expecting someone?"

Dom look at him amazed, then looked towards the door and shook his head. Red rushed to the door and got out to see who Eloise was talking to.

""""""""""""""""""

Eli sat on the rocking chair out of the house annoyed of how things were going bad between Red and Dom. But she couldn't interfere, because she really didn't know the connection between them and what Dom was talking about. She asked Red once or twice about his connection to Liz. But she stopped asking, when she realized he won't tell her anything unless he wants to. So she stopped asking about many things.

She saw a car approaching, so she got up, and got surprised when she saw Aram getting out of the car. He looked at her embarrassed, "Eloise, I need to meet Mr. Reddington."

She shook his hand, "Aram, how are you? I'm sorry for your loss."

He nodded, "Thank you, Eli. It was a real rough day."

She nodded, "I can tell."

Before he asks again, Red got out calling her. He was surprised himself when he saw Aram. He raised an eyebrow annoyed, "Dembe!"

She left them and walked back into the house to lie down to the couch. She didn't know how she fell asleep, but it was sunset when she got up. She looked around her and saw Dom approaching smiling, "Rise and shine, young lady."

She smiled, "Sorry, I passed out on your couch, we had a rough week."

She sighed, "I can't believe it was only five days. It felt like years."

He nodded, "Life with him must be tough."

She got up, "Life without a family is more tough."

He gave her his hand, "Come on, let me get you something to eat. You must be hungry."

She got up and walked with him to the kitchen, "Are you eating with me? Where's Red by the way?"

He sighed as he started putting the plates on the table, "He had his lunch and still searching Katarina's stuff in the backyard. I think it's only you and me then."

She helped him and sat down to eat with him. He chewed and asked her, "That Arab boy who was here. He asked him to get back and talked about the office, saving Masha from the Cabal. And about Raymond's debt to him."

Eli raised the fork to her mouth and nodded sadly, "Yeah, Aram saved her life once. And Red was touched with it. He really loved her and cared about her. He did his best to protect her. His presence in her life saved her many times. But he wouldn't be able to save her from delivery complications."

He swallowed, "It seems he was doing a good job with that boy and his people."

She replied, "Red has his good side too, it's just hidden in his...apparent darkness. He did great things with Liz and her colleagues, saved the whole world actually, not just her."

He raised an eyebrow and his mouth curled into a smile, "You're in love with him."

She shrugged, "I'm. And I always wished he loved me half of how he loved your granddaughter. But this isn't my opinion, it's a fact."

She put her fork down and smiled, "Thanks for the dinner. It's delicious."

He smiled and got up to remove the dishes, so she held his hand, "It's my turn. I'll wash the dishes."

He nodded and went out. While she was still in the kitchen, she heard Red getting back to start another argument with Dom. She sighed and finished to get out. She stood by the door and got amazed when she heard Dom trying to convince Red. He was trying to make him go back and help Aram to find Lizzy's killer.

She sighed when the argument ended with Dom getting out for a walk. She walked to Red and put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. He raised his eyes to her frowning, before patting it lightly, then he got up. He walked out of the door, so she asked him, "Where are you going?"

He turned to her and answered, "I've some things to take care of in the backyard. You want to join me?"

She nodded and followed him, "Sure."

She watched him for an hour working to mend the broken piano note, and other broken stuff in the backyard. She gave him a hand many time and was rewarded with a loving smile. When he finished, he put on his coat and give her hers, "Ready to go?"

She smiled and wore her coat, "Only if you let me drive you back."

He raised an eyebrow touched, then gave her the keys. She held his hand with the keys and pulled him out with her, "I'm only sad I didn't kiss Dom goodbye."

He shook his head amazed at how his girl got attached to the old man that fast.


	37. Chapter 37

Eli parked the car in front of a building, and got out of the car. Red got down and walked to her to hold her elbow and walk with her into the building, "I hope you don't feel tired after driving for that long."

She patted his hand, "I'll be fine. Besides, our dear Dembe will join us soon. So it won't be a problem."

He frowned, "You insisted to drive, sweetheart. I could have done it."

She twisted her mouth, "I'm fine, Raymond."

He nodded as they approached a particular apartment, and he rang the doorbell. Aram opened the door surprised to see them, but let them get in. He showed them the photo of Susan Hargrave, and Red recognized her immediately. He told Aram about her, and left with Eli. He drove this time to their safe house. He called Baz to tell him about Hargrave to collect information about her current operations.

When they reached their destination, Dembe met them at the front door. He hugged Red patting his back, "Welcome back, my brother."

He then turn to Eli and kissed her cheek, "How are you, my dear?"

She hugged him firmly, that Red raised an eyebrow amazed, "Missed you so much, my big brother."

He caressed her hair, "I missed you too, sis."

Red sighed and asked with non patience, "Shall we get in and finish that warm scene inside?"

They smiled and Eli held Red's hand getting into the house with them.

Red went to have a shower first, and Eli sat in the kitchen with Dembe, who was making them something to eat. He held her hand firmly, when she tried to help, "Don't. I'll do it alone. I know you're tired. You just eat and go to bed."

She sighed and rested her forehead to her hand, "Those were horrible days, Dembe. I never saw him that weak. And it scared me so much... Being responsible for him, and he always was the one who cared about me. I was afraid I fail."

He nodded, "I get what you mean, Eloise. But it seems you made a great job taking care of our man."

She shrugged and smiled sarcastically, "Did I have a choice?"

He scanned her sad face as he chopped the tomatoes, dropped them into the pot over the cooker, then walked to embrace her, "Talk to me, Eloise. What happened?"

She clenched her fists into his back tightly and tried to hold her tears, "Seeing him that lost, Dembe. It scared me. It broke my heart. I had to be strong for him."

He rubbed her back kindly and she sobbed, "I was fighting him. I was fighting his darkest face. I should have won, for him, and for me."

He kissed her hair softly, "I know, my dear. And you've won, for all of us."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Thank you, Dembe. For your support. "

He smiled and wiped her tears with his thumb, "No, Eloise. Thank YOU."

She faked a chuckle, "Come on, let's check the food. You're not going to feed as burnt food, are you?"

He smiled, and walked to check the pot. She brought two strips of her bag and got a glass of water to take her medication. He watched her then held the strips, "How do you feel now?"

She smiled, "I'm fine."

He checked one of them, "This one doesn't look like a medicine used to regulate your cycle, Eloise. Or even stop bleeding. What is it for, Eloise?"

She swallowed, "It's, it's part of the treatment... I didn't ask the doctor what is it for."

He watched her embarrassed face and nodded silently, before the phone rings. He answered it and she walked to the room to get a shower herself too.

After they finish their dinner, Red looked at them, "I think we have a few hours to get some sleep, before we go to attack Susan's team. Eloise, I want you away from that. I would be appreciative, if you go to spend some time with Kate."

She looked at them confused, "I don't want to leave you, Raymond. I'll go to Kate tomorrow, I need to go to the doctor, I'll take her with me."

He frowned, "Why do you need to see the doctor?"

She tried to smile, "Nothing. It's just for follow up. I'm fine. I swear."

He moved his tongue over his teeth not convinced, but nodded and walked to their room, "Good night, Dembe."

Dembe looked at her in suspension, "Good night, Raymond."

She sighed and followed Red to their room.

""""""""""""""""""""

Eli got up almost at noon, to find herself alone in the house. Of course Red and Dembe had left very early. She found a note Red has left for her on the dresser, telling her he told Mr. Kaplan about their visit to the hospital and wishing her good luck with a promise to keep in touch.

She smiled and called Kate to tell her she would be ready in thirty minutes.

In the hospital, Kate asked as they sat together, "Why are we here, my young lady? If you are not bleeding anymore and you haven't finished your medication course yet!"

Eli avoided her eyes, "I'm here to get a massage setting."

Kate looked at her amazed, then shook her head, "Excuse me, my young lady, but we get massage in health club or a spa. Not in a hospital."

Eli swallowed, "It's a massage therapy, Kate. A treatment for my condition."

Kate frowned, "Which condition exactly, Eloise?"

Eli turned her face to her and nodded silently. Kate pursed her lips and held Eli's hand firmly, "Does Raymond know about that?"

Eli shook her head, "No."

Kate patted her hand, "You should talk about it with him."

Eli swallowed, "I will. I just don't know how or when."

Kate sighed, "You know it will be painful,the massage."

She nodded, "I know. The doctor told me. This is why I asked you to come with me. I might be in pain when I finish the session."

Kate patted her shoulder, "I'll be here for you, my child."

Eli smiled at her grateful, and got up when she heard the nurse calling her name. Kate gave her an encouraging smile and she walked into the room.

""""""""""""""""""""""

When they went back to the safe house, Kate wanted to stay with Eli till Red is back, but Eli told her she would be fine. Kate insisted on making dinner for them before leaving, so Eli doesn't have to cook.

Eli stayed the rest of the day watching TV or working on her laptop. When Red and Dembe didn't call, she had her dinner and medication and laid down on the couch.

She fell asleep after a few minutes, till she heard the door opening, she opened her eyes and got up fast. She relaxed when she saw Red and Dembe. Red took off his fedora, "Hello, sweetheart. Sorry for startling you. You should have sleep in your bed, not on the couch."

She sighed, "Don't worry, sir. I wouldn't ruin your lovely couch."

He chuckled and walked to her. She got up asking, "Did you get your woman?"

Dembe looked at her annoyed, and Red embraced her with one arm, tugging her firmly to him, "I only have one woman, and she's in my arms right now."

He felt her body getting tense and saw the flinch in her left eye, so he paused and watched her face concerned, "Something wrong? Are you in pain?"

She shook her head, and pulled her belly a little backwards to avoid grinding onto his firm body, "No, I'm fine."

He cocked his head and murmured, "How was your visit to the doctor?"

She raised a hand to his cheek, "Everything is going as it was planned."

He frowned and didn't respond, so she asked again caressing his cheek and lips with her fingers, "You didn't tell me, did you get Hargrave?"

He sighed and moved with her to sit on the couch, while Dembe moved to the kitchen to get them dinner. Red talked as he watched her unexplained tired face, "I'm still trying to meet her. I sent her two invitations, but got nothing. I believe the third one will bring her on knees."

She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his pursed lips.

She sat with them to the dining table, as the two ate. Dembe chewed his food and smiled, "Your cooking had improved so much, Eloise. It's delicious. Although I'll miss your pasta."

She laughed and Red chuckled, "Oh,man. She didn't cook that. It must have been our dear Kate."

He stared at them then shook his head, "I don't care. It's still delicious. " He took another bite of the grilled chicken and ignored their laughing.

Dembe washed the dishes after he's finished his dinner with Red. Eli touched Red's back as he poured himself some red wine. He smiled at her and offered her the glass, but she shook her head, "I guess I need to start eating and drinking healthy. The doctor gave me that advice, and I'm trying to comply."

He nodded and sipped his wine, "It would be my first time to see you doing this, Miss Stubborn."

She laughed and rubbed his arm, "Will you join me in bed tonight?"

He swallowed the wine and shook his head, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm waiting for a call from Cooper, to inform me if our plan had gone well."

She nodded and whispered, "Will you sit with me, at least, till I fall asleep?"

He grinned and pressed a fast kiss to her lips, "Definitely, my love."

He moved to their bedroom embracing her waist with his arm and pulling her gently with him. He sat on the edge of the bed watching her changing her clothes.

She put on a black tank top, and kept only her red lace panties on her lower body. He licked his lower lip scanning her ivory skin beneath the dark colors.

She lied down in bed, next to him and covered her body only to her waist with the bed sheets. She looked at him and he cocked his head to watch her pretty smile. She traced circles with her finger on his thigh, "Is she pretty?"

He frowned, "I should assume you're talking about Scotti... You already saw her pictures, my dear."

She moved her fingers up and down his thigh slowly and seductively, "Photos can lie."

He shrugged, "I've known much prettier women through my life."

She scratched inside his thigh, and he bit inside his cheek feeling the blood rushing to his groin. She asked with lower voice, "Did you two... did you...?"

She didn't know how to phrase it, so he held her hand to stop it, and replied with firm voice, "She's married, Eli. Her husband was an associate of mine."

She bit inside her lip avoiding his eyes, and gazing the bulge forming in his pants, "So what? She's a criminal. Cheating on her husband won't be much for her."

He held her chin to make her look at him, "I'm a criminal, and never cheated on you, Eloise. You on the other hand..."

She cut him off with her hand pressed against his mouth, as she jumped to sit up, "Don't. Don't you ever say that again. Or even think about it. You know well what were my intentions."

He bit his lower lip and nodded silently, so she moved her hand back to rest it on his thigh looking away, "besides, I'm not your wife, and will never be."

He cocked his head shaking it, "What is that all about, Eli? Really."

He was surprised, when she raised glowing red eyes to him, and when he heard her husky voice, "I want to have a baby, Raymond."

He ceased breathing, as she went on, "When I held Agnes, I felt I want to have one. For the first time, I really wanted to be a mum. When I touched her warm skin, I felt safe, complete. I want to feel that again, Raymond."

He swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat and watched the tears rolling on her soft cheeks, he shook his head, "Oh, Eli. I wish I can do anything about that for you, sweetheart. If you want to adopt..."

He stopped when she shook her head violently, "No, Raymond. I'm talking about a baby from the man I love. A part of him growing and moving inside me. A holy and permanent link that bonds us forever, whatever happened."

He flinched in pain and whispered, "Eli, I wish I could help you, my love. But even if we get married, I can't guarantee that. You know that, my love."

She frowned and asked him sarcastically,"Are you serious, Red? If you know I can get pregnant, will you really marry me?"

He had a deep breath and rested his head to the pillow behind him, "I don't know, Eloise. I've... I've asked myself about it many times. How will this over?"

She pointed to her chest and whispered, "With this, you mean us?"

He turned his face to her and looked into her blue eyes shaking his head, "You're so young, Eli. You're younger than my daughter. You deserve better than this."

She flinched, "Better than us? Than you and me? You think I can find someone who loves me more than you? Someone who cares about me more than you?"

Her voice faded as she said, "You think I can love another man more than you, want him more as I want you?"

He sighed and pulled her to his chest, "No one will ever love or care of you as I do, Eloise."

She rested her cheek to his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heart beats, "Don't you want to be a father again?"

He shook his head, "That would be great, Eloise, but technically,..."

She pulled away from him and pegged, "I want to have a husband and a baby, Raymond. Is that too much?"

He raised his eyebrows and his voice choke, "Please, don't."

She shook her head and whispered with husky voice, "Don't what? You don't want me to even dream?"

He shook his head and his eyes glowed, "Don't talk like her."

She whimpered and buried her face into her hands. He had a deep breath and pulled her to his chest rubbing her back gently. She raised her her red eyes to him, "Make love to me, Raymond, please."

And he took her, burying all his sadness, anger and all his fears inside her, with his seed.


	38. Chapter 38

Eloise got out of her room, and walked into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. She smiled lazily, when she saw Red sitting by the island drinking his tea and reading the newspaper. He smiled at her, "Good morning, sweetie."

She leaned to kiss his cheek, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Morning, my love."

He put down his tea and pointed to the microwave, "I made you some mashed potatoes, for breakfast."

She shook her head and hold a ceramic mug, "I don't have the appetite to eat anything. I'll have only some coffee."

He frowned, so she smiled tired, "But thank you anyway."

He scanned her tired face, "How do you feel? You look tired."

She sighed and brought her coffee to sit in front of him, "Where's Dembe?"

He cocked his head unhappy with her ignoring his question, "I've sent him to get us some grocery and ammo."

She nodded and asked again, "How about your plan? How did it go last night?"

He pursed his lips and nodded, "As planned. She didn't contact us yet, but I think she will soon."

She took a sip from her coffee, then pushed it to the marble island and nodded, "Good."

He touched her hand lightly, "You don't look well, Eloise. What's wrong, my baby?"

She closed her eyes and had a deep breath, then looked at him, "I'm not your baby, Raymond. And I'm fine. It might be side effects of the medication."

He shook his head and bit inside his lip, "If I wasn't sure this can't be, I would say you're pregnant."

She looked at him shocked, and he could see fear inside her eyes, so he took her hand between his two hands and pressed it lightly, as he leaned forward and asked with a caring voice, "Talk to me, sweetheart, what are you not telling me?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I don't know how you will feel about that, Raymond. But you must know this is very important to me."

His eyes narrowed as he listened to her carefully as she went on, "I'm sorry I've hidden this, but I was afraid of you. But I need to tell you and..."

She paused to have another deep breath, "You would eventually know."

He nodded, "I'll agree to whatever you think it would make you happy, my dear. Even if it was against my own will. Of course as long as it doesn't threaten you anyhow."

She nodded and tried to smile to him, "I know. This is why I decided to tell you."

She started to tell him everything, and he barely could keep his breathing regular as he listened.

""""""""""""""""""""

Eloise sat in front of the doctor rubbing her hands together. He was checking her tests results, then he raised his eyes to her, "Miss Michael, there's nothing to worry about. All your tests are clear. Only a small cyst above your right ovary. Mostly it was the main cause of the pain and the bleeding."

She swallowed, "What caused this cyst?"

He shrugged, "Could be anything, hormonal changes due to any reason, stress, any medication, you tell me."

She twisted her mouth, "Could be stress then. But is it benign?"

He nodded, "Mostly, it's functional, not pathological. Its edges are clear, fluid inside it is clear too, nothing to indicate it's not benign. I'll put you on a hormonal therapy course for three months to regulate you hormone release. During that, we'll perform sonography each month to see if the cyst characteristics are changing."

She nodded and hesitated for a moment, before she asks, "What about the adhesion?"

He looked at the films on his desk, "Well, you told me you had them several years ago. So, what about them?"

She swallowed, "Can it be treated?"

He had a deep breath, "You're talking about the occlusion of the tubes?"

She nodded, so he explained, "One tube is totally occluded, I guess it's hopeless to try with it. The other one, which is the right by the way is partially occluded, so it has more opportunity to respond to any treatment."

She whispered, "They told me I can never get pregnant."

He scanned her sad face, "With the condition of your two tubes, the chance of pregnancy is less than five percent."

Her eyes got tearful, "Are there any chances we can elevate this percentage?"

He sighed, "We can try. But I can't promise."

She nodded, "I understand, but I need to try."

He wrote down a prescription, "Then, we'll go on that therapy too. It's some kind of proteolytic enzyme to break down those adhesion. I believe it won't work with your left tube, but it can do with the right. We can use deep abdominal massage as well. You will feel pain for a couple of days following it, but it could be helpful."

She took the prescription from him, "And if it didn't work?"

He replied, "Then we'll have to deal with it surgically."

She asked, "And this can raise my chances to get pregnant?"

He nodded, "Definitely."

She got up smiling and full of hope, "Thank you very much, doctor. And I'll make a reservation for the abdominal massage session."

He got up shaking her hands, "You're welcome, see you after a month."

"""""""""""""""""""""

A long moment of silence had passed, before Red cleared his throat, "This is why you were in pain each time I touch your abdomen last night?"

She nodded silently. He got up and pulled her with him to walk out of the kitchen. She followed him with her hand still in his and sat next to him on the couch. He turned to face her, and moved a tress of her golden hair away from her cheek as he asked, "And Kate knew about that too?"

She shook her head, "She only knew yesterday. I knew that, when I went back to the hospital with you to get my tests results, and you know, I haven't met her since then, till yesterday."

He bit inside his lower lip, "You should have told me from the first moment, I wouldn't deny anything like this to you, Eloise."

She swallowed, "You know, the circumstances, and..."

She didn't know how to say it, so he nodded, "I understand."

She scanned his face asked hesitantly, "So, you're okay with that?"

He raised an eyebrow touched with her fear of his denial, "Eli, I would do anything to make you happy."

She looked into his eyes, then leaned to kiss his cheek, "Thank you, Raymond, for everything."

He pulled her to his chest softly and kissed her head closing his eyes in passion, "Thank YOU, Eloise, for being by my side in my darkest moments."

She embraced him tightly and closed her eyes nesting her face into his neck and had a deep breath in relief.

That night, when he came back, they had dinner and stayed in the study. Red was drinking his scotch, while she sat on the couch with her laptop in her lap. He's told her about his meeting with Hargrave, his intention to cooperate with her to get Kirk through the expected next USA President, Senator Diaz.

She kept working on her laptop gathering the needed data about both guys. And he sat on the chair facing her and scanning her face and body. After what felt like more than an hour of working, he had a deep breath and called her name. She raised her exhausted eyes to him expectantly, so he started, "I want you to give Kate a hand in taking care of Agnes."

She asked confused, "I thought Agnes is in the hospital with Tom, under surveillance of Baz's men?!"

He nodded, "Till now. But tomorrow, we're moving her into a safe place under Kate's supervision, till we get Kirk."

She wondered, "Do you think he might go after the baby?"

He nodded, "I'm sure he will. Besides,..."

He cocked his head and smiled at her, "It's a good opportunity for you to practice taking care of a baby. I will bring you a nanny, of course. But she will be only helping you to raise my child."

Her smile was wide spread her face, when she heard that, so she got up and hugged him in his chair, "I'll do whatever you say, Raymond."

He patted her back and pulled her to sit on his lap. He caressed her hair tresses as his face went serious, "I would do anything to make you happy, my dear. All my resources will be in your command to make your dream come true."

She touched his face with her palm and looked into his deep green eyes, "Raymond, how can I thank you? You're amazing."

He took her palm to his lips and she smiled, "But I don't need all your resources. I'll need one important resource, when the treatment is done. A resource that I want from no one but you."

He chuckled and pressed a light kiss to her lips, "I'm all yours my love."

She embraced his neck with her arms and sank in the sweet nectar of his kiss.

"""""""""""""""""""

For a few days, Eli had the same routine. She wakes up early, get dressed and head to the warehouse where Red has kept Agness under protection. She buys breakfast and coffee for her and Kate and stay with her the whole day. She usually doesn't meet Red and Dembe in the morning, but she insisted to come home daily to stay the night with him.

After a few days, Tom suggested to get out with the baby for shopping. The whole security team has to go with him for their protection, including Kate. Eli chose to stay at the warehouse waiting for them and for Red's call to confirm he got Kirk before he gets into a hearing setting.

She sat alone for about an hour watching TV., till Kate came back with the security team. Eli got up of her chair, when she saw them alone and noticed their annoyed faces. She asked hesitated, "What happened? Where are Tom and Agnes?"

Kate replied trying not to be nervous, "They are gone. He tricked us, took the baby and gone."

She gasped panicked, "Oh, my God. Red will kill us."

Kate waved to her, "Call Dembe. Tell him what happened now."

Eli shook her head, "I... I don't know what to tell him. He's just lost Liz. You want me to tell him we've been careless and lost the baby too?"

Kate held her phone and called him. She talked with Dembe for moments briefing him on what happened and listened to him for moments then hung up. She turned to look at Eli, "He didn't get Kirk. Kirk hadn't shown up in the hearing setting."

Eli looked at her shocked and collapsed in her chair thinking of Red and how he might feel now. She wished she could be with him to hold him, but she knew he would be here soon.

And it was. He joined them in less than an hour. When she saw him, she felt scared. His face was sad and angry.

He got inside the room where she sat with Kate. He took off his fedora and coat and walked to face Kate, who was sitting annoyed in her chair. His voice caused Eli's blood to freeze and broke her heart. He was angry and disappointed. He accused Kate of betrayal. She was shocked herself, when she knew Kate orchestrated the whole scenario of Tom's departure with the baby.

She stood beside him listening to Kate as she justified why she helped Tom to leave. Red was mad at her and yelling that Kate has thought wrong she could hide Agnes from him . Because he knows where she is, and Kirk does to. So she put her in grave danger. Kate looked at him panicked, "Not just Agnes."

Red looked at her shocked, "What do you mean?"

Kate got up and swallowed, "Elizabeth, she's in Cuba. Tom and Agnes went to her."

Red felt the floor getting soft beneath his feet, and he swayed, before Eli and Dembe held him tight. Red panted, "Elizabeth is dead."

Kate pursed her lips, "No, Raymond. She's alive and will join her baby soon. And we've got to fly to her now before Kirk reaches her."

Red shook his head not believing all those surprises. Dembe helped him sit down in an armchair and used his phone to call Edward to prepare the jet to leave to Cuba. Eli sat on the armrest of his chair embracing his shoulders with one arm, and held his hand tightly with the other. Red asked exhausted, "Call them. Tell them Kirk is going after them."

Kate shook her head, "I can't. They can reach me, I can't. The plan was to keep them out of reach."

Dembe hung up, and gave Red a hand, "Let's go. Edward will be waiting for us at the hanger."

In their private jet, Kate sat in front of Red and Eli, with guilt obvious in her eyes. Eli held his hand gently, rubbing its back with her thumb. She listened to him as he asked Kate in deep pain, "How?"

Kate started explaining how she faked Lizzy's death with the help of Nick. Eli listened to their talk silently, feeling the pain stabbing her heart for him.

When they were finished, Red got up and moved to the small cabin to pour himself a drink. Eli looked at Kate with tearful eyes and shook her head, "How could you do this to him, Kate? You know it would break him."

Kate swallowed, "I had to do it to protect the poor girl. I would do more than that, if I had to protect you from him someday."

Eli's eyes opened wide for a moment, then she whispered, "You can't imagine what we've been through. How he..." She got chocked with her words, and she couldn't go on, so she got up and followed Red with heavy steps.

He was standing by the small fridge holding a glass of wine. She walked to him and hugged him from behind tightly, resting her head on his back. He held her hands in front of his body with one hand, and listened to her sobs. He sipped his wine slowly and silently, till he felt her breathing getting regular. He pulled her to face him, and held her face with his both hands, staring deeply in her reddened eyes. She whispered huskily, "I'm so sorry for you, Raymond. I'm sorry for your suffering for the past couple of weeks."

He sighed and rested his forehead to hers lightly, closing his eyes. His hands slipped to the side of her arms and she closed her eyes resting her palms over his hips. They stayed like that for long moments, then he broke their embrace, when he heard Dembe's voice, "Raymond, we'll be landing in moments."

Red nodded and went back with her to their chairs. When they landed, they found a car waiting for them. Dembe drove them to the address Kate told him. Dembe parked the car in front of the house, they got down, Red and Dembe in the front pointing their guns. The door was already open and signs of struggle were obvious through all over the house. They looked for anyone inside, but there was nothing. It was clear, Liz and the baby were taken involuntarily. Red sighed and turned to Kate. She swallowed, and he held her face with his hands, and the gun in his hand. His eyes darkened with rage as he asked with deep tone, "What am I going to do with you, Kate?"

Eli felt her heart dropped to her feet. She knew well what Red does to those who betray him, even if they were of his own assets. She still remembers Grey. She walked to hold his forearm and begged, "Raymond, please, don't. It's Kate."

It seemed he didn't hear her and he clenched his jaws tight staring at Kate's eyes firmly.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be a final chapter for a while, as I'm quite busy with another story and school. So I'll be back in a few weeks. I hope you enjoy this story, and if you are interested in Red with an OC., you can check my other two stories of the Blacklist. Thanks for all comments and kudos.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. It's been quite long since we met last time. Sorry it took me eternity to update, but I'll try two update more frequently. I have many plans for Red and Eloise, I just don't have enough time to write. I hope you didn't give up on them, and I hope you like the new chapter.

Eloise walked briskly behind Red and Dembe, at that night club in Cuba. The club was quite crowded. Though, no one noticed their gloomy faces, nor the gun in Dembe's hand. They didn't say a word all the way from Lizzy's house to there. She couldn't help gazing Red every now and then. And what she saw in his eyes scared her to death. She saw anger, cruelty and determination. She knew he would burn the world to get Liz and Agnes back. So, when she stood in the small room in the back of the club with her three friends over a man bleeding to death, she was indifferent.

Another Cuban guy was trying to save him, but he raised terrified eyes to Red and snapped, "He's gone."

Red shook his head, and turned to Kate. Eloise watched the silent talk between, them while she was holding her breath. She knew Red would never forgive Kate for what she's done. He saw it as betrayal, and he forgives anything except betrayal.

Eli watched him taking off his fedora, so she took it, followed by his jacket. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, and she couldn't help admiring how sexy he looked. She listened as he talked about the cleaner who decided to be a strategist. As he talked, he took a sickle from a tool box and stood between her and the table so his body prevented her from seeing what he was doing. Although it didn't prevent her imagination from seeing it. She flinched and took a step back, when she saw the blood splashing on Kate's face and neck. She held her breath panicked, and watched him silently as he took the head of the dead man and put it in a small leather bag. He gave it to Dembe and walked out with no more words.

Eli tried to stay conscious as she followed him to their car.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eli sat with Kate in the back of the car waiting for Red and Dembe. She looked through the window beside her, and bit her lower lip, "I've never seen him that ruthless."

Kate murmured, "He's done worse than that, when Berlin took you two years ago. He's killed many people so cold-hearted. I cleaned his mess then."

Eloise swallowed, "I'm not proud of that."

Kate nodded, "I know."

Eli turned her face to scan her for a moment, "What is he going to do?"

Kate shrugged and looked in front of her, "He's going to kill me, but I'm not going to make it easy to him."

Eli's eyes glowed with tears, "How can we change his mind?"

Kate smiled at her sadly, "You can't. No one can change Raymond's mind. Even you, my dear girl."

Eli sniffed, "He can't do this. I can't let him do it."

Kate held her hand firmly, "Stay out of this, Eloise. He won't listen to you, and you don't want to fight with him."

She insisted, "I'll do anything for you, Kate."

Kate shook her head, "There's nothing anyone can do. I made a mistake. I'll pay for it."

Eli scowled, "Pay your life for a mistake?!"

Kate sighed, "That's the price for betrayal in Red's eyes. You're the only exception, my girl."

Eli gasped, and opened her mouth to ask her, but was cut off when she saw Red and Dembe approaching the car. Red declared, "We have an address."

"""""""""""""""""

Eloise jumped off the driver seat, when she saw Red and Dembe getting out of the workshop Kirk was holding Liz at. She moved fast to get onto the back seat, before Red followed her and Dembe sat behind the wheel and drive away.

She turned to Red and asked concerned, "What happened? Where's Lizzy?"

Kate turned to him from the passenger seat and listened, as he replied, "A military patrol came in. We had to leave her."

Eli looked at his stressed face and whispered, "What about Agnes?"

He twisted his lips, "She's not with her. Neither Tom."

She scanned him for a moment, then he moved a hand to her, "The phone."

She took a burner phone out of her pocket, and gave it to him silently. She listened to him as he talked to Cooper about their new blacklister, Esteban.

"""""""""""""""""""

"I'll go talk to him."

Kate walked determinedly to the small diner, and Eli rushed behind her, "Kate, wait, please. This is not the great time. He told us to stay away from this man, Esteban."

Kate turned to her, "He told YOU he doesn't want you around Esteban, deary, because he's concerned about you. I can go in there."

Eli held her hand and begged, "Kate, please. Not now."

Kate moved her hands to hold Eli's shoulders, "I must talk to him. He must know I had to do this. He's been ignoring me the whole day. This needs to end... now."

She didn't wait for a reply. Eli followed her into the diner and stood by Dembe hesitantly. Red looked at her annoyed, "I thought I told you to wait in the car."

Eli pursed her lips and looked at Kate, who started talking quietly with him. Eli could saw Esteban standing a few meters away from them talking with a military soldier, while Red sat to a table as Kate talked to him. When she saw the pain in Red's eyes, she felt the pain in her own heart. She moved to stand by him, and pressed her hand gently on his shoulder. He didn't seem he felt it, before he talked dryly to Kate, "Why don't you Eloise and stay in the car?"

Kate stared at him, then got up to walk out. Eli stepped away from Red hesitantly, till she heard the clicking of Esteban's cane. The blind man walked to them, "I know where your girl is."

He sniffed the air curiously, "What is that smell? You bring your sluts to work, Reddington?! Is this how you keep your empire solid?"

Eli froze and her face paled, especially when Red raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, looking at her angrily. Kate held her elbow and pulled her out with her.

When they got in the car, Eli cleared her throat and asked huskily, "What was that?"

Kate looked at her from her passenger seat, "That was you disobeying our boss. And I suggest you be careful now. He's angry enough. You don't want him to get angry with you too."

Eli swallowed and looked towards the closed door of the diner apprehensively. They sat silently in the car for minutes, till Red and Dembe joined them. Red sat next to Eloise, and she scanned his rigid face and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Red stared in front of him, and chewed inside his lip, "You should listen to me."

She nodded, "It was a mistake. I just didn't want to stay here alone, so I came after you."

He turned a cruel face to her, "He's called you a slut. I should have killed him for that, but I needed his help."

She bit her lip and looked down into her lap, "I'm sorry, Raymond."

He shook his head and sighed, "Donald is going to arrest him in a few hours. But just after we meet his men to help us get Lizzy back from Kirk's safe house."

She nodded, "It's okay. I'll follow orders next time. I'm sorry, again."

He pursed his lips and nodded. In less than an hour, they were joined by Esteban's men in other few cars, and Red got a phone call from Aram to inform him about Lizzy and Agnes' location. When they approached the safe house, Red gave his orders to everyone to surround and attack the villa, then looked at the two ladies firmly, "You two, stay here."

They nodded and watched him as he took his gun from his belt and moved with Dembe.

After a couple of minutes, they saw a woman getting out of the front door and getting a doll and a baby bottle from a car parking there. They looked at each other and Eli murmured, "Agnes."

Kate moved out of the car, "We need to go."

Eli yelled, "What about our orders?"

Kate scowled, "Fuck the orders. We need to save the baby."

Kate rushed after the woman, and Eli hesitated for long moments, before she followed her inside. When she got inside the house, she found no one in there. She felt her breathing stopped as she scanned the place, before deciding to go up the stairs to search for Kate and the woman. Once she reached the second floor, she felt the hit on her head and fell down unconscious.

"""""""""""""""""""""

When Red get back into the house through the back door, he found Dembe trying to get up from the floor holding his back in pain. He asked him, "Are you okay?"

Dembe nodded, "I'm fine."

They turned and preceded through the house, until they met Kate at the front door holding the baby. She asked him, "Where's Elizabeth?"

He took the baby carefully and cradled her against his chest, caressing her fingers, "We've lost her. They're gone."

He smiled at the baby, "But we have her."

He raised his head back to look at Kate, "Where's Eloise?"

She nodded towards the door, "She's waiting in the car."

He nodded and walked towards the door with them, before he froze at the familiar voice, "Not yet, Reddington. You're not taking that baby."

They turned slowly, and Red felt a stab in his chest at the view before his eyes. Rick, Eli's ex-boyfriend was holding terrified Eli, with his left arm around her neck and a gun pressed against her temple in his right hand. Red talked in a voice that froze the blood of even his colleagues, "Richard, what are you doing here?"

Rick tried to make his grin confident, although his voice betrayed him, "I work with Kirk. I've worked with him for almost two years."

Eli's tears fell down on her pale cheeks, as she closed her eyes in pain. Rick went on, "I knew my ex-girlfriend worked with you then. This is why I tried to set her up months ago. We needed to find you and get Masha. I intended to seduce her, so I get information about you. Unfortunately, she kept her mouth tightly shut, then she ran away, when I tried to relive our usual encounters."

Red shook his head and clenched his teeth, "I should have killed you that night, when I found her broken in the street."

Rick laughed, "Yes, you should have. Though, you chose to take her and use her same as I did with her. You decided to make her your whore. You're a criminal and an old man, old criminals tend to keep chicks around them to have fun and make them feel strong and desired. I wonder if your money is enough for our little Eli. I know how much she's needy in bed."

Red's eyes sparkled with extreme rage, and he gave the baby to Kate. Dembe pulled his gun when he saw his boss doing the same and heard him, "I think you've talked enough, Richard. Now, put that gun down and let go of MY GIRL."

Rick pressed the gun tighter to Eli's head that she moaned, and he replied cruelly, "Now, YOU put your gun down, give me that damned baby, and then I'll give you your slut. I wouldn't need her, she must have gotten sloppy now after being with old men."

Red held the gun with his both hands and raised an eyebrow, "I heard enough of your shit, boy. You won't leave this house alive anyway."

Rick moved his index over the trigger, "I'll count to three, you choose who dies first Reddington."

Red swallowed when he saw panic in Eli's eyes, and knew Rick wasn't bluffing, so he put his gun down slowly, "All right. I'm putting my gun down. You take the baby, and leave Eloise alone."

Rick nodded to Dembe, "He puts his gun down too. And kick the gun away."

Red nodded to Dembe and kicked his gun. Dembe followed his lead with his eyes on the gun in Rick's hand.

Rick smirked, "Now, you old woman, give me that stupid baby."

Kate called Raymond, and he nodded, with his eyes locked with Eli's, "Do it, Kate. Give Agnes to him, or he will kill Eloise."

Kate walked to Rick and moved Agnes to him. He moved his right hand to take the baby. Red was waiting for this moment, when the gun is away from Eli's head. He took his second gun from the back of his belt and fired instantly. Eloise screamed, when the blood covered her blonde hair, her face and neck. Kate pulled the baby tighter to her chest and moved away fast, while Dembe jumped to push Eloise to the wall away from the gunshots.

Red watched Rick's head exploding, but continued shooting his dead body that fell onto the ground, until his mag got empty. The four of them froze for a minute in silence, except for Eli's sobbing and Agnes' crying. Eventually Red moved to Dembe who moved aside, so Red held Eli in his arms and brought her shaking body closer to his. She held tightly onto his chest as she sobbed burying her head in his neck. He rubbed her back gently and kissed her hair, "It's okay, my love. It's over. He won't hurt you again. Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you still like them. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	40. Chapter 40

Eli sat in the back seat of the rented car caressing Agnes's little fingers with her index. She raised her smiling face to Red, who was sitting next to them with a relieved smile on his lips. She moved a tress of her now wet hair after she's cleaned up the blood of her ex-boyfriend and sighed, "I really missed her through those few days."

He looked at the baby who giggled at Eli's caress, "You're going to make a wonderful mother, Eloise."

Eli's smile widened, and she opened her mouth to reply, but a gasp came out, when she saw the car approaching them rapidly, before she felt the impact and everything went black.

""""""""""""""""""

Eloise sat silently during their flight to Texas on Red's jet. She sat on the couch away from everyone, watching Tom talking with Kate, Red phoning Cooper, while Dembe sat quiet like her. She looked through the small window out at the clouds floating beneath them. She remembered Rick and sighed. He was lying to her, when they met a year ago. She was naive to believe he had changed and think of him as a friend. He was nice to her so he gets the information his boss needed to know about her boss. And when he failed, he decided to harass her. She moved her hand to wipe a single tear that escaped her eye when she remembered what he called her, a whore!

She was Red's whore. Technically, she couldn't have denied it. He was keeping her around to fuck her whenever he needed. He's kept her actual work with him minimal, so she wouldn't be busy, when he wanted her. She's been his sex toy for three years now, and she never complained.

Rick was right. And ironically, that blind man used a similar word a few hours earlier, when he smelled her perfume, and called her Red's slut.

A sob came out of her mouth and she tried to hold it, but it was late. She felt the hand on the back of her neck, and heard Red's worried voice, "Eloise, are you okay, my love?"

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed unable to answer. He had a deep breath, and moved her closer, until she was sitting on his lap. He embraced her firmly and wiped his hand over her hair, "What's wrong, my baby. Talk to me."

She hiccuped, "They... they called me your whore... your slut... is this what I am?"

Red's hand stilled over her thin body, and his voice shook, "Of course you're not, Eloise. I love you."

She moved her head back, to look into his eyes with puffed eyes, "But Rick was right. You're keeping me around just to be your fuck toy. I'm not working for you like I used to do five years ago."

He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed her jaw with his thumb kindly, "Rick was an asshole. He didn't know what he was talking about. He knew nothing about us. I fucked many women before, just for my pleasure and fun. But you... you are different. What's between us was never based on sex or pleasure. I love you, Eloise. You know that very well now. Our love is based on respect and belonging."

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand like a child, and he smiled, "I respect you more than you can ever imagine. And I belong to you as much as you belong to me. It never had been about me feeling strong or desired. What we have is definitely not whoredom, or perversity. What we have is respectful love. You need to understand this very well, I'm keeping you around because I love you. You're not my whore, or sex toy. You're my love, my life... my second chance."

She looked at him confused, "What do you mean your second chance?"

He had a deep breath and pulled her closer to his chest, "Let's not talk about this now, Eli. Please. We need to save Elizabeth and Agnes first."

She nuzzled her face into his neck and whispered, "All right, Raymond. We'll talk about us later."

""""""""""""""

Eloise sat in the passenger seat of the black Mercedes-Benz, with her legs dangling out of the open door. Dembe stood beside the car watching the woods around them carefully. Eloise had a deep breath and murmured, "He's going to kill her."

Dembe didn't reply, so she talked again after a few moments of silence, "She's helped us to find Elizabeth. Isn't this enough repayment?"

Dembe sighed, "You know Raymond. He values loyalty above all else. There's no enough payment for betraying him."

She shook her head, "We need to stop him."

Dembe pursed his lips and didn't reply. She moved her body out of the car, "I'm going after them. I'm going to stop him."

Dembe held her arms firmly, "Eloise. Don't."

She searched his eyes for the answer she needed, but he looked down at the ground and murmured, "Please. Sit back."

She scowled, got back into her seat and closed the door loudly. She thought of the past two days they spent in their hunt for Lizzy. They went to Kate's old friend, who was in operation and knew how to reach Mato. Red got Kirk's place, where he was heading to with Lizzy and Agnes. Red called Cooper and gave him the address. Eventually Lizzy was saved and moved to a safe house guarded by Baz and his men.

Unfortunately Kirk could run away with Agnes. And now, here they are, among thousands of trees, so Red can kill Mr. Kaplan, his cleaner, his old friend, and the mother figure for her. Kate was very important to her, as she was for Red. She took care of her in many occasions through the last five years. And now, the man she loves most was going to kill the woman she considered her mother. Her body flinched when she heard the gunshot. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Kate is gone, forever.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Red got into his room and stood still for moments to watch his sleeping beauty lying in their bed with only a fluffy towel around her thin body and her hair still damp from her earlier shower. He took off his clothes and sat beside her only in his undershirt and boxer shorts.

She had a frown on her face. He moved his thumb over the wrinkles of her forehead lightly, and she whimpered. He furrowed his eyebrows concerned. She was dreaming. An annoying dream, mostly. Such like the annoying couple of days she had lately. He understood it was much for her. She saw a dead body covered with blood, which he slaughtered mercilessly in front of her eyes. Then she was called a whore, in two different occasions, one of them was by her fraud ex-boyfriend. And that affected her state of mind more than anything else. She had doubted their relationship, their love. And he needs to fix this properly. Especially after that boy tried to kill her. She's trusted him twice, and he betrayed her trust each time. And then he turned out to be as asset to their enemy.

He knew watching Rick killed by him was not a relief. It was more frustrating to her, to her tender soul. And then killing Kate. He knew she would never forgive him for killing Kate.

He remembered when he came back to the car, she was crying silently in the passenger seat beside Dembe. He sat in the back and waited for her to come and sit beside him, but she didn't. He wanted to hold her close and breathe in her scent, to relieve her pain and his. Shooting Kate hurt him as much as it hurt her.

When they came back home a few hours ago, she didn't speak to him or to Dembe. She just get into their room, had a shower, and went to bed. Without even eating, although she didn't eat anything the whole day.

He heard her moaning, and knew she was suffering in her dream, as she was in life. He lied next to her and pulled her closer to his warm body. He moved his hand over her hair and whispered, "It's okay, my baby. I'm here with you."

She cuddled into his body and moaned again. He sighed and kissed her forehead. He wished he wasn't that selfish. He wished he could let her go and have the happy life she deserved. A happy life full of love and laugh, not blood and mourning. But he knew he can't let her go. He loves her and wouldn't survive a day without her in his life. And she won't let him push her away either. She was too attached to him. He was everything for her, as she was for him. They were entwined together, till death makes them apart. And he would make sure he dies before her.

She started to struggle against him weakly, and he pulled away to watch her face. She was still asleep, but it was clear she was having a nightmare. He rubbed her bare arm, "Eloise? Wake up, my dear."

She moaned again and sobbed. He started to shake her body forcibly, "Eli, get up. It's just a nightmare. Wake up."

She gasped and jerked up. He sat up quickly, and put his hand on her back lightly, "Eloise, are you okay?"

She blinked twice, then looked at him and had a deep breath, "I thought you've gone."

He frowned, "I'm not going anywhere, Eloise. What were you dreaming of?"

She pulled her legs to her chest and sighed, "You killed Kate. When I talked to you about it. You yelled at me and told me you didn't want me anymore after I've defied you. You took Elizabeth and left."

He moved closer to her, and embraced her shoulders with his arm, "I'll never leave you, Eloise. I can't do this, even if I wanted to."

She leaned her head to his shoulder and her tears fell down, "I can't live without you, Raymond."

He swallowed at the sincerity, and his voice came out husky, "I can't either, Eloise. We're stuck together to the end of our lives, whatever happened."

She sighed, and closed her eyes in relief. They stayed like that for minutes, then she raised her head and turned to him, "Make love to me."

He frowned, "Eli, you are tired. We both are. We've been up for three days. Let's have some sleep."

She moved her hands on his chest, "I need you. Now."

He had a deep breath, "Sweetheart, I need you too, but this is a bad timing, for both of us."

She scanned his face for a moment, then pulled away from him skeptically, "You don't want me."

He breathed in sharply, "Of course, I do."

She removed the towel off her body, and knelt naked in front of him, "Then take me."

He moved out of their bed and held the towel to wrap her in it again, "I want you more than anything else. But not this way. Not under the current circumstances."

She looked at him confused, "Raymond, I can't understand. You sound different. What has changed in you?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, and caressed her cheek with his thumb, "I don't want you like this anymore. I'm not touching you again, till you are my wife."


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed two be one long chapter, but I had to split it for evil cliff-hanger purposes.  
> So, tell me what you think, so I publish the rest as soon as possible ;)

Eli spent the next few days alone in their current home. Red insisted she had some rest after the stressful days. He was chasing a new blacklister with the task force, Miles Mcgarth in his pursuit of Agnes. He left her home alone, with her frustrated thoughts. He told her he wouldn't touch her again until she was his wife. She asked him what he meant, but he didn't answer. He took her in his arms and asked her to sleep. Next morning, when she got up, he was gone, she's found a note from him telling her about his plans for the day and asking her to call him, if she needed anything.

She didn't see him enough later, to ask him about it. He was very busy trying to get Kirk. She sat comfortably on the couch thinking. Did he mean he would marry her? Or maybe he wouldn't have sex with her again. Was that because of what Rick said about her? Or because of how she reacted to it? She was confused and afraid. It was obvious he's made his mind, but what did he decide?

She tried to keep herself busy so she didn't go insane. She surfed the Internet searching for the information Red asked her to gather. A genetic blood disease, and all the blood physicians treating that condition.

He also wanted her to visit her physician, and discuss their next step in her treatment. It's been more than three months now, since she started her treatment. She needed to redo the same investigation to know if the treatment was effective.

Her gynecologist scheduled her for abdominal and vaginal sonar next day. She left the hospital that day feeling lost. She would have to go alone, now Red was busy and Kate was gone. She hated the vaginal sonar so much, but it was the most accurate procedure to examine her tubes. She drove her car back home, and stayed for hours in the kitchen cooking for dinner and making Red's and Dembe's favorite pies. When she was finished, she went into the in-suite bathroom, and ran herself a hot bath. She used vanilla shower, trying to relax herself, and stayed immersed by the water till it almost turned cold. Eventually, she washed the soap of her body, and put on a pink tank top and matching shorts that barely covered her thighs. She took a book from the study and lied on the couch reading it.

An hour later, Red and Dembe came back. Red kissed her and she asked them if they were hungry. Dembe replied fast, "I'm starving."

She chuckled, "Good. I made you dinner, and your favorite pies, blueberry for you, and apple pie for Raymond."

Red raised an eyebrow and looked at her amazed, while Dembe smiled, "That sounds good. I see you kept yourself busy, my dear. Busy taking care of us."

She shrugged, "You are my family. Whom else would I take care of?"

Dembe kissed her cheek, "Then I will prepare the table for us. You worked hard today."

She smiled and thanked him as he walked into the kitchen.

She turned to look at Red, who was scanning her and asked him, "Did you get Kirk's hematologist?"

Red nodded, "Yes, we did. We got him an hour ago. I called Brimley as we might need his help tomorrow."

She clenched her fists, "So, you're having another busy day tomorrow."

He walked closer to her and raised her chin, so their eyes met, and he asked concerned, "Why are you nervous, Eli? Something happened?"

She swallowed and shook her head, "No. I went to my gynecologist, and I have an appointment tomorrow for an ultrasound examination. It makes me nervous. You know, that probe moving inside me, it makes me feel... exposed."

He bit inside his cheek, "I see. Do you want me to come with you? I can free myself for you whenever you need me."

She held his arms with her hands, "No need. They won't allow you to get inside the room with me, anyway."

He held her hand firmly, "Sweetheart, if you want me there with you, no one can prevent me from doing it."

She chuckled, "I know. But believe me, I'll be fine. It's nothing harmful or painful. It's just the idea."

He pulled her closer to his body, "Are you sure?"

She tried to smile and nodded, "I'll be fine."

He smiled at her and kissed her lips lightly, "Good. Now let's help Dembe in the kitchen, before he ruins my pie."

She chuckled and followed him to the kitchen, with her mind busy. She wasn't only worried about the procedure. She was also worried about the results.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eli sat in her car in the parking lot of the hospital. Her vision blurred with tears, as she held the steering wheel with both hands firmly, that her knuckles whitened. She sniffed and held her phone gazing it absentmindedly. She's performed the procedure required earlier this morning, and just got the results a few minutes ago from her physician. And it was shocking for her.

She dialed the number and waited till she heard him replying.

She gasped his name, and sobbed. Red asked her nervously, "Eli. What's wrong? What happened?"

She tried to speak, "I... it... Raymond, I need you."

He spoke fast, "Eli, talk to me, my baby. Are you hurt? Where are you?"

She sniffed, "I'm fine. I'm in the hospital. Raymond, it didn't work."

He didn't reply for a couple of moments, then tried to sound calm, "Your treatment, it didn't fix the condition?"

She sobbed, "It didn't. I've just met my doctor."

His voice came husky, "But we have a plan B? You said that once."

She bit her lower lip till she tasted the blood, "Surgery."

He had a deep breath, "Then, we will do it."

She closed her eyes frustrated, "Where are you? I need to see you."

She heard him, "I'm coming back from Geneva, Eloise. Kirk gave his doctor a fake appointment. We were set up."

She swallowed, "Are you hurt?"

He sighed, "I'm fine. A few men were dead and others gravely hurt."

She frowned, "Dembe?"

He replied, "He's fine. Go home, Eloise. I'll be with you within a couple of hours."

She whispered, "I need you."

His voice trembled, "I'll be with you as soon as possible. Take care of yourself."

She hung up with him and had a deep breath, before she starts driving back home to wait for him.

When she reached it, she went into their bedroom, and curled around herself in the bed without bothering changing her clothes.

She thought about what her doctor told her, about the operation and its complications. He told her about the low probability of success, especially now she's thirty, and had those adhesion for more than five years. It was a risk with no guaranteed benefits. Even if she could get pregnant once, mostly the surgery itself may cause adhesion later on. So, it was a one chance, which may happen or not. If she could pregnant and got abortion for any reason, she might not be able to get pregnant again.

She wasn't sure now if she wanted to take that risk. If she wants to get into the operation room with no guarantees, and just serious side effects. Especially now after Red has told her he wouldn't touch her again until she is his wife. He never told her he wanted to marry her. They never thought about it or mentioned it in any occasion. This means their physical relationship is over. If he won't have sex with her, then why she would go through that. She doesn't want a baby. She wants HIS baby.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, but it was almost midnight, when she heard the door to her room opening. She didn't make a move till he came to stand in front of her and whispered her name. She sat up slowly, and met his eyes with desperate ones.

He held her elbow, and pulled her out of the bed gently, to hug her tightly. Once she felt his warm and strong body embracing hers, she broke down into uncontrollable tears and sobs. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer to his face. He felt her hot tears on his cheeks and closed his eyes in pain. He felt her sobs turning into daggers piercing his heart. He felt the lump in his throat, that he couldn't comfort her with words. He just embraced her, and rubbed her back kindly.

They stayed like this for long minutes, till he could talk, "Eli, sweetheart, it's okay. Don't lose hope that easily. I'll do anything for you. If this surgery will make you pregnant and bring you happiness, we'll do it. We will do everything possible, even if we used in-vitro fertilization. You will be a mother, I assure you."

She raised her reddened eyes for him, and spoke with voice hoarse of crying, "No, Raymond. It's over. I won't do it. I don't want to have a baby anymore."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	42. Chapter 42

Eli sat beside Red in the back of the car, as Dembe drove them to the hospital. She kept flexing and extending her fingers repeatedly, so he held her hand and rubbed its back with his thumb softly as he smiled, "You're going to be all right."

She shook her head without looking at him, "I don't think I should do this. It's useless."

He cocked his head, "We won't know until we do it."

She sighed, "I don't think we will ever know."

He held her chin and moved her face to him, "I wish I could know what's going on inside this pretty head."

She sighed and looked into his eyes, "I don't want a baby, Raymond. I want YOUR baby."

He frowned, "Of course, Eloise. I never doubted that."

She shrugged, "Then why am I having a surgery, if I can't carry your baby?"

He raised his eyebrow amazed, "I told you, Eli. We will go through it step by step. If the surgery didn't work, we will talk to the doctor and figure out what's next. I'm sorry I wasn't there with you last time. But I'll make sure I never leave you alone in this."

She sighed and opened her mouth to reply, but Dembe interrupted them, "We're here."

Eloise felt sudden panic creeping to her soul, and she held Red's both hands, "You're not leaving me till I get out of the surgery, right?"

He nodded, "Of course, Eloise. I'll stay with you till you kick me out of your room."

She looked at the hospital behind her and swallowed, "The doctor said I'll have to stay here for at least two days."

He caressed her cheek, "If I had to go, I would leave Dembe her with you, to take care of you. Baz will send Zack and Ian to guard your room. You will be safe till you come back home."

She pursed her lips, and felt the door beside her opening. She looked at Dembe, who smiled at her and gave her his hand.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Red stood outside of Eli's room with Dembe, watching her through the big glass window, as her physician and nurses connected her to monitors and intravenous lines. He couldn't keep his eyes away from her pale face, searching for any sign of life. Dembe sensed his tension and squeezed his shoulder gently, "She's going to be fine. She's tough, although she doesn't seem like it."

Red nodded and murmured, "Watching her lying in that bed, connected to all these tubes and cables, reminds me of..."

Dembe cut him off, "She's fine, Raymond. The nurse told us the surgery went well with no immediate complications. Everything went as planned. She's awake, a little sleepy of the anesthesia, but she's up. And you will be with her soon."

Red sighed, "The last few days... or weeks... they showed me how much she's attached to me. It scared me I might hurt her or disappoint her."

Dembe gave him a side gaze, "You are attached to her too, my brother. More than her, and more than you think."

They were interrupted by the medical stuff getting out of the room, and the doctor smiled at them, "You can see her now. Just don't let her talk much yet."

They thanked him, and Red stepped into the room, while Dembe walked to wait in the waiting area.

She opened her eyes slowly, when she smelt his perfume. He smiled at her, "Hey, beautiful, how do you feel?"

She smiled shyly, "So sleepy, and hungry."

He laughed and held her free hand, "When you get out of here, I'll take you to the most expensive restaurant in the continent."

She raised his hand to her lips, and kissed it softly, "A cheese sandwich in our bed, between your arms is much more precious to me."

He raised an eyebrow, then swallowed, "Do you feel any pain?"

She shook her head, "I feel nothing at all. They put a huge amount of analgesics in that intravenous solution."

He nodded, "Good. I hate to see you in pain"

They heard the knocking on the door, and Dembe joined them. He smiled at Eli and asked her how she was, then turned to tell Red Liz has called and Kirk had contacted her.

Red nodded and Dembe left giving Eli his best wishes. Red looked at Eli and she sighed, "You have to go?"

He nodded, "I'll be in touch. Dembe will stay here with you. Zack and Ian are already here."

She nodded, "Good luck. And be careful, please."

He leaned to kiss her forehead and grinned, "You have enough rest, because when you are out of here, you won't rest until we make our baby."

She blushed and bit her lower lip, "I thought you've changed your mind."

He had a deep breath, held her hand, "When this is over," he nodded to the lines and the monitor, "I'm going to make you my wife."

Tears pooled in her eyes, "Raymond..."

He smiled, put a hand on her belly, touching it very lightly, "I'm going to marry you, before I let you carry my child. We're going to make a little family soon."

She shook her head, "Raymond...I..."

He put a finger on her mouth, "I love you, Eloise."

He leaned to kiss her lips and whispered, "I want a girl with that pretty smile of you. "

She smiled passionately, "I love you so much, Raymond."


	43. Chapter 43

Eli got into the writer's house with Dembe, and sat down on the nearest chair. He smiled, and took the bags he was holding to the kitchen. When he came back to her, he asked, "You want me to take you to your room?"

She waved at him, "Shut up, Dembe. I've been locked in a room for three days. I need to feel free and move around."

He sat in front of her, "Eloise. You still need rest, my girl. You've just had a surgery. Raymond will kill me, if you hurt yourself."

She held his hand, "I'll be fine, Dembe. The incisions are two centimeters width each. Pain is very minimal now, and the doctor said I'm free to do most of my regular activities."

He nodded, "Most, not all of your activities."

She smiled, "Yeah, no heat, no strenuous activities, I'll try to follow orders."

He chuckled, "I know you very well, my dear. You barely follow orders of the man who pays you money. I doubt you would obey the man whom you pay money."

She laughed, but cut off her laugh abruptly, when she felt the pain in her abdomen. She put her hand on it, and shook her head smiling, "Please, don't make me laugh."

He smiled and got up, "See? You're still in pain."

She sighed and got up, "Are you leaving now?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry I have to go. Red is very anxious. You know since Elizabeth told Kirk they don't have matching DNA. He knows things will get worse, and Kirk would run out of the hospital somehow. I have to be with him."

She nodded, "It's all right. Zack and Ian are here anyway, and will help me if I need anything. Just take care of my future husband, please."

Dembe grinned, "Of course, beautiful girl."

She moved to kiss his cheek, "Send this to my man and tell him to come home quickly, because I miss him so much."

He kissed her forehead and walked out to head to their boss.

"""""""""""""""""""

At noon, Eli lied on a sunbed reading in the backyard. She put her empty porcelain mug of hot chocolate and her cellular phone on the table beside her, and watched Ian wondering around as she read. She flinched when she heard the ringing of her mobile and moved her hand fast to pick it up. She smiled, when she saw 'Nick's Pizza' blinking on the screen. She answered, "Raymond, how are you?"

She heard his gloomy voice, "Eloise, things had gone sideways."

She gasped and sat up slowly, "What happened?"

He had a deep breath, "Constantin has got Elizabeth. He knows she's not his daughter."

She swallowed, "And...?"

He replied with shaking voice, "I had to trade myself for her. I'm on my way to him. I'm sorry, Eloise."

She cried, "You what?! Raymond... this is insane. You can't do this."

He sighed, "I have to, Eli. I can't watch him hurting Elizabeth and do nothing."

She begged, "We can find another way to save her."

He replied, "We have no time."

She sobbed, "What about me? You're leaving me alone. You can't do this to me, Raymond. Not now. This is unfair."

He had a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Eloise. Please, take care of yourself. For me. For my memory."

She whined, "Raymond, no. Please, don't."

He talked with hoarseness in his voice, "Goodbye, my love."

He hung up, she let the phone fall of her hand, and buried her face in her hands as she cried hard. She's going to lose him forever. After what she's done. After she's gone under treatment for three months. After her surgery to carry his baby. She would lose him after he's promised her he would marry her. She was going to be his wife in a few weeks, and now she lost him... and lost everything with him.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Eli sat in the hall watching the sunset through the glass wall in the house. She raised the glass of Red's favorite liquor to her nose, and closed her eyes as she breathed its scent deeply. She's been sitting like that for hours, since Red talked to her earlier today. She knew it was over now, especially she hasn't heard anything from him or Dembe. Or even Elizabeth, whom he paid his life for. She didn't do anything at all. She didn't bother eating, drinking or even taking her medication.

She didn't want to call Dembe. She didn't want a confirmation of her worst fears, losing Raymond forever. She sipped the old liquor slowly, and swallowed the lump in her throat with it.

"I don't appreciate my wife drinking that early. Especially if she's just out of a surgery, and is going to carry my baby soon."

She froze at the familiar and beloved voice. She blinked twice and thought she was dreaming, until his shadow came into her vision field. She raised her eyes cautiously, and gasped at the sight before her eyes.

Red looked messy with his tired face, contusions all over his neck and bare forearm. He was leaning on Dembe, who embraced his waist with a strong arm. She whispered, "Raymond!"

She got up and walked to him as fast as she could and hugged him tightly. He moaned in pain, "Easy, my love. I'm very week, even for my little girl."

She pulled away, and held his face lightly with her hands, "You're the bravest man in the world."

Dembe cleared his throat, "I believe your bravest man needs some rest for now, Eli."

She wiped a tear and moved backwards, "I'll run him a hot bath."

Dembe moved with Red, "Thank you, my friend. I'll take care of it. You will just babysit him, till I'm done."

She followed them to the master bedroom, and watched as Dembe helped Red sit down then walked into the bathroom. She stood in front of Red and helped him take off his clothes slowly and carefully.

Late that night, Eli turned in the bed to find she was lying there alone. She raised her head to check the clock, and it was past midnight. She got up slowly, and put on her satin robe, then walked out of the room. She looked for Red everywhere, but didn't find him or Dembe. She walked back into her room, and startled when she saw the shadow inside. She turned the lights on fast, and had a deep breath, when she saw Red standing in his three pieces suit beside their bed. She smiled, "You scared me."

He raised his hand to her, "I'm sorry, my love."

She walked to hold his hand, "Where did you go?"

He shrugged, "I had to pay Lizzy a visit, to tell her Kirk has gone forever, and to thank Tom for his help."

She smiled, "I see you're okay with Tom being in her life now."

He twisted his mouth, "What can I do? She's a stubborn young lady."

She grinned, "More stubborn than me?"

He smirked, "We'll figure it out soon."

She frowned, "Raymond Reddington, what are you planning?"

He didn't let her hand go as he dropped to his knees and got a small red box out of his pocket. Her eyes widened, and she breathed in sharply, when he opened the box and locked his eyes to hers, "Eloise J. Michael, would you marry me? Do you accept to give me the honor and be my wife? To be Mrs. Reddington?"

Her eyes flowed with happy tears, "Raymond, I can't believe this is really happening."

He smiled genuinely, "I'll be proud to make all your dreams come true, my love."

She watched as he took the diamond ring out of the box and held her right hand gazing at her absent ring finger. He kissed it softly, and glided the ring into her middle finger, "I'm sorry, you can't wear your engagement ring properly, but it will be very temporary."

He got up and moved his palm over her hair, "You have one week, only one week, to get ready for our wedding."

She gasped, "Raymond,... this is... so fast. It's not enough to do anything."

He cocked his head, "Why should we delay the inevitable? All you need to do is to choose your wedding dress."

She chuckled nervously and hugged him, "You're amazing."

He embraced her gently, and nuzzled his face into her blonde tresses as he whispered, "Where do you want to spend the honeymoon?"

She moved her mouth closer to his ear, "In our bed, with you inside me."

He laughed, "This is in-negotiable, sweetheart. I mean, where do you want this bed?"

She kissed his earlobe playfully, "You choose."

He smiled, "What do you think about your beach house at Rhode Island?"

She pulled back and looked at him amazed, "What beach house?!"

He grinned, "A two floors villa, with a wonderful garden and backyard, an adjoining guest house, a pool and jacuzzi and of course, a private beach. A wedding present to my wonderful wife."

She stared at him astonished, then shook her head, "How? And when?"

He kissed her forehead, "Marvin finished this deal only yesterday."

She shook her head and her eyes glowed with tears again, "This is too much."

He pulled her to his chest, "Nothing is too much for you, Eloise. You deserve the best."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eli sat in the passenger seat as Dembe drove them back home. She asked curious, "Who will attend the wedding? I haven't talked much to Red about preparations."

He smiled, "Don't worry, my dear. Everything is taken care of. We will fly to Rhode Island two days prior to the wedding. Charlotte is already there planning for it. But you better check if you need to change anything. Raymond will come the next day with the guests. I don't think any of you would like to have a bachelor party, but there will be one anyway. The guests will use the small guest house by the beach. You two are going to sleep in two separate rooms, of course, not the master bedroom. In the morning, you'll marry him, have a reception party. Baz will take guests back with the jet, and you start your honeymoon with your husband."

She blushed, "That sounded too easy."

He smiled, "Yeah. For the guests part, of course Elizabeth and Tom will be there, Cooper will marry you to Raymond. Marvin was supposed to be there, but he's quite busy. Glen, maybe. Aram will be Raymond's best man."

She stared at him confused, "Aram?! I thought you would be."

He shrugged, "Raymond asked me, but I told him I can't be, because I'll walk you to the isle."

She breathed in slowly, and her eyes teared, "Dembe... what can I say? Thank you very much. I was thinking about it, but I knew you would be with Red."

He looked at her momentarily, "He can find a replacement. I wouldn't let you have a replacement for me."

She sighed, "It's not a real isle, anyway. It's a gazebo."

He nodded, "Yeah, and Raymond should have been the one walking you to your bridegroom."

She frowned, "I think we're far past that, Dembe."

He nodded, "We're past a lot of things."

She sighed and rested her head back to her seat, "I wish she was here with me. She would have taken care of everything perfectly."

He held her hand and pressed it gently, "Everything will be perfect."

She turned to look at him, "Do you think Raymond will like my dress?"

He chuckled, "Like it? He will cum in his pants, once he lays his eyes on you. The dress is amazing."

Her face blushed again and she closed her eyes, "I feel so nervous. It's like I'm dreaming."

He patted her hand, "Relax, my girl. Everything will be okay."

She sighed and didn't reply, wondering if she really was going to make her dream come true, or things would turn sideways for some reason.


	44. Chapter 44

Red stood at the step of the wedding gazebo on the beach of Eli's new villa. He wore a black tuxedo with a black bow tie. Cooper stood by him as well as Aram in black suits and ties. The gazebo was decorated with white veil, white and red roses. An off-white carpet extended from their legs to the wide glass door of the terrace of the villa. A few chairs arranged in two rows few meters away from the gazebo.

The music started and everyone's head turned to look at Eloise, who walked through the door holding Dembe's elbow with a shy smile on her face.

Raymond breathed in sharply and whispered, "Oh, my goddess." And for Dembe's credit, he felt the twitching in his manhood. Eli looked breathtaking in her white dress.

She wore a beaded tulle ball gown, with a bateau neckline, and a red tulle belt at the basque waist. Her veil flowed from her white flower crown, to cover her blonde curls and her back to her waist.

She held a white flower bouquet, that was wrapped in red satin straps flowed freely with her dress. She looked like a princess from a fairy tale as Dembe walked her to her man.

She stood in front of Red as he held her both hands tightly in his, and locked his eyes to hers. They went through the ceremony and said their vows passionately, that their eyes glowed with happy tears. When they were done, and Harold told him he could kiss his bride, Red had a deep breath and pulled his wife into a hot and deep kiss that lasted for minutes, and they forgot they had audience.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Red laid his bride on their bed, and stood watching her for moments. She cleared her throat, "You are reconsidering the situation?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Absolutely not. I just feel quite pitiful for you."

She raised her upper half off the bed and supported it on her elbows, "And why is so?"

He took off his jacket and thew it to a nearby chair, followed by his bow tie, "Because I'm going to spend the whole night devouring you. And you look very delicate."

She felt her cheeks warming up, "You know I'm not."

He furrowed and shook his head, "Oh, you need to see how you look in this dress."

She smiled shyly, "I've seen it in your eyes all the day."

He moved to the bed and crawled to cover her body lightly with his, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. My wife!"

She raised her arms to embrace his neck and whispered, "MY husband."

He pressed his mouth against her soft lips as his hands sneaked to unwrap her in passion and eagerness, as if she was his Christmas gift.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Is it safe?"

Eli hesitated as Red's bare body covered hers. He looked at her and smirked, "You want me to use a condom?"

She laughed and put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm talking about my surgery, Raymond. It's been only two weeks."

He kissed her nose, "Of course, sweetheart, do you think I would have hurt my beautiful wife? I talked to your physician."

She smiled, "Fine. Because I want you to make it up for me, for the long time starvation."

He pressed his hips into hers, "And I intend to, baby."

She moaned, when she felt his hardness pressing hard into her soft thigh. He held her thighs and raised her knees up, "You won't believe how much I miss you."

Her body squirmed, when he moved down her body till his head reached her soaking core. He licked her opening, teased her sensitive bud with it, then blew air over the wet area, sending another wave of shivering to her body. When his lips caught her clit and sucked it greedily, she moaned in a pleasure she has missed so much. He grazed it with his teeth, and she buckled her hips up involuntarily. He moved his middle finger into her cunt and moaned at the hotness that sheathed it. He rimmed her slowly, then added another finger, then the third and started plunging her mercilessly. She writhed on the bed and clenched her hands tightly on the bed-sheets. When he felt she was close, he stroked the rough area on her wall repeatedly, till she cried and all her body tensed as a strong orgasm hit her.

He watched her amused, until she was recovered, then knelt between her legs ordering her, "Open your legs for me, my dear. Let me see how you are ready for your husband."

She complied sheepishly, and he licked his lips at the glistening caused by her orgasm. He held her hips and pulled her closer, that his crown brushed against her cunt. He groaned, "Aaah, Eloise, my lovely wife. I missed being inside you so much."

She panted, "Raymond. Please. I can't wait anymore. I need you inside me now."

He grinned, "With pleasure, my wife."

And with a smooth swift, he thrust into her to the hilt. She cried loudly at the sudden and deep stretch, and all her body shook with another intense orgasm. Red didn't wait and started his movement at fast pace, riding her orgasm with her and feeling her muscles wringing him forcibly, that he closed his eyes and had a deep breath trying not to cum that soon. When her waves waned, they both stilled for moments and smiled at each other.

She talked with husky voice, "That was... wow."

He smiled, "Yes, it was."

He cocked his head, "The good news is we're just getting started."

He followed his words by a slow movement into and out of her. She moaned with each thrust and tried to regulate her breathing. He watched her flushed face as he made love to her very slowly. She was moaning and begging. He felt his shaft filling with his blood and cum. He was close and she knew it, when she felt the stretch on her walls increasing. She moved her head to right and left and he panted, "Open your eyes, Eloise. I want you to see when we cum together as a husband and a wife for the first time."

She opened her eyes and begged him, "Raymond, I'm so close... please... let me cum... aaah... please."

He rubbed her clit, and looked into her eyes, "Yes... I'm cumming... cum for me, my wife... cum for your husband."

He thrust deeper, that his fat head hammered her cervix, and she screamed feeling the convulsions inside her hot tunnel spreading to her all body. Red growled and stilled when her contractions screwed him hard, and he came hard inside his wife calling her name.


	45. Chapter 45

Eli got out of her room that morning in their apartment in Bethesda, to find Red and Dembe having their tea. She kissed Red's cheek, "Good morning, my husband."

He gave her lips a fast pick, "Good morning, my love. Your breakfast is in the microwave."

She smiled at him, "Thank you, baby."

She raised her eyes to Dembe, "Good morning, Dembe."

He smiled and nodded, "Mrs. Reddington."

She smirked and walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back with a cup of coffee in her hands to find Red alone, reading the newspaper. She sat in the armchair facing him, and bent her legs beneath her. He cocked his head and asked curious, "Are you all right?"

She took a sip of her coffee, "I'm fine."

He nodded, "Fine. But why do you look annoyed since we came back from our honeymoon? You wanted to stay in Rhode Island for more than a month?"

She shrugged, "The month was not all a honeymoon. You finished some jobs, while we were there."

He chuckled, "Only on phone."

She buried her face in her cup, and he frowned, "What's wrong, Eli? Talk to me, please."

She sighed, "I don't know. Everything feel different."

He raised an eyebrow, "Different? How different?"

She put the cup on the tea table between them, and waved with one hand, "I don't feel I'm Eloise anymore. I feel like I'm someone else."

He shook his head confused, "Why do you feel this way, Eloise?"

She looked at him annoyed, "Suddenly I feel I grew up, changed. I'm not the Eloise I know. I feel more like Mrs. Reddington, in a very formal way."

He moved the newspaper away and scowled, "Excuse me! I didn't know carrying my name would make you feel this uncomfortable. You asked to change your name, Eli. I didn't want it, but you insisted."

Her eyes widened, "God, Raymond. You got me wrong. I wanted to carry your name. I'm proud I carry your name. But everyone is calling me Mrs. Reddington. And it somehow makes me nervous."

He cocked his head, "You're nervous because you are called by your husband's name?!"

She moved to sit beside him and held his hand to squeeze it, "I like to be called Mrs. Reddington. I got so excited when Dembe called me that the first morning next to our wedding. But I hate when I'm being treated like Mrs. Reddington."

He shrugged, "Well, it's sold full package I guess."

She sighed, "Raymond. They all treat me differently. Like I'm their superior. They don't treat me as one of them anymore."

He frowned, "Because you're not one of them anymore, Eloise. You're married to their boss. You need to get used to this."

She leaned closer, "Raymond, I still work with them. Marrying you shouldn't affect my relationship with my closest friends. Baz shouldn't call me Mrs. Reddington. And definitely, Dembe either. They've known me before I even saw you. Dembe took care of me, when my parents died. He's my only friend. And now he keeps me away, and deals with me with unexplained caution. I can't accept this. I can't get used to it. These people are my family. This shouldn't change because I was married to their employer."

He pursed his lips and nodded, "I got your point, Eloise. They are a family to me too. Just give them some time. No one saw this coming, although we've been together for years. They will learn to deal with you...properly. A boss's wife when it comes to work, and a friend when we're not working."

She smiled nodded, "Thank you. And please, don't get mad at me for that. It's Dembe. He's like your brother. When I marry you, he should be my brother in law. "

He caressed her face with his fingertips, "Indeed, my dear wife. And of course I'm not mad at you. I love it when you discuss issues with me. It makes me feel different too."

She laughed and moved to sit on his lap, "Yes. I don't just obey orders as before. We discuss issues and make decisions together. Like a husband and a wife."

He chuckled, "Yeah, as if you used to obey my orders."

They laughed, and she rested her head to his shoulder forgetting everything in the world, except being her husband's arms.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eli walked into the study to join Red and Dembe. She put her phone on his desk and talked to him, "I called Zack Smoll. He's going to meet you in one hour at Abe's."

He nodded, "Good, call Lizzy and tell her to meet me there at ten."

She held her phone again, "A new case?"

He didn't answer, and she raised her eyes to him wondering. He pursed his lips and nodded again. She pressed the numbers and her eyes didn't leave his face as she talked to Liz. She gave Dembe a side gaze, but he avoided her eyes and looked at their boss.

She hung up with Liz, then talked to Dembe with her eyes locked to Red's, "Dembe. Please, leave us alone for a moment. I need to talk to my husband."

Red twisted his mouth, and looked at Dembe who waited for his orders. Red waved at him, so he left silently, and closed the door.

Eli crossed her arms and asked determined, "Okay, why do I feel this case will annoy me?"

Red sighed and moved back in his chair, "You shouldn't be annoyed, I believe."

She swallowed, "Madeline?"

He chuckled, and shook his head, "You're unbelievable."

She scowled, "Raymond!"

He shrugged, "The Harem, they're after the Witness Protection List."

Her face paled, "Emma! She contacted you?"

He shook his head, "It's not about Emma. It's about the list. Maurine is on that list, Eloise. We're doing this for Mr. Kaplan."

She clenched her fists nervously, "Did you talk to her?"

He sighed, "Eli, we shouldn't talk about it this way. It's business. Nothing is personal."

She rubbed her palms on her thighs, "She always had a crush on you, Raymond."

He got up and walked to stand in her personal space, "That was very long time ago, Eli. I'm a married man, now."

Her eyes filled with tears and her voice got hoarse, "You think this will stop her?"

He held her shoulders firmly, "It will stop me."

She had a deep breath and opened her mouth, but a knock on the door cut her off. Dembe walked in and talked to Red, "Time to go."

Red nodded at him, then looked at his wife concerned, "Eli, there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

She sighed and nodded silently. He kissed her forehead softly, "I have to go. Get ready, when I'm back, you're flying to Sydney with me."

She gave him a pale smile and watched as he left with Dembe.

""""""""""""""""""""

Red sat in the back seat of the black Mercedes-Benz, and talked to Eli as Dembe drove away from the hanger, "We're taking you home first. Then I'll go to Cooper to see if they've got any information from Lizzy. In the mean time, you call Smoll, and see what happened with the money transfer."

She nodded, "Yes, sir."

He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, "You're still mad?"

She turned to look at him, "I'm not mad, I'm just worried about Lizzy."

She sighed , and shook her head, "I still can't imagine you let her join the Harem. You know how it's risky."

He pursed his lips, "She's smart. She can take care of herself."

She leaned at him, "Raymond. You know they can involve her in unacceptable PHYSICAL acts."

He sighed and turned to look at her, "I didn't know you care about Elizabeth that much."

She frowned, "Meaning?"

He moved back in his seat and looked at the road, "Meaning you should take care of your part of the business only, and I'll take care of the rest."

She looked at him shocked, then turned to look through her window trying to swallow the way he's just talked to her.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eli sat up in her bed and looked at Red who was changing clothes, and asked dryly, "Welcome home. How was your trip to Sydney?"

He didn't look at her, "Negative. Smoll didn't transfer the money, I lost the deal. Magnusson got it."

She gasped, "Oh, sorry for that, Raymond. I swear I've tried to reach him many times, I left him messages, but I couldn't reach him."

He nodded and lied down beside her with his back to her, "Good night, Eli."

She looked at him amazed, "You're going to sleep?"

He replied dryly, "I thought that was obvious."

She frowned, "What's going on? Why are you treating me this way?"

He murmured, "Because I need some sleep."

She stared at his back for a moment, then moved out of the bed. He sighed, when he saw her putting on yoga pants with the tank top she was already wearing and heading out of the room. He bit inside his lip and closed his eyes surrendering to sleep.

When she got out of their room and closed the door, she found Dembe reading a book on the couch. She greeted him and he smiled at her genuinely. She sat silently for moments, then asked him, "Anything from Lizzy?"

He nodded, "We've met her before we flied to Sydney."

"Everything okay with her?"

"Yes. She was quite mad at Raymond, but she's okay there."

She frowned, "Why was she mad?"

He gave her a side gaze, then buried his eyes in the book, "I can't answer this."

She nodded dimly, "It's about Emma, then."

He moved the book away, "You shouldn't feel jealous, Eli."

She played with the hem of her tank top, "She loves him. She always wanted him. She left everything to be with him."

He shook his head, "It wasn't mutual."

Her voice shook, "He slept with her. Many times."

"It wasn't emotional. It was just physical, for business profits. You know that."

She fought for breathing, "I know they fucked like animals. I heard them many times. I even walked in on them once in the kitchen. He was..."

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands to shut her sobs. He moved to sit beside her and rubbed her back, "That was many years ago, my friend. And believe me, Raymond has never had emotions for her. And you're his wife now. He will never cheat on you."

She took a deep breath and whispered huskily, "Did he call her?"

He sighed, "He met her yesterday."

Her eyes widened in panic, and he explained fast, "In a diner, only for five minutes. It was professional."

She buried her face in her hands and shook her head, "I'm going to lose him. Emma will take him from me. She's always seduced him, and got what she wanted."

"She will ever take me from you, whatever she's done."

She raised her reddened eyes to him, and he talked calmly, "Dembe, it's quite late. Why don't you go to bed. I've some issues to discuss privately with my beautiful wife."


	46. Chapter 46

Eloise sat on the edge of her bed, and looked at Red who sat in an armchair in front of her. He scanned her grim face for long moments, and she respected his silence. Finally, he took her left hand in his, and caressed the wedding ring slowly, "This ring, it's not just a peace of metal. It's a bond, Eloise. A barrier."

He didn't let go of her hand as he raised his eyes to her, "It's a bond between you and me. Physical, and emotional bond. A thick barrier between us, and all the people. Anyone who tries to seduce me or you, will find this barrier in his face. You must know, no one will ever be able to penetrate this thick wall. I won't let this happen. Because I own you, and you own me."

She whispered, "You went to meet her."

He bit inside his cheek, "I hate to justify my acts, Eloise. But yes, I met her for a few minutes. The office couldn't reach Elizabeth, so I had to reach for Emma. I needed to make sure Elizabeth is fine."

She moved her right hand to hold the hand holding her, "What did she say to you?"

He shook his head sincerely, "Nothing that moved a hair of me. Yes, she still has feelings for me. She feels bitter because of that, but it will change nothing. You have all of me, my heart, my body, my soul, and of course my name. I swear to God, Eloise, I never had feelings for Emma. It was all business."

Her tears fell and she whined, "I heard you each time you slept with her, Raymond. I heard how she was... reacting to... what you were doing to her."

He closed his eyes in pain for a moment, then moved to sit beside her and pulled her to his chest as she cried. He swallowed, and rested his chin on her hair, "I admit I was manipulating her, to get the information I need. I know that sounds mean, I knew she was in love with me, and I used her. I'm not proud of it."

She gasped with her sobs, "You were never with me the way you were with her, Raymond. I saw you once, remember?"

He sighed, and moved his hand on her arm, "I remember how I found you that night six years ago, Eloise. I didn't know what had happened exactly to you that night inside that club, but..."

He paused when he felt her body stiffening between his arms. He rubbed her back and went on, "I knew that asshole molested you that night. He hurt your soul really bad, that you haven't had a relationship for two years. You were ruined enough, that the first man you felt attracted to was twice your age."

She murmured, "I loved you, Raymond, because of who you are, not because I was broken."

He kissed her forehead, "I know, my love. I wouldn't touch you, if I had doubted that. But one wouldn't expect me to treat you in bed the way I treated Emma and others. That would have destroyed you, Eli. Yes, we fucked like animals. Actually I did that with plenty of women, you know. But because it was just physical. Because there was nothing sensual, at least from my side. Because I didn't care about them the way I cared for you, because I didn't have the feelings I have for you. Definitely, not because they affect me than you do."

She raised her eyes to him, "I'm sorry, Raymond. I'm sorry we're having this conversation. I know you love me. But I know how you two were together. I know she gave you something I didn't. I was scared she might offer it again."

He wiped her cheeks with his thumb, "You didn't give it to me, Eloise, because I didn't want it. I didn't want to fuck you like an animal. I wanted to feel you. I wanted to make love to you. Emma and I never had real direct contact during our sex, Eloise. I've never cum inside her. I always used a condom. I never did this with you. You still believe she was special?"

She bit her lower lip nervously, "Don't you compare between her and me? Between me and other women generally? I mean how they are more responsive to you than I am."

He chuckled, "You think you are less responsive to me, just because she was vocal when we fucked?!"

She curled her lips, "Stop saying that word, please."

He raised her hand to his lips, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

She took their hands to her lips to kiss his, and nodded with a pale smile. He sighed and moved his fingers through her tresses, "You think you're not sensitive to my touch, Eloise? You forget what happens to your body, when I touch your clit with my tongue? You forget how you scream and clench onto me when you cum? You believe you don't get aroused only by looking into my eyes? By smelling my perfume? You think I didn't know about my perfume bottle you kept in your drawer before we start our relationship?"

Her eyes wondered in shock. He went on, "You think I didn't smell it that night when you were with Luli? And the other night when you tried to seduce me and I pushed you away? You know why I did that, Eli? Because you excited me too much. Because if you stayed with me one more moment, I would have fucked you like an animal, and I would never hurt you. You know what was in my mind when I did it to Lauren then? It was you before my eyes. I saw your beautiful body. The same soft body I saw on the massage table weeks before. I heard your voice in my ears. I felt you squeezing my shaft when she came. And guess what, I came inside the condom too, not inside her."

She shook her head amazed, "Raymond, what are you saying?"

He looked into her eyes, "I say I know very well how I affect my wife. I know you masturbated for months using my smell only, Eloise."

Her face blushed, and she looked down between them, till she heard his firm tone, "Take off your clothes, Eloise."

She raised confused eyes to him, and he frowned, "You heard me. Take off your clothes, and lie down on your abdomen."

She asked, "Why?"

He got up and started to take off his pajamas, "To show you how we two affect each other. To remove any shred of doubt about our physical relationship."

She had a deep breath and hesitated for a moment, but jumped off the bed when his voice got hard, "Come on, do what I say. I don't like my wife defying me."

She moved slowly, and took off her clothes. He took her hand and cupped it around his bulge through the fabric of his boxer short, "You feel this, Eli? You see what you... only you do to me?"

She held her breath and nodded. He let her hand go and spanked her butt gently, "Good. Now lie down."

She complied, he took off his shorts, and stood naked watching her thin body amused. He moved to the bed and opened her legs widely to kneel between them, "I hope you could watch how beautiful you look, my love."

He moved his hands over her legs, up to her thighs, cheeks and her back, until his body covered hers totally. He tangled his fingers with hers, and adapted his position so his rock-hard cock rested between her cheeks.

She gasped and moved beneath him, but he whispered to her ear, "Stay still."

She sighed and stopped her movement. He rubbed the side of her breasts, "Are you nervous?"

She murmured, "A little."

He bit her earlobe, "You want it rough?"

She swallowed, and exhaled, "Yes."

He moved his hands down to her hips, "If you feel it was too much, just tell me to stop. And I will immediately. You understand?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He smiled against the nape of her neck, "Good girl."

He moved his right hand beneath her pelvis and sneaked it to her mound slowly. He caressed her lips, "Are you ready for me, wife?"

She didn't answer, so he inserted two fingers deeply inside her. She gasped and stiffened beneath him. He whispered, "So wet already! Now, open for me, so you can take all of me inside that tight tunnel."

His words drove her on, and she felt the tension building in her lower belly. She felt him spreading her folds by opening his two fingers inside her expertly. When he got sure she was ready for his fat cock, he moved his fingers out of her, to his mouth and licked them, "Hmm... you're delicious."

He moved his right hand to position his cock to her opening and talked, "I'm going to take you from behind, Eli. I don't want you to see what we do. I want you to close your eyes and just feel it."

He thrust into her swiftly, and she cried at the sudden fullness she felt. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fingers around his. He whispered, "You're okay?"

She panted, "Yeah."

He pulled slowly out, then gave her another deep and powerful thrust, and she moaned. He started to plunge into her relentlessly, giving her no time to adapt to his assault. She was whimpering continuously, feeling her walls trembling around him. When he felt her muscles starting to press on him, he paused and she groaned in disappointment.

He licked her ear, "You like that, baby?"

She gasped, "Yes, more please. I need to cum... please, don't stop."

He chuckled, "I won't stop, my girl, till I drain every drop of your honey."

Her body squirmed beneath him, so he moved his hands to her hips, to pull her body off the bed, with his cock still buried deep inside her.

He started taking her doggy style mercilessly. She felt her orgasm approaching again and begged him, "More... please... Raymond... I'm close..."

He stopped again, and she cried in frustration. He had a deep breath and talked with hoarseness in his voice, "You belong to me, Eli. You're mine. I decide when you cum. All your orgasms belong to me."

She collapsed on the bed, with her hips still in the air by his hands. He thrust into her hard, "Get up."

She gasped, and raised on her hands again. He pulled her back towards his chest, so she was kneeling in front of him. He started fucking her from the back, with his left arm embracing her chest and fondling her right nipple. While his right hand rubbed her clit frantically.

She was writhing and whimpering loudly between his arms, "Raymond, please... it's too much...aaaah... I can't take... any more... please... let me...aaaah... cum."

Her arms wound backwards to hold onto his thighs as he continued his very deep thrusts. He felt his climax approaching, and he groaned, "Yes... baby... let me hear you... scream for me... Eli... come... come for me."

She felt his cock thickening inside her tunnel and pressing all the sensitive spots. Another two thrusts, and she came hard around him with a scream. He groaned loudly when he felt her muscles clenching tightly on his overloaded shaft, and he thrust deeply one more time emptying his rich load deep inside her.

They stayed still for moments, till their bodies stopped shaking of their violent orgasms. When their breathing returned to normal, he whispered, "Can you feel it? Can you feel my sperms travelling deep into your cervix?"

She held his hand on her mound, "Yes, it's so hot."

He kissed her neck, "Last time I gave them to a woman, was twenty five years ago. You are my one and only."

She shivered, and turned to take his lower lip between her lips, "You're mine, Raymond. Mine only."

He smiled and sat down on his bent knees, so his cock slipped out of her. He turned her to straddle him, and they embraced each other. He talked with his lips brushing lightly against hers, "Next time you get jealous, I'll fuck you down the street, so all women know I'm off the market."

She laughed, "If women saw you fucking me like this, they would fight for their turn."

He moved his hands down her back to clasp her cheeks tightly, "There's no turn. All of my rounds belong to my beautiful wife."

Their eyes locked, and he pulled her soaking sex towards his cock, "Now, are you ready for another round?"


	47. Chapter 47

Eli opened the door for Red and Dembe, at Abe's house. Red asked concerned, "Anything?"

She sighed and waved to them to get in, then closed the door behind them. Abe was still working on his laptop. Red put his fedora on a small table, "How much?"

Abe didn't reply, so Red asked nervously, "Smoll was cleaning over 200 million dollars. How much was lost?"

Eli swallowed hard, and Abe turned to Red, "All of it."

Red frowned and chewed inside his cheek. Eli approached her husband and touched his arm lightly, "He was transferring the money to an anonymous account. We tried everything, but... we got nothing."

He swallowed and nodded, "Thank you, Abe."

Eloise felt her stomach clenching for the bitterness she was sure her husband felt. She watched as Dembe opened the door for Lizzy, and Red talked to her asking for help. She felt sorry and helpless. Strong negative feelings that made her feel quite dizzy that she sat down slowly, unable to hear what they were saying. She's been here with Abe for almost seven hours trying to track their money after they've discovered Smoll's death. She tried to have deep breaths to overcome the nausea she had at seeing her husband's vulnerability. She remembered last time it happened to him, when they were in Cape May after losing Lizzy. She felt her gastric juices rising to her throat, and she rushed to empty her stomach in the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she was sitting in the back seat of their car, and Red held her hand, "How do you feel now?"

She nodded, "I'm fine, Raymond. It's just... the tension. You know it was a tough week. Emma, Smoll's death... and now the money. It's stress, nothing to worry about."

He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, "I'm sorry, I put you through all of this. If you want to quit business and just be my wife, it's okay. I can take care of it alone."

She shook her head, "No, of course not. I love to help you in your work. I'm fine. Please, don't over estimate it. We have more important issues to consider."

He raised her hand to his lips, "You are my first priority, Eli. I'll take you home. Try to get some rest."

She smiled at him and nodded, feeling relieved his loss didn't affect his tenderness to her.

""""""""""""""""""""

Eli woke up early next morning to find the bed empty and cold at her husband's side. She sighed and held her cellular to check the time. She found one text message. She frowned when she saw it was from him telling her very briefly he was in Belgium with Magnusson. She felt the fist around her stomach squeezing it hard, and she ran to the bathroom throwing up her stomach juice into the toilet. She washed her mouth and face and went back to her bed weakly. Magnusson has been an old opponent of Red's for a long time. Red doubted he's killed Smoll to get the ships deal. And she knew her husband well enough to be sure he won't give up losing his money, his accountant, and his deal that easily. She tried to call him, but he was unavailable, so she decided to have a shower and her coffee then, try again.

As she finished her shower and wrapped herself in the fluffy towel, her eyes fell on the shelf of her toiletries and she frowned when she saw the untouched female stuff.

She didn't bother having breakfast or even coffee. She put on a sundress and a pair of flat sandals before walking down street to the nearest pharmacy. She bought what she needed and headed back to their current place, as fast as she could.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Eloise curled on the couch watching the news absentmindedly. Red has called her and told her he was back from Belgium, and it wasn't Magnusson who killed Smoll. She sat thinking about all of this. If it wasn't him, then who would do this to her husband? She couldn't reach a conclusion and her thoughts drifted to the one person she cares about most, Raymond. She felt the frustration and confusion in his voice when he's called her an hour ago. She felt sympathy for him. And now, she would have to tell her about what she found earlier today. She wasn't sure how he would react. Especially now with all these unfortunate events. She thought of the pack of the tampons she saw earlier today in the bathroom. She remembered she's missed a period. But she couldn't tell if it was a normal complication after her surgery, or it was something else. She had to buy a pregnancy test, and the results shocked her.

She thought about Raymond again, and a tear fell to her cheek. She wiped it fast when she heard the door opening. She smiled at her husband, and moved to embrace him tightly. He nuzzled his nose into her curls and had a deep breath, "I missed you."

She moved her hand over his trimmed hair, "I missed you too, Raymond. How are you doing, my love?"

He closed his eyes in pain and whispered, "I feel better now between your arms, just hold me for one more moment, please."

She pulled him closer to her body, and rubbed her cheek to his, "I'm here for you, my baby."

She felt his hot breaths against her neck, and knew he was burning deep inside. She rubbed his back slowly with her hands, "Talk to me, Raymond. I'm your wife."

He pulled back a little and scanned her face for a moment, before taking her hand and moving with her to the couch. She looked at him expectantly, and he looked into her eyes and spoke with a deep tone, "For the longest time, I've been perfectly comfortable knowing I could die at any moment."

He chuckled nervously, "I could walk out of this house and be shot in the street. I've always been fine with that."

Her body shivered and her eyes glowed with tears as she whispered his name. He went on as if he didn't notice her reaction, "But lately, I can smell it in the air around me. Like death is... slouching towards me from the corners of the room."

Her lower lip quivered, and she whispered, "Raymond, please."

His eyes darkened, "I cannot tell if it is here for me... Just an echo of the past."

He had a deep breath at the sight of her tears, "I wished it had been Magnusson, it would've been so much easier."

She nodded, "We will find out who did this, Raymond. It's only a matter of time."

Red nodded, "That's right. Elizabeth is after the girl who murdered Smoll. We will know once she gets her."

She moved her hand to his face and caressed it with her fingers, "Why don't you get some sleep, you've been up for quite long."

He held her hand and got up, "I had a nap on the jet. I have to make some calls."

She smiled and get up to kiss his cheek, "Fine. I'll go fix you some tea."

He thanked her and headed to the study. She went into the kitchen to make herself her hot chocolate and his tea. She sighed as she worked, she couldn't tell him about the test. He was talking about his death, of course she wouldn't have mentioned it. It would have sounded very selfish. She left the water to boil and walked to the bathroom. She looked at the white stick lying on the edge of the basin, then held it hesitated. She scanned it with tearful eyes. Her husband was worried. He knew someone was after him. They didn't know who, or why. It happened many times before, with Berlin, Kirk, Garrick and others. But for an unexplained reason, he was more worried this time. It wasn't about the money or Smoll. There was something else, but he didn't tell her, why he was this scared this time, why was he talking about his death.

She startled, when she heard his voice calling her. She closed her grip on the stick, and turned to face him. His eyes widened when he saw her tears. He stepped to her fast, and held her gently, "What happened? Are you okay?"

She nodded and shrugged, "I was just thinking."

He raised an eyebrow, "Of what, my baby?"

She looked into his eyes confused, "Why are you so anxious this time, Raymond? It's not the first time we lose a deal or money. One deal, and you can fix this loss. Smoll was not that special to you either to scare you that much. What does really scare you? What's different this time?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and had a deep breath, before he talks, "I'M different, Eloise. I'm not alone anymore. I have you. I have a wife, who I must take care of. I don't want to leave you as I did to my family before. You would be in great danger, if I left you alone."

She let her tears fall, and talked with chocked voice, "Raymond, it won't be only me. We..."

She sobbed, and he furrowed his eyebrows waiting for an explanation. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand, "You can't die. You can't leave us."

He murmured confused, "Us?!"

She opened her grip, and showed him the pregnancy test. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the positive mark on the stick. He took a step back, and leaned against the wall behind him.

She sobbed at his terrified reaction, "I'm sorry, Raymond. I wish it was negative. I know it's a very bad timing. I'm so sorry."

He stared at her confused, "Eloise, what are you saying? This your dream coming true. Our dream. You can't be sorry about something you wanted for years."

She hiccuped, "That was supposed to be a happy moment. I'm crying, and you are terrified. That doesn't seem like good news to me."

He pulled her to his chest, "Of course, it's a wonderful news, my love. It's the best thing that ever happened to us other than being married."

He held her chin, to make her look at him, and he smiled passionately, "You're carrying my baby, Eloise, eventually. This is amazing. Don't you agree with me?"

She chuckled nervously, "So, you're happy?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, sweetheart. I'm very happy. Although it means I'll have to work harder to protect both of you now."

She sighed and smiled at him genuinely, "We will figure this out together, Raymond. We will protect our baby."

He hugged her tightly, and closed his eyes thinking about their mysterious future and if he would survive until his baby comes out to life.

""""""""""""""""""""""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you're okay with how things are going with this couple. Next chapter will be the last until we figure out together what Dembe has done. Because you know, if he really did this, Eloise would be the one who gets revenge.


	48. Chapter 48

Red sat in the chair in the balcony of their villa at Rhode Island. He sipped his wine slowly, as he watched the dark waves in the sea before his eyes. He heard light steps, and knew it was his wife. He put the wine on the table beside him, and raised his eyes to hers. She didn't smile back to him, but sat on his legs and caressed his tie, "What are we doing here, Raymond? We should be looking for Isabella Stone. Not having romantic dinner by the sea."

He moved his fingers through her tresses, "You're pregnant. You should be resting."

She shrugged, "You've already brought Mrs. Jones to take care of me. Although I'm only seven weeks pregnant, and the doctor confirmed everything is fine with our baby."

He nodded, "And he recommended you stay away from stress and violent movement. This is why I brought you Pamela. To take care of you and my baby when he or she comes to life. How are you doing with her anyway? You like her?"

She sighed, "I'm okay with her, but she's not Kate. She can't replace her."

Red's eyes darted to the darkness behind her, "Kate is irreplaceable."

She scanned his grim face, and she felt for the first time that her husband suffered as much as she did from losing Mr. Kaplan. Although HE killed her himself.

She raised her fingers to his cheek, "You will leave me here alone and go, won't you?"

He shook his head, "You won't be alone. You will have Pamela here with you. She's an old and wise lady and knew well how to take care of a pregnant woman and a baby. I'll leave Baz and men with you too. I'll come to you once I make sure it would be safe for you. I don't want Stone to get my wife and my baby."

Her eyes filled with tears and she whispered, "If this baby will keep you away from me, I don't want it. I want you more than anything else."

He frowned, "I want this baby. I want this family."

She got up off his lap, and walked to the two steps leading to the beach, "I can't take it. I won't survive if you are not with me."

He followed her and grasped her shoulders from behind, "People are dying around me, Eloise. You will be fine and safe here."

She turned to face him with begging eyes, "You can't do this to me... to us."

His eyes glowed with tears, and it broke her heart when he talked with shaking voice, "I have to. You won't be safe alone in our apartment."

She whined, "Don't leave me, please."

He swallowed, "If I have to lock you down in your room for the whole nine months, to make sure you and our baby will be fine, I'll do it ."

She shook her head in disbelief, "You are so cruel."

A tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek, "I'm sorry you see it this way."

She whispered, "Please, Raymond."

He kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry, my love. You need to get into your bed now. It's not healthy for a pregnant woman to stay awake after midnight."

She held onto his vest tightly and sobbed, "You're leaving tonight, aren't you?"

He held her hands and pulled her to get inside the villa, "Come on, my love. Let me take you to bed."

She struggled, "Raymond, please. Don't do this to me. I can't. I'll die."

He cocked his head, "You will be fine, my love."

Dembe joined them that moment, "Raymond, we're ready to go."

She turned her eyes to Dembe and begged him, "Dembe, please, tell him not to leave me."

He gave her a kind smile, "We're not leaving you, Eloise. You know Raymond loves you."

Her tears ran, "No, he doesn't. He doesn't love me anymore. He wants to get rid of me and my baby."

Red sighed and called Baz, who joined them in a second, "Baz, we're leaving now. Take good care of my wife and my baby."

Baz nodded silently, and moved to Eloise. Red kissed her, and she held onto him, "Please...please, don't go."

Baz held her arms, "Come on, Eli. You need to rest."

She pushed him, "No, leave me alone. I'm going with my husband."

Red shook his head annoyed, then rushed out of the villa. She tried to follow him, but Baz held her tightly. She screamed for her husband, but got nothing except pathetic looks from Baz and Pamela who stood a few steps away.

She turned in Baz's arms, and cried hard on his chest. He embraced her kindly, and rocked her till her sobs got quieter. Eventually, the old lady took her to her bedroom, and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the morning, Pamela brought Eli her breakfast and vitamins. Eli sat in her bed hugging her knees as her tears fell silently. Pamela sat beside her and touched her arm, "You should stop crying, Mrs. Reddington. This is bad for your baby."

Eli didn't seem she heard her or even saw her. Pamela gave her a glass of water and the pills, "Drink these, my dear. These are essential for the healthy formation of the baby. You don't want him sick, do you?"

Eli didn't reply and the old woman took a glass of milk, "At least drink this. You can't do this to yourself. You have to eat."

She stayed for minutes waiting for a response, but Eli never moved a muscle. Eventually, she left the food tray on the bedside table and left the room.

A couple of hours later, Baz knocked on the door and walked into the room. Eli was still sitting in her bed, and the food tray beside her with her pills untouched. He walked to stand by her bed, "How are you today, Eli?"

She didn't talk. He looked at her breakfast and asked, "You want me to help you eating your breakfast? I thought Mrs. Jones was good at her job."

When she didn't reply, he cleared his throat, "Raymond called. He's making sure you're fine."

Her tears fell, but didn't respond again. He sighed and sat beside him holding her hand, "You need to eat and take your medication, Eloise. You shouldn't be mad at him. He cares about you and the baby."

She looked at him and whispered begging him, "Baz, please, take me out of here."

He shook his head sadly, "You know I can't."

She held his hand with both hers, "I want to be with my husband, am I asking for too much?"

He pursed his lips, "No, you're not. But you know he would kill me, if I disobeyed him."

She moved away from him and frowned, "Then, take this tray and get lost."

He looked down for a moment, then got out leaving the food behind. She stayed in her bed for hours, refusing to eat or talk to anyone. In the evening he came into her room again, when Pamela complained about her not eating anything for the whole day.

He stood by her bed and talked with a grim and hard tone, "Mrs. Reddington, you're hurting yourself and your baby. Raymond won't like this."

She raised her puffed eyes to him, "Let me talk to him. Let me talk to my husband."

He shook his head, "I can't. If you need anything you can tell me."

She frowned, "He doesn't want me or my baby anymore. He decided to push us away."

He looked at her with blaming eyes, "He loves you, Eloise. He wants you and HIS baby safe."

She whispered, "Am I confined to my room?"

"Of course not."

She looked at him and begged, "Will you let me talk to him, if he calls? I miss him, please. I need to hear his voice... I'll take my medication, if you let me hear his voice."

He nodded, "I'll see what I can do about it, Eli. I promise."

A couple of hours later, Baz came to her, with the phone in his hand. She gripped it fast and gasped, "Raymond."

She flinched, when she heard his hard voice, "Eloise, that won't get you anywhere."

She started to weep again, "Please."

He snapped, "You're hurting yourself and my baby. Please, eat and take your medication."

She sobbed, "Why are you doing this to me? I'm your wife."

He replied softly, "You know why. Now, please eat, and I'll call you in the morning."

He hung up with her, and she started another episode of crying. Baz took the phone, and patted her shoulder, "Eli, I did my part of the deal. Now, please eat. For your baby. You wanted that baby for years, and we don't know if you can have another one. We have to make sure this one will be perfect. Please, my girl."

She wiped her eyes and nodded, "All right."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eli spent the next few days in her room lying in her bed, and waiting for her husband's calls. She tried to convince him to bring her back to Washington, but he insisted it wasn't time yet. She begged him to come and visit her, especially after he's already got Stone. But he told her he wouldn't, because Stone was just hired. There was someone else behind her.

She felt desperate and helpless. She was depressed, and lost all interest in life, now she was far from the reason of her life.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Pamela knocked on the door, and got no answer. She walked in, and found the room empty. She put the food tray on the small table and walked to the in-suite bathroom, "Mrs. Reddington, dinner is ready. You want me to stay with you till you eat it?"

She didn't get an answer, so she knocked on the door, "Mrs. Reddington. Are you all right?"

Again, the response was just silence, so she held the door knob and raised her voice, "Eloise, I'm going to open the door, if you don't answer me now."

She waited for one more moment, then had a deep breath and opened the door slowly. When the door was completely open, and her eyes fell on Eli, she screamed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Baz took the stairs to the second floor in two steps, when he heard Pamela's loud scream. He was scared Eli got hurt. Raymond would never forgive him, if anything happened to her. He wouldn't forgive himself either. He reached her room and found the door open. He rushed in and heard Pamela's sobs coming from the bathroom. He ran into it and froze, when he saw Pamela holding unconscious Eli, who had a pool of red blood around her left arm.

He knelt to her fast, and checked Eli's pulse. When he felt it weak, he moved to grab the belt of her bathroom robe and wrapped it firmly on the cut wound across her wrist. He yelled at Pamela, "Call the doctor. And bring her clean clothes."

She ran to do it, and he carried Eli to her bed.

He left Pamela cleaning her arm with a wet towel and changing her clothes, and walked out to call Red and inform him about the current situation. Red got mad at both of them, and told him to call him again when the doctor checks her. He told him he would fly to them as soon as possible.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Eli lied in her bed attached to intravenous lines. Red sat on a chair next to her bed watching her in extreme rage. He was fuming, and she sobbed silently without looking at him. He held her bandaged wrist, and caressed the gauze with his thumb very lightly, "That was wrong, Eloise. You crossed a red line this time."

She hiccuped, "I told you, I won't survive away from you. I told you I would die if you leave."

He sighed, "Someone very close is after me, Eli. Someone from within. Someone who had access to my bank accounts paid Stone my money, to get rid of my and my people."

Her tears stopped, and she turned to look at him terrified, "Raymond. Very few people have access to your accounts."

He nodded, "This is why you have to stay away. We are in grave danger. I won't let anyone hurt you or our baby. I won't lose my family again."

His eyes narrowed and pain was across his face, "I don't want to go back home to find my wife and unborn baby lying in their blood. I can't live this again. I won't survive it this time."

His voice broke at the last few words, and she tangled her fingers with him. He looked into her eyes, "Please, Eli. I'M begging you. Let me take care of this while you're here safe with my baby. Do it for me, for our baby."

Her heart broke, as she saw her strong husband begging her, and she swallowed the lump in her throat, "All right, Raymond. I'll do it for you. For our family. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I jeopardize my safety and our baby's life."

He nodded and raised her hand to his lips, "I'm sorry too, sweetheart. I'm sorry this is happening to us now. We should be happy and celebrating your pregnancy. But I promise you, I'll make it up once we get rid of that threat."

She smiled and pulled him to sit beside her, holding tightly onto him and praying silently he would be alive to keep his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it. See you after two or maybe three weeks. R & R.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REd has been poisoned, with his wife away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I'm back with a few chapters to finish our fourth season. I hope you've missed me :)

Eloise got into the kitchen at the house Red gave her as a wedding present in Rhode Island. She saw Baz busy making pancakes for the breakfast, so she cleared her throat. He turned and smiled at her, "Good morning, Eloise. You got up earlier today. You feel okay?"  
She hesitated, "I... I didn't sleep at all."  
He moved the pan off the cooker, and looked at her concerned, "What's wrong? Should I call the doctor?"  
She twisted her lips and asked, "Did Red call you... yesterday?"  
He put a plate of her breakfast on the table and waved to her to sit, "No, he didn't. But he doesn't call me regularly, you know."  
She sat and stared at the plate absentmindedly, "Dembe?"  
He shook his head, "Nor Dembe. What is it, my dear? Talk to me."  
She moved her fingers through her hair, "He's used to call me every day for the last whole month. Even if he was busy, or out of the States. He didn't call me yesterday. I stayed up the whole night waiting for his call or Dembe's. But no one has ever called."  
He shrugged, "Maybe they're in a different time zone. Maybe they're in a place with no network coverage. Don't be pessimistic."  
She looked at him skeptically, "Are you convinced with what you just said?"  
He moved to sit to the table in front of her, "I'm convinced you should eat well and take your vitamins, and they would eventually call."  
She bit inside her cheek, "What if something happened to him? How would we know?"  
He sighed, "Nothing will happen, Eli. You know your husband very well. He's clever. And even if....."  
Her eyes glowed with tears, so he held her hand, "Listen, I don't want you worried. I'll try to reach them, after we finish breakfast. Okay?"  
She nodded silently with worry clear in her eyes. He smiled kindly, and patted her hand, "It's going to be okay, Eloise. Please, don't worry."  
She nodded again, and held her fork to start eating.  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Eloise couldn't stop pacing her room that evening. Pamela raised her eyes to her, "Mrs. Red, please, my dear, stop moving like this. You may hurt your baby. Sit down, please."  
Eli exhaled sharply, and sat on the edge of her bed, "Baz can't reach them, Pam. I don't know where my husband is. I don't know if he's alive or...."  
Pam cut her off, "I'm sure he's fine. It's only a matter of time, and he will be calling you. He must have good reasons for not contacting you."  
Eli shook her head, "No. He knows me very well. He knows how it is important to contact me anyhow to tell me he's fine. If I didn't hear from him, then it would be because something happened to him. And to Dembe."  
She buried her head in her hands, "I don't feel good about this. Something bad has happened."  
She heard the knocking on the door, and asked Baz to get in. He walked in gazing her firmly. She had a deep breath and held tightly onto the bed sheets beside her, "Okay, what happened to him?"  
He cleared his throat, "I've been trying to reach him or Dembe the whole day. Using several protocols of ours."  
She swallowed, "And?"  
He shook his head, "I got nothing. I had only one option left."  
She whispered, "You called Elizabeth."  
He had a deep breath, "I did."  
He hesitated for a moment, "Raymond was poisoned, Eloise."  
Her face bleached, and she whispered fighting her tears, "Is he.... dead?"  
He had a deep breath, "He may have a day or two. They're trying to find an antidote."  
She gasped, and her tears ran uncontrolled, "What happened to Dembe?"  
He shook his head, "They don't know where he is."  
She moved her hand forward to him, "Please, take me to him. I want to see my husband one more time. For the last time."  
He moved to take her hand, and pulled her, "Pamela, bring what Eloise will need for a week. You're coming with us. We're leaving in fifteen minutes."  
Pam moved fast to collect Eli's vitamins and all they would need, while Eli walked heavily with Baz's arm around her shaking body. She prayed with each breath of hers for her husband, unable to accept the idea of losing him now.  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Eloise sat in the back seat of her silver Mercedes-Benz with Pamela next to her, Ian driving and Baz in the passenger seat. She couldn't say a word for five hours, till they reached the private clinic in which Raymond was treated. In there, they met Elizabeth, who told her about Red's condition. She got into Red's room where he lied unconscious. She wept silently as she sat beside him on the edge of the bed holding his hand firmly. Baz stood a few feet away from her watching as Red opened his eyes slowly.   
Red whispered, "Eloise, you came."  
She sniffed, "Of course, Raymond. You thought I would leave you alone in this condition?"  
He turned to Baz, "Thank you, Baz. For taking care of my wife."  
Baz nodded at him and asked, "What happened here?"  
Red closed his eyes, "It's Gerard. He's poisoned me. I asked Glen to find him, call him and get Marvin. Take him to that address."  
Baz listened to Red's instructions, then left to get Gerard. Red looked at Eli who tried to smile, "The doctor told us your case is stable now. He gave you the antidote and it seems it's working."  
Red nodded and moved to get up, "Good. Because I don't intend to stay here for long."  
She got up amazed, "What are you doing? Raymond, you were dying. You need some rest"  
He took his suit jacket of the chair and put it on, "Eloise. Marvin tried to kill me. He almost succeeded. I need to get him and find Dembe. You said the antidote is working. Then I'll be fine. Now, I need to make sure Dembe is fine two."  
She shook her head knowing she would never convince him. She moved to support him, when she saw his movement was sloppy. He held her elbow, "Who's here with you?"  
She replied fast, "Ian drove us from Rhode Island. Mrs. Jones is out with him too."  
He nodded, "Good. I want you to leave with them. Go to our flat in Bethesda. Stay there and I'll call you once I'm done with him."  
She had a deep breath, "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I don't think Marvin is dangerous."  
He shook his head as he walked out with her, "I want you and my child away from all of this."  
"You're pregnant?!"  
Red and Eli turned to Elizabeth, who said those words shocked. Eli scanned her for a moment, then nodded, "Yes, I'm."  
Red raised an eyebrow watching Liz's unexplained reaction, until Aram offered him a fruit basket smiling genuinely, "Mr. Reddington. I'm glad you're getting better. And congratulations on the pregnancy, Eloi... aaah, Mrs. Reddington."  
Eloise faked a smile, and took the basket from him, "Thank you, Aram. This is so sweet of you. "  
Red put his hand on Aram's shoulder, "Dear Aram, would you give me a ride?"  
Aram nodded excited, "Of course, Mr. Reddington. It's a pleasure."  
Elizabeth asked him nervously, "Where are you going?"  
Red shrugged, "I'm taking my wife home, Lizzie. She needs rest."  
He pulled Eli of her elbow and walked out with Aram.  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Red and Baz got inside his flat after midnight. Ian was sitting in Eli's car watching the building, while Pam was inside with Eli.   
Eli was lying down in her bed after the long and exhausting day. When Red joined her in her room, she sat up and asked hesitated, "Did you kill him?"  
Red sighed and sat on the edge of the bed heavily, "It wasn't him."  
She moved to sit next to him, "Then who?"  
He raised sad eyes to her and shook his head, "All clues refer to...."  
He closed his eyes in pain, so she asked worried, "Who was it, Raymond? Who tried to kill you?"  
He had a deep breath and opened his eyes turning to face her, "The poison was in a bottle of scotch. Only one person other than me had access to that bottle, Eloise."  
Her eyes widened in horror, "Raymond, what are you saying?"  
He nodded, "Dembe. Dembe tried to kill me, Eloise."  
She gasped and shook her head in disbelief, "No, not Dembe. There must be something wrong. Not him."  
He held her hands with his, "I think it's now you and me alone, Eloise."  
Her vision blurred by her tears as she looked at him shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short. I'll update soon ;) .


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this chapter long time ago. When I decided to make Eloise pregnant. And I guess now is the time to share it with you. I hope you like it.

Eloise lied in the bed next to Red who was reading a book. He smiled at her when she joined him, then closed the book and put it on the bedside table. He pulled her closer to him, and she nuzzled into his warm body. He caressed her lower abdomen with his fingers, "You're starting to show."

She smiled, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I'm starting my fifth month."

He kept massaging her small belly and sighed, "I still remember the day you were born."

She stared at him, "You were there?"

He nodded, so she shook her head, "You never talked to me about my parents and your relationship with them."

He had a deep breath, and rested his head to the headboard, "We were neighbours. Carla and Jessi became friends a few days after your parents had come to live in our neighbourhood. When you decided to come out, Carla was busy with Jennifer in her first day of school. Mike called me, he was very anxious and worried about you and Jessi. I joined him in the hospital few minutes before you come out of the operation room. He was very happy and excited. When Jessie came out, he gave you to me so he can check on her."

He turned to look at her smiling, "And I saw you for the first time. The most beautiful baby I've ever seen."

She blushed, and he touched her cheek with his index as he went on, "And when I touched your soft cheek with my finger, I saw you looking into my eyes and smiling at me an angelic smile I would never forget."

She smiled and leaned her face to his hand. He scanned her face, "Your eyes were staring at me, as if you were really seeing me. Your gold threads were covering your ears and forehead. I couldn't help but kissing your forehead as you were my own daughter."

He kissed her forehead, then leaned to kiss her abdomen. She caressed his trimmed hair as he got back, "Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

He tilted his head and asked amused, "You say first, what do you wish?"

She chuckled, and put her hand on his cheek caressing his lips with her thumb, "I want a boy. A handsome and smart boy like his father. To care for me, and love me same as you. I want two Reddingtons in my life."

He laughed, "You're greedy."

She laughed, and pressed his hand to her belly more, "And you? You want a boy or a girl?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked into her eyes, "I want a girl. A pretty girl like you. Having my eyes and your hair."

She chuckled, "And you call me greedy?!"

He laughed, and pulled her more to his chest. She moved her fingers over his chest, "Tell me more about my childhood and my parents."

He sighed, "I didn't stay much to see you grow up. You were months when I had to..."

He paused to swallow, then continued, "When I had to go. But in those few months, we got friends. Your mum was tired and weak in the first few days. I used to visit you everyday after I come back from work, to see Mike wandering the house, carrying you, trying to feed you and make you stop crying. He loved you so much, but he didn't know how to deal with a newborn baby. He always told me you were crying all the day."

She chuckled, "I was a stubborn baby."

He smiled, and touched her hair, "No, you weren't. You would stop crying once I carry you and hold you close to my heart. Your tears would immediately turn into smiles and sometimes giggles."

She watched the smile on his face and murmured, "I guess I fell into your love since the first moment of my life then?"

His smile vanished, and he stared into her blue eyes, "I believe so."

They kept silent for moments, then he sighed and went on, "You were crying all the day till I come to you. You refused to eat too, unless it was me holding the bottle for you. You belonged to me from the very first moment of your life."

She twisted her mouth, "Then you left."

He had a deep breath and rested his head back to the headboard, "Then I left. And haven't seen you for years. I met Mike ten years later when I was in Germany, while he was in a business trip, and he needed my help in his job. I helped him, and he owed me. I used to contact him later, till he joined my team with Jessi. The only obstacle was you."

She wondered, "Me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, they hated to leave you alone. So I had to bring them Sophie to take care of you while they're away."

She laughed, "And I kicked her out before they come back."

He chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, her and every housekeeper came after her."

He turned his face to her, "When I met Mike in Berlin after all these years, the first thing I asked about was you."

She frowned, "And? What happened to me when you left?"

He sighed and wiped her hair, "You turned their life into hell. You were crying all the time. You spent days without feeding. You refused breastfeeding and the bottle. You were dying. They had to take you to the hospital. Till you recovered and accepted my..."

He closed his eyes in pain, so she held his arm, "Raymond, I'm sorry, I didn't know that will bring bad memories for you."

He opened his eyes, and gave her a pale smile shaking his head, "We're together now, Eloise. And..."

He swallowed, so she asked, "But all the time my mum and dad worked with you, you never thought of seeing me?"

He shook his head, "I spent most of the time out of the States. I always asked them about you, and sometimes I sent you gifts, but never tried to see you. Although I saw your pictures. And you were more pretty than I thought. I always had that feeling that your eyes in the picture were looking at me, talking to me."

She nodded, "Till they died."

His eyes glowed with tears and he had a deep breath, "And that was... it broke my heart to lose them together, lose my old friends and assets. That wasn't supposed to happen. It was me who should have died there."

She put her hand on his mouth, "Red, it's over. Luli told me everything about that."

He held her hand and shook his head, "What hurt me more than their loss was you. You losing your family and being alone. That killed me. I wanted to come to you but I couldn't. And later, you refused to see me, refused my help and my care in many occasions. "

She kissed his hand, "But that didn't prevent you from taking care of me and my study."

He nodded, "I owed your parents my life. And I owed you. I must have paid my debts. I kept an eye on you all the time. I watched you getting involved with bad guys. I tried to take you away, but my trials were met by refusal as usual. I watched you addicting, having freaking relationships. But you never listened to my messengers. Till I decided to interfere myself. Even if I had to drag you out of that world, I would never let you do that to the little angel I carried in my arms years ago. Dembe drove us to the club you used to spend your time in with your twisted friends. When I walked out of the car and headed to the club, I saw my angel collapsing in rabble in front of my eyes. You were messy and covered with blood and..."

He closed his eyes tightly in pain unable to go on. She rested her head back and stared at the chandelier, "They used to travel much. I never asked why. They just said it was job. Dad used to travel when he worked for that construction company, so I never asked why mum joined him. I thought she had a job in the company too. They used to come back with presents for me, I was so excited, so I never asked. There was always that one gift, a separate one wrapped in glowing gift wrap. They always told me their boss sent it to me. It was always different and special. Each time I liked it, but hated it in the same moment. I felt it was a price, for taking them away from me."

He shook his head, "I never thought of it this way. I always wished to come and give it myself to this little precious girl of them."

When she went on, her voice started to break, "When they died, I got so angry. When Dembe and told me they died because of their job, I hated that boss. He used to take them from me every couple of weeks, sending them back with that damned present. Now he took them forever. I wanted to strangle him with my bare hands."

She paused to have a deep breath, then said, "I had no one left. I drowned in my relationship with Richard and his friends. He taught me everything wrong. I wasn't thinking, I didn't care of anything or anyone. Or even myself."

Red's hand touched her forearm massaging it lightly, and she continued, "I lost my virginity with him. Lost my innocence with him and his group. He teached me sex, drinking, drugs. We made everything you can imagine together. Anywhere and everywhere."

His breath began to get ragged, but she didn't notice as she said, "Till that night, we were in the club drinking, and having drugs. He was very high. He put a bid, on me. Who can make me scream louder?"

Red's hand stilled on her forearm, but she didn't feel that or feel it getting cold, she was sinking in her memories, "I refused, and fought with him for the silly idea. I did everything for him. But being shared with others, that was unacceptable. He didn't care. And his friends, our friends liked the idea so much. They used to switch partners, and I was the only exclusive girl."

Her breathing turned into gasping, and he tried to stop her calling her name, but she didn't hear him. Her mind was there at the club, "Two of them held me from behind, and he raised my dress, showing me to them, offering me to them. I tried to get out of their hold, but they were high and drunk. I didn't know what happened next, but I remember me lying on the couch, with one of them beneath me, plunging into my... rectum. While another one was kneeling between my legs fucking me brutally. I screamed, but the music was high, and there was no one in the club but us. They shut up my screams with another one of them giving me his cumming into my throat."

He closed his eyes, "Eloise, that's enough."

Her tears ran, "They were all around me, stroking themselves over my body. One empties himself inside me, then moves so another one tears me before he comes inside of me. I couldn't count how many of them ravished me. But when I think about it, I can feel them inside me. I can feel the same pain, the same, humiliation, as if it happened a few minutes ago."

She heard his choking voice, "Please, Eli. Stop it. I don't want to hear anymore."

She closed her eyes and had a deep breath trying to collect herself, "When they're done with me, they kept yelling and bragging. I took myself out of there shaking, crying and covered with their filth. But they didn't let me go, some of them came after me. I had to run, but I was weak. I fell down in the street and they reached me."

She eventually turned her face to him to meet his tearful eyes, "And you came for me."

He shook his head talking with a husky voice, "I should have come earlier. I should have killed them for what they've done to you. But all I cared about, that moment, was to save you."

She rested her head to his shoulder and whispered, "No one ever knew what really happened that night in there, except me and them. I was afraid to tell anyone the truth. I was ashamed of what happened to me, and how I let them do it."

He embraced her body with his arm, "You could do nothing to prevent them. You were alone and they were many. They were strong, and you were scared and weak. Although I could guess what happened. The way you looked that night. The way you smelled. I knew something horrible happened to you in there. I knew you had multiple partners that night, otherwise you wouldn't get infected with STD. You were asleep for days till we treated you from it and the addiction. You had many nightmares. You said much during your sleep. But no one has ever imagined it was that horrible."

She raised her eyes to him and whispered, "Do you hate me now? For not telling you the truth all these years. For knowing that I was raped and many men had..."

He cut her off, "No, of course I don't hate you. Not for that, and not for anything. You were young. It was long time ago. Now you're with me. You're mine. And I'll kill anyone who just thinks about touching my wife or my baby."

She rested her head to his shoulder, "I'm lucky I have you, Raymond. I'll never leave you, whatever happened."

Red sighed and rested his cheek to her head thinking of Dembe whom he thought wouldn't have left him either, but he eventually did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Tell me if you do, or don't.


	51. Chapter 51

Eloise turned slowly in the bed to find Red putting on his coat and holding his fedora. She yawned lazily and asked, "What time is it?"

Red turned and smiled at her, "Morning, my love. It's six."

She sat up, "Where are you going so early?"

He leaned to kiss her, "Post Office. Cooper called. They have information about Dembe."

She frowned, "I'll never believe Dembe betrayed us."

He put on his fedora, "Kate did it once. I never thought she could."

She sighed, "It's different. Dembe is more like your adopted son, Raymond. You saved him thirty years ago. You raised him."

He held his hands in front of his body and cocked his head, "Everything refers to him, Eloise. He made himself seem guilty by disappearing."

She shrugged, "Maybe he's afraid for himself."

Red chuckled, "Afraid for himself! This is not Dembe."

She nodded, "Yes. Neither the one you think has betrayed you."

He stared at her for a moment, then shook his head, "I'm tired of talking about this with you. You are too young to understand why people betray."

She crossed her arms, "I'm thirty, Reddington."

He laughed and turned to walk out, "I know."

She yelled after him, "Call me if you get anything."

He replied, "I will."

She smiled, and lied down again hugging his pillow and breathing his scent in deeply.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eli answered her phone fast, "Raymond."

She heard his serious voice, "Eloise. Listen to me carefully. There is a small flat in Georgetown. I bought it two weeks ago, and no one knows about it except me and your two security men. Take Pamela and leave with Ian and Zack, now."

She panicked and got up, "Why? What happened?"

He replied, "You were right. It wasn't Dembe. It was Kate. She survived and she's after me. You're not safe at our home. You have to leave."

She rushed to her room waving to Pamela to follow her, "And Dembe?"

He sighed, "He was in the woods where we left her. He got injured somehow. I'm on my way to him. You better start packing now, Eli. You're not safe there."

She nodded, "Okay, Raymond. We're already packing. Be careful, please. And call me once you find Dembe."

She hung up and turned to Pam, "We're leaving. Pack everything. For a month or more. I'll go tell Ian to get ready."

Pamela nodded and started packing, while Eli sighed, "I don't know when we can get back. We have an extraordinary enemy. A ghost from our past. A ghost seeking revenge. "

""""""""""""""""

Pamela knocked on the door and got in to find Eli working on her laptop, "Eloise. Mr. Reddington is back. He has Mr. Dembe with him."

Eli put her laptop down on the bed, and looked at her excited, "Dembe? Is he okay?"

Pamela moved to help her get out of the bed, "You can find out yourself."

Eli pushed her hand gently, and rushed out of the room. Red was standing out of her room watching Baz helping Dembe to get into the guest room. She noticed the air filled brace surrounding his thigh and leg, and her heart shivered. She called him, "Dembe."

They all turned to look at her. Dembe smiled at her happily, still tiredly, "Eloise. You look so pregnant."

She chuckled and rushed to hug him tightly, "Thank God. I missed you so much, my friend."

He tried to laugh, "Easy, my girl. I can barely stand."

She pulled away giggling, "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy you're back. Where have you been all this time, Dembe?"

Red held her arm, "Sweetheart, He needs rest. He lost much blood today. We were lucky we saved him in time."

She held onto his arm and nodded, "I'm sorry. I missed him so much."

Dembe patted her shoulder, "I missed you too, Eloise. I missed all of you. But they gave me a lot of sedatives at the hospital. I think I'll have some sleep, and when I get up, we will spend hours talking. You and me alone. Since we're going to be trapped here for a while."

She laughed and kissed his cheek, "Deal, big boy. Welcome home."

Dembe turned and walked with Baz into the room, while Red took her elbow and moved to her room.

Eli sat in the armchair and asked Red, "Is she really alive?"

Red sat on the chair in front of the dresser and bit inside his lip, "She is. We found a man who rescued her. I talked to her, Eloise. She's determined more than ever. She intends to destroy me."

""""""""""""""""""

Dembe put down his spoon on the food tray and smiled to Eli, "Thank you, Eloise. I can't deny I missed your food all this time I was away."

She took the tray and put it on a nearby table, "Well, you didn't miss much. Pamela took care of it all the past few months. Morning sickness wasn't really only a morning symptom with me."

His smile widened, "I don't know if I should feel sorry for that. I know you must have enjoyed it despite everything."

She chuckled, "True. I enjoy every thing happens to me."

She touched her abdomen, "Even that belly."

He watched her amused, "You're in sixth month now?"

She nodded, "Yes. And it's a girl."

He asked, "Raymond must be so excited about having a girl."

She shrugged, "Not really. He wasn't in the mood the past couple of months, you know."

Dembe raised an eyebrow, "Because of me?"

She bit her lip, "We all thought you tried to kill him. He was very sad."

Dembe frowned, "And you thought that too?"

She shook her head, "Not a single moment. I know how much you love him and ready to die for him, Dembe. I couldn't believe you can do this to him, despite all evidences."

He sighed, "But Raymond did."

She twisted her mouth, "He was frustrated. His mind told him to believe. But I know deep inside him, he refused it."

Dembe nodded, "But he has to listen to his mind."

She shrugged, "He's the boss. He can't follow his emotions."

Dembe had a deep breath, then wondered, "But he kept you here all this time? He didn't send you away."

She shrugged, "Why would he? You already know where I would be. Besides we had fought much about you. I was convinced you would never hurt me. Raymond on the other hand was... very worried about my wellbeing and the baby's. Eventually, he accepted that I'm safer here by his side. Especially in the presence of..."

She winked at him, "My two scary bodyguards."

He laughed, "He thought Ian and Zack would have beat me?!"

"No way."

They turned to look at Red who just got in smiling and saying those words. They smiled at him, and he leaned to kiss Eli's cheek, "I just wanted my wife and unborn baby beside me, if I would die soon. This is why I kept her here."

She looked at him amazed, and he gave Dembe a gift box. Dembe asked, "What's this?"

Red had a deep breath and pulled a chair to sit next to his wife, "A goodbye gift. I want you to open it only when you decide to leave."

Dembe pushed it away, "I'm not going anywhere."

Red shook his head, "Those weeks you were away from me made me recognise what you mean to me, Dembe. All those people in my life, no matter how loyal they are, in the end of the day... they are just... business."

He shrugged, "You... are my only friend. The only one who really care about me, and have sincere feelings for me."

He turned to his astonished wife, "And of course, you, Eloise. You are my only friends, and family."

Her eyes glowed with tears, so he sighed and continued, "So, my friends, I don't want to lose this. Whenever you decide to leave. I want our relationship to end intact and flowery. I don't want this to end with grudge and..."

He swallowed, "Hate."

Dembe shook his head, "I told you, I'm not leaving you."

Red shrugged, "It could be today, tomorrow, or after ten years."

Dembe shook his head, "Not going to happen."

Eli spoke with husky voice, "And I already promised you, I'm going to be with you till death makes us apart."

Red turned his face to her, and he felt the prickling behind his eyes as she went on, "I'm leaving you only to my grave, husband. Nowhere else."

She shrugged and laughed nervously, as she rubbed her rounded belly, "And even if I left you to my grave, you would still have part of me that will belong to you forever."

He smiled and squeezed her hand tightly giving them an appreciative smile.

"""""""""""""""""BL"""""""""""""""""""""""""BL""""""""""""""""""""""""""""BL""""""""""

Red looked at Eloise annoyed, "You don't have to go to the hospital. I can bring the doctor here."

She buttoned her blouse, "Of course you can. But I can go too. You won't confine me to this flat, Raymond. I've been trapped here for two weeks. And... I need to do my scheduled sonography."

He sighed and wiped his head with his hand in frustration, "You know why, Eloise."

She nodded and walked to embrace his waist with her arms, "I know. Because of Kate. I understand, Raymond."

He shook his head, "She's after us, Eli. All of us. Not just me. She brought up the bodies of all the people I killed. She got Joe arrested, then Marvin. I don't know who's next. And definitely, I don't want it to be you."

She frowned, "I'm clean, Raymond. The police will never find anything against me."

He cocked his head, "But you are my wife. And they would do anything to make you talk."

She swallowed, "You're trying to scare me."

He shook his head, "I'm afraid for you."

She touched his face, "She won't get me, Raymond. I'll have Ian and Zack with me. They won't leave me."

He closed his eyes desperately, "You will always be stubborn."

She hugged him, "I'll be fine. I'll keep in touch with you, until we're back."

He hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss against her temple, "Be careful, please... very careful. I don't want to lose you."

"""""""""""""""""""""

Eloise got down of the examination bed and started to do her clothes after her examination is over. She was grateful her baby was fine and everything about her pregnancy was normal. She didn't raise her eyes, when she heard the door opening and a nurse getting in, till she heard the familiar voice, "You made it, dearie. Congratulations. "

Eli froze and felt the cold shiver running through her back. She swallowed and turned slowly to see Kate who stood there in a scrub and a blonde wig and smiled at her, "Hello, Eloise."


	52. Chapter 52

Eli froze for moments, and felt the cold shiver running through her back. She swallowed and looked at Kate who stood there smiling at her. She tried to stay calm as she spoke, "You're here to kill me? Or deliver me to authorities?"

Kate shook her head, "I would never hurt you, Eloise."

Eli shrugged, "You intend to hurt my husband. That means you will hurt me."

Kate frowned, "You married Raymond?"

Eli breathed in sharply, "Yeah. I'm amazed you haven't known that already."

Kate nodded to Eli's abdomen, "And that baby is his?"

Eloise felt sudden panic, and moved her hands to cover her belly, "What do you want from me, Kate? Why are you here?"

Kate's expression softened, "I've known you for more than fifteen years, Eloise. I was always there for you, when your HUSBAND sent your parents to one of his deadly missions. I loved you. I always considered you the daughter I never had."

Eloise rested a hand on the bed behind her to support her shaking body, "You know my feeling was mutual."

Kate nodded, "I never doubted it, my girl. And I still care for you. I don't want you to get hurt. Nor your baby."

Eli shrugged, "I'm afraid I can't get your point."

Kate approached her slowly, "You should go, Eloise. You should leave Raymond."

Eli scowled, "Didn't you get it?! I'm married to him. I carry his name AND his baby."

Kate nodded, "This is best for you and for your baby. Raymond will hurt you eventually, and his baby. He's like fire. He burns everything and everyone near from him."

Eli shook her head, "He loves me. He would never hurt me. He will protect me, even from himself."

Kate stepped closer, "You have to leave, Michael. You know you should. Stop being stubborn like your mother."

Eli stood firmly, "I'm not leaving my husband, Katherine. Deal with it."

And she walked steadily towards the door. She opened it and turned to Kate, "And I'm Reddington, now."

She slapped the door, and looked angrily to Ian, "You. This is your last day with me."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eloise answered her phone fast, "Raymond. Are you okay? I tried to call you several times."

She heard his answer, "I'm sorry, Eli. I was busy. We were busy . We still can't retrieve Kate."

She hesitated, "Well, if you answered me, I would have made your mission easier."

He asked annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She sighed, "She was with me at the hospital, Raymond."

He snapped, "What happened? Did she hurt you? And where the hell were your guards?"

She replied, "Easy, Raymond. I'm fine. She just talked to me. She wanted to turn me against you."

She heard his heavy breath, so she tried to sound quiet, "She can't hurt us, Raymond. We're strong together. We're going to be fine. Our girl will too."

She heard his tight voice, "I'll talk to Baz. Your security team will be changed."

She sighed, "I already talked to him. Zack was waiting in the car. If it was anybody's fault, it's Ian's. He was waiting just outside the room, and he didn't recognize Kate."

Red confirmed, "And he will be punished for that, Eloise. I promise."

She swallowed, "I'm sorry, Red."

He replied, "I'M sorry, my love. He was careless and put you and my baby in extreme danger. She could have hurt you, Eli. I could have lost you and my baby girl now."

She sighed, "I know. I was so scared, but I don't think she wanted to hurt me. At least it wasn't her intention that time."

He said in a cold tone, "I'm not taking any risks, Eloise. Especially when my family is involved."

She sighed, "What about you? How was your day?"

He sighed, "Still one step behind."

She chewed inside her cheek, "You're going to find a way, Raymond. I know you will."

She could hear his smile, "Thank you for believing in me, sweetheart. I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

They hung up and she put her phone down, then lied on her bed rubbing her abdomen slowly, "You're going to be okay, baby. Your dad is taking care of us. We will be fine."

""""""""""""""""""

Eloise put the pot on the cooker and covered it carefully, before jumping startled. She felt the strong arms embracing her waist and raising her off the ground. She gasped and turned her face to meet a playful kiss on her lips. She laughed when she met the beloved green eyes, "You scared me."

Red put her down and turned her to face him, "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

She embraced his neck and shrugged seductively, "Cooking for my husband. Like any good wife would do."

He pulled her closer to him, "And where's Mrs. Jones?"

She moved her face closer to his, "I told her to go to her room and have some rest. We walked for hours during our shopping tour for your baby. Besides, I wanted to cook you dinner."

He touched her hair concerned, "If Pamela is exhausted, you must be too, Eloise. You're the one who should rest."

She frowned annoyed, "I'm not crippled, Raymond. I'm pregnant. And the doctor said I can do my domestic work very normally."

His lips curled, "Does that include taking care of your husband?"

She chuckled, "I'M taking care of him right now, playboy."

He chuckled and rested his forehead to hers, "How was the shopping?"

She closed her eyes, "As you said, exhausting."

He rubbed her back gently, "You know you didn't have to go yourself. I could have brought you all you needed to here."

She locked her eyes to his, "I enjoyed it, Red. It was wonderful to buy petite clothing for our little girl."

He raised an eyebrow, then shook his head, "YOU are amazing, my love."

She smiled, and he moved to walk her out of the kitchen, she asked him, "Any progress yet? Regarding Kate?"

He sighed, "We've met today. For a few minutes in a small cave far in the woods."

She encouraged him to go on, "And?"

He shrugged as he sat with her on a sofa, "She doesn't accept peace, Eloise. We won't coexist. One of us must die."

Her body shivered and she swallowed, "How did that end?"

He caressed her thigh with his fingers, "We had a new player. Someone else was there and shot us, and she ran away."

She looked at him amazed, "Someone? Who?"

He shook his head, "I don't know yet. But I'll figure it out soon."

She nodded silently, so he held her hand and squeezed it gently, "So, how is the new guy?"

She nodded, "He's amazing. He's much better and clever than Ian. And he looks much younger and smarter too."

Red cocked his head and looked at her amazed, "Does he?"

She nodded,"Yes. They thought he was my husband today in the shops."

Red frowned, "Are you flirting with my employee, Eloise?"

She laughed, "Well, Andrew is definitely the best looking man of yours, Raymond."

He shrugged, "Then I should kill him for catching my wife's eyes. And maybe kill Baz too for suggesting him."

She hit his shoulder playfully, "Don't be childish. I'm your wife. You own all of me."

He smiled suggestively, "Then why don't we jump into a quickie, until dinner is ready."

She laughed, "I don't think I can jump into anything. I can barely walk."

He laughed, and lowered to put an arm behind her knees and carried her bridal style, "I can carry you."

And they both laughed as he headed to their room.

""""""""""""""BL""""""""""""""""""""""""BL"""""""""""""""""""""BL"""""""""""""

Eloise moaned suddenly, that Red jolted sitting and asked her worried, "You're okay?"

She sighed and patted his hand, "I'm fine, baby. It's just your daughter. She decided to play some kickboxing."

He looked at her tired body as she laid almost sitting with her back supported by a few pillows. He moved a tress behind her ear, "You're going to be okay, Eli. You and our baby. You only need to hold on for one more week."

She shook her head bitterly, "I'm tired of being in bed 24/7. I've been lying down like this for three weeks. Since I got that damn bleeding."

He caressed her belly softly, "I know, my love. But this is for your safety and the baby's. The doctor could hardly protect you from the preterm labour. You don't want Emma to be born unhealthy or incomplete."

She nodded, "I understand, Raymond. But lying down all the day really sucks. I'm not even lying down as normal people do."

He smiled, "That's normal for a pregnant woman, Eloise. You can't lie on your back."

She had a deep breath and asked him with extreme worry, "What if I didn't go through that week? What if bleeding happens again?"

He held her hand to assure her, "You don't have to worry, Eli. You have a private clinic with a complete staff and all required equipments ready to receive you and the baby in worst circumstances. It's only five minutes from here."

She bit her lip, "What if you were away? You've traveled a lot the last couple of months."

He rested his head to the headboard, "I'm sorry I was away, when the baby threatened to come out, Eli. Kate is really intent and... unstable. She knows everything about me. She fights with all her powers."

Her eyes filled with tears, "She wants to destroy you, Raymond. Please, you have to stop her."

His eye flinched, "She made me lose most of my resources. She's after the task force. She's ruining all my deals. She's crippling us, Eloise. But I'm doing my best. For you, and for Emma. I'll never let her hurt you."

She entwined her fingers with his, "What if you were away when I get into labour? I want you with me, when Emma comes out. I want the doctor to deliver her to her father."

He embraced her shoulders tightly, "I'll do my best, sweetheart. I promise you. I want this as much as you do, even more."

She rested her head to his shoulder, and closed her eyes praying for her family.

""""""""""""""""""

Eli curled in her bed and yelled in pain, "Pamela. Pam."

The door was opened and the old lady rushed in, "Eloise, are you all right?"

Eli cried, "I think I'm in labour. I have sever contractions."

Pam nodded, "I'll tell Zack to get ready, and come to help you get dressed."

Pam got out for a few moments and came back to help Eli, who moved slowly because of the pain. Pam supported her until she sat on the edge of the bed. Eloise panted, "Call Baz. Tell him to activate the security protocols around the clinic. And call my husband. I want him there with me."

Pam brought a small bag from the cupboard, "I told Zack to call Baz. But he told me Baz went for a mission with Mr. Reddington. Andrew will take care of everything. And we're going to call your husband on our way to the clinic. Tell me. Those contractions, how frequent are they?"

Eli walked out with her, holding her abdomen cautiously, "Every six or seven minutes."

They saw Andrew standing by the door. He took the bag and opened the door for them, "Everything is in motion. The whole medical team will be waiting for us, before we reach them."

Eli shook her head nervously, "Raymond. I need to call my husband. I want him to be there with me."

Andrew opened the back door of the car for her, "I've already called him. He's not far from here. He's taking care of some issues and will be here asap."

They got to the secured clinic in less than ten minutes. When they got inside, nurses prepared her for labour and her physician examined her to proclaim the baby was in transverse position and normal labour would be impossible especially with her narrow pelvic outlet.

Eli panicked and looked at him with wide eyes, "I'm not doing it. I want to wait for my husband."

The doctor looked at her amazed, "We can't wait, Mrs. Reddington. Your cervix is already dilated and your uterus is pushing the baby out. You will be exposing your baby to a great risk if we don't do the operation now."

Eli shook her head and cried hysterically, "I want my husband. Please. Try to reach him. I can't do it without him."

He held her hand kindly, "I'll tell them to call him. And I'm sure he would be here soon. You need to relax and let us do our job. For your baby, Eloise. You got that?"

She sniffed and nodded trying to hold her tears, "Yes. I got it... Do your job. I want my baby safe. I can do it."

He smiled and looked at one of the nurses giving her a nod to start.

""""""""""""""""""""

Eloise opened her eyes slowly, and met the most beautiful scene she's ever seen. Her husband sat beside her on the bed facing her and holding their baby in his arms. She whispered, "You came."

He smiled at her and nodded, "I came ten minutes after you've gone into surgery. I'm sorry I couldn't make it earlier. But I delivered Emma from the nurse as I promised."

She smiled and tried to sit up carefully, "How does she look?"

Red helped her to sit with one hand, then handed her the baby, "As beautiful as her mother."

She looked at her baby girl for the first time, and felt the tears threatening to fall, "Oh, Raymond. She's so beautiful. She has your eyes."

His smile widened, "And your hair."

She smiled, "OUR hair, Raymond. We're both blonde."

He cocked his head and watched them intently. She caressed the baby's face lightly, and felt his fingers on her cheek, "Thank you, Eloise. You gave me the most precious gift I've ever had. This scene, by my eyes is... priceless."

She put her hand on his thigh, "Thank YOU, Raymond. I never thought I would have my own baby."

He smiled and took her palm to his lips. She moved her fingers to his cheek, "Tell me. What happened with Kate? And where did you send Baz?"

His grim face told her there was bad news. He had a deep breath and rubbed her thigh gently, "Kate was trapped. My men and the task force surrounded her. She wanted me to shot her but..."

He bit inside his lip and shrugged, "I couldn't. She jumped off the bridge and drowned."

Eli gasped horrified, so he squeezed her thigh, "I'm sorry, Eloise. I hate to tell you that now, but she's shot Baz."

She raised her hand to her mouth to prevent the scream from getting out. Her eyes got tearful and she whispered, "Is he...?"

Red sighed, "He's in the hospital. Fighting for his life. I couldn't leave you alone and go to him."

She shook her head barely holding her tears, "I'm sorry, Raymond. You had a rough day."

He nodded quietly, "I did. But here we are. Together, with our baby, eventually. That's a wonderful ending for such sad events."

She held his hand firmly, "That's a new start, Raymond. For our little and happy family."

He smiled and nodded whispering, "I love you. Both of you."

She smiled, "We both love you too, Raymond. Forever and always. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's an end, for now. I hope you're satisfied with how things went between this couple.   
> Thank you for reading and commenting. All reviews and follows are much appreciated. Many thanks for my devoted friend and reader, LoriRon, you make my writing worth.  
>  See you with season 5.


End file.
